Jennifer Craw y La Tumba Prohibida 3
by Biffy316
Summary: Traduccion.Jennifer Craw and the Forbidden Tomb por JcWriter.L.3 A.7. Voldemort busca la Tumba de Salazar y la magia perdida en ella, ¡Jennifer y Harry deben detenerlo antes de que sea tarde! ¿Campanas de boda para Jen y Sev al fin? ¿Y Quien es Anna?
1. El Armario de Escobas

_N/A ¡Bienvenidos sean todos! En este libro, me siento feliz de presentarles a otro alumno estrella (Si, claro) en Hogwarts, Corey Willowby, (Que nos dará el punto de vista de los chicos durante los siguientes cuatro libros) y a Anna… alguien que posee un tipo de magia un poco diferente… tome la idea de los Elfos Domésticos, en realidad, y de como ellos pueden entrar y salir de los lugares a pesar de cualquier restricción en la apariciones. Sin embargo, antes de desarrollarla, hice una proyecto de investigación acerca de los mitos de las hadas… bueno, ya lo verán._

_Este es el tercer y ultimo libro de la primera serie, que comienza con **Jenifer Craw y la Varita de Fénix**, que básicamente es una introducción corta y semi-obscura del personaje principal. El segundo, **El Cráneo Marfil**, presenta algunos personajes nuevos y también profundiza en los Buscadores de Verdad; que básicamente es algo que tome de las pistas que Rowling da acerca de que Voldemort y Dumbledore tienen habilidades para discernir la verdad en las personas… simplemente le puse un nombre y algunas reglas para no complicarlo (Excepto para mi porque he recibido muchos comentarios por eso) pero esta bien, todo en sana diversión._

_Esta serie (y la que sigue) fue escrita en el 2002 (después del Cáliz de Fuego)._

_¡Disfruten!_

**Jennifer Craw y la Tumba Prohibida**

**Capitulo I**

**El Armario de Escobas**

Anidado entre una costa rocosa y unas colinas verdes, había quizás pocas dudas de que alguien viera dos veces la pequeña cabaña de roca. En realidad no había razon para que ninguno de los vecinos Muggle de Jennifer pasara por el estrecho camino empedrado que serpenteaba por el acantilado cerca de su casa. Y aun cuando lo hicieran, la cabaña parecería abandonada para cualquiera que no tuviera predisposición a la magia.

Pero para Jennifer Craw, había mejorado mucho desde que lo rento. Las tejas habían sido arregladas o remplazadas, las persianas habían sido pintadas, y la gran pared a un costado del jardín había sido replantada con enredaderas y diferentes tipos de plantas, además de un jardín de hierbas que se abría paso en el suelo. Era, según la opinión de Jennifer, el mejor lugar después de Hogwarts… un lugar acogedor y tranquilo para que una bruja pasara sus vacaciones de verano.

Había pasado la mayor parte del mes arreglándolo; la mujer que se lo había rentado, Terra Pince, la hermana de la bibliotecaria de la escuela, no era tan ágil como solía ser. Era algo que le recordaba a Jennifer recurrentemente, y seguido decía que tenía poco tiempo para pasarlo en su casa de campo. En lugar de eso, prefería mantener su casa en Londres. Pero a pesar de su condición, Jennifer estaba agradecida de que hubiera reducido el costo de la renta a cambio de que hiciera algunos arreglos.

Tenia toda la intención de mantenerse dentro de su presupuesto ese verano y por ahora lo había logrado de maravilla, poniendo en practica los conocimientos que su madre le enseño mientras crecía. No quiere decir que Jennifer estuviera en problemas económicos; su trabajo era bien pagado, y aun no se había visto tentada a abrir la bóveda que sus padres crearon para ella como una dote para el día en que contrajera matrimonio. Su padre le había permitido abrirla si era necesario, pero por ahora se habia resistido, con la esperanza de esperar hasta el día de su boda, cuando se que este fuera.

Jennifer suspiro para si misma mientras arreglaba la pequeña esquina que había nombrado 'la biblioteca,' categorizando los libros cuidadosamente. Durante los últimos dos años, Jennifer había sido la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras en Hogwarts Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Era todo un logro para ella enseñar en la que era indudablemente la mejor escuela de magia del mundo, especialmente a tan temprana edad… no es que su edad pareciera importarle a Albus Dumbledore, el Director del colegio. Dumbledore parecía tener un gusto por coleccionar a los profesores más poco comunes que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, y confiaba en ellos completamente.

Los estudiantes también tenían su atractivo propio. Se había convertido en buena amiga de muchos de ellos, especialmente de Harry Potter, que había peleado junto a ella un par de veces contra las fuerzas obscuras de Voldemort. Ah, si, las cosas estaban muy lejos de ser perfectas. Desde hace años, el brujo obscuro había aterrorizado no solo al mundo mágico sino que también al no mágico o Muggle… a quienes Voldemort y sus seguidores, los Mortifagos, odiaban con pasión.

Su padre había sido uno de ellos antes de que escapara con su familia. Pero su padre, como ella, había regresado a Bretaña; solo que a diferencia de Jennifer el había venido con la única intención de destruir a todos aquellos que estuvieran involucrados en el asesinato de su esposa, Alice Corsiva. Por lo mismo ahora se encontraba en prisión por sus crímenes, mientras la mayoría de los Mortifagos vagaban en libertad.

Jennifer escucho un ulular en la ventana de la cocina seguido por un chillido, y ella le dio la bienvenida a una lechuza de color blanco como la nieve que cargaba un montón de cartas.

"¡Buenos días, Hedwig! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Harry esta bien?" La mascota de Harry volvió a ulular en respuesta, y Jennifer hizo que se pusiera cómoda y le dio un poco de agua antes de centrar su atención en el correo, separando las cartas para los amigos de Harry de las suyas. Despertó a su propia mascota, Raftly el murciélago de la fruta, para que las llevara a su destino.

Quizás el intercambio parecía un poco ceremonioso, pero era necesario; pues los dos, Harry y Jennifer se habían convertido en los peores enemigos de Voldemort y este tenia a su gente buscándolos. Habían decidido que tratarían de confundirlos siendo Guardianes uno del otro, para que nadie pudiera averiguar donde se encontraban con magia. El guardián podía decirle a una persona donde estaban, y cualquier otro que tratara de encontrarlos por sus propios medios seria desviado hacia otro lugar. Solo Dumbledore sabia donde se encontraban los dos, y Severus Snape, por supuesto, también conocía la ubicación de Jennifer.

Fue Severus Snape, el prometido de Jennifer, quien a manera de burla había nombrado la cabaña de Jennifer como el Armario de Escobas por su tamaño, aunque había admitido que tenía un buen y espacioso sótano construido en la piedra de granito del risco. El Maestro de Pociones lo había considerado una buena área para trabajar si alguna vez regresaban, Jennifer rió ante la idea. No es que fueran a casarse pronto, porque habían decidido que eso no pasaría hasta que Voldemort hubiera desaparecido. Quizás era un pacto extraño, pero Jennifer rápidamente había acordado con Severus que esperarían, así no habría nada que arruinara ese día.

Mientras terminaba de atar el montón de cartas de nuevo en Hedwig, no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana, sus ojos viajaron al árbol de Maple donde una joven figura se encontraba sentada. Jennifer se recargo en la ventana, poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

Era el chico otra vez.

El había estado observando el lugar desde que Jennifer se mudo pero al principio ella lo ignoro… era muy normal que un niño de diez u once años se interesara en edificios abandonados. Era un chico de alguna de las granjas Muggles del vecindario, aunque no estaba segura de cual exactamente. Pero ahora el venia cada vez mas seguido y a pesar de que no parecía tener intención de acercarse, Jennifer sospechaba que el miraba mas que un edificio en ruinas. Un día llego en compañía de dos personas, un niño y una niña, que no le habían prestado mucha atención y le pidieron que regresara a casa. Cuando ellos se fueron, el se detuvo y observo la casa por un largo rato antes de retirarse por completo.

Bueno, solo había una forma de averiguar que pasaba, pensó ella. ¿Pero que si no era mágico? ¿Podría actuar lo suficientemente normal para que el no lo notara? ¿Y que si el lo era? Se suponía que no debía de ser la primera en establecer contacto con un joven; ese era el trabajo de una carta y un gran libro con nombres inscritos y no había ninguna garantía de que el chico estuviera entre ellos. Tarde o temprano, si no era elegido, el lo superaría… con ayuda de sus padres que le dirían que cosas como la magia no existían hasta que el solo recordara haber soñado con sucesos maravillosos.

Aun así, ¿Que iba a hacer? ¿Dejarlo sentado en ese árbol todo el verano? Casi podía imaginar lo que era ver una casa que nadie mas podía ver, y preguntarse por que. Tal vez no podría dormir por las noches a causa de eso. Tomando una decisión al fin, Jennifer se miro al espejo, esperando que su apariencia no fuera muy exagerada, y recorrió el camino de piedra que rodeaba el árbol. Observo al niño que estaba trepando una rama, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, su rostro estaba rojo por contener la respiración.

"¡Buenos días! ¿No es eso un poco incomodo?" Jennifer pregunto.

El niño solo la observo. Jennifer, habiendo heredado el talento para la Búsqueda de Verdad, podía leer la verdad en el rostro de las personas cuando los miraba. Pero no tuvo mucha suerte averiguando si el chico estaba más sorprendido o asustado. Pudo darse cuenta de que el miraba la cabaña como era en realidad, y también la había observado a ella mientras hacia los arreglos o trabajaba en el jardín. Esto la ponía en una situación muy incomoda. Estaba segura que tendría problemas por hablar con el. Y aun así ahí estaba en su patio trasero, probablemente con una familia que creía que el se estaba volviendo loco. Su simpatía gano una vez más sobre su razonamiento, y decidió continuar.

"¿Quién es usted?" el pregunto al fin.

"Soy la Señorita Craw. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Corey Willowby," dijo tartamudeando.

"¿Tu padre es dueño de la granja de ovejas no es así?" Jennifer sonrió calidamente.

"Si, señorita."

"¿Te gustaría entrar por un poco de te?" pregunto.

"Será mejor que no. Se supone que no debo de entrar en casas extrañas… eh, quiero decir, en casas de extraños."

"Ese es un buen consejo," Jennifer asintió. "Como también lo es no espiar en casas extrañas."

"No estaba espiando exactamente. Solo estaba mirando," Corey dijo a la defensiva.

"¿Y que es exactamente lo que ves ahí, Corey?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Veo…mmm… una vieja cabaña abandonada," volvió a tartamudear.

"Oh, eso es," Jennifer dijo, escondiendo una sonrisa detrás de su expresión seria. "Supongo que no hay mucho que ver entonces, ¿No crees?" el negó con la cabeza lentamente. "En cualquier caso, si cambias de opinión, estaré adentro," dijo dándose la vuelta.

"Oh, lo haré…pero puede que me meta en problemas," Corey dijo.

"Tu y yo también," Jennifer rió, regresando por donde vino.

Hedwig llamo a Jennifer, preguntándose que era lo que la había detenido. Ella termino de atar el paquete para Harry y se lo dio a la lechuza, acariciándola con suavidad antes de que se fuera. Un momento después alguien llamo a la puerta. Abrió para encontrarse con un jovencito, que miraba con curiosidad hacia adentro.

Su cabello era castaño cenizo, y cubría parcialmente un par de ojos marrón obscuro que daban miradas curiosas alrededor. No era muy alto pero era delgado, y estaba bronceado como alguien que pasaba cada momento despierto al aire libre, probablemente evitando sus deberes.

"Entra entonces. Bienvenido a mi Armario de Escobas," Jennifer rió, dejándolo entrar y cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

_**N/T** Hola a todos, de nueva cuenta les traigo una historia más en el universo de Jennifer Craw. Personalmente La Tumba Prohibida es una de mis historias favoritas con mucha mas acción que las anteriores y momentos especiales entre el Maestro de Pociones y la Profesora de DCAO, sin olvidar a los nuevos personajes originales y por supuesto los del canon (¡Yay! Por fin Remus.)_

_Espero que le den una bien merecida oportunidad y sobre todo que la disfruten. Biffy316._


	2. Corey Willowby

_**N/T: **¡Hola! Mis mas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización, usualmente no me toma tanto tiempo, pero parece que se ha convertido en una costumbre para mi perder los primeros capítulos de cada historia. Pero bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo y de verdad espero que les guste este capitulo. Disfruten su 316._

**Capitulo II**

**Corey Willoby**

Jennifer se dio cuenta de inmediato que seria imposible cubrir todas las rarezas de su pequeña casa… el hecho de que no hubiera una de esas televisiones o bombillas probablemente resaltaría como una luz roja para Corey. En la opinión del chico todo parecía muy antiguo, como si al entrar viajara al pasado. Aun así, la cocina parecía normal con una estufa y una hielera, el lugar le recordaba a uno de esos viajes de campo de la escuela donde visitaban castillos.

"Ponte cómodo, Corey. Te traeré un poco de te helado y podremos tener una pequeña charla. ¿Supongo que ahora no ves este lugar como una casa abandonada, eh?" Jennifer pregunto de manera traviesa, poniendo dos vasos en una bandeja.

"En realidad, no era yo quien miraba este lugar como abandonado. Para ser honesto, era mi hermano. Discúlpeme si estoy siendo entrometido, ¿pero como puede ser que el no la vea, pero yo si? Y nadie me cree. Dicen que estoy inventando o imaginando cosas," dijo. Jennifer también podía leer que lo habían molestado desde entonces.

"Quizás ellos no deben de verlo," Jennifer sugirió, dejando los vasos y un plato en la mesa. Corey estaba muy ocupado mirando algo en el escritorio para darse cuenta de que estos se llenaron por si solos. "¿Qué es lo que ves, Corey?" el señalo un pequeño marco de fotografías.

"¡Ese hombre malvado en la fotografía! Me miro, frunció el ceño, y después… ¡simplemente se fue caminando!" dijo sorprendido. Jennifer rió.

"En realidad, esa es una tarjeta de colección de mi prometido. La puse en un marco porque es una buena foto. Y no creo que se vea malvado."

"Oh… mmm...… lo siento," Corey dijo cuando Jennifer fue por la foto. Después de un momento, la fotografía regreso y ella la dejo en la mesa.

"Esta bien, creo que tengo una de las pocas tarjetas que en realidad se aparecen una que otra vez," Jennifer sonrió. "Algunos de mis estudiantes se quejan de que su foto nunca aparece. Ahora ven a sentarte, te prometo que no esta envenenada ni nada de eso. Incluso beberé yo primero si eso quieres."

"¿Es una hada? ¿Usted es algo mágico no es así?" Corey pregunto.

"¡No, no soy una hada! Soy una humana justo como tu," le aseguro.

"Pero sus libros tienen títulos como 'Como Desaparecer Malos Espíritus' y cosas así."

"Bueno, eso es porque soy una bruja," Jennifer dijo como si fuera obvio, ofreciéndole un sándwich.

"Oh, no, es muy hermosa para ser una bruja," Corey dijo, sonrojándose. Jennifer rió de nuevo.

"Muchas gracias," Jennifer dijo alegremente, bebiendo un poco de su te. "de cualquier forma te aseguro que soy una, pero será mejor que no se lo digas a nadie. Puede que te molesten o algo, y no quiero que eso pase. Tenia que salir y tratar de explicártelo antes de que te metieras en mas problemas."

"¿Por que puedo ver su casa y los demás no pueden?" Corey pregunto. Jennifer suspiro, mirándolo.

"No creo que pueda decírtelo," Jennifer dijo, conflictuada. ¿Y que si el no estaba en el libro? Lo ultimo que quería era decirle que el podría ser un mago para que sus sueños se vinieran abajo sino lo era, y no importa que tanto lo creyera, Jennifer no tenia autoridad para decírselo. "Quizás es una de esas cosas," dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Jennifer le pregunto a Corey sobre su casa y familia, y se entero de que tenía un hermano mayor y una hermana menor, los tres iban a una escuela cercana y ayudaban en la granja durante el verano y los fines de semana. También supo, aunque el no se lo dijo, que Corey tenia la costumbre de escabullirse de sus tareas, pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo a las orillas del risco, sentado y soñando.

"Encontré esta casa mientras estaba explorando, buscaba un lugar nuevo donde sentarme sin que mi hermano y hermana me molestaran. Me gusta estar solo," le explico rápidamente, y Jennifer asintió, contándole que a ella también disfrutaba su soledad. "Ellos me encontraron hace unos días, pero no veían la casa… no como yo la veo. Bueno, Essie dijo que si podía verla, pero creo que solo me seguía la corriente."

"Si, veo que eso tal vez te confundió," Jennifer dijo asintiendo. "Aunque no estoy segura si apruebo que te escapes de tus deberes." Corey parpadeo, y tomo una actitud defensiva.

"Pero, Señorita Craw, ¡Es verano! No puedo pasarlo marcando y rasurando ovejas, alimentándolas y limpiando los graneros. Un niño debe de divertirse también, sabe," el se quejo.

"Bueno, te diré que," Jennifer comento, mirándolo con dureza. "Si haces tus deberes de buena gana y puedes guardar el secreto de que hay una bruja viviendo en la casa de al lado, quizás te deje visitarme en alguna ocasión. Y no pienses que no sabre si tus tareas están bien hechas. Tengo métodos para averiguar las cosas," le advirtió.

"Ese es un trato, Señorita Craw. Me gustaría venir a visitarla," Corey dijo brillando de emoción.

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas, Corey regreso constantemente. De hecho, el hubiera ido cada día, pero se mantenía al margen las veces que ella no se encontraba en casa o las veces en que no había cumplido con su trabajo y Jennifer lo había mandado de regreso a casa para que hiciera las cosas como tenia que ser. Sus padres estaban muy impresionados para preguntar por el cambio del chico, pero mientras el cumpliera con lo que debía hacer, no tenían problemas con que vagara por las tardes; era del tipo que nunca llegaba tarde.

Había aprendido que los días que Jennifer no estaba en casa era porque estaba en Londres haciendo algo para el gobierno, y el resto del tiempo lo pasaba visitando a su prometido. Nunca hablaba mucho de esos temas, pero le contaba acerca de cualquier cosa que hubiera en la casa. Un día mientras acomodaban los libros ella le confeso que era profesora en una escuela de artes mágicas, y Corey paso mucho tiempo soñando en como seria ir a una escuela de ese tipo. Jennifer estaba más interesada en mantener los pies del chico en la tierra a pesar de las cosas que había visto. Corey ayudaba a Jennifer en la casa, arreglando cosas que un Muggle podía arreglar. A el no parecía molestarle prestar su ayuda. Era mucho mas divertido que las ovejas, y estaba muy ocupado tratando de impresionar a Jennifer para darse cuenta de todo el trabajo que hacia.

Una tarde mientras se preparaban para podar el jardín, Jennifer escucho un suave golpe en la puerta. Ella se levanto de donde estaba arrodillada, pidiéndole que se quedara ahí y se mantuviera callado, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Severus Snape entro, tan malvado como Corey lo había imaginado por su foto, vestido completamente de negro con sus ojos y cabello obscuros haciendo juego, piel pálida y nariz aguileña. Inmediatamente se acerco Jennifer y la beso, y de alguna forma mientras lo hacia perdió un poco de lo siniestro en su aspecto. Corey, de repente sintió que no debía de estar espiando, y se intereso en las hierbas tratando de arrancarlas. Parecía que la hierba estaba negándose, golpeándolo por ser perturbada. El nunca vio que alguna planta hiciera eso.

"¿Hay algo que no me estas diciendo?" Corey escucho decir a una voz profunda desde la cocina. "Mi cadena estaba congelada, y ahora esta hirviendo."

"Eh…" Jennifer miro hacia la puerta abierta. "Si, tengo un invitado. Me esta ayudando con el jardín," admitió. "Corey ¿Podrías venir por un momento?" mientras Corey se ponía de pie y entraba a la casa, se dio cuenta de que los ojos negros del hombre se agrandaron por la sorpresa antes de mirar a Jennifer de manera reprobatoria.

"Severus, este es mi vecino, Corey Willowby. El descubrió mi casa hace unas semanas y ha sido una buena compañía. Corey, este es el Profesor Snape, mi prometido."

"Encantado de conocerlo, señor," Corey dijo, e instantáneamente recibió una rígida y fría mirada de parte de Severus, que regresó su atención a Jennifer.

"¿Dijiste hace algunas semanas? Pensé que los Willowby eran Muggles," Severus dijo abruptamente.

"Lo son," Jennifer dijo tranquilamente. "Muy bien, Corey, te ayudare en el jardín en un momento," le aseguro al chico con una sonrisa.

Corey asintió tomando uno de los vasos que estaban en la mesa, caminando despreocupadamente mientras el vaso se llenaba por si solo. Se sentó pensativo, recordando lo que la Señorita Craw había dicho acerca de meterse en problemas por hablar con el. Se preguntaba que daño podía haber si el miraba cosas que los otros no.

Mientras trabajaba en combatir las feroces hierbas del jardín, jalándolas con toda sus fuerzas, se dio cuenta de que se acercaba a la sección de la que la Señorita Craw le había pedido que se alejara. Prefiriendo no averiguar el porque de esta advertencia se alejo un poco, poniendo mas fuerza a su agarre. Fue entonces cuando la hiedra lo golpeo en la mano y le gruño molesta. De repente la planta se puso rígida, tomando una apariencia normal. Pensando en que tal vez estaría descansando, el chico el tomo con las dos manos y con fuerza la arranco, cayendo de espaldas en una cama de flores. Mientras permanecía con la vista hacia el cielo, miro un Grifolirio a medio florecer, observándolo amenazante y gruñendo. La flor, irritada por haber sido despertada de su sueño le mordió el dedo, causándole una hemorragia alarmante.

" _Sanguis cereus,"_ Corey murmuro, pasando su mano sana sobre la herida mientras murmuraba el hechizo. Se puso de pie mientras la sangre se detenía lentamente, aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo duraría el efecto. Se sentía un poco mareado, así que de mala gana se deslizo hacia la puerta de la cocina que estaba abierta.

"Oh, no estoy preocupado por el. Es el consejo a quien te tienes que enfrentar," Severus decía. "Ni siquiera sabes si esta en la lista. Si no lo esta, tendremos que-" se detuvo de repente, mirando a Corey y su rostro pálido. Jennifer también volteo a verlo, gritando por la sorpresa de ver su dedo y su mano cubiertas de sangre.

"Esta bien, detuve el sangrado por un momento," Corey dijo tembloroso. "El Grifolirio me mordió." Jennifer palideció, haciéndolo sentarse rápidamente y trayendo un poco de agua y un pequeño maletín mientras Severus abría la puerta del sotano y se apresuraba a bajar las escaleras. Jennifer rápidamente lavo la mano de Corey, el agua helada ayudaba con el dolor. Sacando una venda cubierta con un desagradable bálsamo, tomo el dedo de Corey y lo envolvió con la tela, haciendo que el aguijón volviera a causarle dolor. Un momento después, Severus apareció con un pequeño envase en la mano lleno con un líquido obscuro que olía deliberadamente horrible.

"Bebe esto, es una antitoxina para el envenenamiento sanguíneo," Severus dijo, fulminando con la mirada al niño hasta que se bebió todo. A pesar del olor y el terrible sabor, Corey tenía la impresión de que no querría hacer enojar a Severus. "Jennifer, estas son precisamente la clase de cosas de las que te hablaba. El no tiene nada que hacer en el jardín, no hablemos de la casa. A pesar de todos tus intentos e intenciones, ese chico es aun un Muggle hasta y solo si es aceptado."

"Corey ¿Como es que detuviste el sangrado? Debe de haber requerido un deseo muy poderoso. Los Grifolirios normalmente no permiten que la sangre coagule," Jennifer pregunto.

"Oh. Use uno de esos hechizos que leí en el libro de Hechizos para Emergencias Mágicas que estaba por ahí," Corey admitió. "Tengo buena memoria para los escritos."

"Ese es un hechizo de segundo año," Severus se escucho decir a si mismo.

"¿Hiciste un hechizo sin utilizar una varita?" Jennifer parpadeo por la sorpresa.

"¿Lo dejaste leer tus libros?" Severus le dijo subiendo el tono de voz, mirando a Jennifer con enojo. "Es todo, Jennifer, borrare su memoria de una vez."

"¡No harás nada de eso! Es verdad que Corey pasa mucho tiempo aquí, quizás demasiado…"

"¿Quizás?"

"Pero también se las ha arreglado para mantener las cosas en secreto y confío que seguirá así," Jennifer dijo con firmeza.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que puede decir, se trata de lo mucho que conoce. Jennifer, tu sabes como son estas cosas," el suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"No lo he estado instruyendo activamente, si eso es lo que estas implicando, pero no le prohibiré leer si es lo que quiere. Además, tu lo viste… es natural. Lo aceptaran." Jennifer dijo, poniendo sus manos de manera protectiva en los hombros de Corey.

"¿Aceptado para que?" Corey pregunto frustrado.

"No se lo digas, Jennifer, ya es suficiente con lo que ha pasado," Severus le advirtió.

"Corey, el problema es que los niños, especialmente niños Muggle nacidos en familias no mágicas no tienen permitido aprender magia hasta la escuela secundaria."

"Entonces ese no es un problema, empezare la secundaria en otoño," dijo Corey.

"Quiere decir que tienes que calificar para una Escuela de Hechicería, tonto. Y a menos que hayas recibido una carta recientemente, las probabilidades dicen que no has sido aceptado."

"No lo escuches, Corey. Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien. Eres demasiado talentoso como para no ser aceptado en algún lugar," Jennifer insistió, mirando desafiante a Severus.

"Un momento," Corey dijo, emocionándose de repente, "¿Quieres decir que tal vez pueda ir a la escuela donde usted trabaja? ¿Hogwarts?"

"No depende de nosotros," Severus le dijo, encarando al niño. "Eso solo será si eres aceptado, si tus padres lo permiten, y si no te echan de la escuela por hacer magia a una edad no permitida…"

"¿Pueden echarme por eso?" Corey empezó a asustarse.

"¡Suficiente Severus! ¡Deja de ser tan duro con el! Además, si hay algún culpable esa soy yo, no Corey. ¿Es que de verdad no te gustan lo niños?" Severus estaba listo para contraatacar pero se detuvo de repente, el tono en su voz no le gustaba.

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo?" pregunto cuidadosamente.

"Puedes gritar y gruñir todo lo que quieras en tu salón de clases, pero Corey es un invitado en esta casa y no será victima de tu estilo de enseñanza. ¿También actuaras así con nuestros hijos? ¿O al menos quieres tener niños?" Jennifer pregunto molesta, haciendo que Severus retrocediera un paso. A el no le gustaba la dirección que estaban tomando.

"Jennifer, no estoy muy seguro de cómo te las arreglaste para traernos hasta este tema pero… ¿Podemos hablarlo en otro momento?" pregunto, apretando los dientes y dándole una dura e intensa mirada.

"Bien dejemos todo el asunto," Jennifer dijo, volteando hacia Corey. "Discúlpanos, Corey, Severus tiene mucho que aprender acerca de como comportarse frente a los niños. Como no pelear frente a ellos," dijo firmemente. "Pero si aun lo quieres, puedo enseñarte como hacerte cargo de esas hierbas sin tantos problemas. Tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de que debas regresar."

Severus comenzó a decir algo pero se detuvo de último minuto. En su lugar, los miro a los dos con el ceño fruncido y se dirigió al sótano, azotando la puerta detrás de el. Jennifer hizo como si nada hubiera sucedido, deteniéndose en la cocina para servirse algo de beber antes de salir al jardín.

"Wow, Señorita Craw, si que sabe como manejarlo," Corey sonrió. Jennifer, que estaba bebiendo su te casi se ahoga. Tosió tratando de calmarse antes de sentarse junto a el, recobrando la compostura.

"Bueno, de alguna manera tiene razón," Jennifer dijo, permaneciendo seria o al menos intentándolo. "No hay ninguna garantía de que estés en alguna de las listas de las escuelas de magia, sin mencionar Hogwarts. Me temo que las posibilidades no están en tu favor. Sin embargo lo sabremos pronto. La Profesora McGonagall, ella es la directora adjunta, Corey, envía la mayoría de las cartas la segunda semana de Julio, que fue hace una semana. Si debes de recibir una, será a partir de cualquier día."

"¿Qué pasara si no recibo nada?" Corey pregunto en voz baja. Jennifer dudo, mirando su rostro. El ya sabía la respuesta.

"Ven, déjame mostrarte como controlar esa mala hierba," dijo, rápidamente cambiando de tema.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente sin una señal de la carta de Corey. Incluso una noche había ido al granero a gritarle a la lechuza que vivía ahí, demandándole a la creatura que bajara y le entregará su carta. Su padre no estaba seguro que hacer con la repentina ansiedad de su hijo, y su madre observaba con suspicacia como cada vez que intentaba llevarlo a comprar sus útiles escolares, Corey siempre recordaba que tenía que hacer alguno de sus deberes, insistiendo en que no podía esperar para después. Agosto estaba llegando, y su madre comenzaba a perder la paciencia; el chico no iba a poder detenerla por mucho tiempo. De hecho el mismo se estaba poniendo un poco irritable, miserablemente conciente de que pronto estaría condenado a una vida como Muggle y su esplendido verano de magia llegaría a su fin.

En la cabaña, Jennifer difícilmente estaba de mejor humor. Usualmente no podía esperar para regresar a la escuela, pero mientras su cumpleaños y la fecha para regresar estaban acercándose, Jennifer no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ese chico a quien dejaba atrás. Empaco sus baúles, mirando pensativa alrededor dándose cuenta de que iba a extrañar la pequeña cabaña en el que había trabajado tan arduamente, decidiéndose a rentarla el próximo año. Al menos así podría ver a Corey.

Severus salio del sotano cargando su equipo de laboratorio, observando la nostalgia en el rostro de Jennifer.

"Si, bueno, no puedes decir que no te lo advertí," dijo tranquilamente. Nunca admitió que el chico comenzó a agradarle conforme pasaron las semanas, pero Jennifer conocía bien a Severus como para saber que no le desagradaba en absoluto. El tampoco quería ver que fuera pasado por alto. "Me detendré en su casa para borrar sus memorias antes de irnos."

"¿Tienes que hacerlo?" Jennifer pregunto, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Sabes que si. Espero que este desagradable desenlace te mantenga alejada de este tipo de situaciones. He escuchado de profesores que han perdido su licencia por enseñar a niños Muggle sin autorización," agrego con el ceño fruncido.

"Oh, vamos, Severus, admítelo, tu sabes que Corey esta mas que capacitado para Hogwarts. No solo por su memoria perfecta, el es un Lanzador de Mágico."

"Si, lo se," Severus frunció el ceño. "Para ser perfectamente honesto, tampoco lo entiendo. Quizás debamos de enviarle una carta a Dumbledore explicándole las circunstancias especiales."

"Bueno ¿Y por que no lo sugeriste antes?" Jennifer dijo dándole un corto beso y moviéndose para alcanzar un pedazo de papel. Pero Severus la detuvo, demandando un beso mas prolongado, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano y ponía algo en ella. Jennifer se detuvo para observar la caja pensativa.

"No te quedes ahí. Ábrelo, ¿O no están permitidos los regalos de cumpleaños?" pregunto, una casi imperceptible sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

"¿Como supiste cuando era mi cumpleaños? No se lo he dicho a nadie." Jennifer pregunto.

"Tu padre lo sabe," Severus sonrió. Debió imaginarlo. Severus visitaba a su padre en prisión con regularidad. De hecho, Jennifer encontraba aterrador en ocasiones pensar en lo bien que se llevaban. "Te hubiera dado algo el año anterior de haberlo sabido, pero estoy seguro que esto lo compensara."

"Tuve mi examen de Buscadora de Verdad ese día," Jennifer suspiró. "Y me diste un regalo. Pude verte, y me animaste cuando me sentía miserable y me diste una de tus pociones personalizadas. Fue mas que suficiente."

"Deja de evadirlo y abre la caja," Severus gruño impaciente. "Estoy mas interesado en ver que es lo que piensas acerca de este regalo."

Jennifer abrió rápidamente la caja, y sonrió, sabiendo exactamente que esperar del reloj de bolsillo dorado que estaba dentro, colgando de una larga cadena de oro para que pudiera colgarlo en su cuello. Los bordes de color negro pulido sostenían el cristal en su lugar, era muy similar al que ella le había regalado a Severus el año anterior, el suyo era negro con los bordes dorados. Dentro había una pequeña carátula, rodeada de otra rueda con su propia manecilla que enlistaba muchos de los lugares donde Severus podía ser encontrado con regularidad, junto con "Otro Lugar" y "Peligro Mortal". Dentro de la cubierta estaban inscritas las palabras; _ Cuando me encontraste, me encontré a mi mismo._

"¿Una expresión abierta de sentimientos? ¿Eso esta permitido?" Jennifer pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Cualquiera pensaría que te estas ablandando." El parpadeo sorprendido.

"Espero que no le muestres ese reloj a todos," dijo preocupado.

"Por supuesto que no, Severus, solo estaba jugando. Ya no tendré que adivinar donde estas… gracias," Jennifer dijo mirándolo a los ojos con amor. "Ahora si tan solo mi otro deseo de cumpleaños se hiciera realidad."

Justo entonces se escucho un ruido en la ventana de la cocina seguido de un fuerte *Huuut* mientras una lechuza cornuda gigante aterrizaba, demandando completa y absoluta atención. Jennifer se dio la vuelta y grito alarmada, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

"Es Revere," Severus siseo.

La lechuza del Jefe de Correos era temida por muchos por la clase de cartas que traía con ella, mensajes que tenían que llegar a su destino sin importar que… la clase de cartas que llenaban una casa de miedo y desesperación.

"Oh no, me pregunto quien murió," Jennifer dijo, su rostro estaba blanco como el papel, sus pensamientos volaron hacia su padre en prisión. Temblando tomo la carta mientras la temperamental ave la observaba expectante, esperando a que leyera. Una pequeña nota estaba agregada a la carta, y reconoció la caligrafía y el nombre del destinatario, chillo deleitada, leyendo rápidamente la nota.

"¡Es la carta de aceptación de Corey!" Jennifer le explico a Severus, escribiendo una respuesta rápida y entregándosela a la airada lechuza. "Aquí tiene señor, por favor ¿Podría asegurarse de que llegue a Hogwarts? Muchas Gracias." Mientras el ave se iba, ella corrió a tomar su capa.

"¡Dumbledore dice que tuvieron problemas para entregarla y le pidió al Jefe de Correos que me la enviara a mi!" dijo emocionada.

"Espera, espera, no puedes ir viéndote así," dijo Severus abruptamente mientras ella trataba de llegar a la puerta en sus ropas de Hogwarts. Apuntando su varita hacia ella, hizo un hechizo de disfraz Muggle, y Jennifer se encontró vestida con un traje ejecutivo, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño. Se miro al espejo.

"Tal vez unos anteojos para hacerme ver mayor, mas como una Profesora ¿Podrías?"

"No. Deja de preocuparte por algo que el mismo tiempo curara por si mismo. Además, el día de hoy, eres todo un año mayor, ahora ve y entrega esa carta."

"¿No vendrás?"

"No, me veo terrible como Muggle. ¡Ahora vete! Me llevare estos baúles y te veré en el Callejón dentro de poco," dijo, apresurándola para que saliera.

* * *

La granja estaba alejada del camino, y Jennifer fue hacia allá, escuchando sonidos de animales que venían del granero. Toco a la puerta de la casa pero nadie respondió, así que se dirigió al granero donde Corey, su hermano y su padre estaban etiquetando a los corderos más pequeños que habían nacido en primavera.

"Buenas tardes," dijo haciendo que los tres voltearan a verla sorprendidos. Corey parpadeo, y después la examino de arriba abajo.

"Buenas tardes, señorita, ¿Puedo ayudarla?" Pregunto el padre de Corey, mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Tengo una carta que entregarle a Corey Willoby," sonrió. Corey, que estaba ocupado tratando de retener a dos corderos, salto de felicidad, los animales se escaparon de su alcance tratando de huir.

"¡Pensé que me habían olvidado!" Corey dijo, emocionado leyendo el sobre que Jennifer le había dado. "¡Oh, gracias, Señorita Craw!"

"¡Espera! ¿Como es que conoces a esta mujer, Corey? ¡Y trae esas ovejas acá!"

"No se preocupe, señor, yo me encargo," Jennifer dijo tranquilamente. Sacando su varita, apunto hacia los dos animales, murmurando un hechizo de levitación y uno de sueño. De repente los dos corderos se echaron y comenzaron a dormir, levitando sobre la cabeza de las personas que estaban ahí. El Sr. Willoby y su otro hijo, Charles Jr., levantaron la vista sorprendidos, pero Jennifer pretendió no darse cuenta de su mirada.

"La magia puede ser útil en una granja," Jennifer dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Corey. "Soy la Profesora Jennifer Craw, he estado habitando la cabaña que esta mas adelante durante el verano. Corey ha venido a ayudarme con algunas tareas ¿No es así, Corey?"

"Si Señorita… Profesora Craw," Corey sonrió, le agradaba como se escuchaba eso. "Toma Padre, por favor léelo, ¡por favor di que puedo ir!"

"¿Escuela de Magia y Hechicería? ¿Corey?" su padre dijo pensativo. "Bueno, es cierto que el no parece del tipo granjero. Es muy perezoso para eso." Jennifer tampoco veía a Corey como un granjero, pero estaba dispuesta a utilizar un poco de diplomacia para influenciar su decisión un poco.

"No hay razón para que no pueda ser ambas cosas, Sr. Willoby," dijo Jennifer. "Y mientras el este en la escuela, saldrá durante el invierno, sin mencionar que será bien alimentado."

"Alimentarlo, eso ya es un reto por si solo. ¿Entonces el vendrá para Navidad, no es así?" Charles Padre pregunto, dándole un vistazo a los corderos sobre su cabeza.

"Por supuesto," Jennifer dijo. "Si lo prefiere, puedo llevarlo a comprar sus útiles escolares este año. Me dirijo hacia allá de todas maneras."

"Oh, bueno, supongo que eso estará bien, pero si su madre pudiera acompañarlo seria mucho mejor. Ha estado tras el durante mucho tiempo tratando de que vaya a compara sus uniformes. Y el se dedico a evadirla hasta el ultimo momento, ahora veo porque." Mientras Jennifer ayudaba al Sr. Willoby con la tarea de convertir libras a galeones, (El, termino utilizando una calculadora) una camioneta llego y la madre de Corey y su hermana salieron de ella. La niña grito al ver a los corderos flotando, pero su madre ni siquiera parpadeo.

"¿Que es lo que pasa aquí?" pregunto, poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

"No te preocupes, Freda, la Profesora Craw lo hizo. Espero que ninguno salga herido. Ella es profesora en una escuela en la que Corey ha sido admitido este año. Tal vez tengamos que vender un carnero o dos, pero espero que valga la pena."

"¡Madre, seré un mago!" Corey dijo.

"Tonterías, nadie será nada sin consultarme primero," Freda frunció el ceño.

"Pero mira, Madre, podré hacer magia como esta ¡Mira! _¡Windgardium leviosa!"_ dijo levantando sus manos un poco. La etiquetadota eléctrica se levanto de donde estaba a un lado de su padre, el cable quedo colgando como una enredadera.

"Debería de estar orgullosa de su hijo, no muchos magos de su edad pueden hacer eso. Es un Lanzador Mágico… no necesita una varita. Es un talento raro dentro de los de nuestro tipo, sin mencionar un nacido Muggle."

"Quiere decir gente no mágica," dijo Corey.

"Se lo que significa," Freda dijo bruscamente. Sorprendida, Jennifer miro el rostro de la mujer y sus ojos se agrandaron.

"Usted es Muggle, pero no nació de Muggles, ¿Verdad?" Jennifer dijo "Su madre era una bruja."

"¿Y ellos enviaron una Buscadora de Verdad, o no?" Freda dio un suspiro de resignacion, "Muy bien, supongo que es tiempo de que se sepa. ¿No es que pueda negarlo ya?"

"¿Freda? ¿Quiere decir que sabias de todas estas cosas mágicas?" su esposo pregunto, y de repente soltó una carcajada. "Oh, así que por eso tu madre siempre se las arreglaba para encontrarnos cuando éramos niños. Todo empieza a tener sentido ahora."

"Trataba de no pensar en eso. Queria olvidarlo," dijo mirando a Corey. "Veras, la Profesora puede decirte que no tener magia cuando tus padres son mágicos no es precisamente un honor. Tuve el beneficio de un padre Muggle, como sea, cuando resulte ser como el, mi madre se estableció en una vida Muggle para que pudiera tener una niñez normal, quedándonos en esta pequeña comunidad de Heaven's Bluff. No pensé seriamente que uno de nuestros hijos terminaría siendo así, Charles. Comencé a preguntármelo cuando Corey dijo que miraba casas que su hermano no podía ver."

"¿Eso significa que podré ir?" Corey pregunto, tratando de no sonar impertinente.

"Bueno tu padre esta convencido ¿Quien soy yo para contradecirlo? Pero déjame poner una cosa en claro aquí y ahora. Tu hermano tiene cualidades que tu no, y tu hermana definitivamente tiene cualidades que tu no, y solo porque tengas magia no quiere decir que puedas comportarte como un engreído…"

"No, Madre," Corey dijo, "lo prometo, seré bueno."

"Podemos sacarte de ahí tan fácil como te dejamos ir, quiero que estés conciente de eso," Freda dijo con firmeza. "Y te aseguro que habrá poco tiempo en esa escuela para que estés soñando o siendo perezoso y si tus calificaciones bajan también te sacare de ahí. Si vas a hacer esto, aprenderás a ser responsable." Aparentemente a Corey no le agradaba mucho la idea pero estuvo de acuerdo.

"Lo que tu quieras, Madre, solo déjame ir."

"Muy bien, supongo que tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon mientras haya una escolta mágica aquí, eso, si la Profesora no tiene otras obligaciones." Freda dijo.

"Estaré feliz de acompañarlos," Jennifer dijo alegremente, tocándose con su varita y volviendo su atuendo a la normalidad. "Cuando estén listos, Sra. Willoby," Jennifer sonrió.


	3. Diagon, Ropas, Dumbledore

**Capitulo III**

**Diagon, Ropas, Dumbledore**

El Caldero Chorreante estallo en bienvenidas en cuanto Jennifer puso un pie fuera de la chimenea, seguida de Corey y Freda Willoby. Jennifer se detuvo a saludar a Hagrid, que estaba sentado en una mesa cercana, y le presento al nuevo estudiante.

"¿Regresara esta noche a la escuela, Profesora?" Hagrid pregunto.

"Oh, definitivamente, ya empaque mis cosas. Dumbledore necesitaba que me pusiera en contacto con este estudiante rezagado, y debo comprar unas cosas para mi."

"¿Dónde esta el Profesor Snape?" Hagrid pregunto.

"Nos encontraremos después… de hecho, si pasa por aquí, ¿Podrías decirle que estaremos en Ollivanders?"

"Cuente con eso," Hagrid asintió, y regreso a su bebida, deseándoles un buen día.

En el banco, Jennifer los llevo al mostrador de cambio de moneda y aprovecho la oportunidad para darle a Corey su paga por haberla ayudado durante el verano. Después se dirigió a su propia bóveda, haciendo una mueca al ver sus escasos ahorros mientras llenaba una bolsa. Se sintió tentada a echar un vistazo en su otra bóveda, pero no hubiera podido aunque lo quisiera.

Severus aun tenia la carta que liberaba la bóveda para ella… aun no se la había pedido, imaginando que así no se sentiría tan ansiosa por ver que era lo que había. Dando un suspiro al ver al duende que golpeaba su pie contra el piso de manera impaciente, subió al carro que la llevaría a la entrada donde se encontró con Freda y Corey.

Era la primera vez que Jennifer estaba en Ollivander o cualquier tienda de varitas, así que entro llena de curiosidad. La varita de Jennifer había sido una herencia familiar, y la que ahora usaba era prestada, nunca había tenido una propia. Pero ahora quizás era tiempo de que regresara su varita a Dumbledore y comprara una para ella.

"¡Ah, un nuevo estudiante!" dijo Ollivander, sonriendo abiertamente mientras ellos entraban. "¿Estamos buscando una varita para el hoy?"

"¿Tiene algo para un estudiante que es un Lanzador Mágico?" Jennifer pregunto. "Necesitara aprender algunas técnicas con varita pero…"

"Pero sin afectar su talento natural ¿eh? Si, si, déjeme ver. ¿Cuál es su nombre, señor?"

"Corey Willoby."

"Ah ¿sangre nueva? Probemos con lo básico y partamos de ahí; trece y medio, olmo, quizás, y algo sutil. Intentemos con esta."

Jennifer miro con fascinación como Ollivander trato de acortar sus opciones, observando detenidamente como Corey agitaba diferentes varitas, ninguna de ellas parecía complacer a Ollivander, que estrecho la búsqueda aun mas.

"Tiene que ser una de estas tres, supongo. Nada mas sutil que la verruga de sapo, bigote de gato o ala de hada." Corey eligió una después de pensarlo, tomando una varita de nogal con verruga de sapo, agitándola experimentalmente en el aire una corriente eléctrica hizo que se dispararan chispas por el aire.

"¡Bien! Bien, esa servirá. Excelente elección, Sr. Willoby, trece y medio, nogal y verruga de sapo. Le quedara bien," sonrió. Corey le pago por la varita con el dinero que había ganado, y Jennifer les sugirió que fueran a comprar sus uniformes en lo que ella se desocupaba.

"¿Y como puedo ayudarla…?"

"Jennifer Craw," dijo sonriendo, el rostro del hombre se ilumino.

"¡Debí saberlo! Puedo ver que tiene los ojos de su madre, y el cabello de su padre. Los recuerdo bien. Y escuche que ha tenido el placer de utilizar varitas muy famosas. Comenzando con la de Mallus, ébano y cabello de banshee, que hizo con la ayuda de un fabricante de varitas llamado Clemmons… no muy respetable, o eso era lo que decían, pero en nuestro circulo el era un artesano muy talentoso. Y ahora, esta usando trece un tercio, abedul, con cabello de unicornio ¿No es así? ¿Puedo verla?" de no muy buena gana Jennifer le mostró su varita y Ollivander la tomo con reverencia, admirando el balance antes de ponerla con sumo cuidado sobre el mostrador.

"Definitivamente ha sido muy bien cuidada durante los años. Debe de sentirse honrada de usarla," dijo, admirando la madera pulida.

"Oh, así es," le aseguro, "pero realmente quisiera regresarla a la escuela."

"¿Esta segura que es tiempo de dejarla ir?" pregunto, levantando la mirada hacia la puerta que se abría. "Ah, Profesor Snape, doce y medio, ébano y diente de serpiente. Nunca olvido una varita."

"Buenas tardes, Sr. Ollivander. Solo buscaba a la Profesora Craw."

"Dígame, Profesora, ¿ha tenido algún problema con el enfoque o el balance de la varita?"

"Oh, no, por supuesto que no," Jennifer dijo.

"¿El peso es el adecuado? ¿Algún problema de interferencia?"

"Es un poco mas larga de lo que estoy acostumbrada, pero si, el peso esta bien y trabaja perfectamente. Parece que tiene un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria en ocasiones. Los hechizos son un poco mas potentes de lo que espero." Jennifer admitió.

"Eso suena como efectos secundario por usar una varita hechizada por tanto tiempo," dijo mirándola pensativo, "esta varita parece responder a usted perfectamente, pero si cree que esta lista para una propia…"

"Oh, estoy muy segura," Jennifer dijo.

"Entonces veamos si ella esta lista para dejarla," concluyo.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Veamos que pasa si trato de tomarla sin que usted misma me la entregue," dijo tratando de tomar de nuevo la varita. Esta voló fuera de su alcance, forzándose a entrar en la mano de Jennifer. "Mmm...… como lo sospechaba. ¿Puede ponerla en el mostrador de nuevo, Profesora? Y Profesor Snape ¿Podría intentarlo?" Severus trato de tomarla con cuidado, pero una vez mas, la varita salio disparada, volando hasta la mano de Jennifer.

"Bueno, creo que eso, como dicen, es todo. Lo siento, Profesora, parece que no puedo venderle ninguna varita el día de hoy. Aun no esta lista."

"Pero…"

"Se que lo mejor es no discutir con una varita tan antigua. Muchas manos la han utilizado, y sabe mejor que usted a quien pertenece. Le sugiero que siga con ella por ahora. Además, como Profesora de Hogwarts, en realidad no sale de la escuela, después de todo."

"Pero…"

"Debería volver al trabajo, muchas cosas que hacer usted sabe, demasiadas varitas son vendidas en esta temporada del año. Buenas tardes, Profesora. Espero verla otra vez… cuando las dos estén listas," dijo, asintiendo hacia ella y Severus antes de volver a la trastienda. Jennifer suspiro, regresando su varita a su lugar.

"Bueno, nadie puede decir que no lo intente," comento.

"Has estado paranoica con esa varita desde que descubriste quien fue su dueña el año pasado. No es una sorpresa el porque Dumbledore no te lo dijo cuando te la entrego. Quizás no te preocupes tanto ahora que sabes que nadie puede arrebatártela," Severus dijo.

"Pero Severus, no merezco llevar esta varita," protesto mientras el abría la puerta para ella.

"La varita piensa diferente ¿Trataras de discutir con un objeto inanimado? Vamos, necesito comprar algunos ingredientes."

"Esta bien, pero veamos a los Willoby primero," Jennifer dijo.

En Madame Malkins, Corey comenzaba a sentirse aburrido mientras tomaban sus medidas. Miraba a su alrededor como si fuera la mañana de Navidad, observando todo y a todos los que entraban a la tienda.

"Creí que nunca llegaría el día en que este chico estaría ansioso por tener sus uniformes," Freda le comentaba a Malkin. "Y aquí esta, feliz como pajarillo en primavera."

"Que bien que esperaste antes de llevarme de compras ¿Verdad Madre?" Corey dijo animado. "¡Y ahora iré a Hogwarts!"

"Recuerda lo que dije acerca de fanfarronear con eso. No habrá ningún engreído en esta familia," Freda dijo una vez mas.

"Si, Madre, ¡Hola Profesor Snape! ¡Hola de nuevo Profesora Craw!"

"¡Quedese quieto Sr. Willoby! No podemos tomarnos todo el día en esto," dijo Madame Malkin. Finalmente había logrado terminar con la medición y Corey salto de donde estaba, observando con admiración como tomaban túnicas, suéter, sombreros y guantes de los estantes, transformándolos a su talla y empaquetándolos en un bulto manejable. Freda pago por ellos con una mirada de satisfacción.

"Bueno, esas son dos cosas menos, ¿A donde ahora?" Freda pregunto.

"Iremos por un equipo de pociones… no esta en la lista pero debería… después calderos y frascos, y por ultimo Flourish y Blotts por tus libros y si quieres podemos buscarte un familiar."

"¿Puedo tener un murciélago?" Corey pregunto.

"Aquí dice un gato, un sapo o una lechuza," Freda le recordó a Corey. "¿Me pregunto que tan bueno es un sapo?"

"Son buenos para experimentar con ellos en pociones," Severus dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Neville utiliza el suyo para recordar cosas… son buenos para sentarse y escuchar sin olvidarse de mucho. También como alarma, y guardia de puerta." Jennifer dijo.

"¿Guardia o tope de puerta?" Snape pregunto.

Mientras entraban al concurrido boticario, el alquimista en jefe rápidamente dejo lo que estaba haciendo, pidiéndole a uno de sus asistentes que se hiciera cargo de la fila para poder atender a Severus, que le entregaba una larga lista.

"Exeter, el ultimo lote de de pies de ciempiés no era muy potente. Quisiera ingredientes mas frescos esta vez," Severus dijo de manera critica.

"Lo siento, señor, fue un mal año para esos. Estoy seguro que encontrara este cargamento más satisfactorio. Oh, y los caparazones de Escarabajos Egipcios que pido finalmente llegaron," Jennifer estiraba el cuello para poder echarle un vistazo a la lista, de repente algo llamo su atención.

"Ese es un gran pedido de Pétalos Nocturnos. ¿Es lo que le agregas a tus pociones? Admítelo ¿Es uno de los ingredientes?" reto a Severus con aire travieso. El solo frunció el ceño.

"Te lo he dicho una y otra vez, no conocerás esa formula."

"¡Aja! Es uno de los ingredientes, lo vi en tu rostro," Jennifer se burlo de el con una alegre risa.

"No tendrías las proporciones correctas aun cuando descubrieras cada ingrediente," Severus le miro con el ceño fruncido, haciendo una nota mental de no volver a traerla con el. Sintió ojos sobre el y se dio cuenta de que Corey los observaba con mucho interés. "¿Qué estas mirando?" Severus le dijo bruscamente.

"Eh, oh, ¿Podría ayudarme a elegir mi equipo de pociones, Profesor? ¿Estaba preguntándome que tipo de fallas debía de evitar con esos?"

Severus le dio una mirada calculadora, preparándose para decir algo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Jennifer lo observaba con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro.

"Mmm...… bueno, le tomara un tiempo a Exeter terminar con la lista. Sígueme, te mostrare," dijo, encaminándose a la Tienda de Calderos. Corey le guiño un ojo a Jennifer y se apresuro a seguir a Severus.

"Bien eso es talento," Jennifer rió, parándose junto a Freda que le guardaba un lugar en la línea. "¿Su hijo es definitivamente encantador, no es así?"

"Y lo utiliza para evitar tanto trabajo como le sea posible, siempre ha sido así," Freda le contesto riendo. "Nunca ha sido de los que se aplican mucho. Es un soñador. Espero que no desperdicie su talento a causa de eso. Espere a que se de cuenta el trabajo que le espera."

"Creo, que lo descubrirá muy pronto," Jennifer dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Por mucho que Jennifer amara la pequeña cabaña, nada se podía comparar con regresar a Hogwarts. Jennifer desempaco su oficina en tiempo record, cada cosa en su lugar pre asignado. Decidió dejar su habitación para después, apresurándose hacia la sala de personal para ver quien se encontraba ahí para cenar.

"¡Hola, Poppy! ¡Hola, Fillius!"

"¡Jennifer, bienvenida!" Fillius Flitwick dijo alegremente. "Es bueno verte de regreso ¿tuviste un buen verano?"

"Fantástico, pero muy tranquilo, aun con el Ministerio llamándome para ir a Londres cada semana para entrevistar personas. Estaré feliz cuando Audi regrese. ¿Como te va, Poppy? ¿Disfrutaste visitando a tu hija?"

"Estoy muy bien, y si todo salio bien, Jennifer. Lo pasamos en la Riviera, suaves brisas mediterráneas… quemaduras de sol… aunque un poco aburrido en ocasiones, sabes que me gusta mantenerme ocupada," Poppy Pomfrey guiño un ojo. Jennifer rió lista para preguntarle algo a Fillius cuando escucho que la llamaban. Minerva McGonagall, Profesora de Transfiguraciones y su supervisora directa, estaba de pie en la puerta.

"¿Jennifer, estas ocupada? Tengo algo que quiero mostrarte desde hace siglos. Por cierto, bienvenida," agrego con una delgada sonrisa. Jennifer se disculpo rápidamente y fue con Minerva, hablaron acerca del verano y le contó como había restaurado la cabaña.

"Supongo que es una desperdicio por ser rentada y todo eso, pero quería hacerla habitable. Incluso fui a ver a Pomona varias veces para pedirle consejos acerca del jardín que comencé a plantar."

"Bueno definitivamente parece que te mantuviste ocupada, y también trabajando para el Ministerio por lo que escuche."

"Me han estado volviendo loca desde que Audi regreso a America. Pensarías que soy una Buscadora de Verdad certificada por como Arthur me hace trabajar."

"Han llamado a Dumbledore todo el verano también," McGonagall dijo con un suspiro.

"¿No me digas que has estado todas las vacaciones aquí?" Jennifer dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Una buena parte, pero esta bien. Me dio tiempo para trabajar en un proyecto muy importante," ella sonrió, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

La sala de estar se dividía en dos secciones; la primera mitad tenia una sala con sillas mullidas y una resistente mesa con un elaborado tablero de ajedrez mágico. Jennifer nunca miro que nadie se sentara a jugar, pero por la posición de las piezas parecía que estuviera a la mitad de una partida.

Jennifer sospechaba que era algo entre Minerva y Dumbledore, porque de de vez en cuando mientras estaban en la habitación Minerva miraba el tablero pensativa como si estuviera considerando cual era su siguiente movimiento.

La otra mitad de la habitación estaba llena con rollos de tela blanca, retazos, tablas y medidas que se utilizaban en la transfiguración de telas, un pasatiempo de Minerva que Jennifer había comenzado a apreciar, regularmente venia en sus tardes libres para ayudarle con las confecciones más básicas. El tiempo juntas les había ayudado a establecer una amistad mas allá de lo profesional, y le daba muchas oportunidades a la joven bruja para abrirse. Siempre había sido fácil hablar con Minerva acerca de Severus, parecía que ella entendía mejor que nadie como es que Jennifer veía las cosas, pero también los años de experiencia tratando con Severus regularmente le permitían darle buenos consejos acerca de los malentendidos que se deban de vez en vez entre ellos.

Minerva camino hacia la parte de costura de su habitación deteniéndose brevemente en el tablero de ajedrez mientras caminaba hacia un maniquí que estaba cubierto, mirando a Jennifer con una sonrisa misteriosa. Fue entonces cuando Jennifer se dio cuenta de lo que venia, tratando de ocultar su emoción.

"Bien, si no te gusta, promete que serás sincera conmigo," insistió.

"Muy bien, lo prometo," Jennifer dijo, impacientándose. Minerva descubrió el vestido con una movimiento de muñeca, Jennifer se encontró sin saber que decir.

Brillante satén blanco formaba las abultadas mangas y el ajustado corsé del vestido, listones de seda entrelazados al frente formaban pequeños diseños en forma de corazón. La parte de abajo del vestido salía voluminosamente de la pequeña cintura del vestido, delineada con listones plisados y finamente bordada con corazones y rosas de seda. En la parte baja había parejas de cuervos y tórtolas del blanco más puro con ojos de ónix, sujetas a rosas entrelazadas. Mientras observaba, Jennifer creyó ver a una de las aves estirar sus alas, después una de las tórtolas comenzó a rascarse debajo de una de sus alas.

"¿Y bien? ¡Di algo! No soy una Buscadora de Verdad, sabes," Minerva dijo demandante.

"No se que decir," Jennifer tartamudeo. "¡Es precioso!"

"Y te veras preciosa en el, puedo imaginarlo, cuando ese día llegue al fin," Minerva dijo, tocando la tela orgullosa. Jennifer la abrazo, agradeciéndole calidamente. "Esperaba que te gustara. Siempre quise hacer un vestido de novia."

"¡Lo amo! No puedo esperar a ver el rostro de Severus cuando lo use."

"Bueno, supongo que tendrás que esperar," minerva sacudió la cabeza sonriendo. "¿No reconsiderarían poner una fecha por la que todos pudiéramos esperar?"

"No, Minerva, no voy a ir en contra de Severus con esto. Tu sabes como se siente," Jennifer dijo negando con la cabeza. "Esperaremos. ¡Oh, pero estoy feliz de que esto este aquí esperando! ¡Es fantástico!"

"Dejémoslo en secreto, así podrás sorprenderlo," Minerva dijo con actitud traviesa mientras volvía a cubrir el vestido. "Aun tengo que hacerle algunos ajustes, después solo será necesario esperar a que estés lista para el."

"Muchas gracias," Dijo Jennifer, observándolo de manera soñadora, imaginándose a si misma caminando por el pasillo del Gran Comedor. Minerva rió al ver su expresión. Fue entonces cuando se escucho un toquido en la puerta y Minerva se apresuró a abrir.

"Ah, buenas noches, Profesor Dumbledore. Regreso temprano," Minerva dijo, con la interrogación en la voz.

"Si, necesito hablar con Jennifer," Dumbeldore dijo de manera directa. "En mi estudio," la expresión en su rostro le dio una pista a Jennifer de la clase de problemas que en los que estaba, y no necesito leer mucho para darse cuenta el porque.

Rápidamente camino hacia la puerta mordiéndose el labio, mientras Dumbledore se detuvo a hablar con Minerva. Las escaleras eran desagradablemente convenientes, llevándola directamente al estudio. Al entrar por la puerta que ya estaba abierta, le sonrió a Fawkes que la observo desde su percha. Ella le debía su vida a ese Fénix desde su último encuentro con Voldemort. Fue justo después de que ella se había reunido con su padre, el había regresado para matar a Voldemort esa noche. Pero Jennifer lo había detenido, porque de no haber intervenido, los dos su padre y Severus hubieran muerto, pues ellos estaban conectados con Voldemort por una maldición en la Marca Obscura.

Ella escucho que alguien subía las escaleras y levanto la vista para encontrarse con Dumbledore, las puertas se cerraron automáticamente mientras el caminaba hacia su escritorio.

"Siéntate, Jennifer," dijo, recogiendo un sobre y entregándoselo a ella. Era del Ministerio. Jennifer lo abrió con temor, muy segura de lo que se avecinaba.

* * *

Director Dumbledore -

Ha llamado nuestra atención que uno de sus profesores, Jennifer Corsiva Craw, fue vista enseñando a un Muggle antes de su aceptación en la escuela de magia, quien utilizo sus habilidades en situaciones que envolvían Muggles y que pudieron resultar "alarmantes" para los presentes. Por favor trate este asunto como mejor le parezca, pero recuérdele que ese tipo de ocurrencias puede concluir en la revocación de su licencia.

El Consejo Administrativo, Departamento en Contra del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, y Departamento de Asuntos Muggle.

P.D. Adjunto se encuentra una carta para la Profesora Craw incluyendo una lista de multas y violaciones.

* * *

Jennifer lentamente saco la segunda carta, desdoblándola, observando los totales, y haciendo una mueca de dolor, volviéndola a doblar. Ella miro a Dumbledore, regresando la primera carta. El la tomo, sentándose tranquilamente como si esperara que ella dijera algo.

"He, mmm...… Seguía observando la casa… sabia que estaba ahí. Venia casi todos los días, solo a mirar. Pensé que dejarlo seria peor que aparecer, así que por así decirlo, le invite a entrar. Pero no le enseñe nada, Profesor. Bueno, no realmente." Jennifer dijo.

"Jennifer, enseñar pasivamente es un método de enseñanza tan valido como cualquier otro. ¿Puedes decirme honestamente que no le permitiste aprender mediante la observación de ti y tu entorno?" Dumbledore le pregunto. Jennifer se removió incomoda. "El debió de estar ahí casi todos los días desde que se conocieron. Lo se porque Minerva tuvo muchos problemas para entregarle su carta a Corey Willowby y vino a mi por ayuda. No tomo mucho tiempo descubrir que era lo que pasaba. Tu secreto termino protegiendo la ubicación del chico al igual que la tuya… de manera contraproducente, debo agregar. El nunca hubiera recibido su carta si Minerva no se hubiera acercado a mí. ¿Y donde estaríamos ahora, Jennifer? También ¿que pasaría si su talento no hubiera sido desarrollado?"

"Oh, pero Profesor, tenia que hacerlo. Es un Lanzador Mágico. Severus y yo pensamos…" la expresión de Dumbledore se endureció un poco.

"¿Severus también estaba involucrado en esto?" pregunto. _Ups_, Jennifer pensó. No tenía ninguna intención de meterlo en problemas.

"Trato de convencerme de que lo dejara. Ya conocía a Corey cuando el se entero de su existencia," Jennifer explico.

"Ya veo. Trato de convencerte pero no tuvo éxito, al parecer, tampoco se lo menciono a nadie."

"Señor, realmente no tenia ninguna intención de llegar tan lejos, solo…"

"¿Estas diciendo que crees haber tenido el derecho de acercarte al niño desde el principio?" Dumbledore pregunto, observándola con severidad.

"No señor. Lo siento señor. Pero…"

"No, no hay peros, Jennifer. ¿Que clase de vida tendría el chico si hubiera probado la magia para después tener que olvidarla? ¿Crees que podría olvidarlo por siempre? Una cosa es observar a alguien mas hacerlo; después de un tiempo podrías convencerte que solo lo imaginaste. Pero es algo muy diferente hacer magia y ser forzado a olvidarlo. Pasaría toda su vida obsesionado con algo sin saber porque, algo que no podría hacer nunca más. Una cicatriz, una profunda cicatriz que lo hubiera perseguido en sus sueños y nunca sanaría completamente.

"El consejo cree que cruzaste la línea esta vez, y estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Tú sabes como son las cosas, Jennifer, y Severus… Severus definitivamente sabe como son estas cosas."

"Si, señor."

"También es evidente de que has desarrollado un vinculo con este alumno, para bien o para mal, eso es algo que no se aun. En cualquier caso, confió que el favoritismo no afecte tus clases." Jennifer parpadeo sorprendida.

"Quiero pensar que no," dijo indignada. "Eso no paso con Harry y los otros, y no pasara ahora." Dumbledore sonrió débilmente, y Jennifer miro en su expresión que esas acusaciones ya habían llegado a los oídos de Dumbledore en el pasado. Antes de que pudiera protestar, el levanto una mano.

"Este bien, Jennifer Se que has sido totalmente justa con todos tus estudiantes. De todas formas, que no te sorprenda si este asunto viene con mas fuerza que nunca por lo que paso," dijo, recargándose en su silla. "Pagare estas multas. Pero, tendrás tareas extra durante algunos meses, si fuera tu no haría planes para mi tiempo libre. Te reportas con Minerva o conmigo cada día a partir de ahora hasta que considere que es prudente liberarte. No quiero que pierdas tu licencia o tu trabajo por esto Jennifer, pero no puedo expresar por completo la gravedad de esta situación."

"Si señor, entiendo." Jennifer dijo, asintiendo levemente. Ella hizo algo que sabia que no estaba permitido y aun así continuo, sin importar las consecuencias. Esta vez había tocado fondo, y ella lo sabia. Mirando su rostro por un momento, Dumbledore asintió, después sonrió gentilmente.

"Debo admitir que a pesar de todo, estoy muy interesado en conocer a este nuevo estudiante que al parecer casi hunde a mis dos mejores profesores. ¿Un Lanzador Mágico, mmm...? Parece ser tiempo para talentos poco comunes. Hablando de eso, una de tus primeras tareas será escoltar a los estudiantes de Londres a Hogwarts en un par de semanas; Remus también esta asignado a dicha tarea, pero tengo el presentimiento que algo no esta del todo bien," el suspiro. "Preferiría tener a los estudiantes protegidos. Algunos de los alumnos que no asistieron el año anterior regresaran… estarán un año atrás, pero debemos de darles la bienvenida como a cualquiera. En cualquier caso, tengo mucho que hacer antes de regresar a Londres, así que probablemente deberías de ir a comer algo. Oh, por favor pídele a Severus que pase por aquí en cuanto pueda," Dumbledore dijo. Jennifer se estremeció y asintió, queriendo golpearse a si misma por haberlo mencionado. Bajo las escaleras, mirando su reloj.


	4. Vuelo Express

**Capitulo IV**

**Vuelo Express**

No fue fácil decirle a Severus que Dumbledore quería verlo. El frunció el ceño, le pregunto en cuantos problemas se había metido y ella señalo por sobre su cabeza. Suspirando, Severus subió las escaleras.

Esa fue la última vez que lo miro hasta el día anterior a la llegada de los estudiantes. Dumbledore lo había asignado a trabajar con Sirius creando estrategias de evacuación para las familias de los nuevos alumnos, así que había permanecido fuera de la escuela muchísimo tiempo. Jennifer tenia que reportarse con Minerva una vez que hubiera terminado de llenar sus papeles y los suministros, así es como termino ayudándola a terminar los horarios de clase y completar tareas administrativas. A Jennifer no le importaba mucho el trabajo extra… algunas de sus labores eran fascinantes, por así decirlo… pero rápidamente descubrió el gran esfuerzo que requería organizar las clases, los juegos, las practicas, los turnos del personal, los horarios de seguridad, y recolectar la información de los nuevos alumnos. Minerva había hecho la mayoría del trabajo fuerte durante Julio cuando las cartas fueron enviadas, ahora solo tenían que terminar los horarios de los alumnos que habían decidió volver a la escuela.

"Se que no extrañamos a todos los estudiantes, pero para mi se sintió un vacio. Sera bueno ver de nuevo algunos de sus rostros," Minerva dijo, pasando las paginas. "Eso me recuerda, ¿Tuviste tiempo para terminar el examen de aptitudes de Defensa?"

"Si, Minerva. Están aquí, de segundo a sexto."

"Bien, al fin todo listo para mañana," sonrió, echándole un vistazo a los exámenes. "Mmm… pero aun necesito los papeles de Severus y Pomona."

"Oh, yo puedo bajar por ellos," Jennifer se ofreció, quizás con demasiado entusiasmo. Minerva la observo pensativa, conciente de que Jennifer no había visto a Severus desde que el había regresado esa mañana.

"Oh, muy bien, Jennifer, pero trata de no tardar _mucho_. Hay un par de cosas que necesitamos terminar y se que tienes que tomar el tren mañana temprano. Y por favor trae copias de sus planes de clase; tampoco los ha entregado."

Jennifer asintió apresurada, saliendo de la oficina. Minerva sacudió la cabeza y sonrió mientras la chica salía por la puerta. Después de mirar su reloj, bajo al primer piso de las mazmorras. La puerta de la oficina estaba abierta y ella se asomo para encontrarse con Severus sumergido en trabajo.

"¿Aun me diriges la palabra?" Jennifer pregunto con timidez. El hizo una seña para que pasara y ella cerró la puerta, sentándose en una esquina de su escritorio. "Minerva me envió por tus exámenes y tus clases… auch, ¿Aun estas trabajando en esos, verdad? ¿No puedes actualizar los del año anterior?"

"Cambiamos de libros," Severus murmuro. "Mas tarde tomare una dosis, así podre soportar toda la noche."

"Se supone que no debes de tomar esas pociones cuando ya estas cansado, y puedo ver que lo estas," Jennifer lo reprendió. "Iré con Pomona y regresare para ayudarte con tus exámenes."

"¿Que es lo que te están obligando hacer?" pregunto, levantando la mirada.

"Papeleo administrativo," dijo, haciendo caras. El también hizo una mueca.

"No te envidio. Entiendo que ya has terminado tu trabajo."

"La semana pasada. Tiene sus recompensas no seguir el libro todo el tiempo," ella le sonrió. Severus frunció el ceño molesto, pero Jennifer pudo leer que no la culpaba por lo que había sucedido. Aun así, ella se sentía extremadamente culpable por todo.

Prometiendo regresar, hizo sus tareas y se reporto con Minerva, explicándole la situación. Ella la dejo ir rápidamente y le pidió que le recordara que tenía que estar listo antes del anochecer. Jennifer regreso a su oficina, ofreciéndole ayuda con los exámenes de aptitudes, que Severus ni siquiera había comenzado. Mientras ella revisaba viejos exámenes finales, alguien toco a la puerta, y Minerva entro con una charola con café y sándwiches.

"Bueno, veo que tienes la ayuda que necesitas, Severus. Jennifer, no olvides que tienes que tomar el tren en Londres mañana. No vayas a dormir tarde," Minerva le aconsejo mientras salía, sabiendo perfectamente que Jennifer no la escucharía.

De hecho, eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando comenzaron a hacer copias, y Severus por fin tuvo tiempo para revisar el trabajo de Jennifer mientras ella contaba y acomodaba los exámenes en pilas ordenadas.

"Muy completo y bien escrito, Jennifer, aunque no creo que nadie pueda confundirlo con uno de mis exámenes," Severus comento.

"Puedo cambiar la letra si eso quieres," Jennifer bromeo.

"No, ahorrémoselos. Quiero decir que al parecer te enfocas mas en las propiedades y yo lo hago en las formulas," Severus dijo, suprimiendo un bostezo. "Pero cumplen bien con su cometido."

"Bueno, de todas formas definitivamente es muy tarde para enfrascarnos en una discusión acerca de teorías de enseñanza sobre pociones. Vamos, te acompaño. Te ves exhausto."

"¿Cuando tiempo tendrás tus tareas especiales?" Severus le pregunto cuando salían de la oficina.

"Hasta que Dumbledore diga lo contrario," Jennifer suspiro. Severus hizo una mueca.

"Usualmente eso quiere decir que alguien quería que fueras despedida y el tuvo que arriesgar su cuello por ti," el dijo.

"¿Habla la voz de la experiencia?" Jennifer sonrió. El contrajo sus labios.

"Todos cometemos errores," dijo mientras subían las escaleras.

"¿Cuanto tiempo tendrás tu por haberme cubierto?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Dos semanas mas," Severus gruño. "Y tengo el presentimiento de que pasare la mayoría de ese tiempo con Sirius Black. Tengo la creciente sospecha de que es una elaborada trampa de Dumbledore para forzarnos a hacer las pases, pero no esta funcionando. Creo que lo desprecio mas que nunca."

Jennifer, que difícilmente había creído lo ultimo, rio para si misma mientras lo seguía por las escaleras.

* * *

La semana del primero de Septiembre era fría y nublada, una ligera niebla se estableció en la estación. Jennifer bostezo mientras se deslizaba en el desértico andén. Eran dos horas antes de que el tren partiera, y había poca actividad. Recargado contra un pilar medianamente obscurecido por la niebla, Jennifer pudo ver a un hombre que la observaba cuidadosamente, y se pregunto si el era con quien tenia que encontrarse. Mientras se acercaba hacia el, trastabillo un paso cuando se dio cuenta lo que era. No todos los días tenías la oportunidad de conocer a un hombre lobo, sin mencionar en el andén del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Remus Lupin era un hombre muy bien parecido, pero sus facciones se habían visto afectadas con el tiempo por su condición; un extraño tono gris en su cabello castaño claro y sus nebulosos ojos azules. Sus ropas estaban rotas, pero Jennifer sospechaba que era más una señal de resignación a su situación que una inconciencia de su aspecto descuidado. Al acercarse, una débil sonrisa cruzo su rostro y el la observó.

"Usted debe de ser la Profesora Craw," dijo cuando estaban frente a frente, ofreciéndole su mano. Mientras ella la tomaba, el se detuvo a observar su anillo. "Si, definitivamente es usted. Dumbledore me dijo que llevaría un anillo de Corazón de Dragón. Que inusual… y algo que no puede duplicarse tampoco," agrego. "Soy Remus Lupin. Creo que me estaba esperando."

"Si, y llámame Jennifer," sonrió. "Es agradable conocerte al fin. Harry habla de ti con regularidad."

"¿Lo hace?" Remus dijo, divertido.

"Eras su profesor de Defensa favorito, sabes," Jennifer asintió sonriendo. "no es que lo diga frente a mi, claro."

"Escuche que tienen una esplendida profesora de Defensa ahora, una que puede calmar ha la creatura mas salvaje," dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Oye, esa no es una manera linda de hablar de Severus," Jennifer dijo frunciendo el ceño pero sonriendo.

"Nunca dije que hablaba de Severus," rio, y sus ojos brillaron alegres. "¿Qué es lo que te dio esa idea? Vamos, instalémonos para que podamos hablar," dijo. El eligió un compartimiento cerca del frente, sirviéndose un poco de café del carro del conductor y trayéndole uno a ella también.

"No estoy muy seguro de por que el Director quiere seguridad extra en el tren este año, pero se que siempre es mejor no discutir con Albus Dumbledore. Aun así, tenemos una invitada inusual que viene del extranjero. Tal vez debería de advertírtelo ahora; es la ahijada de Dumbledore, Anna Hughes de Estados Unidos. Ya a estado aquí pero Dumbledore ha sido discreto. Audi y yo somos dos de las pocas personas que saben acerca de ella. Veras, es una squib, o al menos, eso era lo que todos pensaban hasta hace unos cuantos años," dijo con aire pensativo. "Sin previo aviso cosas extrañas comenzaron a sucederle, como Aparecerse solo porque si y ese tipo de cosas."

"¿Que edad tiene la chica?" Jennifer pregunto sorprendida.

"Es mayor que tu, me parece, por algunos años, así que no es tan joven. Pero no ha tenido mucha experiencia en nuestro mundo, nada más allá de aparecer en el de repente, así que Dumbledore pidió que la tratáramos con pinzas. El la trajo aquí para protegerla. Supongo que esta preocupado por lo que es capaz de hacer descubriendo sus habilidades tan tarde."

"Pero creí que eso era imposible. Quiero decir, una vez que alcanzas cierta edad…"

"Usualmente, si," Remus asintió. "Pero hay excepciones para cada regla, especialmente en nuestro mundo."

"Muy cierto," Jennifer asintió lentamente. "De hecho, parecería que ha Dumbledore le gusta rodearse de excepciones a las reglas," dijo ella. El sonrió abiertamente.

"Oh, ¿también lo notaste? Bueno, de una persona excepcional a otra, es agradable trabajar contigo," dijo, chocando su taza de café contra la de ella y bebiendo.

Los alumnos comenzaron a subir de uno en uno hasta que el tren se lleno de un constante alboroto, pronto la estación estaba llena de los sonidos de los estudiantes, padres amonestando, y ululares, chillidos, maullidos y croares de los animales. Jennifer echo un vistazo afuera del tren justo para ver a Corey y su madre e inmediatamente bajo para encontrarse con ellos, saludando a varios estudiantes mientras llegaba a ellos.

"¡Profesora Craw! ¡Mira, Madre, es la Profesora otra vez!" Corey apunto hacia donde Jennifer estaba entre la multitud, dándoles una sonrisa cálida.

"Buenos días, Freda, Corey, oh, y a ti también, Cheshire," Jennifer dijo, acariciando al gato rayado que se encontraba en su jaula. "Veo que llegaron con bien."

"No es difícil si sabes donde buscar," Freda le aseguro mientras caminaban al vagón de equipaje.

"¡Profesora Craw! ¿Que esta haciendo aquí?" Hermione le dijo. Ron y Ginny la saludaron con la mano, seguidos de Molly Weasley que venia acompañándolos.

"Oh, solo pensé que podría dar un paseo," les dijo riendo, ayudando a Freda con las maletas de Corey.

"Bien, obedece a tus profesores, Corey, y no olvides lo que tu padre y yo dijimos antes de que vinieras. Profesora Craw, háganos saber si tiene algún problema," Freda dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

"No se preocupe, Fedra. Cuidare bien de el," Jennifer prometió. Mientras se despedían, Jennifer escucho un sonido de motor seguido por un fuerte rechinido y se dio la vuelta para ver una motocicleta detenerse. Rodando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza, se acerco a donde estaban Harry y Sirius.

"En realidad no condujiste esa cosa por los andenes, ¿Verdad?" Jennifer pregunto, con las manos en la cintura mientras Sirius y Harry se quitaban los cascos.

"¿Por qué no? Es un vehículo Muggle," Sirius sonrió. "No te preocupes Jennifer, me asegure de que nadie nos notara. Ya sabes que de cualquier forma los Muggles no pueden ver este anden."

"¿Ha visto a Ginny y Ron?" Harry le pregunto a Jennifer.

"Estaban en el equipaje, así que probablemente ya han abordado," Jennifer dijo. "¿Dónde están tus cosas?"

"Las dejamos temprano," Sirius explico. "Ve Harry, te veré en la semana. Jennifer ¿Puedo habar contigo un momento? ¿Dónde esta Remus?"

"Abordo ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?" Jennifer pregunto, viendo una luz en sus ojos que siempre significaba que alguien estaría en problemas. Jennifer palideció cuando leyó sus ojos de nuevo.

"Oh, no, ¿Pettigrew? ¿Pero como? ¿Como pudo haber escapado?" Jennifer pregunto. Sirius asintió y entraron al tren deslizándose en el compartimiento con Remus y cerrando la puerta. "¿Y bien?"

"Varios de los guardias fueron torturados y convencidos de que lo sacaran de su celda… al menos, eso es lo que dicen… los guardias no sobrevivieron lo suficiente para confirmarlo," Sirius explico seriamente.

"¿Pettigrew?" Remus pregunto, sentándose de repente. Sirius asintió.

"Ahora Harry esta seguro con ustedes dos aquí, Severus y yo iremos por el," Sirius explico, poniéndose de pie.

"¿Ir por el?" Jennifer repitió preocupada. "Probablemente este de regreso con Voldemort ahora. Saben en lo que se están metiendo…"

"Jennifer, es suficiente con decir que creemos que el es un riesgo mas grande para la escuela que Voldemort," Sirius dijo en voz baja, caminando hacia la puerta. "Y no te preocupes por Severus. Estará conmigo," dijo antes de irse.

"Oh. Vaya. Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor." Jennifer murmuro frunciendo el ceño.

"El tren partirá pronto. Veamos si nuestra pasajera especial ya abordo," Remus sugirió y salieron del compartimiento. Mientras caminaban entre los vagones, Jennifer pudo ver a Audi de pie en el andén y se paro en la orilla para saludarla.

"¡Audi! ¡Bienvenida!" grito Jennifer. La vieja mujer la ubico y sonrió, saltando sobre la orilla del tren mientras el silbato sonaba.

"Ahí estas, pequeña Jenn, me extrañaste ¿Verdad? Al menos tu tiempo libre ¿No? Se amiga de Anna ¡Trátala como a una hermana! Iré a tomar el te con Dumbledore en unos días ¡Así que te veré en Hogwarts!" Audi grito, despidiéndose con la mano mientras el tren emprendía su marcha. "¡Búscame en el Ministerio si me necesitas!"

"¡Si, Audi!" Jennifer contesto gritando y se despidió. Entro de nuevo al vagón, mirando los compartimientos mientras pasaba por ellos y parando de vez en vez para conversar con los estudiantes que hablaban de su verano.

"¡Profesora Craw!" Jennifer se asomo a uno de los compartimentos para encontrarse con Corey sentado con dos chicos de primero y una chica de segundo año.

"Hola Julie," Jennifer le sonrió a la niña. "¿Qué pasa, Corey?"

"Julie nos compro ranas de chocolate ¡Y tienen tarjetas! Doug tiene una de Snape, y Julie dice que no funcionan. Yo les dije que usted puede hacer que la foto aparezca, pero Doug y Taylor no me creen, Profesora Craw. ¿Por favor?" Corey pregunto sonriendo. Suspirando y sacudiendo la cabeza, Jennifer extendió su mano.

"Oh, muy bien, pero no hagamos una costumbre de esto," Jennifer dijo en voz baja mientras Doug Brim le entregaba la tarjeta. "Lo ultimo que quiero es que todos en la escuela comiencen a llevarme estas cosas para comprobar si hay una foto en ellas." Los alumnos se acomodaron a su alrededor mientras ella miraba la tarjeta. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Severus salió a la vista, viendo con los ojos entrecerrados a los sospechosos estudiantes que la rodeaban.

"¿Se ve así de malvado en persona?" Taylor Brittle pregunto.

"El no es malvado, no en realidad," Corey dijo. Jennifer miro al chico sorprendida.

"Nunca dejes que el te escuche decir eso," Jennifer le advirtió a Corey, el le regreso una sonrisa.

"¿De verdad debemos de llevar Pociones durante los siete años?" Julie pregunto.

"Definitivamente lo recomiendo," Jennifer dijo. "Con suerte, tal vez puedas pasar este año sin volar el laboratorio," dijo a manera de broma, regresándoles la tarjeta. La foto desapareció de su vista.

"Ahí va otra vez," Doug dijo suspirando. "Bueno, al menos tengo la colección casi completa, ahora."

"Profesora, yo no puse pepitas de jabón en los ingredientes. Los chicos de Slytherin lo hicieron. El no me creyó, pero usted si ¿Verdad?" Julie le imploro.

"¿Te creo? Si. ¿Me entrometo cuando no es mi clase? No. Eso ya lo sabes. Además, es un año completamente nuevo, los puntos estarán en cero, y puedes esforzarte mas para no perder tantos esta vez," Jennifer le guiño un ojo.

"Cuando eres rebasada cinco Slytherin a uno no es fácil, Profesora Craw," Julie suspiro. "Pero claro daré lo mejor."

Remus toco a Jennifer en el hombro y apunto hacia el último carro de pasajeros. Jennifer asintió y fue hacia allá.

"Pruébalo," Jennifer escucho decir a Ron antes de que alcanzara el compartimento. "Oh vamos, solo prueba esta, se ve muy segura."

"¿No intentaran escapar o algo así verdad?" una voz femenina pregunto.

"No, no, solo puede que tenga mal sabor. Vamos, tal vez tengas suerte," Ron dijo.

"Harry ¿Por qué no vas tu primero?" Ginny dijo.

"Esta bien, iré primero,"

Jennifer se asomo para ver un círculo de grajeas de Bertie Botts en el piso, cada una de diferente color. En un lado del compartimento estaban Ron y Hermione, el brazo de Ron estaba alrededor de los hombros de Hermione despreocupadamente. En el otro asiento estaban Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley sentados en un lado y del otro una mujer mayor que ellos, que se encontraba observando el ritual con aparente fascinación. Jennifer tenía pocas dudas de que ella era Anna Hughes.

La mujer estaba vistiendo una falda y una blusa de aspecto Muggle, su cabello castaño claro recogido en una coleta desordenada con mechones colgando en todas partes como si hubiera sido recién cortado y ahora lo estuviera dejando crecer. Una expresión pensativa se apreciaba en sus tempestuosos ojos grises, y Jennifer no pudo evitar sentir una extraña conexion; como si hubiera visto esa mirada cientos de veces en otro lugar que no podía ubicar. Debía de ser bastante alta también, porque aun sentada parecía más alta que Hermione y Ginny.

Harry tomo la grajea que estaba frente a el, dándole un cuidadoso mordisco antes de hacer un gesto por el mal sabor.

"Estoy fuera. Definitivamente fuera," el dijo, haciendo muecas. "Tu turno, Ginny."

"Miren, va a tomar la rosa otra vez, siempre lo hace," Ron dijo, observando a su hermana.

"Es porque hay menos posibilidades de que sea algo malo," explico, tomando el dulce. Después de probarlo, se lo comió completo triunfante. "Fresa, sigo dentro. ¿Quién va?"

"¡Hola chicos!" Jennifer dijo desde la puerta, ignorando el rápido intento de Ron por quitar su brazo de los hombros de Hermione. "Jugando ruleta ¿Eh?"

"¿Quiere jugar?" Harry le pregunto sonriendo. Jennifer le devolvió la sonrisa, mirando los colores disponibles y tomando el dulce morado, observando el rostro de Anna pensativa. Ella ya no parecía curiosa, mas bien la observaba con alarma y suspicacia. Jennifer se sorprendió por eso mientras comía la grajea.

"Ciruela. No me gusta, pero puedo comerla," Jennifer decidió y así lo hizo. "¿Quién es su nueva amiga?"

"Profesora, ella es Anna Hughes, es amiga de Dumbledore," Harry explico. "Anna Hughes, ella es la Profesora Craw, una buena amiga nuestra y de Dumbledore." Jennifer rio.

"Bueno, eso si que es una presentación. Sin embargo, siempre es bueno saber lo que Dumbledore piensa de uno, ¿No es así?" Jennifer le guiño un ojo a Harry antes de voltear a ver el cauteloso aspecto de Anna. Jennifer la observo un momento. "Así que, ¿Ya se conocían?"

"Oh, si, el año pasado cuando ella…" Harry se detuvo cuando Hermione se aclaro la garganta. Jennifer volteo a ver a la chica.

"Ah ¿Ya has estado en Hogwarts? No había escuchado sobre eso," Jennifer dijo, un poco molesta. "Y se supone que debo de saber acerca de todos los invitados."

"Fue una visita mas bien inesperada," Ron dijo.

"Lo que quieren decir, es que de alguna forma termine ahí por error," Anna dijo, aun con los ojos en la profesora. Jennifer le sonrió.

"Bueno, tal vez llegaste ahí por accidente, Anna, pero te garantizo que nadie entra a Hogwarts por error." Jennifer escucho que alguien se acercaba y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

"Hola Anna ¿Me recuerdas?" Remus dijo sonriendo.

"Oh, ¡Hola Remus!" Anna sonrió, un poco aliviada. "Por un momento pensé que no era el tren correcto."

"No, este es," dijo, sonriéndole a los demás.

"¡Hola Remus! ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Harry.

"Oh, solo vine a dar un paseo, Harry," Remus sonrió. "Deberíamos de regresar a nuestro compartimiento, Profesora," le sugirió a Jennifer.

"Fue un placer conocerte, Anna," Jennifer dijo. "Nos vemos después, chicos," se despidió de ellos.

"¿Bueno?" Remus pregunto cuando estaban llegando al frente.

"Bueno, ella no es Muggle," Jennifer dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Solo no me preguntes que es porque no tengo la menor idea. ¿Y tu?"

"En realidad nunca la he visto hacer algo. Solo he escuchado que se Aparece en lugares extraños…"

"Espera un minuto, ¿Puede Aparecerse _dentro_ de Hogwarts?" Jennifer pregunto directamente. "Eso tiene que ser imposible."

"No se como lo hizo. Solo escuche de eso cuando alguien tuvo que llevarla de regreso a casa. Casi todos estaban en el juicio de Malfoy en ese momento. Como sea, en ese punto Dumbledore pensó que estaría más segura si regresaba a casa. Pero parece que cambio de idea," Remus explico.

"Audi me escribió justo después que se fue y dijo que su casa había sido saqueada," Jennifer dijo meditabunda. "Ella vive cerca de donde Anna solía vivir ¿No es así?"

"Según lo que se por Dumbledore Audi se mudo ahí por Anna," el asintió.

"Ahora se porque estaba tan interesada en el cartero Muggle," Jennifer rio. "Y yo que pensé que era entrometida. Debí imaginar algo así."

De repente Remus ladeo la cabeza un poco y puso su mano sobre el asiento.

"¿Nos estamos deteniendo?" pregunto.

Jennifer y Remus se pusieron de pie rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia el vagón de l conductor. Dentro, un par de mecánicos enanos, el conductor y un maquinista miraban los rieles con escepticismo.

"¿Que pasa?" Remus pregunto mientras Jennifer miraba por la ventana. Un escalofrió bajo por su espalda al ver que el tren daba la vuelta para cruzar el puente, pero no había ningún puente en ese lugar. En ambos lados del camino había una mancha obscura que se extendía,y se acercaba a ellos.

"¡Detengan el tren!" el conductor grito frenético.

"¡No! ¡No puede!" Jennifer grito mientras la obscuridad se acercaba más. "Es una trampa ¡No puede detenerse! ¡Esos son Mortifagos!"

"De cualquier forma estaremos muertos," uno de los enanos dijo.

"No si puedo evitarlo," Remus dijo, presionando la gran oreja en la pared. "¡Aquí vamos! Esta es una emergencia… NO es un simulacro. Cualquiera capaz de hacer un hechizo de Levitación concéntrese en el tren y hágalo a la cuenta de tres. Este NO es un simulacro, segundo año en adelante será mejor que saquen sus varitas." Jennifer saco su varita y miro a Remus expectante. "Uno..." Remus dijo levantando su varita y mirando hacia el corredor, "Dos…" apunto hacia el piso. Jennifer hizo lo mismo. "¡TRES!"

De repente Jennifer sintió el tren levantarse debajo de ella, casi haciéndola caer, pero manteniendo el tren a flote y avanzando. Escucho ruidos que venían de la parte de atrás del tren y se dio cuenta de que uno de los carros comenzó a hundirse. Jennifer corrió hacia esa sección que forcejeaba de arriba abajo, como si fuera la cubierta de un barco durante un huracán. En el momento que llego al vagón, agrego su fuerza al hechizo de los alumnos que estaban ahí y de alguna forma pudieron estabilizarse antes de que el tren se partiera en dos.

"¿Hay algún Prefecto?" Jennifer grito, recibiendo un par de respuestas. "Este carro es mas que nada de alumnos de primer año ¡Vengan a darme una mano! ¡Tengan cuidado!" Ellos llegaron apretando los dientes a la hora de cruzar de vagón a vagón. La altura se estabilizo, y Jennifer emprendió su camino de regreso al frente.

"Remus, no se cuanto tiempo los alumnos podrán resistir esto," Jennifer dijo mientras pasaban el puente.

"Tiene que ser todo el camino, Jennifer, sino lo hacemos…" la voz de Remus se apago mientras miraba la obscuridad debajo de ellos. " Lo bueno de todo esto es que vamos a una velocidad record; aparentemente la combinación del poder de su voluntad nos esta moviendo rápidamente hacia el frente."

"¿Como constelaciones vamos a bajar de aquí de una pieza?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Admito que no he pensado en eso aun," dijo de mala gana. "¿El lago, quizás?"

"No aprenden a respirar bajo el agua hasta cuarto año, y aun así no dura mucho," Jennifer puntualizo.

"Si llegamos tan cerca, tendremos ayuda."

"Es verdad, pero no creo que debamos arriesgarnos," Jennifer dijo. "Hay un campo de maíz del otro lado del camino ¿No es así? Creo que tengo una idea y es un hechizo de primer año," Jennifer dijo.

Nunca nadie olvidaría ese viaje. Los brazos dolían, las mentes estaban cansadas, y la voluntad estaba debilitándose antes de que el tren llegara a su destino. Jennifer salto de carro a carro, ayudando a algunos estudiantes extenuados cuando podía, organizando turnos, y discutiendo sus planes con Primeros estudiantes y Prefectos.

"Solo asegúrense de que todos sepan que hacer," Jennifer dijo. "Tenemos que hacerlo juntos y rápido, nuestras vidas dependen de eso."

En el vagón de atrás, Anna parecía haberse desmallado, y Ginny estaba sentada junto a ella para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Pero Ron y Harry eran más que capaces de mantenerse fuertes hasta el final y Jennifer decidió dejarlos por el momento. Hermione estaba un carro mas adelante, tratando de mantener la calma y dándoles un descanso a los otros Prefectos. Tres vagones mas adelante, Corey tenía sus manos alzadas, con sus ojos cerrados en concentración mientras Julie descansaba su brazo lo suficiente antes de unírsele otra vez. Jennifer escucho que Remus la llamaba, sus piernas le fallaban un poco por caminar en la superficie inestable.

"Estamos llegando a la escuela, pero realmente no nos esperan tan temprano," dijo Remus. Se miraba totalmente exhausto pero aun resistía, ayudándole al maquinista a controlar la dirección del tren.

"Oh, estoy segura que se darán cuenta que estamos aquí pronto," Jennifer dijo sombríamente, hablando en la oreja de la pared. "Muy bien chicos, aquí vamos. Son los mejores estudiantes de magia en el mundo, si alguien puede hacerlo son ustedes. A la cuenta de tres, justo como antes." Miro aparecer en su campo de visión el maizal, y espero por la señal del maquinista antes de comenzar. "Uno… Dos… ¡TRES!"

"_¡CALDUS CALLUM!"_

Era Septiembre, y el campo estaba lleno de maíz, que esperaba ser cosechado, cortado y disfrutado por muchos. Por desgracia, una plaga ataco el campo, plaga que los estudiantes nombrarían después la plaga del tren, pero otros solo la conocerían simplemente como la mas grande explosión de rosetas de maíz que se haya visto.

Mientras los estudiantes se concentraban en el campo, el tren comenzó descender, Jennifer, Remus y los trabajadores hacían lo posible por detener su caída. En segundos chocaron con campo, abriéndose paso entre las mazorcas y haciendo caer a todos cuando al fin el tren se detuvo por completo. Por un momento hubo silencio. Jennifer se sentó y miro alrededor, y después desde la parte de atrás del tren pudo escuchar crecientes gritos de celebración que llenaron los vagones como un trueno. Con inconfundible incredulidad Jennifer abrazo a Remus, llorando lágrimas de alivio. El le devolvió el abrazo y la ayudo a ponerse de pie para ir a revisar a los alumnos.

"¡Prefectos, reporte!" Jennifer grito mientras ellos se acercaban. Habían brazos rotos aquí y allá, y varios moretones y heridas menores, la mayoría de ellos estaban terriblemente cansados pero al menos con vida. Remus se detuvo a ayudar a un alumno con una pierna herida mientras Jennifer siguió, asegurándose de que no hubiera heridos graves. Anna despertó, aunque parecía muy cansada. Antes de que pudiera preguntar por ella. Jennifer sintió que Remus tocaba su brazo, con una mirada alarmada en su rostro.

"¿Hueles eso?" pegunto. Ella parpadeo sorprendida.

"Lo único que huelo son rosetas de maíz. ¿Cómo puedes oler otra cosa?"

"Huele a rata," dijo con tanta certeza que ella saco su varita.

"Hermione, asegúrate de que nadie deje el tren sin la compañía de un profesor y envía una lechuza a la escuela. Dudo seriamente que alguien no nos haya notado, pero de igual forma hazlo," Jennifer dijo.

"Si, Profesora," Hermione contesto, apresurándose a otro compartimento por una lechuza mientras Jennifer y Remus se dirigían hacia el campo.


	5. Cavernas Misteriosas

**CAPITULO V**

**CAVERNAS MISTERIOSAS**

Harry ayudo a Anna a levantarse y miro por la ventana como Craw y Lupin se sumergían en el campo de rosetas de maíz.

"¿A donde van?" le pregunto a Hermione, que trataba de abrir la puerta de emergencia en el techo del vagón. Justin la ayudaba a empujarla.

"Si no me equivoco, creo que fueron a buscar a Pettigrew," Hermione dijo, dándole a la lechuza de Justin una nota. Esta la tomo y salió volando en cuanto se abrió la salida. "Lupin dijo que olía una rata, y los dos se fueron."

"¡Pero Pettigrew esta en prisión!" Justin dijo. "No hay manera de que se trate de el." Hermione hizo un hechizo de levitación en ella misma elevándose lo suficiente para ver por la abertura.

"Yo vi una rata," Anna dijo con cautela, "Una extraña rata con una pata plateada. Estaba en el vagón del equipaje. Quizás eso fue lo que olio, si eso fue lo que quiso decir."

Harry, Ron y Ginny la observaron.

"Eso no puede ser bueno," Ron dijo, miro a Harry. "Se lo que estas pensando, pero será mejor que nos quedemos aquí como dijo la Profesora Craw."

"¡Muy bien, escuchen todos!" Hermione grito desde arriba. "Veo escobas acercándose y hay algunos profesores al lado del campo. La ayuda llegara en cualquier momento."

"No creo que todo este bien," Harry dijo llevándose la mano a la frente. "Ginny, quédate aquí con Hermione y Anna. Vamos, Ron."

"Bueno, no me quedare. Quiero ver de que se trata todo esto," Anna insistió. "¡Y quiero salir de este tren antes de que arranque de nuevo!"

"Es muy peligroso, Anna, deberías quedarte," Harry dijo, encaminándose hacia la parte trasera del carro. Seguido rápidamente por Ron, los dos desaparecieron en el campo de rosetas. Arriba, Hermione le hacia señas a la Profesora McGonagall que sobrevolaba el tren en su escoba, sin darse cuenta de que Ron y Harry hacían una rápida salida.

"¿Todos están bien?" McGonagall pregunto.

"La mayor parte… nada serio, al menos. Lo que paso fue que..."

"Eso puede esperar por ahora, Señorita Granger. Dígales a todos que bajen. Dumbledore y el resto de nosotros levantaremos el tren para regresarlo a las vías y sacarlos mas rápido." Hermione bajo, mirando a Justin.

"Dile a los otros Prefectos que sienten a todos y permanezcan tranquilos. Los profesores trataran de mover el tren," Hermione dijo.

"¿Quieres decir que esta cosa flotara de nuevo? Eso es. Me bajo de aquí," Anna dijo y se sumergió entre el maíz antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla.

"¡No, espera!" Hermione grito. Pero justo entonces el tren comenzó a moverse, levantándose con suavidad en el aire como si fuera un globo, flotando sobre el piso. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta del movimiento en los esponjosos maizales mientras Ron y Harry corrían en la dirección que pensaban que Craw y Lupin siguieron. Pero ella no vio a ninguno de los dos últimos.

"Ginny, ¿dejaste salir a Harry y Ron?" Hermione pregunto. Ella regreso al vagón, tratando de no caer entre los cruces.

"¿Esperabas que yo detuviera a Harry de hacer cualquier sosa?" Ginny pregunto confundida. "No me preocupan ellos sino Anna. ¿Que tal si salimos de aquí y vamos tras ellos?"

"Ya es muy tarde," Hermione dijo, señalando la ventana. Asomándose, Ginny pudo ver que estaban a varios pies del suelo, flotando lentamente por sobre los edificios que rodeaban la estación. A un lado estaban Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hooch, Pomfrey, Flitwick, Sinistra, Sprout, Hagrid e incluso Trelawney, sus varitas apuntaban hacia el tren mientras este descendía con suavidad en los rieles. Justo cuando alcanzaron el suelo, Madame Pomfrey subió abordo. Dumbledore se apresuro a entrar, seguido por el resto del personal.

"Wow, ¿Podemos hacerlo cada año?" una voz grito rompiendo el silencio que se propago después de que el tren se detuvo.

"Oh, cállate, Corey," Otro chico dijo.

"Todos los que estén en posibilidades, por favor salgan del tren y hagan filas según su casa a lo largo de la plataforma. Si están heridos, por favor permanezcan en donde están hasta que Madame Pomfrey llegue a ustedes," Dumbledore ordeno. Aunque hablo en un tono tranquilo, todo el tren pudo escucharlo. "Hagrid, reúne a los de primer año y toma lista."

"Al instante, Profesor Dumbledore, señor."

"¿Dónde esta la Profesora Craw y el Sr. Lupin?"

"Profesor Dumbledore," Hermione camino rápidamente desde la parte trasera del tren. "Fueron tras Pettigrew. Estaba en el tren, y mientras hablaba con la Profesora McGonagall, Harry y Ron también se fueron. Después Anna supo que el tren se movería de nuevo y huyo."

"Santo cielo," Dumbledore dijo con una expresión preocupada. "Hágase cargo de los estudiantes Profesora McGonagall. Profesora Sprout, vea que puede hacer con respecto al campo. Voy a buscarla," dijo, saliendo del tren.

* * *

"Esta en la casa de piedra," Remus dijo mientras cruzaban lo ultimo del campo de rosetas de maíz.

"No lo dudo. Ahí era donde Severus se encontraba con los Mortifagos siempre que querían hablar con el. Están familiarizados con esta parte del bosque," Jennifer dijo. Remus asintió.

"Quiere que lo sigamos. Si no fuera así, ya se hubiera Aparecido. Será mejor si regresas y le informas a Dumbledore sobre Colagusano y yo me encargo de esto." Remus sugirió.

"Si Dumbledore no envió a Sirius por Pettigrew solo, tampoco te enviaría solo a ti, especialmente si es tan obvio que es una trampa. Vamos," Jennifer dijo.

La casa esta polvosa y sucia con símbolos obscuros en las paredes para resguardarla de sus enemigos. Remus y Jennifer se miraron. No había dudas de que debieron de haber tenido problemas para entrar al lugar con tantos hechizos por todas partes.

"Huelo muerte en el aire, Jennifer."

"Huelo una trampa." Jennifer dijo.

"Eso también," Remus estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Deberíamos regresar?"

Justo entonces escucharon algo correr por las esquinas he instintivamente apuntaron sus varitas hacia la fuente del sonido. Esperaron un poco, pero todo se tranquilizo de nuevo.

"No, terminemos con esto," Jennifer dijo finalmente. Fue en ese momento que ella se dio cuenta que realmente estaba considerando matar al hombre que estaban cazando. Jennifer, que ni siquiera fue capaz de lastimar a Voldemort, estaba cayendo en el frio descubrimiento de que si Pettigrew era recapturado encontraría la forma de escapar de nuevo.

Mientras caminaban cuidadosamente, un horrible hedor golpeo la nariz de Jennifer. Ella sabia que venia de la gran puerta que los llevaría a un obscuro sótano.

"'Bienvenida a mi salón le dijo la araña a la mosca," Remus murmuro mientras se acercaban. Con cuidado bajaron las estrechas escaleras hacia el extraño, obscuro e incompleto sótano. No había duda de que la magia era lo único que impedía que el techo no colapsara; en cada dirección había un corredor hecho con magia, que llevaba hacia la obscuridad.

"¿Por donde?" Jennifer pregunto en voz baja, haciendo un hechizo de luz para poder ver mejor.

"No lo se. Huele muy mal aquí abajo," Remus contesto susurrando, después inspecciono cada corredor con cuidado. "Por aquí, creo," decidió al fin.

Jennifer se mantuvo cerca, escuchando con ansiedad cada pequeño ruido. Habían caminado un largo trecho sin dar una sola vuelta, y el pequeño y polvoso túnel los hacia adentrarse mas y mas. Finalmente llegaron a una intersección con tres diferentes caminos que terminaban en túneles al parecer incompletos. Mientras levantaba la luz para inspeccionarlos, Jennifer se dio cuenta de una inscripción junto a ella. Alumbrándola, descubrió un complejo mapa dibujado en la pared.

"Remus, ven a ver el tamaño de este lugar," Jennifer susurro. Los túneles iban en todas direcciones, algunos topaban con paredes como si tratara de un laberinto. Muchos de ellos probablemente estarían debajo del bosque, Jennifer concluyo después de estudiarlos. "Es como si buscaran algo. ¿Una forma de entrar a la escuela, tal vez?"

"Pettigrew sabe como entrar a la escuela," Remus gruño por lo bajo. "Pero Dumbledore tiene esos pasajes protegidos para que no pueda pasar."

"¿Pero que otra cosa podrían estar buscando?" Jennifer pregunto. "Quizás algún pasaje olvidado."

"Bueno, una cosa es segura; no podemos hacer mucho aquí. Son demasiado largos para seguirlos, y Pettigrew probablemente los conoce bien. Debemos de salir rápido y decirle a Dumbledore lo que encontramos."

"Tienes razón, por supuesto. Vamos," ella estuvo de acuerdo. Rápidamente dieron la vuelta, Jennifer vigilaba sus espaldas mientras caminaban. Pero cuando llegaron a la escalera, se dieron cuenta de algo extraño… la puerta del sótano estaba cerrada. Remus súbitamente subió la escalera en pánico, abriendo la puerta con un sonoro *clang*. Se relajo, volteando a ver a Jennifer con una expresión de alivio en su rostro.

"Por un momento pensé, creí que estábamos en problemas. Vámonos, Jennifer…"

"Espera un minuto. Creo que escuche voces," dijo ella, deteniéndose a escuchar.

Remus saco la puerta del marco y el arrojo en el piso.

"Ahí, lo escuche otra vez, una voz a lo lejos,"

"¿Harry?" Jennifer dijo sorprendida, echando un vistazo en los obscuros corredores.

"¡Profesora! ¿Se encuentra bien?"

"¡Harry Potter! ¡Se supone que te quedarías en el tren!" Jennifer dijo molesta. Remus bajo las escaleras tratando de apresurarlos.

"Escuchamos que Pettigrew escapo," dijo otra voz.

"¿Ron? ¿Alguien mas de quien deba saber?" Jennifer gruño.

"No, solo nosotros y una rata. Lo seguimos hasta aquí," dijo Harry.

"Harry, quédate ahi y guarda silencio absoluto. Apaguen cualquier luz que tengan, vamos por ustedes." Remus dijo, caminando por el corredor opuesto al que habían tomado al inicio.

"Debí de haber copiado ese mapa," Jennifer suspiro.

"Bueno, ya es muy tarde. Busca otro mientras caminamos, y si encuentras alguno, haz una copia," Remus susurro.

Tan solo unos pasos después el túnel se separo en diferentes direcciones, y Remus, tuvo que estudiarlas por un tiempo antes de decidir cual seguir. Una vez más, el camino se dividió y Remus se detuvo, esperando un poco de briza. De repente, escucharon voces que pedían auxilio y Remus corrió en esa dirección.

"¡Espera, Remus! Eso no sonó como-"

Una mano tapo su boca y la hizo retroceder al momento en que otra mano la tomaba del antebrazo derecho, apretándola con tanta fuerza que sintió que algo crujió. Ella grito por el dolor y dejo caer su varita.

"_Quietus mutem," _escucho decir a alguien en voz baja, quitando la mano de su boca. Ella lucho por deshacer el agarre mientras era arrastrada por uno de los túneles y daba vuelta en una esquina.

"¿Jennifer?" escucho decir a Remus, pero su voz parecía muy distante.

Se dio cuenta de que no había mucho que hacer estando enmudecida y sin su varita, pero de alguna forma tenia de detener a Pettigrew y evitar que se adentrara mas en los corredores o encontrar una forma de marcar el camino. Saco el espejo de su bolsillo y lo arrojo justo cuando doblaban en la tercera esquina, después arrojo una pluma cuando dieron la cuarta vuelta. Fue entonces cuando encontró su abre cartas y trato sacarlo de su bota. Transformándolo en una daga y haciendo un corte en el brazo plateado de su captor, el se detuvo y la arrojo, convocando un hechizo de restricción sobre ella. Una extraña luz entro en el lugar, una luz fantasmal, Jennifer pensó molesta, la clase de luz que puede ser vista desde afuera de una habitación.

"Ah, Jennifer ¡Que valentía muestras cuando estas asustada!" Pettigrew dijo sonriendo, vendando su brazo con un hechizo. "Tendrás que pagar por eso, tengo el presentimiento de que no serás capaz de resistirte a seguirme como aquella noche en Hogwarts. ¿Siempre has estado atraída hacia mí, no es así? Desde la primera noche en que me entregaste ese espejo en el Bosque Prohibido.

Jennifer comenzó a murmurar insultos totalmente molesta. Aun con el hechizo que la silenciaba era fácil para el comprender lo que decía y rio.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, calma, calma. La seductora jinete de Unicornios tiene una boca muy sucia cuando la provocan, ¿no es así? ¿O esa es la influencia del traidor en ti? Como sea, no importa," dijo, arrodillándose junto a ella y quitando el cabello de su rostro.

"Te olvidaras de el muy pronto, y aunque no fuera así, el nunca nos encontrara a donde vamos," dijo, forzándola a tomar un liquido. Jennifer forcejeo, tratando de escupirlo, deseando poder mover sus manos. Comenzaba a sentirse desorientada y trato con desesperación de tranquilizarse, preguntándose que era lo que le había hecho tomar. No podía ser veneno; sonaba como si la quisieran con vida. De alguna forma la harían olvidar… _debe de ser alguna poción de encantamiento de algún tipo, _pensó, luchando contra el malestar. _Encantamiento… encantamiento… ¡ Necesitas tener contacto visual para que funcione! Cierra los ojos… cierra los ojos. ¡CIERRA LOS OJOS!_

Jennifer cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando tener su varita, segura de que podría segarse sin necesidad de hablar. Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse por la poción y supo que no podía hacer mucho. Las pociones, a diferencia de los hechizos comunes, trabajaban desde adentro, haciendo que la voluntad propia no sirviera de nada. Lo que necesitaba era resistencia, pensó somnolienta. Lo que necesitaba era que su voz regresara.

"¡Abre los ojos! Vamos, no tiene caso resistirse," Pettigrew dijo impaciente. "Necesitamos irnos. ¡_Imperio!_" Jennifer sacudió la cabeza con desesperación mientras el la obligaba a abrir los ojos, arrojando toda su fuerza de voluntad contra el hechizo para demostrar su rebeldía.

"¡Alejate te de ella!" escucho gritar a Harry _"¡Espectaculus!"_ un rayo cegador de colores inundo la habitación, saliendo de uno de los corredores laterales.

"_¡Whipsnare!"_ Ron grito justo después, lanzando a Pettigrew contra la pared mientras sogas lo mantenían en su lugar. Pero Pettigrew rápidamente deshizo el hechizo, enfureciéndose.

"¡Suficiente! Veamos como te va en una jaula por doce años. _¡Rodentia!"_ lanzo hacia Ron. El lo bloqueo fácilmente, cayendo en una rodilla. Pettigrew saco un frasco de su bolsillo y lo lanzo. Hubo una luz brillante y una nube de humo, que noqueo a Ron y torno su rostro inusualmente azul.

"¡Ron!" Harry grito. _"¡Expelliarmus!"_ lanzo el hechizo hacia Pettigrew. Que lo evito con facilidad, llevando su atención por completo hacia Harry.

"_¡Crucio!"_ Pettigrew gruño. Mientras el hechizo iba directo hacia Harry, un extraño brillo blanco lo envolvió y el hechizo lo atravesó como si ni siqueira estuviera ahí. Pettigrew vacilo, al ser tomado desprevenido por aquel suceso. Harry estaba igual de sorprendido pero tuvo poco tiempo para reflexionar en lo que había pasado cuando Pettigrew lanzo un hechizo de mortificación. Harry apenas alcanzo a saltar fuera de su alcance, pero se percato que bien podía no haberse movido, por que el brillo regreso y desapareció junto con el maleficio.

Fue entonces cuando vio algo pasar volando, le tomo a Harry un tiempo el darse cuenta de que era una varita, que se acercaba a la mano de Jennifer Craw. Una venda apareció en los ojos de ella y Harry vio como intentaba convocar un hechizo sin su voz.

"¡Oh, no lo harás! _¡Mortify!"_ Pettigrew dijo, su atención estaba solamente en recuperar el control sobre ella a tal punto que no se percato que alguien mas había llegado al lugar.

"_¡Estupefacto!"_

Remus golpeo a Pettigrew por la espalda, lanzándolo por la habitación. Pero mientras el mago era lanzado, se escucho un fuerte * ¡BANG! * Y un *pop* y Pettigrew desapareció.

"¿Nadie pensó en hechizarlo para que no escapara?" Remus jadeo. Harry sacudía a Ron en pánico, mientras Jennifer trataba de sentarse, aparentemente bien. Remus se arrodillo junto al chico.

"No esta muerto, Harry, parece que lo golpeo el humo de la poción Aliento de Gato. Sin embargo necesitamos llevarlo a la escuela lo mas pronto posible," dijo, quitando la venda de los ojos de Jennifer.

"Remus, espera. La Profesora Craw se puso esa venda. Estoy seguro que tiene una buena razón…" Harry le advirtió. Pero en su confusión, Jennifer abrió los ojos, mirando intensamente a Remus.

"Y ahora me lo dices," Remus dijo mientras Jennifer lo rodeaba en un abrazo. ¿Como no había notado antes lo audaz que era? ¡Y sus ojos! Y que manera tan brillante de rescatarla, Jennifer pensó, sin mencionar como la había salvado de un destino similar en el tren. Estaba completamente segura que sin lugar a duda Remus Lupin era la pareja perfecta para ella. Nadie podría convencerla de lo contrario.

Remus frunció el ceño inseguro, consiente de la mirada soñadora en los ojos de Jennifer. Era fácil de saber que era lo que trataba de evitar con esa venda, y se preocupo al no estar seguro de que tan potente era la poción que le habían dado.

"Remus, esta bajo un hechizo de silencio," dijo Harry. "mire que trato de hacer un hechizo pero las palabras no salieron de su boca."

"Quizás lo mejor sea que la dejemos así por el momento," Remus decidió, con incomodidad trataba de convencerla de que deshiciera su abrazo. "¿Puedes llevar a Ron a la superficie? Parece que tendré las manos llenas aquí," dijo, levantándola en brazos. Jennifer dejo de pelear, instantáneamente complacida.

"Oh cielos," Remus murmuro. "No se exactamente que poción le dio Pettigrew, pero necesitamos llevarla a la enfermería tan pronto como sea posible."

"De preferencia antes de que Snape la vea," Harry dijo, cargando a Ron por sobre su hombro.

"Eso es definitivo," Remus estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

Jennifer se sentó en la cama del hospital y miro alrededor. Dumbledore estaba junto a ella, Poppy del otro lado, y Minerva caminaba cerca de la puerta como si tratara de llamar la atención de Dumbledore.

"Me parece que ya se encuentra mejor," Dumbledore dijo, mirándola con cuidado.

"Quiero la cabeza de Ron y Harry en un plato," Jennifer murmuro.

"Por otra parte, creo que bien podría tratarse de Severus," Dumbledore sonrió.

"Me desobedecieron deliberadamente…"

"Lo se, lo se, me encargare de eso. Serán expulsados inmediatamente," Dumbledore dijo.

"¡No! No lo haga," Jennifer protesto, alarmada. "Se que solo querían ayudar, rayos, ¡Alguien tiene que encadenar a ese chico a la escuela si insiste en meterse en problemas de esa manera!"

"¡Ah! ¡Esa es Jennifer!" Dumbledore dijo complacido.

"Dumbledore, no podemos esperar mucho mas. Los alumnos de primer año necesitan ser sorteados para que puedan instalarse en sus casas, se hacer tarde," minerva insistió.

"¡Esperen! ¡Quiero ir!" Jennifer se levanto, siendo detenida gentilmente por Poppy.

"No, te quedaras aquí, Jennifer. Necesitamos estar seguros de que tus sentidos están en completo orden antes de que vayas a cualquier parte," la reprendió.

"Pero quiero ver a Corey," Jennifer protesto. "Mis sentidos ya están en orden, estoy bien. Dumbledore, convénzala de que estoy bien."

"Bueno, me gustaría ver eso," Poppy dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

"Jennifer, ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?" Dumbledore pregunto. Jennifer comenzó a pensar.

"Los Mortifagos trataron de sabotear el tren," Jennifer dijo despacio. "Se llevaron el puente, y si nos deteníamos… no hubiera sido bueno, prefiero no pensar en lo que podría haber pasado." Dumbledore asintió lentamente. "Así que Remus y yo hicimos que los estudiantes nos ayudaran a levantar el tren, y de alguna manera nos las arreglamos para llegar aquí. Los alumnos y yo explotamos el campo mientras Remus y los conductores alentaban el tren lo que fuera posible. Una vez abajo, Remus dijo que olio a Pettigrew, así que le pedimos a los prefectos que se encargaran del tren mientras nosotros tratábamos de atraparlo antes de que causara mas problemas. Lo seguimos hasta la casa de piedra y encontramos una gran cantidad de túneles debajo de ella. Sabíamos que era una tarea fallida tratar de encontrarlo por nuestra cuenta, así que íbamos de regreso por ayuda. Fue ahí cuando escuchamos a Harry y Ron," murmuro. "Remus y yo nos separamos, y cuando… eso es… Pettigrew me puso una trampa y yo caí directamente," admitió finalmente con un suspiro. "y honestamente, no quisiera hablar de eso en este momento. ¿Qué poción me dio?"

"Lo mas probable es que fuera Cadenas de Atracción por lo que Remus dijo, no es que sea una experta," Poppy dijo. Jennifer gruño.

"Por favor no me digan que tan mal me comporte. No quiero saberlo." Dumbledore sonrió y palmeo su brazo.

"No tan mal como imaginas, te lo aseguro. Remus y Harry te trajeron a ti y a Ron rápidamente después del incidente, y entiendo que tuviste un hechizo de silencio todo el tiempo."

"¿Severus?"

"Severus no ha regresado aun, pero te dejare ser la que lo informe sobre esto… o no, si eso es lo que quieres. Estoy seguro de que puedes confiar en que los otros cuatro no dirán nada."

"¿Otros…cuatro?" Jennifer repitió insegura.

"Si, aunque tal vez no lo supiste, Anna estaba ahí también. Pero ella también, esta sana y salva. Como sea debemos de dejar esta discusión para otro momento. Como Minerva lo dijo, estamos retrasándonos, y deberíamos de prepararnos para la cena. ¿No lo crees, Poppy?" Dumbledore le sonrió a Poppy, que de no muy buena gana le permitió salir a Jennifer no sin antes hacerla prometer que iría directo a la cama después de cenar.


	6. Semblanza de Normalidad

**Capitulo VI**

**Semblanza de Normalidad**

Jennifer tomo su lugar entre la silla vacía de Snape y Filius Flitwick. El profesor de Encantamientos ya estaba sentado en su torre de almohadas cuando ella llego.

"¡Me alegra verte! No sabia si vendrías considerando el tren volador y todo eso," dijo provocándola alegremente. "Lo vi venir desde mi ventana, ¡Y que vista fue esa! Parecía un dragón marino que arrojaba humo chocando contra una nube."

"Definitivamente fue una experiencia memorable, pero no me molestaría no volver a repetirla," Jennifer admitió sonriendo.

"Si, apuesto que el Ministerio se divertirá mucho tratando de explicarlo. ¡'Tren flotante visto en los campos de maíz, dicen granjeros locales'!" Fillius rio. Jennifer parpadeo sorprendida.

"Ni siquiera pensé en eso," admitió, preguntándose si de nuevo la multarían.

Dumbledore, Minerva y Remus entraron, seguidos por Anna, Harry y Ron que se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Jennifer observo a la mujer y después busco la mirada de Dumbledore, que no parecía afectado. Jennifer frunció el ceño. ¡Que molesto era estar del otro lado de la puerta del estudio cuando algo interesante pasaba! Bueno, aun quedaban las cenas del Sábado por la noche con Hagrid, pensó para si misma, si para entonces no lo descubría, siempre podría confrontarlos.

Jennifer espero impaciente a que Minerva trajera a los chicos de primer año, mientras a su lado Filius le comentaba que había escuchado de varios alumnos talentosos que ingresarían ese año. Por supuesto, el decía eso cada año, Jennifer rio por lo bajo. A un lado de la mesa de profesores, pudo ver a Remus sentado con Hagrid, mirándola con una casi tímida sonrisa. Ella le sonrió abiertamente, tratando de no mostrar su incomodidad. Después volvió su atención a las puertas principales deseando que estas se abrieran.

Al fin Minerva entro con los nuevos alumnos, y Jennifer se estiro un poco para ver a Corey, que estaba boquiabierto con la visión del Gran Comedor y observaba a los estudiantes mientras pasaba junto a las mesas hacia el frente del Comedor. Miro la mesa principal y le sonrió a Jennifer, pero su rostro se contrajo después de estudiar al resto de la mesa y el asiento vacio junto a ella. Su expresión duro solo hasta que noto al Sombrero Seleccionador, entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia mientras Minerva subía a llamar a los niños.

"¡Doug Brim!"

El hermano menor de Julie dio un paso al frente, sonriéndoles a Corey y Taylor mientras se sentaba en el banquillo, tratando de no mostrar la ansiedad que sentía. El Sombrero descendió sobre el y después de pensarlo un poco grito, _"¡Gryffindor!"_

Después vio al otro chico del compartimento, Taylor Brittle paso al frente, esperando saber a donde iría el otro amigo de Corey. El Sombrero no tardo mucho en decidir, y grito con fuerza _"¡Ravenclaw!"_ para que todos lo escucharan. A su lado, Filius aplaudió contento, y ella también lo hizo, sabiendo que probablemente seria uno de sus mejores estudiantes.

Jennifer rápidamente comenzó a hacer notas mentales de cada chico, aun cuando todos tenía su propia personalidad sabia exactamente que esperar de los alumnos de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, o Slytherin solo por donde habían sido sorteados. Al fin siguió Corey Willowby, sonriéndole nervioso a Jennifer antes de saltar sobre el banco.

Jennifer observo con intensidad al Sombreo, esperando escuchar cada palabra.

"_Por todos los cielos, ¿Dónde te pondré?" _dijo el Sombrero_. "Bueno, definitivamente no eres un Hufflepuff, sin duda, tampoco Slytherin, eso es seguro. Tienes una mente prodigiosa, es verdad, pero aun así, creo que será mejor que seas… ¡Gryffindor!"_

Oh no, otro Gryffindor, Jennifer aplaudió sonriendo, en secreto estaba segura que seria un Ravenclaw. Pero también, sabia que el tenia ese lado ingenioso y encantador que iba mas con la casa en la que había terminado, y el, obviamente estaba feliz de pertenecer a cualquier lugar. Dos estudiantes más fueron Seleccionados, y los números parecieron estar en equilibrio otra vez, no como el año anterior cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes terminaron en Slytherin. Dumbledore se puso de pie para dar los anuncios, sonriéndoles por largo rato antes de hablar.

"Primero que nada, quiero decirles que estoy feliz de que todos estén aquí, sanos y salvos. También quiero asegurarles que estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes por su valiente esfuerzo por llegar hasta aquí. Estoy seguro que este evento terminara en los libros de historia de Hogwarts, y sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos serán forzados a aprenderlo." Una risa se esparció por todo el Comedor. "También quiero agradecerle a nuestro amigo el Sr. Remus Lupin, y a nuestra Profesora Craw, por orquestar esa maniobra que no permitió que nadie perdiera la cabeza.

"Ahora, como se darán cuenta, estos sucesos nos recuerdan que tan difíciles son estos tiempos en los que vivimos, y por eso mismo, tomaremos medidas de seguridad aun mas estrictas que las anteriores. Es con gran pesar que les informo que todos las excursiones a Hogsmeade serán suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso," un inconforme murmullo se levanto entre los estudiantes. "También, esta prohibido salir de la escuela sin _mi_ permiso expreso. También re evaluaremos las medidas de seguridad en el tren, espero que eso este listo para antes de las festividades. Como siempre, el Bosque Prohibido esta fuera de los limites, y el Sr. Flich a puesto la lista de los objetos prohibidos en la puerta de su oficina para cualquiera que no sepa que esta prohibido en los pasillos y la escuela. Y ahora, solo tengo tres palabras que decirles. Rosetas de maíz."

Con un estruendo de risas, el banquete apareció. Jennifer le sonrió a Remus, que le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa. Ella miro las mesas. Si, el año no había comenzado precisamente tranquilo, pero era lindo ver un poco de normalidad otra vez en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.

* * *

Era sumamente tarde cuando alguien toco a la puerta. Jennifer despertó instantáneamente, saltando de la cama y corriendo a su sala de estar, Raftly chillo molesto cuando paso junto a el. Severus esperaba anhelante del otro lado de la puerta, parecía molesto y cansado cuando ella lo dejo entrar a la habitación obscura.

"Lo siento, tuve que cambiar la contraseña, es Rosencrantz."

"Olvida eso, quiero que me digas todo lo que paso hoy," Severus dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué tanto escuchaste?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Bueno, escuche acerca de tu interesante paseo en tren, pero de cualquier forma, todos están hablando de eso. Estoy mas interesado en lo que no están diciendo," contesto. "Como ¿Por que Ron y Harry tienen detención? ¿Por que Lupin esta tratando de evitarme? Y ¿Por qué alguien entro a mi oficina hoy?"

"Ron y Harry están en problemas porque salieron del tren antes de que cualquiera tuviera permiso de irse. ¿Que te hace pensar que Remus te esta evadiendo? Y si alguien estuvo en tu oficina, no fui yo," dijo y fue a sentarse en el sillón, preguntándose como iba a contarle lo que paso.

"Se que no fuiste tu. Siempre dejas un desorden cuando tomas algo prestado." Severus dijo, percatándose de la manera en la que ella se había alejado. "Una cosa esta perfectamente clara y es que cada persona con la que hable esta noche ha decidido que tu eres las mas indicada para contarme algo, y por alguna razón no quieres hacerlo. Nunca habías ocultado nada de mi."

"Solo no quiero que te preocupes," Jennifer suspiro.

"Bien, ahora me preocupa que no quieras preocuparme," Severus dijo sentándose junto a ella y obligándola a verlo. "No habías estado tan renuente a contarme algo desde la vez que casi atacas a Malfoy," agrego inquisitivamente. "Dímelo." Jennifer suspiro.

"Pettigrew estuvo en el tren hoy. Se coló en el carro del equipaje. Remus y yo lo perseguimos después de aterrizar."

"¿El que? ¿Por que no mandaste por mi y Sirius? Estuvimos buscándolo todo el día, ¿Qué sucedió?" Severus demando saber, tomándola de los brazos.

"¿Puedes hacer una pregunta a la vez, por favor? Me pones nerviosa," Jennifer contesto de manera brusca. "No había tiempo. Queríamos alcanzarlo antes de que pusiera en riesgo a alguien más. Pero fuimos directamente a la casa de piedra." Un rápido flashazo de temor cruzo los ojos de Severus como el golpe de un rayo, su mirada se obscureció cuando este desapareció. "Las protecciones no estaban… no sabíamos en que nos habíamos metido. Aun no estoy del todo segura. Lo seguimos en el laberinto de túneles que parecían no llevar a ningún lado, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que nos diéramos cuenta de que no podríamos ganar allá abajo así que decidimos regresar por ayuda. Ahí fue cuando escuchamos a Harry y Ron en las cavernas. Nos estaban siguiendo. Fuimos a buscarlos y nos separamos…" Jennifer se detuvo un momento, consiente de su temblorosa voz. No era propio de ella alterarse así, pensó molesta.

"Era una trampa, iba tras de mi, y como es usual yo caí completamente," dijo. "Me ataco por detrás desarmándome y enmudeciéndome antes de que pudiera reaccionar, y trato de llevarme con el. Pude utilizar una de mis manos y dejar un rastro de mis cosas para que los otros pudieran encontrarme si me buscaban. Finalmente pude hacer que me soltara, pero… el… me obligo a beber una poción de encantamiento, si ellos no me hubieran encontrado…" Jennifer estaba al tanto del enojo de Severus, y rápidamente tomo sus manos que se encontraban cerradas con fuerza. "Hice lo único que podía y cerré los ojos rehusándome a abrirlos. No se cuanto hubiera sido capaz de resistir, pero Harry y Ron llegaron, y después Remus debió de tratar de tomar mi varita porque regreso por si sola a mi mano. Después de alguna forma, y no estoy muy segura de cómo, Pettigrew fue lanzado contra la pared cuando Remus lo hechizo, y se las arreglo para Desaparecer durante un hechizo aturdidor."

"Si, lo he visto hacer algo así antes," Severus dijo, su voz estaba lejos de ser tranquila. "Una cosa es segura, cuando lo encuentre, no respirara lo suficiente como para escapar de nuevo."

"Hay otra cosa," Jennifer dijo mientras volvía a recordar, "Uso una poción de Aliento de Gato en Ron." Severus entrecerró los ojos.

"Esa es una poción muy complicada. ¿Que tipo de poción de encantamiento uso contigo?" pregunto.

"Poppy pensó que era Cadenas de Atracción," Jennifer confeso. Los ojos de Severus se agrandaron por la sorpresa y la sostuvo contra el con firmeza por un momento.

"¿De donde esta sacando esas pociones?" Severus pregunto y gruño repentinamente. "Se muy bien que no puede hacer un brebaje básico sin volar la mitad del laboratorio, aunque conociéndolo puede haberlo hecho a propósito. Malfoy tiene las habilidades, pero aun esta refundido en la cárcel."

"Voldemort a reclutado nuevos seguidores si lo que vimos en el puente es señal de algo," Jennifer dijo. "Y cualquiera de ellos puede estar ayudándolo." Severus suspiro, deseando en privado poder tener aun una idea directa de lo que sucedía en el círculo cercano de Voldemort.

"Hablare con Exeter, quizás sabe algo," Severus dijo. "Por lo pronto, quiero que me prometas que no seguirás a Pettigrew si te encuentras de nuevo con el. Debiste de haber pensado mejor las cosas antes de bajar ahí en primer lugar por todas las maldiciones que estaban en esa casa, desarmadas o no."

"¿Sabes que es lo que buscan? Porque esos túneles no parecían hechos por casualidad. Al parecer buscaban algo," Jennifer pregunto. Severus la miro perdido en sus pensamientos, un poco reacio a decir más.

"Están buscando la Tumba Prohibida, Jennifer," Severus dijo. "Dumbledore esta al tanto de lo que hacen, pero te pido que no se lo menciones a nadie mas. No hay razón para desatar el pánico por algo que Voldemort obviamente no ha logrado encontrar."


	7. Las Alegrías de Enseñar

**Capitulo VII**

**Las Alegrías de Enseñar**

El primer día de clases fue completamente tranquilo. De hecho, todo estaba tan pacifico que Jennifer se preguntaba cuando iba a suceder algo. Estuvo con sus estudiantes de segundo año durante sus primeras dos clases, así que después de una breve introducción, decidió abrir el curso de Defensa Contra Creaturas Obscuras tomando prestada la mascota de Severus, Rasputín. El basilisco parecía aburrido de ser exhibido, observando a los estudiantes con su ojo de vidrio como si se preguntara si alguno de ellos seria un buen almuerzo. Su ojo sano era molestamente obstruido por un parche, y se frotaba contra Jennifer, esperando que ella se lo quitara.

"Por cierto, esta es otra buena razón por la que no querrán entrar en la oficina de Snape sin su permiso," le dijo a la clase mientras ajustaba el parche. Rasputín estaba muy lejos de sentirse feliz y finalmente rompió su agarre, y se deslizo por el suelo mientras los estudiantes subían a sus sillas. "Como ya lo saben, esta especie de basilisco en particular puede ser causada por un reptil empollado por una gallina, pero tiene un lenguaje a base de siseos como una serpiente cualquiera, al igual que el basilisco común. Esta es obviamente una variedad de los basiliscos, conocido como el basilisco monitor." Sin preocuparse por las reacciones de los alumnos, el animal ocupo un cómodo lugar bajo el escritorio de Jennifer. "La primera regla para vencer a cualquier creatura obscura," Jennifer dijo con tranquilidad, mientras se agachaba junto a su escritorio, "es controlar su temor hacia ellos. Para tener acceso a todas sus defensas, primero que nada deben de tener una mente despejada. Ahora, se que trabajamos con hechizos de miedo el año anterior, pero ahora es tiempo de enfrentar la realidad. Estoy segura que todos usted están tan entusiasmados con esta idea como yo," Jennifer dijo, sonriendo de manera traviesa. La clase – que miraba de Jennifer al basilisco y de regreso- no estaba muy segura de la parte del entusiasmo, pero tenían que admitir que probablemente seria emocionante.

Su primera clase con Corey era justo después del almuerzo, y el estaba más que contento de por fin asistir a una de sus clases, susurrándoles a otros estudiantes que conocía a la Profesora con anterioridad. De hecho, estaba haciendo tanto ruido con Taylor que Jennifer tuvo que cambiarlo del lugar donde se encontraban los alumnos de Ravenclaw, pidiéndole que se sentara al frente para poder vigilarlo. El se mantuvo muy callado, escuchando con intensidad mientras ella explicaba los sentidos que se utilizan para detectar el mal, y frunció el ceño con pesar cuando escucho que la tarea era escribir un párrafo de cada uno. Muchos de los alumnos, incluyendo a Corey, no parecían muy animados con tener tarea en el primer día de clases, de mala gana observo la lista frente a el.

A la mañana siguiente en la sala de personal, Rolanda le hizo una seña a Jennifer para que se sentara junto a ella, ofreciéndole una taza de café.

"Escuche de Minerva que ayudaras con las pruebas de Quidditch este año ¿Eh?" ella pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Si Minerva dice que lo hare, entonces lo hare," Jennifer dijo con resignación y una sonrisa. "¿Mañana temprano?"

"Si. Los capitanes hacen la mayor parte del verdadero trabajo, nosotros nos encargamos de que todos se comporten y nadie salga herido. Oh, eso me recuerda. No creerás lo que uno de los de primer año me dijo. El Sr. Willowby me pregunto cual era el punto de tener Cazadores. De hecho, el tampoco encontró ningún provecho en la Quaffle; dijo que cual era el caso de hacer cualquier cosa si el que consiguiera la Snitch seria el ganador del juego. Cree que las reglas deben de volver a escribirse para que los goles tengan mayor valor y así volver el juego mas interesante." Jennifer solo pudo reír.

"Bueno, lo haría mas interesante," Jennifer admitió.

"El chico cambiaría cada regla escrita si se le diera la oportunidad," Minerva dijo desde donde se encontraba junto a la puerta. "Termine explicándole el dinero mágico durante la mitad de mi clase porque quería saber que utilidad tenia la Transfiguración si no podía hacer a nadie rico."

"Al parecer lo hace bien en mi clase," Filius agrego desde el otro extremo de la mesa, "Hasta que me di cuenta de que no estaba usando su varita."

"Lo siento, Filius. Debí de advertirte que era un Lanzador Mágico para que lo vigilaras," Jennifer sonrió.

"Esta bien, creo que después de todo lo hice entender. ¿Parece que tiene sus propias ideas de cómo hacer las cosas, no es así?" Filius dijo.

Jennifer descubrió que tanta razón tenía Filius más tarde cuando pidió que le entregaran las tareas. Ella las reviso, leyendo una que otra respuesta, y después frunció el ceño.

"¿Corey? ¿No entregaste tu tarea?"

"Bueno, no la he terminado aun, así que esperaba que me dejara entregarla después," Corey le dijo con un dejo de duda en su voz. Jennifer parpadeo por la sorpresa, y extendió su mano hasta que el le dio el papel. Las respuestas estaban incompletas como mucho, y algunas preguntas ni siquiera habían sido contestadas.

"Corey, no espero respuestas perfectas. Lo único que quería era una idea de lo que personalmente consideras que es el mal. ¿Puedo concluir por esto que no tienes una opinión del tema?" Jennifer le pregunto severamente.

"Pues, algunas veces el mal no se puede ver hasta que es muy tarde, así que no responder vendría siendo una respuesta, ¿No es así?" Corey sugirió.

"Corey, estamos estudiando la forma en que _podemos _sentirlo, no como _no _sentirlo."

"¿Profesora Craw¿ ¿Por que tenemos que aprender esto?" Corey pregunto. Jennifer parpadeo, pero era una pregunta honesta.

"Porque si puedes sentirlo, puedes hacer algo contra el. Y desafortunadamente, siendo un mago hay muchas creaturas y entidades obscuras haya afuera que te harían daño solo por ser lo que eres. Así que, los enseñamos a protegerse."

"Pero eso es lo que no entiendo. ¿No seria más fácil para una creatura malvada ir tras gente no mágica…Muggles, quiero decir, como ellos no tienen poderes y no pueden defenderse? Ellos parecen blancos mas fáciles." Corey dijo.

"Bueno, en ocasiones atacan Muggles, por desgracia, pero desde una perspectiva Muggle, probablemente nunca te enteraste porque nosotros lo cubrimos para que no supieran de la existencia de esas cosas."

"Pero, Profesora, ahí es donde estoy confundido," Corey dijo. "Ayer, nos dijo que la llave para derrotar a las artes obscuras era el conocimiento. Si es así, ¿Por que los Muggles ni siquiera están enterados? No puede ser para protegerlos; están desprevenidos. Tiene que ser para protegernos a nosotros de alguna manera," el dijo, con una expresión pensativa.

Toda la clase observaba a Corey, incluyendo a Jennifer, que no tenia idea de cómo responder a eso. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Se dio cuenta de que el silencio se había apoderado de su salón de clases mientras el chico la observaba expectante, y Jennifer rápidamente trato de destrabar su lengua.

"Bien, es un cuestionamiento interesante, Corey Willowby, pero esta clase es acerca de cómo defenderte, no de filosofía mágica. Así que, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por no entregar tu tarea, y cinco puntos menos cada día que pase sin que la entregues. Espero que hagas un esfuerzo y la termines," dijo, regresándole su pergamino. Corey la miro sorprendido, tomando el papel mientras ella regresaba al frente de la clase para enseñarles como sentir la magia obscura mediante el olfato. ¿Esta era la misma persona que había conocido durante el verano? Se pregunto con escepticismo.

Después de la ultima clase cuando Jennifer recogía sus libros, tocaron a la puerta y ella vio a Hermione de pie, sonriendo.

"Hola, Hermione, ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Me preguntaba si podría hablar con Madame Pince por mi? Vera, iba a sacar unos libros acerca de objetos hechizados de la sección prohibida para estudiar antes de clase, pero Madame Pince dijo que no tenia razón para hacerlo puesto que no llevo la clase…" Jennifer rio.

"Muy bien, muy bien, Hermione. ¿Alguna vez dejas de leer? Ni siquiera mis estudiantes de Ravenclaw parecen tan entusiasmados por leer como tu. Espera un momento, te acompañare a la biblioteca."

"Oh, no se moleste, Profesor, puedo…"

"Esta bien, quería charlar con Madame Pince de todas maneras," Jennifer le animo, preguntándose por que Hermione no quería que fuera con ella. Jennifer dejo sus libros en la oficina y se dirigieron allá. "¿Como esta Ron? ¿Se ha recuperado?"

"Si, esta mucho mejor," Hermione asintió, con la vista clavada al frente. "Están muy apenados por lo que paso."

"Si, estoy segura de que lo están, y estarán mucho mas apenados cuando sepan quien esta a cargo de las detenciones este fin de semana," Jennifer dijo mientras daban la vuelta por el corredor.

"¿Quien es? No se los diré," Hermione le aseguro, pero Jennifer sabia que esperar de ella.

"Se los dirás, aun así, lo sabrán pronto. Snape se hará cargo de Harry, y creo que Trelawney de Ron." Hermione hizo una mueca.

"Bueno, se que no debo compadecerlos, así que no lo hare," dijo Hermione. "Pero me alegra no estar en su lugar." Agrego. Jennifer sonrió al entrar en la biblioteca, dirigiéndose al escritorio.

"Le he dado permiso a Hermione para adelantarse unas lecciones, y cubriremos objetos avanzados en algunas semanas." Jennifer le dijo a Irma, que frunció el ceño.

"Oh, muy bien entonces," Irma dijo, dejando su plumero mientras Hermione se apresuraba hacia la parte de atrás por sus libros. Anna, que estaba sentada en una mesa leyendo un gran tomo, saludo a Hermione mientras pasaba y charlaron por un momento antes de que la chica regresara con sus libros. "Oh, Jennifer, creo que te gustara saber que mi hermana realmente aprecia lo que hiciste con la casa de Heaven Bluff."

"¿De verdad? Me alegra que le gustara," Jennifer dijo, repentinamente interesada. "De hecho, esperaba que me permitiera rentarlo el próximo año."

"Ah, bueno, en realidad, ahora que esta limpio y todo eso lo puso en venta, como realmente no lo usa. El valor de la propiedad aumento ahora que hay un mago en la casa de al lado, sabes."

"¿Lo esta vendiendo?" Jennifer dijo, perdiendo toda expresión de su rostro.

"Si, por veinticinco mil o algo así, por supuesto también es el terreno, la casa en si no es muy grande. Sabes, si estas interesada, ella podría reservarla para ti," Irma agrego. Jennifer se dio cuenta de que habría ganancias para Irma también. Hermione puso sus libros sobre el mostrador mientras Jennifer pensaba un poco. Hubo una época en su vida que casi no tuvo dinero. Siempre podía abrir la bóveda, pensó, ¿Pero valdría la pena? Por más que amara la pequeña casa, sabia que a Severus no le importaría. Tampoco es como si nunca volviera a ver a Corey ahora que el niño estaba en la escuela.

"No, no gracias, esta bien," Jennifer suspiro. "Pero igual agradécele a tu hermana… ¿Hermione? ¿Qué es esto?" le hecho un vistazo a los libros que la chica había elegido, tomando uno con el nombre de; _Soluciones para Soluciones, Pociones Obscuras Reveladas._

"¡Oh!" Hermione dijo fingiendo sorpresa. "Deben de haberlo dejado en la sección por error. Lo regresare," insistió a modo de disculpa, pero Jennifer se lo arrebato. No era de sorprenderse el encontrar el Aliento de Gato en el índice; ella había visto el libro antes.

"En realidad, creo que lo revisare," Jennifer dijo, sonriéndole a Irma, quien a su vez observaba a Hermione con sospecha, pasando por cada libro para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Tomándolos Hermione se dirigió al Gran Comedor para cenar pero Jennifer se apresuro para alcanzarla.

"Un momento, Hermione," Jennifer dijo haciendo que la chica se detuviera. "Mira, se lo que tratas de hacer, pero créeme cuando te digo que ya hay alguien investigando de donde salieron las pociones." Hermione observo a Jennifer pensativa.

"¿No cree que Pettigrew fuera capaz de hacerlas, verdad?" Hermione pregunto.

"No, pero a pesar de eso, estoy segura que podremos arreglárnoslas para descubrirlo, ¿Esta bien? Este es tu último año, Hermione, y si aun quieres terminar como primera en tu clase, deberías de estar más preocupada por tu trabajo escolar. ¿No quieres que nadie te supere, o si?"

"Profesora Craw, en ocasiones hay cosas mas importantes que terminar en primer lugar," Hermione dijo y se alejo del lugar. Jennifer la miro en completo estado de shock. No quedaban dudas de que no dejaría pasar esto.

Observando su reloj, Jennifer bajo a las mazmorras, tocando dos veces antes de entrar a la oficina de Severus. Dudo un poco cuando abrió la puerta y vio que Remus también se encontraba ahí, pero Severus le hizo una seña para que entrara.

"Algo huele inusualmente horrible," Jennifer no pudo evitar comentar, echando un vistazo al caldero que estaba en el fuego antes de sonreírle a Remus.

"Intenta beberlo," Remus dijo, y después le sonrió.

"¿Algo en particular que quieras tratar conmigo?" Severus pregunto, repentinamente irritado mientras observaba el incomodo intercambio de saludos.

"¿Eh? Oh, si, lo siento," Jennifer dijo, colocando el libro frente a el. "Atrape a Hermione tratando de sacar esto de la biblioteca. Creí que podría interesarte."

"Así que Sherlock y los tres Watson están trabajando otra vez," Severus frunció el ceño. "Es justo lo que necesitamos ahora."

"Eso es lo que pensé. Tratar de desanimarlos solo los motiva mas," Jennifer suspiro. "¿Puedes hablar con Harry? Estará contigo todo el domingo. Tal vez…"

"Oh, definitivamente el no me escuchara, especialmente después de que entere que le he reservado para su detención. Aunque no me escucha nunca, de todas formas. Tienes tus deberes con Harry mañana, ¿Por qué no hablas tu con el?"

"Tampoco me escucha, no en estas cosas," Jennifer murmuro.

"¿Por que simplemente no los dejan?" Remus sugirió, ganándose miradas amenazantes por parte de los dos. "Ellos van a continuar sin importar que hagan, así que mientras los mantengan vigilados, ¿Quizás descubran algo nuevo, no? Lo han hecho antes."

"Si, y gente casi a muerto por causa de eso," Severus dijo abruptamente, "como estoy seguro ya sabes."

"También han salvado algunas vidas," Remus puntualizo.

"Remus, después de lo que paso el otro día, no me inclino mucho a confiar en su juicio por el momento," Jennifer dijo. "Además, aun son alumnos de Hogwarts y nuestra responsabilidad. Lo menos que necesitamos es detener todo e ir tras ellos porque decidieron que estaría bien romper las reglas de nuevo."

"Yo mismo no pude haberlo dicho mejor," Severus estuvo de acuerdo. Remus los observo a los dos.

"Háganlo a su manera," Remus se alzo de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza, "pero no se sorprendan cuando a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos Harry Potter y sus amigos lleguen justo a tiempo para salvarlos."

"O enterrarnos," Severus gruño, entregándole su poción a Remus.


	8. Visitas de Fin de Semana

**Capitulo VIII**

**Visitas de Fin de Semana**

"¿Segura de que se encuentra bien, Profesora Craw?" Harry pregunto mientras Jennifer se frotaba su hombro adolorido. "Estoy seguro de que Corey no quería golpearla así con esa Bludger."

"Lo se," Jennifer rio débilmente. "Pero sabes lo lenta que es mi escoba. Y alguien necesita explicarle que no puede ser un Cazador y un Golpeador al mismo tiempo."

Las habilidades de Jennifer con la escoba eran legendarias en la escuela, pero desafortunadamente, eso no era algo de lo que estuviera orgullosa. Aun con una escoba automática y prácticamente indestructible, parecía tener talento para los accidentes. Aun así, siendo parte de la seguridad de los juegos la habían convencido de arbitrar uno de los partidos, y después de años de evadir el Quidditch al fin comenzaba a tomarle aprecio.

"Bueno, creo que hizo un buen trabajo considerando que es de primer año y que sabe tanto como yo sabia de Quidditch la primera vez que jugué," Harry dijo. "Creo que será un Bateador decente el próximo año ¿Tu que opinas Ginny?" pasando su brazo alrededor de ella, se había dado cuenta con Hermione y Ron que la Profesora Craw ignoraba convenientemente ese tipo de acciones.

"Pues, si llego a ser capitana el próximo año cuando ya no estés, me asegurare de mantener mi atención en el," Ginny dijo, después suspiro. "El próximo curso será horrible sin ustedes tres. ¿Con quien voy a hablar? Y nunca podre verte."

"¡Entonces!" Ron dijo, desesperado por cambiar el tema de conversación mientras cruzaban el patio. "¿Cuando comienza el club de duelo otra vez?"

"Creo que el Profesor Snape planea que la primera reunión sea el próximo Miércoles. ¿Todos entraran?" Solo Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que hare estudios extra este año," Hermione dijo, con un aspecto pensativo.

"¿No fue tan solo ayer cuando dijiste que había cosas mas importantes que el estudio?" Jennifer pregunto, poniendo sus manos sobre la cadera y observando a la chica. Pero en su rostro leyó que realmente estaba pensando en tomar cursos extra.

"¿Hermione dijo eso? ¿Segura que no fue otra Hermione?" Ron se burlo.

"Sabes, es tiempo de pensar en nuestro futuro, quiero decir, que es lo que queremos hacer cuando terminemos la escuela." Hermione dijo.

"Tenemos todo un año para descubrirlo," Ron dijo.

"Tenemos SOLO un año para descubrirlo," Hermione contesto.

"Chicos, creo que tienen crisis de ultimo año," Jennifer rio mientras llegaban a la casa de Hagrid. "No se sientan mal, seguirán siendo las mismas personas."

"No estoy segura de querer irme de aquí," Hermione dijo.

"Tampoco yo," dijo Harry.

"Yo si," Ron hablo con firmeza.

"También yo," Ginny admitió.

"Y pensé que mi vida era complicada," Jennifer rio mientras tocaba a la puerta de Hagrid.

"Bueno, no se queden ahí, entren, entren," Hagrid dijo, haciéndolos pasar. "Le pedí a Anna que viniera también, espero que no les importe, se ha sentido un poco mal," le confió a Jennifer.

"¡Hola Anna! ¡Es bueno verte!" Harry sonrió. Anna estaba sentada a la mesa, mirando el tamaño de la misma y preguntándose como iban a caber.

"Hola, Harry, ¿Cómo va todo?" Anna dijo, volteando un poco mientras Hagrid agrandaba la mesa. De repente pareció ensancharse, haciendo espacio para todos pero al mismo tiempo parecía no haber crecido un centimetro. Mientras Anna trataba de explicarse lo que paso los demás tomaron asiento, hablando con Hagrid alegremente mientras se servía el te.

"¿Donde esta Sirius?" Harry pregunto. Anna lo miro alarmada, o más bien horrorizada. Jennifer la observo con cuidado, una vez más con curiosidad acerca de la mujer. Parecía tan fuera de lugar. Le recordaba de alguna manera a como Severus se veía cuando fue por ella a América después de las vacaciones de verano del año pasado.

"Ah, bueno, esta haciendo algo para Dumbledore, me imagino, que también vendrá. Supongo que siempre tendremos espacio para alguien mas," Hagrid dijo animado. "¡Cocine un poco de mi quiche Hagrid solo para usted, Profesora!"

"¡Quiche! ¡Se lo que es el quiche, eso es un comienzo!" Anna dijo de repente con una sonrisa nerviosa. Jennifer le sonrió.

"Perfecto, Hagrid. Es bueno estar de regreso con todos ustedes una vez mas, y el quiche hace que me sienta como en casa," Jennifer sonrió. "No creo que quisiera estar en otro lugar."

"¿Que tal la casa en la que paso el verano, Profesora?" Hermione pregunto. "Quiero decir, parecía molesta cuando se entero de que la venderían." Jennifer frunció el ceño.

"¿De verdad? Bueno, es un lindo lugar, pero… bueno, el precio es demasiado y todo eso, además solo la usare durante tres meses al año," Jennifer dijo, tratando de deshacerse de la sensación, esperando que cambiaran el tema. "Eres de Springfield, ¿No es así Anna? Estuve ahí hace un par de veranos."

"Es uno de los lugares de donde provengo, si. Trabajaba como investigadora de perfiles," asintió. "Solía ser periodista, en realidad, pero me vi involucrada en esta historia y… ahora trabajo con perfiles criminales."

"¿Que es eso?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Bueno, es cuando investigas el contexto de un sospechoso para encontrar ciertos patrones de conducta que la policía pueda rastrear," ella explico.

"Es como un Buscador de Verdad no mágico, Profesora," Hermione agrego. "Pueden saber donde ha estado alguien y como es su personalidad sin leer la mente. Solo unen los hechos, como en un rompecabezas." Los ojos de Jennifer se agrandaron.

"¿Puedes hacer eso sin magia?"

"Puedes hacer muchas cosas sin magia," Anna dijo, un poco molesta.

"Oh, lo siento," Jennifer dijo, sonrojándose un poco. "Crecí en una familia purista, así que no se mucho acerca de los Muggles. He vivido cerca de ellos, pero no me he expuesto a su forma de vivir en realidad. Sin embargo conozco un poco de su literatura, la leí durante el verano. Shakespeare es brillante, aunque tenia un muy extraño punto de vista acerca de las brujas."

"¿Familia purista?" Anna pregunto.

"Personas de sangre pura, que no creen en la mezcla de sangres con personas no mágicas o mestizos. Mi Padre fue uno de los primeros, si no es que el primer Craw en siglos en romper con esa línea en siglos… mi madre era mitad Muggle. Aunque creo que le causo problemas con mi abuelo, supongo." Jennifer dijo, tristemente. "No pienso igual, de ninguna forma, eso es lo que quise decir. Ese tipo de cosas no deberían de interponerse cuando dos personas se aman."

"No podría estar mas de acuerdo," Hermione dijo, "por supuesto, siendo nacida de Muggles, mi opinión no es del todo objetiva."

"Tengo una tonelada de libros clásicos. Audi me dejo traer un baúl lleno, por si quieres venir y tomar prestado uno o dos." Anna ofreció.

Repentinamente Jennifer cayo en cuenta de una de las principales razones por las que Anna pasaba tiempo con los estudiantes es que no había nadie de su edad con quien pudiera identificarse. Sabiendo casi nada acerca de los Muggle, Jennifer sabía que probablemente no seria la mejor compañía. Pero aun así, quizás podría cruzar la brecha que se interponía entre ellas.

"¡Eso seria genial! Tal vez también puedas explicarme algunas cosas que no entiendo, como, ¿Qué es un telegrama?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Oh, eso es solo un mensaje que se envía por medio de cables," Anna dijo.

"¿Envías mensajes con un cable?" Jennifer pregunto, imaginando una larga soga para ropa con notas colgando de ella.

"Solo los importantes. El resto se envía por correo," Anna dijo asintiendo.

"¿Los importantes?"

"Como las entregas de Revere," Harry dijo.

"Oh, esa clase de cartas." Jennifer alzo los hombros. "Entonces entiendo."

"Aunque la mayoría de las personas ya no envían telegramas, es anticuado. Usamos teléfonos, celulares, computadoras, y maquinas de fax…"

"¿Maquinas de fox?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Eh, bien, esta conversación nos llevara toda la noche si seguimos así," Hagrid dijo, poniendo los platos sobre la mesa. "La comida se enfría."

"Bueno guardare mis preguntas para después," Jennifer sonrió, "Hagrid, eres totalmente increíble ¡Esto es encantador!"

La conversación rápidamente se centro en las creaturas que Hagrid utilizaría para sus clases ese año, además de las mascotas de cada casa, Hagrid agrego Pookatans, gatos eléctricos, y cachorros de lobo nocturno, para experiencias mas emocionantes.

"Los gatitos no estaban del todo felices con los nuevos cachorros, pero ahora están mejor, la mayor parte de ellos," Hagrid dijo, pero sus ojos preocupados se posaron en la ventana mientras decía esto.

"¿Esos gatitos son de la gata que salvaste de la tormenta el año anterior, Hagrid?" Jennifer pregunto con curiosidad. Hagrid asintió, haciendo una mueca.

"No contaba con que estuviera embarazada, pero me imagine que serian buenos para la clase."

"Mientras nadie los moje," Jennifer dijo riendo.

Después de la cena se quedaron a conversar por un rato, pero no paso mucho antes de que Hagrid se levantara y apilara los platos en la cocina.

"Sera mejor que nos vayamos pronto. No debemos demorar mucho en llevar a Anna a su cabaña, ya saben como puede ponerse el bosque," dijo, los alumnos inmediatamente comenzaron a levantarse.

"¿El bosque?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Anna se esta quedando en la cabaña cerca del prado de los Centauros. Dumbledore y McGonagall la arreglaron para ella," Harry explico.

"También tuve un poco que ver," Hagrid dijo. Jennifer lo observo de cerca. Así que había problemas con que ella se quedara en la escuela, algo acerca de la seguridad, pensó. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dumbledore quería tenerla cerca, pero no dentro del colegio? ¿La chica se veía a si misma como una Muggle pero no era así? Hagrid aparentemente, no sabia mucho, y Jennifer rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no encontraría muchas respuestas en su rostro.

"¿Es muy tarde para ir por un libro?" Jennifer pregunto con rapidez, mirando a Anna. "Siempre puedo aparecerme en la puerta después," agrego antes de que Hagrid dijera cualquier cosa.

"Eso estaría bien," Anna dijo sonriendo.

"Bien. Déjame llevar a estos cuatro y regresare después." Jennifer dijo.

"¿Supongo que no podemos ir?" Harry pregunto con una sonrisa esperanzada.

"Absolutamente no. Sabes lo que piensa Dumbledore de los estudiantes en el bosque," Jennifer dijo con firmeza. "No iré en contra de Dumbledore. Vámonos." Los cuatro estudiantes regresaron desanimados, hablando entre ellos de sus planes para el siguiente día.

"Ginny y yo iremos a ver el juego," Hermione dijo, hablándole a Ron y Harry. "Y tal vez podamos reunirnos para la cena."

"No con mi suerte," Harry dijo. "El año pasado cuando tuve detención con Snape, Dumbledore tuvo que venir para que me dejara ir a casa."

"Los dos tienen mucha suerte Dumbledore se rehusó a darme una de las detenciones," Jennifer dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Estaba tan molesta con ustedes que podía exhalar fuego. Pensándolo bien, aun estoy molesta con ustedes."

"Lo sabemos. Fue estúpido y lo lamentamos. Solo tratábamos de ayudar," Harry dijo en un suspiro.

"Solo prométanme que la próxima vez que algo como eso suceda no saldrán disparados como lo hicieron esta vez." Jennifer dijo cuando llegaban a la puerta.

"Muy bien," dijo Ron. Harry, por otro lado, lo pensó por largo rato.

"No, no prometere eso," Harry dijo al fin, "pero prometeré que no hará nada que la ponga en peligro de esa forma otra vez. Odiaría pensar que es lo que me haría Snape si algo así ocurriera," agrego.

"Aun tienes que descubrir que te hará Snape por ponerla en peligro esta vez," Ron sonrió.

"Mejor que limpiar recipientes de incienso y escuchar como voy a morir en las siguientes veinticuatro horas cada que tire un poco de cenizas," Harry dijo mientras los cuatros se dirigían al interior del castillo.

* * *

La pequeña cabaña era definitivamente mucho mas grande adentro que afuera. Jennifer miro alrededor, admirando la gran chimenea en el centro y el lugar con numerosos tapetes de un estilo similar a los que había en los dormitorios de Hogwarts. En una mesa había una curiosa foto que Jennifer se detuvo a observar. La pareja de ancianos en ella no se movía, como si no hubieran notado que ella los observaba.

"Esos son mi Abuela y mi Abuelo. Ellos me criaron," Anna explico. "Quisiera escribirles, pero no estoy segura si entenderán lo de las lechuzas. Bueno, quizás si podrían. Dumbledore dice que mi madre también era una bruja, aunque no la recuerdo. Era muy pequeña en ese tiempo. Explica mis pesadillas de ver como se desintegraban hasta morir. Supongo que eso en verdad sucedió," Anna dijo suavemente.

"¿Alguien utilizo Elogio Acido en tus padres?" Jennifer dijo con horror.

"¿Ese es el nombre del hechizo?" Anna pregunto, "Se escucha… doloroso. ¿Qué es lo que hace?" Jennifer se dio cuenta de que tal vez ese no era el mejor tema para abordar.

"Es un hechizo mortal. Es horrible que eso haya pasado," Jennifer agrego rápidamente. "Mi madre también fue asesinada, hace algunos años."

"Y los padres de Harry también fueron asesinados ¿No es así?" Anna dijo, parecía molesta. "¿Por que tantos están apegados a una sociedad donde mucha gente muere de manera violenta? ¿Cual es el punto de tener magia si no puedes hacer nada para solucionarlo?"

"¡No siempre ha sido así! Bueno, quiero decir, cada sociedad tiene sus criminales, ¿No? Uno de los nuestros es Voldemort y estamos tratando de detenerlo," Jennifer dijo, exaltándose. "Y lo detendremos, tenemos que hacerlo. Nuestra sociedad puede no ser perfecta, Anna, pero puede ser maravillosa también." Anna miro los libros que tenia en las manos.

"Lo se, y lo siento. Que irónico que haya tomado este libro. Muestra que tan lejos de la perfección esta mi cultura. Aun así…" Jennifer se acerco a librero donde estaba Anna poniéndose de puntillas para ver sobre su hombro.

"No he leído ese," Jennifer dijo, y Anna le entrego un libro titulado _Cuento de Dos Ciudades._

"Lo he leído muchas veces. Teníamos que hacerlo en la escuela. Lo analizamos en la Universidad," Anna gruño para si misma, recordando lo molesto que le resultaba su profesor de ingles. "No es un libro feliz. Si quieres algo mejor…"

"No, confío en tu juicio," Jennifer sonrió, dándose cuenta de que en realidad confiaba en ella. "Pero si no regreso pronto, mi prometido comenzara a preocuparse, y créeme, no será divertido. ¿Estarás bien aquí?"

"Si. Creo que leeré un poco. Tengo la copia de _Historia de Hogwarts_ estoy tratando de descifrarla," Anna dijo.

"Santo Cielo, ¿La gente realmente lee ese libro? Quiero decir, además de Hermione Granger," Jennifer rio. "Bueno, si tienes alguna pregunta, estaré feliz de responderla."

"Igual yo, si tienes alguna pregunta acerca de ese libro," Anna sonrió, contenta de tener algo en común con la joven profesora. Jennifer salió, despidiéndose de ella mientras un gran perro negro las observaba con curiosidad a unos metros.

"Oh, no ese perro otra vez," Anna dijo irritada. "No quiere irse. ¡Chu! ¡No soporto a los animales!"

"Pero Anna," Jennifer comenzó pero el perro comenzó a gruñir. Ella lo miro sorprendida. Así que, Sirius no quería que ella supiera que estaba vigilándola "Estoy segura que el… es indefenso," termino, estudiando a Sirius con el ceño fruncido. El perro se acomodo sobre las hojas como si estuviera listo para dormir.

"No parecía indefenso cuando te gruño hace un momento. ¿No puedes hacer que se vaya?" Anna pidió.

"No, dudo que Dumbledore quiera que lo haga," Jennifer dijo pensativa. El perro levanto la cabeza y movió la cola un momento. "Solo ignóralo. Se ira en algún momento. Buenas noches, Anna. Envíame una lechuza si necesitas algo," agrego, señalando la lechuza cornuda que estaba pacientemente sentada en un árbol. Anna, que parecía tan emocionada por el ave como por el perro cerró la puerta. Jennifer sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Y los Muggles creen que somos raros?" murmuro para si misma antes de aparecerse en la puerta.

* * *

La mañana del Domingo era gris y lluviosa. Jennifer se vistió con una de sus mejores ropas, peinando su cabello en una trenza francesa y usando su mejor sombrero. Era día de visita, y para variar esta vez si deseaba ir. Recogiendo su paquete se dirigió a la puerta observando su reloj. Se detuvo frente a la pintura del dragón durmiente, que abrió un ojo mientras ella se acercaba. Toco por un lado de la puerta y dijo _"Gildenstern",_ y esta se abrió lentamente. Severus estaba sentado en una larga mesa en su sala de estar, leyendo un libro de pociones y haciendo anotaciones.

"¿Estas por salir?" pregunto, sacando una carta de su bolsillo y entregándosela. Jennifer se reclino sobre la mesa y la tomo. "Hazle saber que lamento no poder ir este mes…"

"El entenderá," Jennifer le aseguro a Severus, inclinándose de nuevo para darle un beso rápido. "Solo no olvides tu detención en media hora."

"Estoy anhelante, mande pedir un barril de tritones frescos para esta ocasión especial," Severus dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Lo harás recolectar ojos de tritón a mano? Eso es totalmente cruel," Jennifer lo reprendió.

"Si, ¿no es así?" Severus estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo de nuevo. "Con suerte, terminara para cuando el partido halla finalizado. Si no, quizás pueda verte a la hora de la cena en la Percha." Jennifer rio y asintió, sabiendo que Severus se refería al parapeto, al que se podía llegar por una puerta en la parte baja de la lechuzeria. Estaba fuera de los limites de los estudiantes, y era un gran lugar para pensar, o solo para ver por sobre las paredes del castillo hacia los campos que se extendían alrededor. Habiendo pasado el límite de restricción, Jennifer tomo su camino hacia Azkaban.

Ahí en la seguridad de la isla permanecía el otro hombre de su vida; su padre, Thomas Craw, encarcelado por sus crímenes como el Cráneo Marfil. Pero a pesar de su sentencia de por vida y una lista de crueles y mortales deudas que harían a muchos acobardarse con la sola mención de su nombre, Jennifer tenía poco resentimiento contra su padre.

De hecho, parecían llevarse mucho mejor ahora que lo habían aprisionado que cuando llevaban una vida normal. Nunca había sido un hombre gentil, pero siempre había amado a su hija. Era, mas que nada, el conocimiento de este amor lo que permitía a Jennifer no perder de vista la humanidad de su padre. Ella no sospechaba que era su presencia lo que le permitía al el no perder su propia humanidad.

Ella tamborileo sus dedos impaciente mientras los guardias revisaban su paquete, pasándolo por detectores mágicos y fisgoneando en sus cartas y periódicos. Estaba tomándoles mucho más de lo normal, y Jennifer comenzaba a mostrar signos de molestia antes de que finalmente la dejaran entrar junto con Boltin, un guardia y encantador que había conocido en sus visitas previas. Pasaron por incontables sistemas de seguridad antes de arribar a la sección de alta seguridad y posteriormente al área de visitas.

Thomas Craw era un hombre alto, de ojos grises, que en otras circunstancias podría intimidar con su aspecto. Pero Jennifer no pudo evitar notar que la vida de preso no le sentaba bien, su cabello parecía más delgado y sus facciones se habían endurecido un poco. Aun así, sonreía, contento de ver a su hija saludable y de una sola pieza.

"¿Adivina que? Me dejaron traer un poco de la comida de Hagrid esta vez," Jennifer le dio una sonrisa malévola, al ver a su padre hacer una mueca.

"Oh. Dios," dijo en un tono de voz monótono que la hizo reír.

"Y estas son cartas de Severus y Harry.¿Por que le dijiste a Severus cuando era mi cumpleaños?" Jennifer frunció el ceño.

"Creí que quizás querría saber que solo es doce años mayor que tu en lugar de trece…"

"¡Papá! ¿Siempre tienes que hablar de eso?" Jennifer dijo molesta.

"Sabes, si te hubiera enviado a estudiar a Hogwarts, nunca hubieras terminado con el…" dijo, sonriendo de manera perversa.

"Lo se, Papá, y ahora te agradezco por eso. Pero no vine a que me molestaras. Vine a verte," dijo e hizo una pausa. "Es increíble como el destino parece entrometerse en nuestras decisiones así como así ¿No te parece? Haciendo que las cosas terminen bien a pesar de nosotros mismos."

"Mi hija, la filosofa amateur," el gruñó. "Y esto viene de la persona que ha dejado pasar mas de una oportunidad para librar al mundo de Voldemort. Ahora tiene a ese lambiscón Pettigrew de regreso. Si no hubiera sido por la mente ágil de Tatcher Boltin, probablemente hubieran tratado de librar al mundo de mí en su lugar. Jennifer, si te encuentras con Pettigrew halla afuera, quiero que te alejes de el. Convertirse en lame botas de Voldemort parece haber renovado su poder últimamente; no es el chico quejumbroso que conocí. Tiene una venganza personal contra ti, y no creo que planee matarte."

"Oh, cielos, gracias, Papá. Ahora me lo dices." Jennifer dijo.

Thomas repentinamente dejo de lado las bromas y observó a su hija con ojos calculadores, una perturbadora frialdad se apodero de su mirada. Ella se acerco a Boltin, para entregarle el paquee. Boltin atravesó el campo de fuerza como si no estuviera ahí y dejo el paquete en la mesa. Thomas rápidamente busco la carta de Severus, mientras leía golpeo la mesa con su mano molesta, haciendo que los guardias en la parte posterior de la habitación sacaran sus varitas alarmados. Boltin, les indico que esperaran, acostumbrado a las muestras de emoción de Thomas.

"¡Sabia que debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad!" Thomas murmuro. Los ojos de Jennifer se agrandaron, mirándolo a el y después a los guardias. "Eh ¿Que van a hacerme por decir eso? Estaré aquí hasta que me pudra de viejo. Pequeña Jen, el lugar que están buscando y Severus no menciono," Thomas Craw dijo, mirándola a los ojos, con seriedad. "Debes de evitar que lo encuentren. Si lo hacen, la destrucción de la varita de Mallus Craw será en vano. La varita fue hecha ahí."

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Jennifer mientras entendía lo que el quería decir. Su primera varita, su varita hechizada, era la llave para muchos hechizos obscuros que su familia había mantenido en secreto por generaciones. Si Voldemort encontraba ese lugar, era muy probable que encontrara lo necesario para devastar totalmente su mundo, y tal vez aniquilar el mundo Muggle al mismo tiempo.

"Pequeña Jen, hay algo mas que necesitas saber acerca de esto. Mallus Craw puede ser el mas notorio de los Craw, pero el no inicio este ciclo de eventos en los que estas involucrada, esto es algo mucho, mucho, mas profundo que el. Cuando encuentres al Craw indicado en tu historia, encontraras las respuestas. Es tu responsabilidad hacerlo, Jennifer. Eres la más joven de la familia, y la última. Tienes que encontrar la verdad detrás de porque somos quienes somos." Thomas dijo, con una mirada de desesperada determinación en su rostro.

Jennifer observo a su padre, un abrumador sentimiento de que el destino estaba tomando el control de ella la invadió mientras asentía en aceptación. De repente Thomas y Boltin miraron detrás de ella, y Jennifer se volteo para encontrarse con Albus Dumbledore que entraba en la habitación. Le sonrió con calidez a Boltin y a ella, después a Thomas.

"Hola, Thomas, es bueno verte. Espero no interrumpir nada," agrego, mirando a Jennifer.

"Para nada, Profesor. En realidad, debo de ir a prepararme para el juego. Seré arbitro de Quidditch," Jennifer explico, levantándose. Su padre parecía sorprendido, sonriendo levemente.

"¿En serio? ¿Tu, Pequeña Jenn? Solías estar aterrorizada por las escobas desde que llegamos a América. No estaba seguro de que pudieras superarlo." Thomas dijo, parecía impresionado.

"¿Quien dijo que lo había superado?" Jennifer dijo secamente, despidiéndose de ellos mientras salía seguida de cerca por Boltin.

"Ella va a descubrirlo un día, Dumbledore. Se que lo hará," Thomas dijo de repente, como si estuviera a la mitad de una conversación.

"¿Oh? ¿Alguna vez dudaste que pudiera hacerlo?" Dumbledore pregunto, tomando asiento.

"Si," Thomas admitió, "¿Pero tu no, verdad?" pregunto, mirando al Director a través de la barrera que los separaba. Dumbledore simplemente sonrió.


	9. Competiciones

**Capitulo IX**

**Competiciones**

La noticia se propago como pólvora por el campo de Quidditch y tanto estudiantes como profesores estaban emocionados con la visita del reclutador de los Centinelas Canadienses que venia a Hogwarts a observar el partido… y en realidad esa era una de las razones por las que los juegos de pre temporada se llevaban a cabo. Madame Rolanda Hooch rápidamente había localizado al hombre hablando con la Profesora Sprout y el Profesor Flitwick, pero Jennifer no podía ver mucho desde esa distancia.

"¿Estas segura de que es un reclutador real?" Jennifer dijo desconfiada. "Tal vez debería de verlo de cerca."

"Muy segura. Minerva estaba aquí hablando de el, decía que planeaba ver los siguientes dos juegos para poder revisar a todos los equipos. Creo que esta interesado en Finch-Fletchley, pero habrá mucha diversión hoy. Apuesto que los equipos pondrán un esfuerzo extra tan solo para impresionarlo, lo que será terriblemente entretenido con tantos jugadores nuevos que ni siquiera han entrenado," Rolanda dijo sonriendo. "Te envidio."

"Bueno, si así lo quieres, tu puedes ser arbitro en este juego," Jennifer ofreció.

"No, no, ya es demasiado tarde para eso. No te preocupes, Jennifer, estarás bien. Eres un gran arbitro, y creo que has mejorado un poco en tu vuelo también," Agrego. Pero Jennifer sabia que no debía creerle.

"¿Jennifer?" Minerva venia por el corredor, sonriéndole abiertamente. "¿No es emocionante? ¡Buena suerte haya afuera! Oh, y después de cenar, ¿Podrías venir a mi habitación? Necesito tu ayuda con algo."

"¿Después de cenar? Pero Minerva, tengo planes…"

"¿De que hablas?" Minerva dijo, mirándola con dureza. "Creí que Dumbledore te había dicho estrictamente que no hicieras planes de ningún tipo por un tiempo. Y debo de agregar que te deje libre toda la mañana. Te veo alrededor de las siete." Los hombros de Jennifer cayeron un poco.

"Si, Minerva, por supuesto que estaré ahí," Jennifer dijo, Minerva asintió y salió de ahí. Rolanda le dio una mirada empática.

"Sera mejor que te prepares. Vigilare a Severus por ti," Rolanda le dijo. Jennifer de mala gana se dirigió al campo con su escoba en la mano. La había tenido que reparar varias veces el año anterior pero funcionaba bien considerando que estaba hecha para vuelos casuales y no tenia la velocidad necesaria para soportar un partido.

Jennifer se dio cuenta de que podía arreglárselas muy bien si permanecía dentro de cierto radio en el centro del estadio, sabiendo por experiencia que si tenía que forzar su escoba en caso de una emergencia, lo haría. Pero ella ni siquiera pensaba en mejorar su transporte comprando una mejor y más avanzada escoba. Reviso cuidadosamente la Quaffle, la Bludger y la Snitch asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden, observando en su reloj cuanto tiempo tenia antes de que las puertas se abrieran. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que la tercera manecilla de su reloj apuntaba al "Campo de Quidditch" y levanto la vista para encontrarse con Rolanda que llamaba su atención desde los asientos de los profesores. Jennifer subió a su escoba y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Severus, Pomona y Filius hablando con el reclutador, ganando rápidamente la atención de Severus mientras los demás la miraban con curiosidad.

"Debo ayudar a Minerva con algo después de la cena," dijo, acercándose para que solo el pudiera escucharla. Severus frunció el ceño molesto.

"No nos han dado un respiro desde que empezaron las clases," murmuro irritado. "Muy bien, será mejor que te vayas. No es algo que podamos evitar. ¡Y no mas maniobras salvajes!" agrego subiendo la voz mientras ella se dirigía a su posición. El sacudió su cabeza mientras recordaba que tan mal había tratado a esa escoba el año anterior forzándola hasta el máximo. Algunas situaciones eran demasiado incluso para una escoba "Indestructible". Dándose la vuelta regreso con los profesores y el reclutador.

Jennifer llego al centro del campo cuando los equipos comenzaban a sobrevolar el estadio, acercándose a las gradas un poco mas de lo normal mientras eran anunciados. Jennifer bajo de su escoba y se paro frente al cofre, con la Quaffle en la mano mientras los alumnos tomaban sus posiciones.

"Muy bien, no exageremos mucho el día de hoy, chicos," le sonrió al equipo de Ravenclaw y después al de Hufflepuff, haciendo contacto visual con Justin. Dejo libre la Snitch y las Bludgers, contando en voz baja antes de lanzar la Quaffle. Con un ojo en los equipos, aparto el cofre, se puso los goggles y emprendió el vuelo.

Justin rápidamente tomo control de la Quaffle mientras los Cazadores iban tras de el, dirigiéndose hacia los anillos a toda velocidad para cambiar repentinamente de dirección alejándose del Guardián expectante de Ravenclaw, Rudy Loche, que estaba protegiendo el anillo mas bajo dirigiéndose rápidamente al anillo contrario para anotar puntos. Jennifer sacudió la cabeza ante esa maniobra tan elaborada. Ella voló sobre el otro lado del campo mientras Kris Devon volaba atreves del aro, casi derribando a Susan de su escoba mientras la chica trataba de defender los anillos. Justin fue veloz para recuperar la pelota, pasando rápidamente a su lado, Eliza Marrer, trataba de engañar a los Cazadores pretendiendo que aun tenía la pelota. El engaño funciono por un momento, pero tan rápido como los Golpeadores se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, dos Bludgers cruzaron el campo haciendo que Jennifer tuviera que agacharse cuando una de ellas paso por sobre su cabeza. Justin voló de arriba abajo mientras las Bludgers pasaban de el y regresaban a los Golpeadores de Hufflepuff. Jennifer rápidamente se quito de su camino y comenzó a seguir a Justin hacia el otro lado del campo mientras el trataba de anotar puntos en el aro mas alto. Pero Rudy estaba alerta, golpeando la pelota hacia abajo desatando otra pelea por la Quaffle.

Jennifer sabia que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el desenlace ocurriera, porque el equipo de Ravenclaw era nuevo e inexperto. No había señal de la Snitch y el marcador ya estaba 60-20 con Ravenclaw controlando la pelota por fin después de varios intentos. Cuando el equipo alcanzaba los anillos Jennifer miro la Snitch por el rabillo del ojo, esta se dirigía al otro lado del campo. De Hecho, volaba muy cerca de Julie Brim, ¡Que parecía no haberla visto! ¿Cómo podía haberla ignorado? Jennifer se pregunto por un momento, de repente se dio cuenta de que la chica tal vez estaba buscando ganar más tiempo de partido. Pero Mark Lerring, que se había dado cuenta de que el marcador iba 70-20 sabia que la única forma de que Ravenclaw ganara era si ellos atrapaban la Snitch, y el no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. Dudando, Julie comenzó a seguirlo, tratando de concentrarse. El joven Buscador sabia que el futuro del juego estaba en sus manos, mientras sobre ellos Justin tenia éxito manejando la Quaffle, ganándose para el mismo las atenciones mas brutales de los Golpeadores. Finalmente mientras los Cazadores se acercaron de nuevo a los aros de Hufflepuff, los golpeadores de Ravenclaw miraron a los dos Buscadores debajo de ellos y las Bludgers fueron enviadas directamente hacia Julie, que iba a la delantera. Una de ellas golpeo la parte trasera de su escoba, haciéndola girar y casi chocar con Mark que pudo apenas esquivarla. Ahora con tan poca competencia, Mark rapimente tuvo en sus manos la Snitch, y las tribunas se volvieron locas mientras Jennifer soplaba el silbato en lo que era uno de los reveses mas grandes que Hogwarts había visto en mucho tiempo. Julie controlo su escoba y aterrizo de manera segura, había tenido la suerte de terminar su primer juego de Quidditch sin ninguna lesión. El marcador quedo 170-80.

Fue cuando estaba guardando todo el equipo que Jennifer tuvo su oportunidad para conocer al reclutador. Todos los demás estaban en el estadio felicitando al equipo cuando el se dirigió a la parte de atrás, saludándola con una sonrisa encantadora. Casi tan alto como Severus, Mars "Pummeler" Jasper era su total opuesto en apariencia. Sus cristalinos ojos azules la miraban con calidez, y su cabello rubio estaba impecablemente peinado en una trenza corta. Vestía orgullosamente su viejo jersey de los Centinelas, nada intimidado porque todos supieran que era lo que hacia en la escuela.

"Me honra conocerla al fin, Profesora Jennifer Craw ¿No es así?" dijo mientras se acercaba sonriendo. "Soy Mars Pummeler Jasper… mis amigos me llaman Pummeler. Solía ser Golpeador para los Centinelas. Espero que no le moleste que este aquí, hable hace un momento con Madame Hooch y dijo que no había problema."

"No, esta bien," Jennifer sonrió. "¿Así que, esta aquí para reclutar a Justin Finch-Fletchley? Todos nos hacemos esa pregunta," admitió.

"Si, además de uno o dos mas, Jennifer," dijo, observándola con curiosidad para comprobar si le molestaba que la llamara por su nombre. "De hecho estaré en la mayoría de los juegos de esta temporada. Justin definitivamente tiene potencial. Es un muy buen Cazador, estoy segura que lo habrá notado."

"Si, uno de los mejores que ha tenido la escuela en largo tiempo, según se." Jennifer dijo.

"Me di cuenta de algo mas que despertó mi curiosidad. Parecía tener muchos problemas para manejar su escoba allá afuera. Parecía no responder bien. Un poco rígida, si me permite opinar," dijo, estudiándola detenidamente.

"Oh, eso," Jennifer dijo, un poco avergonzada, abriendo uno de los armarios y sacando su escoba. "Si, tengo una Ala de Águila Automática. No soy muy buena para volar, así que mi prometido me consiguió algo estable," Jennifer rio. "En realidad, el decir que no soy muy buena es sobre valorarme, me intimida un poco volar."

"Mmm," Pummeler dijo, caminando a su alrededor, tomando en sus manos la escoba. "No creo que el volar sea el problema. Probablemente esta no sea la escoba indicada para usted. Sugiero que busque algo que pueda guiarla, pero mas sensible al tacto para que pueda tener mejor control; es muy obvio que necesita mas control sobre la situación. ¿Y quizás una escoba con un poco mas de velocidad? No mucha, pero la suficiente para que no sienta que esta… estancada. Estoy seguro que puedo recomendarle varios modelos que se adaptaran a usted mucho mejor," sonrió, regresándole la escoba.

De repente Pummeler levanto la mirada y Jennifer siguió sus ojos hasta encontrarse con Severus que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, recargado en el marco de la puerta. Aunque parecía tranquilo, había algo en su rostro que le gritaba a Jennifer que estaba lejos de sentirse en calma. De hecho, parecía peligroso.

"Disculpen, ¿Los interrumpo?" Severus dijo, mirando a Pummeler con curiosidad.

"Severus, este es Pummeler Jasper, es un reclutador de Quidditch. Sr. Jasper, este es mi prometido, el Profesor Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones aquí en Hogwarts."

"Oh si, he escuchado de usted, Profesor Snape…"

"Estoy seguro que si."

"Es un placer conocerlo," Pummeler continuo sonriendo, ofreciéndole su mano. Severus, no tenia la menor intención de aceptarla ni siquiera se molesto en asentir, observándolo abiertamente disgustado.

"Bueno, fue un placer conocerla, Jennifer Craw. Estaré devuelta después. Es un hombre muy afortunado, Profesor Snape," agrego con una sonrisa tensa.

"Así es, y planeo seguir de esa forma," Severus dijo en un tono tan mordaz que los ojos de Jennifer se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

Aclarándose la garganta, Pummeler asintió y le sonrio calidamente a Jennifer, cuidadosamente evitando al iracundo profesor que no quito sus ojos del reclutador hasta que este estuvo fuera de su campo de visión.

"Severus ¿Que es lo que te pasa? Eso fue totalmente descortés. El solo trataba de ser agradable." Jennifer dijo, caminando hacia el. Severus la observo sorprendido.

"Sabes, para ser una Buscadora de Verdad en ocasiones puedes ser tan ciega como un murciélago a la luz del día, Jennifer. ¿No tienes idea de lo que el estaba haciendo aquí atrás, o si?"

"Si, vino porque se dio cuenta de que tenia problemas con mi escoba y quería ayudar," Jennifer dijo molesta con las manos en la cintura. "¿Que rayos puede estar mal con eso?"

"Oh, estoy seguro que se dio cuenta de muchas cosas… tan seguro como de que no era tu vuelo lo que estaba observando. Y por cierto, el tampoco hablaba de tu escoba," Severus dijo molesto, cruzando intempestivamente la puerta. Jennifer se quedo de pie observándolo completamente abrumada.

* * *

La mañana del Lunes, Jennifer por fin pudo hacerse un tiempo para investigar acerca de su historia familiar, esperando encontrar alguna información acerca de la varita de Mallus Craw también. Deteniéndose en su oficina por un cuaderno, decidió vagar por las escaleras traseras y asomarse a la puerta del salón de pociones donde los de primer año recibían sus primeras impresiones de Severus Snape. El ya había comenzado con la lección de "como manejar los ingredientes", cuando de repente se dio la vuelta y azoto un libro en el escritorio de un estudiante que estaba sentado justo detrás de el, haciendo que Jennifer y la clase entera saltara por la sorpresa.

"¿Acaso dije que sacaran algo? No les di la instrucción de que utilizaran nada, Sr. Brim, ¡Guarde sus cosas inmediatamente hasta que yo se lo ordene!" dijo, fulminando con la mirada al resto de la clase. "Ahora, lo siguiente que deben de aprender, después de _solo_ sacar equipo o ingredientes cuando yo lo diga, es como manejarlos sin estropearlos o dañarlos. Si no planean molestarse en nada más que arrojar ingredientes en calderos sin revisarlos antes están desperdiciando mi tiempo y el de la escuela porque nunca pasaran esta clase. ¡Baje su mano, Sr. Willowby! ¡Cuando quiera su opinión acerca de algo, se la pediré. Solo porque cree que puede salirse con la suya con comentarios inteligentes en las clases de otros profesores no quiere decir que será lo mismo aquí!" Severus dijo.

Jennifer parpadeo, preguntándose si ella era uno de esos profesores a los que se refería. Fue entonces cuando el la vio, observando casualmente desde la puerta. Trato de cubrir su momentáneo titubeo diciéndoles que revisaran su primera lista de ingredientes. Ella le sonrió y se despidió con la mano antes de desaparecer por el corredor, sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo. Una cosa era segura; Severus nunca había tenido problemas para mantener a los alumnos despiertos. Jennifer se preguntaba que le pasaría al estudiante que se quedara dormido en su clase. No es que Severus pudiera experimentar con un chico durmiente, pero ella podía apostar a que los alumnos probablemente pensarían eso.

En la librería Jennifer busco por los estantes, frunciendo el ceño con frustración al no poder encontrar ninguno de los libros de su lista. Finalmente ya molesta, volvió a revisar su listado para asegurarse de que la biblioteca tuviera esas copias, y después se dirigió con Madame Pince.

"Irma, ¿Podrías ayudarme a investigar quien rento estos libros en particular? Parece que cada tomo que busco ha sido sacado y quiero saber quien fue." Jennifer dijo. La bibliotecaria rápidamente comparo la lista de Jennifer con la suya, sonriéndole.

"Bueno, solo puedes culparte a ti misma," ella espero por un momento. "_Historia de los Magos Obscuros, Famosos Fabricantes de Varitas del siglo X hasta hoy_ y los primeros dos volúmenes de _Quien es quien en el mundo __mágico_ han sido rentados por la Señorita Hermione Granger."

Esa probablemente era la última cosa que Jennifer quería escuchar, aunque lo había sospechado. ¿Como era que ella sabía? Seguramente aunque hubiera logrado bajar a las cavernas para buscar la Tumba, la chica no habría sido capaz de hacer las conexiones con la varita hechizada. Y considerando que Hermione tenía esos libros, probablemente sabía más que ella misma. Jennifer frunció el ceño de nuevo. Bien, simplemente tendría que confrontarla acerca de eso. El padre de Jennifer había dejado claro que era ella la que tenia que descubrir la verdad antes que nadie, y lo último que necesitaba era que los estudiantes se le adelantaran.

Jennifer tenia clases con séptimo año los Martes y Miércoles, así que después de la clase del día siguiente le pidió a Hermione que se quedara un momento, esperando a que el resto de los alumnos salieran del salón antes de voltear a ver a la chica que estaba de pie frente a su escritorio.

"Hermione, no quiero ser insistente con esto, pero hay algunos libros que has sacado de la librería y de verdad necesito revisarlos," Jennifer dijo. Hermione le dio una mirada tan calculadora que Jennifer se detuvo. La chica sabía exactamente a que libros se refería.

"Eso es divertido, Profesora, porque hay un libro que usted tiene y que yo necesito," contestó. "¿Quizás podamos intercambiarlos cuando terminemos?" Jennifer frunció el ceño.

"Hermione, no estoy segura de que es lo que encontraste, pero sea lo que sea, ¿No crees que debes decírmelo?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Eso depende. Quiero decir, si esta trabajando en lo mismo que nosotros, y como necesita los libros que tenemos, supongo que así es, ¿No deberíamos de trabajar juntos?"

"¿Tratando de manipular a los maestros otra vez, no es así, Granger?" Jennifer y Hermione levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con Malfoy y Crabbe seguidos por varios alumnos de Slytherin que llegaban para su siguiente clase.

"Es suficiente Draco, toma asiento," Jennifer dijo, escribiendo un pase para Hermione. "Hablaremos de esto mas tarde," Agrego entregándoselo.

Hermione asintió y salió del salón, y Jennifer comenzó a reconsiderar el no hablarle del tema a Severus. ¿Pero cuando tendría el tiempo para decírselo? Esa noche ayudaría a Minerva a terminar las evaluaciones para el resto del año para poder ubicar a un par de alumnos que habían perdido el año anterior, así que dudaba que tuviera tiempo después.

* * *

La noche del Miércoles fue la primera reunión del Club de Duelo, y después de tres semanas de solo ver a Severus de vez en cuando y durante las comidas, Jennifer esperaba con ansia ese tiempo juntos, aun en presencia de cuarenta o cincuenta alumnos. Los chicos que habían estado en el club el año anterior, automáticamente dejaron sus varitas en la repisas, echas para que solamente los dueños de las mismas pudieran tomarlas de nuevo. Jennifer se hizo cargo de los que estaban ahí por primera vez, revisando con ellos la larga lista de reglas. Corey, Taylor y Doug estaban ahí, junto con la chica de segundo curso Katie Marrer y muchos alumnos nuevos de Slytherin incluyendo a Casper Wyatt y Antonius Deiter. Jennifer estaba consiente de que los de segundo año eran en su mayoría Slytherin, de cualquier forma, ninguno de los alumnos que hubiera perdido su primer año tenia permitido entrar al club. Eso quería decir que esa clase en particular tenía más alumnos Slytherin que de otras casas.

Corey fue hacia la mesa donde estaban las varitas de práctica, suspirando mientras tomaba una.

"Otra cosa para la que se necesita una varita. Desearía no tener que usar esa tonta cosa," Corey se quejo, tomando una al azar, sin importar si coincidía en peso y tamaño con la suya propia.

"Bueno, como el punto aquí es desarmar y detener a tu oponente, carecería de propósito si no pudieran desarmarte," Taylor dijo. "Además, si quien te preocupa es Flitwick, el dijo que no esperaba que trabajáramos perfectamente desde el inicio. Dale tiempo."

"Cierto, pero no sabes lo que es poder hacer un hechizo sin varita y no tener permitido hacerlo. No veo el punto de aprender acerca de varitas si no las necesito." Corey volvió a quejarse. Jennifer se acerco detrás de el, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Corey.

"Puedo pensar en un buen punto. Auto disciplina," dijo, sonriéndole al chico. "Y lo creas o no, se exactamente por lo que estas pasando. Cuando tenía tu edad, podía hacer _muchas_ cosas que mi escuela no permitía. En lugar de eso, tuve que aprender el método como ellos hacían todo, y definitivamente eso no fue nada fácil tampoco. Confía en mi, Corey, puede ser frustrante ahora, pero lo apreciaras cuando crezcas." Jennifer levanto la mirada y Corey se dio cuenta como el rostro de la profesora brillaba mientras Snape entraba al salón. Doug no parecía tan complacido de verlo, su expresión era casi de dolor.

"Corey, no me dijiste que el estaba a cargo," susurro, observando al Maestro de Pociones con desagrado.

"Por supuesto, esa es una de las razones por las que me inscribí," Corey sonrió.

"Sabes, Corey, eres una persona muy divertida y todo eso, pero te aseguro que en ocasiones eres muy extraño," Doug le dijo.

Mientras tomaban su lugar al frente de las hileras de las casas, Corey descubrió que no le importaba mucho practicar formas; aprender como colocar los pies y los brazos para atacar y como pararse y agacharse durante los bloqueos parecía completamente sin sentido para el. Pero rápidamente se puso alerta mientras el Profesor Snape se acerco y con firmeza acomodo sus pies y brazos en donde debían ir, diciéndole que prestara atención o fuera a buscar otra cosa que hacer. Corey rápidamente se enderezo y termino el ejercicio, pero se alegro cuando los de primer año fueron separados del grupo principal para aprender hechizos de duelo.

"Muy bien, solo digan la palabra mientras toman su posición. Después, podrán subirse al ring y practicar entre ustedes con sus varitas," Jennifer les dijo. "Asegúrense de decirlo con voz clara. Uno dos tres…" los chicos tomaron posiciones y dijeron _expelliarmus_ mientras apuntaban con la varita hacia el frente. Jennifer arrojo su varita con brusquedad. Mientras los alumnos reían, ella le lanzo una mirada a Corey, que solo se encogió de hombros. Esta bien, el no había lanzado el hechizo de manera intencional, pero estaba segura de que eso era lo que había ocurrido. Las varitas de practica eran suficientes para evitar que un estudiante lanzara un hechizo, pero en las manos de un Lanzador Mágico, daba igual que fuera falsa o real. Recogiendo su varita, les pidió a todos que lo intentaran una vez mas, contando hasta tres para después hacer el movimiento. Pero esta vez Jennifer estaba preparada y rápidamente bloqueo el hechizo, mirando pensativa hacia donde Corey se encontraba.

Mientras el chico iba a sentarse, Jennifer se encontró contemplando si Corey iba a ser capaz de participar en un duelo. Su talento le daba una ventaja sobre los demás; ¿Seria eso justo? Jennifer no estaba segura… ella realmente no quería desanimarlo, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si el iba a ser capaz de seguir las reglas con su irresistible urgencia por utilizar su notoria habilidad. Solo el tiempo lo dirá, supuso, mientras preparaba los duelos para esa noche.


	10. Sábado de Excursión

**Capitulo X**

**Sábado de Excursión**

Jennifer casi pensó que tendría el Sábado libre el próximo fin de semana, pero de ultimo momento la noche del Viernes mientras ayudaba a Minerva con unos vestidos conservadores para Anna, ella le pidió que fuera al Callejón por algunas cosas que no podían esperar a ser compradas hasta el Lunes. Anna, cansada de estar recluida en la cabaña, preguntó si podría ir también, y Minerva no encontró ningún impedimento para que así fuera.

Quizás si se lo hubieran preguntado a Dumbledore, el hubiera dicho que no y así les ahorraría los sucesos del día siguiente. Pero no siendo así, Anna se encontraba agradecida de escapar por unas horas, y Jennifer estaba más que feliz de llevarla. Tomo un tiempo explicarle los polvos flu, y Jennifer tuvo que darle una larga explicación de cómo es que estos funcionaban antes de que la chica accediera a intentarlo. Pero finalmente las dos llegaron sanas y salvas al Caldero Chorreante.

"Necesitamos ir a Flourish y Blotts primero," dijo Jennifer mientras cruzaban el bar lleno de humo, y saludaba a unos cuantos rostros conocidos. "Ahí es donde están la mayoría de las cosas de Minerva. Así que ¿dices que has estado aquí con anterioridad?"

"Unas cuantas veces por accidente," Anna dijo. "En realidad, cada ves que he venido a Londres de alguna forma termino aquí. Las primeras ocaciones fueron muy extrañas. En ese tiempo estaba en busca de mi hermano, pero me encontré con un hombre que lo conocía y me dijo que había muerto. Supongo que enfrento el mismo destino que Mamá y Papá," dijo, mirando las ventanas de las tiendas. "Como sea, la siguiente vez seguí al mismo hombre al Caldero, así fue como descubrí como llegar por mi misma."

"¿Quién era el hombre? ¿Dumbledore?" Jennifer pregunto con curiosidad, evadiendo con gracia una raca de sombreros que habían sido colocados frente a Malkin mientras pasaban por ahí.

"Oh no, a el ya lo conocía. Veras, a veces iba a visitarme cuando era pequeña, me veía cuando mis abuelos no estaban, junto con mi hermano. Solía llamarlo tío. Pero cuando crecí, no lo veía mucho," dijo Anna.

"¿Te sorprendiste cuando descubriste que era un mago?" pregunto Jennifer.

"Para nada," Anna dijo después de un momento. "De hecho, creo que fue cuando volví a verlo que me di cuenta realmente de que todo esto era verdad."

Jennifer le sonrió mientras entraban a la librería. Anna rápidamente comenzó a absorber todo a su alrededor, observando los títulos mientras Jennifer tomaba algunos libros de contabilidad, cera, tinta y varios libros firmando a nombre de la escuela, y esperando a que fueran acomodados en un paquete que parecía mas pequeño que cualquier de los objetos que había comprado.

"Bien, esta hecho, ¿Qué quieres ver?" Jennifer pregunto. Anna levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo con una idea en su mente, una idea que incluso antes de decirla Jennifer sabia que iba a ser un problema.

"Lo que realmente quisiera hacer es comprar en tiendas normales." Anna dijo. "Sabes, no estamos tan lejos del centro si tomamos el tren. Subterráneo, quiero decir. Podríamos ir a una librería regular también…" Jennifer rápidamente trato de hacerla callar, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie le hubiera escuchado.

"Anna, no creo que Minerva apruebe que vayamos en esa dirección," Jennifer protesto. Anna la miro fijamente.

"¿Qué pasa, Jennifer, tienes miedo del mundo Muggle?"

"No, no, por supuesto que no, es solo….bueno, nunca he estado en el realmente, no desde hace años," Jennifer admitió.

"Entonces ya es hora, vamos," Anna dijo, dirigiéndose al Caldero.

"¿Dinero plástico?"

"Confía en mi, vamos." Anna dijo de nuevo. No parecía una persona con la que se pudiera discutir, y pronto Jennifer se dio cuenta de que tratar de rebatir con Anna era como tratar de discutir con Severus cuando estaba en sus 'cinco minutos' de obstinación. Con un suspiro de resignación saco su varita, pidiéndole que esperara para cambiar sus ropas por algo similar al atuendo de Anna, agregando un abrigo largo para poder guardar su varita.

"Listo, ¿Cómo me veo?" Jennifer pregunto mientras la alcanzaba.

"Con algo un poco mas ligero, funcionaria," Anna dijo, tocando el sombrero de ala ancha. Jennifer transformo su sombrero en un broche de flores y siguió a Anna por el Caldero, aun pensando en que todo eso no era una buena idea.

"Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosas," Jennifer le recordó por decima vez mientras subían al tren. Jennifer parecía confundida desde el momento en que entraron. ¿Por que había tanta gente de pie?.

"¿Podrías calmarte?" Anna dijo con una sonrisa. "No va a pasar nada. Sera mejor que te sujetes, Jennifer, o saldrás volando." Jennifer inmediatamente se aferro con fuerza del poste metalico frente a ella. Anna tan solo sacudió la cabeza.

"No lo decía de manera literal."

"Oh." Jennifer dijo, relajando un poco su agarre. Salieron del tren y subieron las escaleras que daban a una calle agitada.

"¿Ves? ¿No esta tan mal, o si?" Anna dijo mientras Jennifer observaba alrededor. "Vamos, necesito encontrar un cajero automático, y después hacer una llamada rápida."

"¿Un que automático?" Jennifer pregunto, mientras caminaban hacia una pared a un lado de un edificio donde se encontraba una foto con un cristal. Jennifer miro sorprendida mientras Anna ponía una tarjeta ahí y presionaba números, observando lo que aparecía en la pantalla. "¿Puedo preguntar que es esto?" Jennifer susurro, tratando de no atraer mucha atención.

"Es un banco, o algo así." Anna le sonrió.

"¿_eso_ es un banco?" Jennifer dijo escéptica.

"Sip," Anna contesto, doblando dinero de papel y guardándolo en su cartera. "Muy bien, vamos hacia allá…" dijo, apuntando hacia una caja roja no muy grande al costado de un restaurante de alguna clase. " ¿Qué tal si ordenamos pizza y después llamo a mis abuelos para que sepan que me encuentro bien? Has comido pizza antes, ¿Verdad?"

"Seguro, la servían en la escuela a la que fui en Pittsburgh," Jennifer dijo mientras caminaban. Anna la miro fijamente.

"¿Hay una escuela de magia en Pittsburgh?" Anna hizo una mueca.

"Si, Whitebridge. Aunque no es muy grande," Jennifer contesto.

"Ya lo creo," Anna dijo. Eligio una mesa en la parte de afuera y ordeno pizza y unas bebidas antes de ir a la caja roja. Mientras Jennifer observaba con curiosidad, el mesero trajo un líquido negro y parcialmente congelado colocando uno frente a ella. Agradeciéndole, regreso a ver a Anna, que estaba ocupada sosteniendo un extraño objeto contra su oreja y no le prestaba atención. Jennifer le echo un vistazo a las otras mesas, algunas con niños pequeños, bebiendo la substancia sin ningún malestar aparente, así que decidió que tal vez estaría bien imitarlos. Con cuidado mojo la punta de uno de sus dedos con el burbujeante liquido, probándolo en sus labios.

"¡Jennifer!"

Jennifer casi se cae de su silla por la sorpresa, golpeando la mesa. Estuvo a punto de derramar su bebida de no ser por Sirius que lo había evitado. Estaba detrás de ella, y vestía una playera, pantalones de mezclilla y una chaqueta negra, parecía bastante cómodo en el ambiente Muggle y aun así se veía normal. También parecía preocupado por haberse encontrado con ella.

"¿Que haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta Anna?" Sirius demando saber.

"Ella esta en la caja…" Jennifer dijo, señalando.

"Oh, eso, es un teléfono. Seguramente quería hablar con sus abuelos."

"Eso es lo que dijo," Jennifer confirmo. "¿Pero que es lo que quiso decir?"

"Jennifer, eres un completo pez fuera del agua aquí. Realmente deberías de tratar de convencerla de regresar, o terminaran metiéndose en problemas," Sirius le advirtió.

"Pero, ella es tan insistente. Y se siente igual en nuestro mundo, así que daño puede hacer…"

"Mira, creo que esta a punto de colgar el teléfono, así que tendré que irme. Si me necesitas, solo grita. Estaré cerca." Sirius dijo. "Trata de regresar tan rápido como puedas. Y hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que te multen de nuevo."

"¿Como sabes eso?" Jennifer dijo irritada pero Sirius se despidió y desapareció en la esquina. Un momento después la pizza llego, y Anna rápidamente se reunió con Jennifer.

"Lamento la tardanza. Tenia que decirles a mis abuelos que estaba bien."

"¿Esta bebida… es segura?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Oh vamos, ¿has comido pizza pero nunca refresco?" Anna dijo sonriendo.

"No servían nada como esto en la escuela," Jennifer le aseguro. Anna tomo un sorbo y Jennifer la imito, tosiendo ligeramente al principio. Anna rio.

"¿Y bien?"

"Es interesante. ¿Los Muggles lo toman siempre?" Jennifer pregunto, pero Anna la hizo bajar la voz.

"Di gente, Londinenses, citadinos, lo que sea, pero no digas eso," Anna se carcajeo. Jennifer de repente se dio cuenta de que no quedaba nada más que hielo en su vaso, pero después de un momento el mismo hombre de antes se acerco con una jarra y volvió a llenarlo. Jennifer se inclino hacia Anna.

"Es un poco grande para ser un Elfo Domestico ¿no crees?" Jennifer pregunto.

"La gente de la ciudad no tiene Elfos Domésticos," Anna le dijo, tomando una rebanada de pizza. Jennifer, que estaba descubriendo que todo eso era mas de lo que podía manejar en un solo día, agito su refresco con la pajilla.

"Después de comer, deberíamos de regresar antes de que comiencen a preocuparse," Jennifer dijo, mirando como las burbujas se disipaban. "Oye, ¿Cuál es la formula de esto?"

"¿Qué, tan pronto? ¡Acabamos de llegar! Necesito algunas cosas para la cabaña o me volveré loca." Jennifer se encontró a si misma arrastrada por Anna después de comer, entrando a tiendas donde no podía reconocer ni siquiera la mitad de los artículos que estaban a la venta. De una de ellas salían sonidos a todo volumen a los que Anna llamo música, ahí compro una caja grande, muchos cilindros pequeños, y algunas cajas planas.

"Muy bien, ahora podemos irnos," Anna dijo mientras salian con dos pesadas bolsas de la tienda. Fue entonces que Jennifer vio la librería y se detuvo un momento. Estaba cruzando una calle repleta de autos Muggle moviéndose y tocando bocinas, Jennifer decidió que seria mejor olvidarlo. Anna, de cualquier modo, vio la tienda justo después que Jennifer y comenzó a llevarla en esa dirección.

"¡Oye, espera! ¡Creí que ya podíamos irnos!" Jennifer protesto.

"¡No sin antes comprarte un libro!" Anna dijo, presionando un botón en un poste.

"¿Que pasara ahora?" Jennifer pregunto. Muchas de las personas que se encontraban en la esquina la miraron de manera extraña.

"Ahora…cruzaremos," Anna dijo, y se apresuraron a cruzar la calle y entrar a la librería mientras los autos comenzaban a moverse tras ellas.

"Ese fue un muy buen hech… ah, truco, Mmm, lo que sea," Jennifer dijo.

"¡Sshh! Jennifer, vamos," Anna dijo adentrándose en el local, leyendo los títulos de algunas revistas y periódicos que estaban alrededor, tomando unos cuantos. Jennifer vago lentamente por el lugar hasta que encontró un tomo de Shakespeare y hallo su camino hacia la sección de clásicos, confundida por los libros. Ubico el nombre de Dickens, y tomando uno se dirigió de nuevo con Anna.

"Nadie muere al final de este ¿Verdad?" Jennifer pregunto. Anna rio.

"Si, pero tiene un final feliz," Anna le aseguro, colocando la copia de _Oliver Twist_ en el mostrador. Mientras Anna pagaba por los libros, un par de hombres se acercaron, mirando alrededor de la tienda y dirigiéndose al mostrador.

"Disculpe, ¿Ha visto a este hombre el día de hoy?" uno de ellos pregunto, mostrándoles una fotografía. Jennifer lo reconoció de inmediato, aun cuando en la foto se veía pálido y enfermo. Era sin duda Sirius Black. Jennifer se sorprendió, y el segundo investigador, que de echo la miraba con cuidado, lo noto.

"No lo he visto," dijo el dueño del lugar.

"¿Ese es Sirius Black, no es así?" Anna dijo después de un momento. "He visto esa foto antes."

"Así es, un criminal muy peligroso. Tiene muchas acusaciones por asesinato. Nos dieron una pista hoy, dicen haberlo visto en esa área, hablando con una mujer… coincide con su descripción," el segundo hombre dijo, mirando a Jennifer. Anna la observo. Así como varias personas que se encontraban ahí.

"Le aseguró de que no se de que habla. No conozco a nadie con esa apariencia," Jennifer dijo. "Además, creo haber leído en el periódico que había sido absuelto."

"Solo si usted le el Sun, Señorita, ¿Esta segura de que nunca ha visto a este hombre, o hablado con alguien parecido a el?" preguntó el primer hombre, mostrándole de nuevo la foto.

"No," Jennifer se encogió de hombros.

"¿Ninguna de ustedes ordeno una pizza a nombre de Anna Hayes? El personal del restaurante nos dijo que la mujer que vieron estaba en una mesa con una orden a nombre de Anna Hayes."

Anna miro a Jennifer. Jennifer miro a Anna preguntándose que hacer. Anna rápidamente cubrió su tarjeta de crédito, guardándola en su bolso.

"¡Miren! ¡Ahí esta!" el empleado grito apuntando hacia la puerta. Sirius estaba ahí de pie, esperando a que los dos oficiales se dieran la vuelta para verlo antes de salir corriendo. Los dos hombres comenzaron a perseguirlo.

"¡No te quedes ahí, salgamos de este lugar!" Anna dijo, tomando del brazo a Jennifer y la bolsa de sus compras dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Mientras los dos hombres recorrían la calle, uno de ellos se detuvo a ver alrededor mientras Jennifer y Anna huían en la dirección opuesta.

"¡Mike, esas chicas se escapan!"

"Solo pide refuerzos, es Black al que estamos buscando ¡Vamos!" Mike grito mientras perseguían a Sirius hasta un callejón. Saco su pistola y se asomo por una esquina. No había ningún movimiento.

"¡Sera mejor que salgas con las manos en alto, Black!" dijo Mike, en un tono poco convincente. "¡Ríndete mientras tengas esa opción!" su compañero lo alcanzo. Observando desde atrás.

"No va a salir, Mike."

"Ya me di cuenta, Scott," Mike murmuro, adentrándose lentamente en el callejón. Llegando a donde estaban unos botes de basura los golpeo y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero lo único que salió de ahí fue un gato callejero, que caminaba fuera del callejón. Después escucharon un ladrido, se hicieron a un lado mientras el gato salió a toda velocidad perseguido por un gran perro negro, que no dejaba de ladrar. Estaban muy ocupados revisando el lugar para notar que el perro no siguió al gato y dio la vuelta corriendo por la acera. Aun en el callejón los dos oficiales buscaron a conciencia, pero no habie señal de Black. Era como si hubiera desaparecido en el aire.

Mientras Jennifer y Anna recorrían las calles, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Jennifer comenzara a protestar pidiendo que se detuvieran.

"Estos paquetes tan voluminosos tienen que irse, Anna. No puedo correr con ellos. Necesitamos una chimenea," Jennifer insistió.

"Bien, pero no podemos entrar en cada tienda buscando una. Además, dudo que alguien nos deje entrar en su chimenea. Mira, ahí hay un parque. Podemos encontrar un lugar donde esconderlos," Anna sugirió. Cruzaron la concurrida calle, poniendo más nerviosa a Jennifer, después se dirigieron al centro de parque donde Anna había encontrado un baño público individual, ignorando las miradas curiosas cuando entraron juntas. Anna puso el seguro, revisando alrededor del pequeño compartimento. "¿Tal vez podamos dejar las cosas aquí?"

"No, ya lo tengo," Jennifer dijo, sacando su varita y dejando las bolsas en el suelo. _"¡Minimizar!"_ en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus compras se encogieron y Jennifer los puso en sus bolsillos. "Muy bien, ahora necesitamos encontrar la forma de salir de aquí."

"¿No puedes simplemente desaparecer?"

"No me iré sin ti," Jennifer dijo. De repente alguien toco la puerta.

"¿Están bien? ¡Creí ver una luz intensa!" dijo una voz.

"Eh… ¡Fue el flash de la cámara! ¡Lo sentimos!" Anna dijo, sabiendo muy bien que la luz había sido mucho mas intensa que eso. El hombre se fue murmurando algo acerca de los 'turistas'. "¿Qué tal otro cambio de ropa?"

"No puedo hacerlo, ¿Como lo explicare si nos atrapan?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Entonces no dejemos que nos atrapen. Vamos, Jennifer." Anna insistió, dándole una idea de que hacer. Jennifer escucho molesta y suspiro. Ya se había arriesgado una vez; otro hechizo en la mezcla no haría mucha diferencia. Rápidamente se vistieron con pantalones de mezclilla, camisetas y chaquetas universitarias, recogiendo su cabello en dos coletas. "Esta lejos de ser perfecto, pero funcionara. Hay que irnos." Salieron del baño mientras una pareja mayor que las había visto entrar les dirigía una mirada confundida y susurraba entre ellos.

Cuando Anna y Jennifer se acercaban a la salida más cercana, un perro negro corrió hacia ellas, seguido por un hombre vestido en ropas grises y con un extraño báculo y un lazo.

"¡Ese se parece a Jake! Ya sabes, el perro que ronda por la cabaña…"

"Imagínate," dijo Jennifer mientras el perro saltaba hacia ella.

"¿Es la mascota de alguien?" Anna pregunto.

"Oiga, Señorita, ¿Es ese su perro? No puede correr así por Londres sin un collar y una correa," dijo el oficial de control animal.

"Lo sentimos, se alejo de nosotros," Anna contesto, mientras Jennifer se arrodillaba a su lado.

"Le pondremos una en este momento," Jennifer dijo, buscando en sus bolsillos algo que transfigurar. "De todas maneras, como rayos debe de lucir," murmuro.

"Como una cuerda unida a un collar," Anna dijo molesta y Jennifer saco justo eso. "No esa clase de cuerda," Anna susurro mirando una cuerda de uso común.

"No hay nada que pueda hacer, ya lo vieron," Jennifer le devolvió el susurro mientras trataban de atarlo juntas.

"¿Tiene licencia para ese perro?" el hombre pregunto, caminando hacia ellas. Jennifer sabia que no tenía oportunidad de copiar nada similar sin un ejemplo de lo que el hombre le pedía.

"Eh, no señor," Jennifer admitió, mirando a su alrededor.

"Entonces tendré que darle un citatorio," el hombre dijo, sacando una pequeña libreta. "¿Nombre y dirección?"

De repente el perro salto y derribo al hombre, pasando por sobre el y corriendo con Anna y Jennifer justo detrás, apresurándose a cruzar las calles con los automóviles tocando sus bocinas mientras pasaban. Cuando estaban a una esquina de distancia de la estación de trenes, se encontraron con Mike y Scott, y después de recuperarse por la sorpresa corrieron mezclándose con la multitud.

"¡Creo que eran ellas!" Scott dijo.

"¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo se cambiaron tan rápido?"

"¡Te lo digo, son ellas!" Scott le aseguro, sacando su radio.

El perro se detuvo en las escaleras mientras Jennifer y Anna bajaron con prisa. Anna se detuvo de repente y empujo a Jennifer, casi haciéndola caer.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Mira las filas. Hay oficiales en todas partes, probablemente nos están buscando."

"¿Buscan una salida?"

Se escucho un estruendo, y Jennifer volteo a ver un hombre usando un casco con visor montando una motocicleta, haciéndoles señas.

"Vamos, Anna, sube," dijo el hombre, ofreciéndole un casco. "Vamos, antes de que te vean."

"Sube, Anna, Sirius te llevara a casa," Jennifer le dijo. "¡Apresúrate, es la única forma!"

"¡No iré en _esa_ cosa con el!" Anna dijo de manera directa. "Es… ¡Es un asesino!"

"No, no lo es, es algo completamente Muggle. Fue absuelto hace dos años, porque no lo saben no tengo…"

"¡Ahora no! ¡Después! ¡Sube!" Sirius dijo.

"¡Es Sirius Black!" uno de los oficiales advirtió.

"¡QUIETOS!" alguien grito. Jennifer se dio la vuelta de manera instintiva agitando su varita para bloquear el hechizo… que nunca llego. Dándose cuenta de su error,supo que era demasiado tarde para enmendarlo. Lo único importante era sacarlos de ahí de una sola pieza.

"_¡Fummble!"_ dijo, apuntando al oficial que había gritado. El agente del servicio secreto dejo caer su arma. Tratando de recogerla se tropezó, mientras los civiles que estaban ahí se alejaban, observando con cuidado mientras los otros oficiales trataban de ayudarlo.

Había demasiadas personas para borrar sus memorias, y Jennifer estaba consiente de eso, lo mejor que podía hacer era Aparecerse y esperar que eso no le costara su empleo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer ese último movimiento sintió como un hechizo la golpeo directamente, y su cuerpo se anclaba al suelo, sabiendo que alguien había utilizado un hechizo de restricción para evitar que se escapara. Dando vueltas para localizar a la nueva amenaza, Jennifer miro a un hombre que solo conocía por fotografías, pero estaba segura, muy segura, que era quien ella creía.

Cornelius Fudge.

Un disparo se escucho a sus espalda, y Jennifer vio como el agente especial se había disparado a si mismo en el pie, y varios de los oficiales se acercaron para asistirlo. Fudge no se había movido, mirándola con detenimiento, y Jennifer, sintió como si estuviera entre su mundo y uno donde no tenia nada que hacer, caminando entre un grupo de gente muy alterada esperando pasar desapercibida entre la conmoción.

Jennifer tenía muy pocas opciones fuera de correr o usar magia, y su razonamiento le dijo que mantuviera la exposición de esta última al minino. Al mismo tiempo, seguía buscando entre las tiendas una forma de salir de ahí. De repente observo a los dos hombres de nuevo y apresuro el paso, finalmente encontrando algo que le pareció familiar al otro lado de la calle, en una ventana pintada con un anuncio que decía "Tienda de Libros Ocultos Batchim." Olvidándose de todo excepto de cruzar la acera, Jennifer corrió por la calle, escuchando rechinidos de frenos y bocinas de auto. Se detuvo asustada, pero alguien llego por detrás empujándola el resto de la calle hasta que los dos cayeron al suelo golpeándose contra el concreto.

"Pero que le pasa, Profesora, ¿Qué estaba pensando cruzando la calle así? Pudieron matarla y a mi con usted," dijo el Muggle, inspeccionando su brazo lastimado.

"¿Sr. Willowby?" Jennifer dijo completamente sorprendida. "¿Que hace aquí?"

"Tratando de tomar una bebida después de un largo día de trabajo, pero parece que usted tiene otros planes para mi," Charles dijo, levantándose lentamente y ayudándola a ponerse de pie. "Ahora ¿Le importaría decirme de que se trata todo esto?"

"Estoy… estoy en problemas. Estaba con mis amigos, nos separaron, y me persiguen dos hombres, policías o algo así, necesito ir a casa."

"Para mi suena como si tuviera que ir a la estación de policía," El Sr. Willowby dijo de manera dura. "Para entregarse."

"No, usted no entiende. No hice nada malo, ellos creen que conozco a alguien…"

"Bueno, si usted no hizo nada malo, entonces no debe de huir, vamos," dijo, poniendo un brazo alrededor de ella y guidandola por la calle. "Se como son estas cosas. Me metí en muchos problemas cuando era mas joven. Se dará cuenta de que las cosas salen bien si deja de tratar de escapar."

"Sr. Willowby, no entiende…"

"Esta bien, hablare por usted. Suba al auto, Profesora, será lo mejor," insistió, abriendo la puerta para ella. Jennifer con cuidado entro en el vehículo, temerosa de tocar algo, observando como Charlie entraba por el otro lado. El encendió el auto y le pidió que se colocara el cinturón, mostrándole como funcionaba. Jennifer sintió como el auto avanzaba, sin disfrutar mucho su primer viaje en coche. Parecía que no iban muy rápido, y por alguna razón se detenían constantemente.

"Vi que había un poco de alboroto en el centro cuando pase por ahí hace unos minutos. Algo acerca de un hombre disparándose en su propio pie después de ver que una señorita lanzo chispas azules o algo as." Charles dijo casualmente, mirándola de lado. "Supongo que debió de haber estado muy asustada para reaccionar así en medio de una multitud, es algo de lo que nunca había escuchado. ¿Esta bien?"

"Si, ahora lo estoy," Jennifer dijo en voz baja. "Pero o creo que sea una buena idea, entregarme. Se que ellos notaran que hay algo extraño."

"¿Mas extraño que una señorita con chispas de luz azul que salen de su mano?" Charles pregunto. "El daño esta hecho, no es tiempo de minimizarlo. Dice que no hizo nada malo, y yo le creo. Pero puedo garantizarle que nadie más lo hará si usted sigue corriendo. Huir es para las personas culpables, no para las personas honestas," dijo, estacionando el auto.

"Puede que piense que esos oficiales son sus enemigos, pero ellos están ahí porque quieren ayudar a las personas, no herirlas. Algunos de mis mejores amigos son oficiales de policía. Uno de ellos solía pasar las vacaciones de verano en Bluff cuando yo era niño y va a la misma taberna que yo," el guiño un ojo, apagando el motor y saliendo del carro.

Dentro de la estación, estaban más que un poco asustados de ver a Charles Willowby llegar con su brazo alrededor de una chica desconocida, y mas sorprendidos al darse cuenta de que era una de las mujeres que los oficiales estaban buscando en el centro. Le pidieron que vaciara sus bolsillos (Que contenían la "correa", una pluma, su abrecartas, tres pequeñas bolsas, un paquetito envuelto y lo que parecía papel común y corriente) y tomará asiento. Charles se sentó a su lado con su sombrero sobre su regazo, saludando con la mano a los oficiales que entraban. Uno de ellos al que Charles llamaba Sargento se sentó en el escritorio que estaba frente a ellos, sosteniendo uno de esos teléfonos en su oído, hablando con alguien antes de colgar y voltear a verlos.

"¿Dice que no tiene licencia ni pasaporte?" le pregunto cordialmente.

"No, señor," Jennifer dijo.

"Es la Señorita Jennifer Craw, Sargento. Es mi vecina. Vive al final de Cliff Drive."

"Pensé que era la vieja casa Pince-Mure. La creí abandonada," dijo, con mas curiosidad que escepticismo.

"Aun así, ella vive ahí. Tuvo a mi hijo Corey haciendo trabajos para ella todo el verano," dijo sonriendo.

"Oh, eso si es sorprendente," Sargento rio. "Y creíste que nunca lograría nada."

"Oye, yo nunca dije eso, nunca lo haría, lo único que dije fue que tenia mucho que aprender, y es verdad, ¿No es así, Señorita Craw?" Charles dijo. Jennifer asintió, sonriendo con cautela. Justo entonces dos agentes entraron apuntando en su dirección.

"Es ella, es quien estaba hablando con Sirius Black. ¿A dónde fue?" demandaron colocándose a su lado.

"Quiero saber que fue exactamente lo que hizo para que el Agente Edison arrojara su arma," Scott le grito.

"Muy bien, muchachos, cálmense," El sargento dijo frunciendo el ceño. "No olviden que sigo a cargo, este es mi distrito. Además, cualquiera que cargue un arma merece lo que recibe, no me importa quien se crea que es. Charlie la trajo aquí, así que seguramente es un malentendido de alguna clase. Señorita Craw, ¿Conoce a Sirius Black?" Jennifer miro a Charles Willowby y de regreso al Sargento.

"Si, señor, lo conozco. Pero fue liberado hace dos años. Un hombre llamado Pettigrew fue el responsable por los asesinatos, no el."

"Oye ¿No acabamos de recibir un boletín con ese nombre? Creo que era de la lista Especial," El sargento dijo pensativo, recargándose en su silla, pidiéndole a alguien que le trajera la copia mas reciente de los mas buscados por el Servicio Especial. "Martha, comunícame con los Especiales, quiero hablar con ellos."

"¿Es todo lo que tenia con ella?" Mike pregunto, mirando la charola. "Los testigos dicen que estaba agitando una vara cuando aparecieron las luces."

El Sargento, que tenía el teléfono entre su barbilla y su hombro mientras esperaba a que lo comunicaran, le dio una mirada extraña a Mike.

"Ve por un café. Parece que necesitas un descanso," dijo, mirando al otro hombre. "En un momento, llamare a sus jefes y será mejor que esperen que no les diga que sacaron sus armas en publico y en una calle concurrida," agrego con frialdad. Scott tomo al otro hombre por el hombro susurrándole algo, y convenciéndolo de que fueran por ese café mientras el Sargento murmuraba algo de agitar varitas. "Ese servicio secreto y sus ar… hola ¿Servicios Especiales? Tengo una chica aquí que resulto ser sospechosa de estar involucrada con Sirius Black y causo un poco de agitación hace un momento, pero ella dice que el fue absuelto o algo así. Aparentemente el Servicio Secreto esta tratando de interrogarla. Oh ¿Así fue? Si, si, se como es eso. Hay que amar la burocracia. Aha. Jennifer Craw. Seguro, espero." El Sargento le sonrió, alejando el teléfono.

"Tenia razón, Señorita Craw, creo que olvidaron sacarlo de la lista… ¿hola?" de repente se intereso de nuevo por el teléfono. Jennifer, que no podía escucharlo hablar con nadie, miro el aparato de manera sospechosa, tratando de descubrir que lo hacia funcionar. Sintió un peso en su hombro, y Charles le sonrió. Ella se recargo en el respaldo tratando de relajarse. "Oh ¿Lo hará? Seguro, la mantendré aquí. Si. Gracias a usted." Colgó el teléfono y se puso de pie. "Servicios Especiales enviara a alguien para que la acompañe a casa Señorita Craw, quieren hablar con usted acerca de lo que paso para poder llenar el reporte del caso si es que quiere demandar o algo," le explico. "Simple rutina, Martha, porque no trae café o te o lo que sea, iré a hablar con Mike y Scott, tratare de calmar sus mentes."

Cuando la joven encargada les entrego una taza de café Charles miro a Craw con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Lo ve? Le dije que todo saldría bien," sonrió. "¿No es esto mejor que huir de lo que la asusta y sentir que esta en problemas?" pero Jennifer no se sintio mucho mejor o fuera de peligro cuando miro que detrás de el se acercaba Arthur Weasley. De hecho, comenzó a preguntarse si sus problemas estaban por comenzar.

* * *

_**N/T:** ¡Hola! Espero que todos estén muy, muy bien. Hace muchísimo que no me divertía tanto traduciendo un capitulo como con este, no me malentiendan yo amo esta historia pero ciertos capítulos (Donde hay Quidditch) tienen algunas situaciones (Partidos de Quidditch) que se me dificultan un poco y este, en lo personal me parece de lo mas divertido. Bien, quiero agradecerles por leer esta historia y mas que nada a las personas que sean tomado ese tiempo para dejar un review, sea breve o extenso, se los agradezco con todo el corazón, porque a pesar de que muchos decimos no escribir, o en mi caso traducir para recibir review, la verdad es que levantan el ego altísimo. Muchas gracias otra vez._

_Disfruten su lectura._

_Biffy316._


	11. Anna

**Capitulo XI**

**Anna**

El Ministro de Magia hizo contacto visual con Jennifer por un breve segundo, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. También había algo mas, algo de estrés y tensión, pensó, como si estuviera preocupado por la forma en la que cubriría los eventos en la ciudad. Aparentemente el Ministerio ya se había enterado de que un hechizo fue convocado dentro de una multitud de Muggles. Jennifer suspiro, preguntándose cual seria su multa en esta ocasión… imaginando lo que diría el consejo. No podía creer lo rápido que las cosas se habían salido de control alla afuera. Arthur estaba vestido con un bonito traje ejecutivo y portaba una insignia, algo similar a la que varios de los oficiales llevaban. Un hombre se acerco y lo presento como el Teniente Weasley, que pedía hablar con el sargento. Unos minutos después, el Sargento Brommel salió, intercambiando palabras con el, para dirigirse a su escritorio.

"Muy bien, Señorita Craw, el Tte. Weasley la llevara de regreso. Lamentamos mucho los inconvenientes," agrego, ofreciéndole su mano. Jennifer acepto sonriéndole y se disculpo mientras dejaba el lugar.

"Bueno, parece que todo salió bien," el Sr. Willowby dijo, poniéndose de pie. "Creo que saludare a alguno de los muchachos antes de ir a la taberna ahora que esta sana y salva, Profesora."

"No puedo expresarle lo agradecido que estoy por cuidar de la Profesora Craw, Sr. Willowby," Arthur dijo, ofreciéndole la mano. Charles sonrió.

"Ni lo mencione. Haría lo mismo por cualquiera, sobre todo por un vecino," Charles le aseguro, después se dio la vuelta para ver a Jennifer. "Digale hola a Corey por mi cuando regrese, Profesora, y pídale que escriba."

"Lo hare," Jennifer prometió, y el granjero camino hacia la sala de descanso. "Eso si aun tengo trabajo." Dijo, mirando con curiosidad a Arthur.

"En lo que a mi concierne, esto fue nuestra culpa, no tuya, Jennifer" Arthur dijo con fervor, "aunque debo decir que dejaste un gran desastre que limpiar detrás de ti. Sígueme," dijo, dirigiéndose a algo que a Jennifer le recordó a una puerta mágica. Subieron al elevador, y el espero a que la puerta se cerrara antes de tomar su mano, y sacar la llave de su bolsillo.

Aparecieron en la recepción del Ministerio, y Jennifer se escuchó a si misma exhalar con alivio al estar de regreso en una oficina que tenia sentido para ella. La recepcionista los miro y saludo antes de que entraran, mientras un par de personas alrededor la miraban divertidos por su atuendo.

"¿Ya esta aquí Dumbledore, Penélope?" Arthur pregunto a la recepcionista.

"No, Ministro Weasley."

"Bueno, envíalo a mi oficina. Necesito hablar con la Profesora Craw por un momento. Déjame saber si Thurspire regresa también," agrego mientras caminaban. Dieron la vuelta en un largo pasillo y Jennifer miro con curiosidad alrededor, nunca antes había entrado tan lejos en Ministerio. Al final del pasillo había una pesada puerta de roble pulido con una perilla que tenia la apariencia de una cola de dragón. Arthur dejo entrar a Jennifer a su oficina, siendo recibidos por su secretario, el cual, Jennifer noto de repente, era un fauno, vestido con un abrigo a la medida y un kilt, que parcialmente cubría sus patas, un par de anteojos dorados estaban sobre sus rizos castaños por debajo de unos pequeños cuernos, que le daban una apariencia de académico.

"Chester, envía a Dumbledore cuando llegue aquí y detén todos los mensajes, visitas y esas cosas por unos minutos."

"Pero señor, la Sra. Weasley llamo temprano, quería saber si trabajaría hasta tarde."

"Seguro que si," Arthur gruño. "dile que no me espere despierta si vuelve a llamar." El abrió otra puerta y Jennifer quedo instantáneamente sorprendida. El techo de la oficina tenía tres pisos de altura, un lado estaba lleno de escaleras, rieles y toneladas de libros. En la pared opuesta se podían ver mapas, y Jennifer se acerco para inspeccionarlos con mas detalle, pudo ver que las cosas se movían, pequeñas banderas, tachuelas y palabras se reajustaban por si solas con cada movimiento, y Jennifer no pudo evitar ver el gran mapa de la isla.

"Ese es el mapa rastreador. Hay muchos mas en otras oficinas," dijo, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a su escritorio, que estaba frente a un gran ventanal que abarcaba toda la pared, y daba a la ciudad. En perspectiva parecía que estaban viéndola desde arriba, aunque ella no recordaba haber subido ni un solo escalón. La puerta de la oficina no era una común, más bien era algo similar a un portal. Huéspedes indeseados eran transportados a diferentes pisos, o quizás al exterior del edificio. Jennifer tomo asiento, mirando al Sr. Weasley.

En muchos aspectos el escritorio parecía mas grande que la persona detrás de el; un hombre pelirrojo, mayor, con aspecto paternal, que prefería mucho mas la comodidad de su confortable y amontonada casa en oposición al esplendor de su regia oficina. Al miso tiempo, Jennifer sabia que su apariencia despreocupada era engañosa, por que el nuevo Ministro era probablemente uno de los hombres mas confiables que hubiese ganado esa posición en siglos. Jennifer no podía pensar en nadie mejor para el puesto.

A petición de Arthur, Jennifer le dio una completa descripción de los hechos, regresando cada que el se lo pedía, especialmente interesado en los detalles del hechizo que había utilizado, cuando, y quien estaba alrededor en el momento. Aun mas interesado (y preocupado) por la naturaleza del hechizo, asintiendo rígidamente cuando ella explico lo que había pasado.

"No entiendo porque alguien diría deténganse de esa manera, pero para cuando descubrí que no significaba nada mas que una palabra, ya era demasiado tarde. Iba a borrar su memoria, pero era demasiada gente alrededor, y decidí que simplemente Desaparecería, pero fue cuando me restringieron."

"¿Viste al mago que lo hizo?" Arthur pregunto, frotándose las sienes, pensativo.

"Si, pero no creerás quien fue," Jennifer dijo, causando que el se detuviera y enarcara una ceja. "Fue… fue Cornelius Fudge. Estoy muy segura."

"Es imposible."

"Imposible o no, fue Fudge. Me miro directamente, lo conocí cuando aun estaba en la oficina."

"Debe de ser un impostor."

"No lo era. Lo hubiera descubierto," Jennifer insistió. "No se porque estaba ahí, o por que hizo lo que hizo, pero era el." Arthur la miro reflexivo.

"Jennifer, si dices que estaba ahí entonces debo de creerte. Pero el hombre ha estado perdido por dos años. Es extraño que ahora aparezca de la nada haciendo un hechizo en medio de Muggles de esa manera. No es su estilo."

Justo entonces alguien toco a la puerta suavemente y Dumbledore entro, Arthur se puso de pie para recibirlo. Jennifer hizo lo mismo, observando su rostro con cuidado. Dumbledore volteo a verla y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ah, aquí esta mi rebelde profesora. Buenas tardes, Arthur," dijo acercándose al escritorio, "Veo que tienes todo bajo control."

"No estoy muy seguro de eso, Dumbledore. Jennifer acaba de decir, que que vio a Cornelius Fudge durante todo el alboroto allá afuera."

"Si, estoy muy seguro de que así fue," Dumbledore dijo, tomando asiento con calma. "En realidad el trato de matarla." Fue el turno de Jennifer de sorprenderse, mirando al Director completamente abrumada. "dos veces, de hecho. Cuando el hechizo no funciono la primera vez, provoco que el agente junto a ella le disparara. Afortunadamente, el estaba aun bajo los efectos de su hechizo y termino disparándose a si mismo."

"¡El Fudge que conozco nunca haría algo así! ¿Que razón tendría para matar a la Profesora Craw? Fudge ni siquiera la conoce."

"El Fudge que tu conociste ya no existe, Arthur. Creo que es seguro decir que hace mucho tiempo que se fue. Ya había comenzado a perder el rumbo la primera vez que lo vi… alguna vez fue un buen hombre. Pero lo que sea que paso con el estos últimos años lo cambio completamente, y me temo que ese cambio no podrá revertirse. Aunque por desgracia, no puedo ofrecerte evidencia concreta de lo que intento hacer," Dumbledore dijo de manera sombría.

"Maldición. Odio cuando me dices que es lo que realmente sucede y no puedo hacer nada al respecto," Arthur gruño.

"Necesitas saber, Arthur. Tengo el presentimiento de que esta no será la ultima vez que veamos a Cornelius Fudge, y tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa cuando el 'reaparezca' oficialmente."

"¿Pero para iniciar por que Fudge querría matarme?" Jennifer dijo molesta. Lo último que necesitaba en este momento era otra persona que deseara su muerte

"Para eso, creo que tenemos que buscar a la ultima persona de la que recibía ordenes antes de desaparecer," Dumbledore dijo. Jennifer y Arthur voltearon a verse, y contestaron al unisonó.

"Lucius Malfoy."

Mientras Jennifer y Dumbledore dejaban la oficina y caminaban por el pasillo, Jennifer finalmente tuvo el valor de preguntarle algo que la inquietaba.

"Dumbledore, ¿Cómo supo que Fudge había tratado de matarme? No me percate de que hiciera otro hechizo además de el de restricción," ella pregunto. Dumbledore sonrió.

"Anna me lo dijo," contesto. "O algo así. Me explico lo que había experimentado y fui capaz de discernirlo por lo que ocurrió, y por la descripción que me dio…"

"Pero Anna se fue con Sirius antes de que todo pasara. La envié con el en su motocicleta para sacarla de ahí," Jennifer dijo.

"Así es, pero parte de ella no se fue, una parte de ella estaba preocupada por ti. Veras, Jennifer, el hechizo no tuvo 'efecto' en ti porque en esencia, nunca te toco. En su lugar, golpeo una barrera de energía; muy similar a las barreras con las que se trabaja en Azkaban, donde algunas cosas y personas pueden atravesarlas pero otras no."

"¿Eso fue lo que sucedió en las cavernas con Harry? ¿El brillo era esa barrera de energía?" Jennifer pegunto, Dumbledore asintió.

"Si… el brillo y la barrera en si es un efecto secundario de dos tipos de magia tratando de ocupar el mismo espacio. En este caso, magia espiritual, o magia fae, o magia salvaje, cualquiera que prefieras, que colisiona con magia enfocada, que es la que utilizamos como magos y brujas."

"¿Lo que esta diciendo es que, en lugar de tener la capacidad de usar magia, ella es la magia? ¿Cómo los Unicornios, Centauros y Hadas? Y si es capaz de estar en un lugar, en espíritu. supongo que eso la convierte en un Aethermago." Jennifer dijo en un susurro sin poder creerlo. Los Aethermagos eran un tipo de brujas y hechizeros que tenían la habilidad de manipular la energía en diferentes formas, transformándola en su nivel más puro. Se decía, que incluso podían proyectar su propia energía fuera de su cuerpo. Pero no había Aethermagos desde hace mucho tiempo, casi por doscientos años.

"¿Sabes por que son tan poco comunes, Jennifer?" Dumbledore pregunto mientas Aparecían en el Bosque y caminaban hacia la cabaña. Jennifer negó con la cabeza. "Es porque necesitan ocurrir circunstancias muy especiales para que esto se de. Se debe de tener sangre de hada obviamente; sino ese tipo de magia no durara por mucho. No se debe de tener mucha exposición a la magia como tu y yo la conocemos porque instruir una hace que la otra desaparezca, excepto por ciertos momentos donde es totalmente necesaria. Y por último algo sumamente traumático debe de ocurrir, lo suficiente para que la magia interior se manifieste como mecanismo de defensa.

Estas tres cosas le han pasado a Anna. Cuando sus padres murieron, y se determino que ella no era mágica, sus abuelos maternos la adoptaron y criaron, sin exponerla a lo que ellos culpaban de la muerte de su madre. Por el lado de su Padre eran una familia antigua de sangre pura, había muchas conexiones con las hadas. Su madre también las tenia, aunque no salieron a la luz por mucho tiempo. Pero hay una pieza del rompecabezas que no puedo encontrar, aunque tengo varias sospechas; no se que fue lo que ocurrió hace cinco años para que su magia despertara de manera tan abrupta. Si esta relacionado con Voldemort o alguna otra situación aun no lo se. Quizás sea una pregunta que solo ella pueda contestar. Ahora que lo sabes, te darás cuenta porque decidí traerla aquí, así puede explorar sus nuevos talentos y aprender a utilizarlos sin ponerse en peligro a ella u otros en el proceso."

"Dumbledore, Anna menciono que tenia un hermano. ¿Qué le ocurrió? El no se fue con los Muggles de eso estoy segura." Dumbledore sonrió.

"No, así es. Veras, el ya estaba en Hogwarts para entonces. Era un chico muy, muy talentoso, pero también muy atribulado, como podrás imaginar, por la muerte de su padre y su madrastra, y su futuro tuvo muchas desviaciones y giros. Pero, sabes, no te contare esa historia. Otros pueden hacerlo mejor que yo," dijo caminando hacia la puerta de la cabaña y tocando. Se detuvo y le sonrió al perro que estaba echado en la puerta. "Te saco otra vez ¿No es así?" Dumbledore pregunto. El perro puso una de sus patas sobre sus ojos, y Jennifer no pudo evitar reír. Justo entonces la puerta s abrió.

"¡Jennifer! ¡Estas bien!" Anna dijo aliviada, permitiéndoles entrar. "Estaba preocupada por ti después de que ese mago trato de matarte. ¿Como te encontraron?"

"En realidad, uno de los padres Muggle de un alumno me encontró," Jennifer dijo. "También, salvo mi vida. Esos vehículos Muggle son peligrosos ¿No crees? De cualquier forma, el hizo que me entregara."

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que te arrestaron?" Anna dijo, parpadeando sorprendida.

"Bueno, no fue tan malo, solo llamaron a alguien… al Ministerio supongo, porque después el Ministro de Magia fue por mi, y Dumbledore me trajo a casa."

"¿En que tantos problemas estas metida?" Anna le susurro.

"Ninguno por el momento," Dumbledore dijo, "pero será mejor que no me entere de que algo así volvió a pasar. Ya hable con Anna acerca de arrastrarte con ella de esa forma, Jennifer, pero si trata de hacerlo de nuevo, puedes usar cualquier medio necesario para detenerla." Jennifer le sonrió, escuchando el tono de burla en esa última frase.

"Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haber conseguido la formula para esa bebida negra burbujeante." Jennifer dijo, sacando los paquetes de su bolsillo, poniéndolos en el suelo, y regresándolos a su tamaño original.

"Se llama Coca-Cola," Anna dijo asintiendo, "Y nadie sabe la receta excepto la compañía que la fabrica, es un secreto."

"¿Como es que siempre que encuentro una formula que me gusta resulta ser un secreto?" Jennifer pregunto poniendo las manos en la cadera.

"Bien, creo que las dejara charlar un poco mas," Dumbledore dijo, mirando los paquetes. "Le llevare estas cosas a Minerva y le diré a tu prometido que estas a salvo. Oh, y estas en libertad de tomarte el día de mañana, Jennifer. Has tenido suficientes emociones para un fin de semana, y creo, si no me equivoco, que aun queda mucho por venir," sonrió. "Buenas noches," dijo, y salió por la puerta.

"¿Me pregunto que quiso decir con eso?" Anna pregunto.

"No te molestes en preguntar. Dumbledore siempre dice cosas como esa," Jennifer contesto, buscando su libro nuevo. "Espero que este termine mejor que el anterior. Creo que Sydney fue un idiota por desperdiciar su vida de esa manera."

"El libro entero es acerca del sacrificio frente a la adversidad, en realidad." Anna dijo.

"Y la moraleja es, los hombres… y esto es verdad también en este mundo… parecen estar dispuesto a convertirse en mártires por las cosas mas estúpidas." Jennifer dijo. "Mujeres. Integridad. Asesinatos masivos en nombre de la justicia."

"¿Eh?" Anna dijo, con una mirada extrañada.

"Creo que debiste estar ahí para entender lo ultimo," Jennifer rio. "Mi padre casi mata a mi prometido y a el mismo junto con docenas de personas para destruir a un hombre. Pero no se lo permití. Cada que visito a Papá no duda en recordármelo," frunció el ceño. "No estoy dispuesta a perder todo solo para ver a una persona muerta, aun si se trata de Voldemort."

Anna saco la caja negra. Dándole la vuelta y usando un pequeño desarmador para abrir la parte trasera, colocado unos extraños cilindros dentro de ella.

"¿Cómo es tu prometido?" Anna pregunto.

"Muy alto, obscuro, y como Vallid dijo una vez, de porte distinguido," Jennifer dijo sonriendo. "Muy, muy inteligente, estoico, aun así cariñoso y atento…" Jennifer continúo con la mirada perdida en la distancia. "Es una lastima que sus alumnos lo odien," agrego, haciendo que Anna la viera con curiosidad.

"¿Sus alumnos lo odian?"

"No lo soportan," Jennifer sonrió. Justo entonces un fuerte sonido salió de la caja y Jennifer se puso de pie en un salto, observando el objeto. "Oh, es esa cosa de la tienda que dices que es música."

"_Es_ música," Anna dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Qué escuchas tu?"

"Oh, bueno, no mucho. Sin embargo, Filius Flitwick tiene una hermosa banda de instrumentos mágicos que toca en cada festividad. Son muy buenos." Anna negó con la cabeza.

"¿Y ellos dicen que tengo una vida muy restringida? Necesitas salir mas, Jennifer."

"Es fácil decirlo para ti. No tienes idea de cuantas personas me quieren muerta justo ahora," Jennifer suspiro. "Y creo que hoy es un ejemplo claro, no estoy segura de ellos ni siquiera en tu mundo. Por cierto, gracias por… lo que sea que hayas hecho hoy."

"No hice mucho, al menos… nada que pudiera controlar," Anna dijo en un suspiro. "Cuando siento que alguien a quien conozco esta en peligro, a veces pasa algo dentro de mi, y simplemente… voy con ellos. Pero Dumbledore trata de enseñarme como controlarlo."

"La magia etérea no es fácil de controlar, según dicen." Jennifer estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Ese es su nombre?" Anna dijo pensativa. "¿Hay algún libro sobre eso aquí?"

"Tal vez, siempre podemos buscar," Jennifer asintió. Anna estaba ocupada desempaquetando las cajas planas, después se detuvo, haciéndolas a un lado.

"Me pregunto si ese hombre Fudge asesino a mi hermano," dijo de repente, caminando hacia el librero.

"Fudge no siempre fue malo. Tengo entendido que lucho contra Voldemort por muchos años." Jennifer dijo.

"Aun tengo la sensación de que lo he visto antes," Anna insistió. "Quizás la primera vez que estuve en el callejón hace varios años. Di la vuelta en una calle y lo vi, o a alguien que se parecía, entrar a un edificio. Quería averiguar de qué se trataba todo eso, así que lo seguí, y termine en un bar, el Caldero Chorreante. Fue ahí cuando conocí a Harry… el se hospedaba ahí."

"¿Harry vivía en el Caldero Chorreante?" Jennifer dijo impactada.

"Si, fue cuando Sirius Black se escapo. Decía que todos estaban preocupado por el, así que se quedo en ese lugar. Parecía feliz pero algo solitario, así que hablamos con regularidad. Pero se fue y yo regrese a casa. No volví hasta dentro de unos años, cuando investigaba acerca de mi historia familiar y ese tipo de cosas. No me encontré con Dumbledore hasta el año anterior, fue cuando aparecí en Hogwarts de alguna forma." Jennifer se dio cuenta de porque Anna tenia tantos problemas para pasar del Sirius del que había escuchado al real. Cuando se fue el era un asesino prófugo, y al regresar después de muchos años encontrarlo y enterarse de que era el padrino de Harry tal vez había sido demasiado, especialmente cuando los Muggles no sabían que había sido liberado. No era de sorprenderse que Sirius se mantuviera en su forma de perro cuando Dumbledore le pidió que la vigilara. Probablemente le desagradaba Sirius aun más que los perros.

"No estaba en el país cuando Sirius se fugo. Trataba de entrar a Beauxbatons como instructora en ese tiempo, así que no estoy segura cual era la posición de Fudge en ese entonces. Para cuando llegue aquí, sin embargo, las cosas iban cuesta abajo y el ya estaba envuelto en asuntos en los que no debía de haberse metido según entiendo," Jennifer dijo, caminando hacia donde se encontraba Anna frente al librero. Ella sostenía un libro para niños con hermosas ilustraciones en la portada que estaba roída y maltratada por el paso de los años.

"Es muy hermoso," Jennifer comento. La niña del vestido azul que probablemente se pareciera muchísimo a Anna cuando tenia ocho o nueve años, se inclinaba delicadamente tocando la superficie de un espejo, mirando un mundo que estaba del otro lado.

"Mi hermano me lo dio cuando era muy pequeña y aun me visitaba de vez en cuando. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños. Fue muy difícil crecer teniendo un hermano en otro país y sin poder verlo jamás. Mientras crecía continuamente me imaginaba como seria… que podría ser en un mundo como este después de terminar la escuela, aunque es un poco diferente de cómo lo había imaginado. Creo que eso es lo que quiere decir la inscripción, pero no lo entendí en ese momento," dijo, ofreciéndoselo a Jennifer. "No creo en asesinar personas, Jennifer, para nada, pero al mismo tiempo, espero nunca encontrar al hombre que mato a mi hermano. Tal vez me vea tentada a hacer algo al respecto."

Jennifer tomo con cuidado el libro, abriéndolo. De repente sintió que todo alrededor daba vueltas y se sentó en el piso, observándolo con incredulidad. Ahora todo tenia sentido. Su altura, la mirada atormentada que le parecía tan familiar… _Trátala como a una hermana,_ dijo Audi. ¡Y lo imposible que era discutir con ella! Pero era tan normal, y tan… Muggle. Aun así todo encajaba a la perfección.

"Anna…Titiana… tu hermano no murió," Jennifer suspiro, leyendo la dedicatoria una y otra vez:

_Para Titiana- Muchas Felicidades;_

_Espero que algún día encuentres el camino atreves del espejo_

_-Fielmente, Tu Hermano-_

_Severus_

"¿Qué quieres decir con que mi hermano no esta muerto? ¿Lo conoces? ¡Que te pasa, estas tan pálida como un fantasma! ¿Mi hermano esta vivo?" Anna dijo, alzando la voz mientras Jennifer asintió torpemente, aun en estado de shock. "Y bien, donde esta, ¡Quiero verlo!" demando, sacudiendo con fuerza a Jennifer. ¿Por que Dumbledore no le había dicho a nadie? ¿Por que no se lo había dicho ni siquiera a Severus? No había manera de que Jennifer le ocultara esto por más tiempo.

"¿Quieres verlo ahora mismo?" Jennifer pregunto lentamente.

"¡Ahora mismo!" Anna asintió.

Jennifer se levanto, y miro su reloj, después Desapareció, dejando a Anna parpadeando por la frustración, preguntándose a donde había ido. Pero Jennifer no desperdicio ni un minuto después de atravesar la puerta. Aun aferrándose al libro, se apresuro a llegar al castillo y bajo a su oficina entrando sin molestarse en tocar la puerta. Detrás de su escritorio Severus levanto la vista sorprendido, Minerva sentada en un extremo de la habitación con una libreta, tomaba notas de un raro libro de pociones.

"… y seria mucho mas fácil si tan solo me dejaras tomarlo pres…" Minerva estaba diciendo, pero la expresión de su rostro cambio cuando vio entrar a Jennifer. Ella sabía a que había venido.

"¡Jennifer! ¿Esta todo bien?" Severus pregunto. "¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Y por que usas esas horribles ropas?" sin decir una palabra Jennifer camino hasta su escritorio y coloco el libro frente a el, viendo como el shock se apoderaba también de su rostro. "¿Como es que…donde... conseguiste esto?" pregunto, mirando el interior del libro.

"Ella esta aquí," Jennifer dijo. "Ha estado aquí. Minerva ¿Por que no nos lo dijiste?"

"Por favor cálmate, Jennifer. Dumbledore quería que esto se descubriera por si solo así Anna tendría tiempo de ajustarse a este nuevo ambiente. No estaba lista," Minerva explico con calma.

"Bien, ¡Pero ustedes dos no tenían porque dejarla creer que el había muerto!" Jennifer dijo, visiblemente molesta, volteando a ver a Severus. "Quiere verte, si tu también lo deseas."

"Llévate el libro si quieres," Severus le dijo a Minerva, siguiendo a Jennifer por la puerta. Minerva lo vio irse antes de tomar el libro que había estado copiando, apagando las velas con un movimiento de muñeca y saliendo de la oficina.

Jennifer paso el recorrido explicándole a Severus todo lo ocurrido desde la primera vez que vio a Anna, contándole incluso lo que sucedió ese día y lo que Dumbledore le había dicho. Severus asintió inexpresivo, escuchando sin interrumpir mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.


	12. Naturaleza Sospechosa

**Capitulo XII**

**Naturaleza Sospechosa**

Anna caminaba de un lado a otro, preguntándose cuanto tiempo le tomaría a Jennifer regresar con su hermano. Ella había actuado de una manera tan extraña. ¿A caso había algo mal en el? Veinte años habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron. Estaba segura que probablemente habría cambiado, siendo un mago y todo eso, tal vez se vería como una versión mas joven de Dumbledore. Al fin alguien toco a la puerta, y Anna corrió a abrirla. Los dos se quedaron de pie e inmóviles por un momento, mirándose uno al otro sospechosamente.

Ese no era el hermano que ella recordaba. Ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños lo hubiera imaginado de esa manera. Recordaba los ojos obscuros, pero ahora estaban manchados con años de amargura. Recordaba el rostro, pero en su juventud no era tan pálido, después de pasar mucho tiempo al aire libre cazando serpientes, lagartos y escarabajos para molestarla. Lo que definitivamente no recordaba era ese aire de obscuridad sobre el que ahora le traía memorias de su difunto padre. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado en esas temibles ropas negras que se ajustaban al cuello haciéndolo parecer listo para un funeral. Aun así, no le quedaban dudas de que era su hermano, y aunque una parte de ella quería reconocerlo, la otra parte deseaba huir de el, como si explorara un lado de ella que tenia pocos deseos de conocer.

Jennifer, de pie junto a Severus, pasaba sus ojos de uno a otro, observando sus miradas firmes como si esperara a que cualquiera parpadeara. Finalmente, rio.

"Es oficial, definitivamente son parientes. Anna, déjanos entrar," Jennifer dijo impaciente. Anna lentamente se movió y dejo que Jennifer y Severus pasaran, el observaba la habitación con curiosidad. Se acerco a la chimenea y tomo la foto, mirándola un momento antes de regresarla a su lugar.

"¿Cómo están tus abuelos?" Severus pregunto con cuidado. Jennifer pudo leer en su rostro que en realidad estos no le preocupaban mucho.

"Bien, hable con ellos hoy. Estaban un poco preocupados, pero ya están mejor."

"Veo que todo va bien contigo." Severus dijo, sin darse la vuelta. Jennifer los estudiaba de cerca.

"Excepto por tener todo mi mundo de cabeza, si," Anna dijo, asintiendo. "¿Como estas tu?"

"Muy bien. Feliz." Severus dijo tranquilamente. Anna podía pensar en muchos adjetivos para describir a su hermano. Feliz no era uno de ellos. De cualquier forma, Jennifer, sonrió cálidamente como si pudiera ver algo que Anna no había captado. Eso le parecía algo irritante.

"Te vez diferente de cómo esperaba," Anna admitió, sentándose con pesadez pero sin dejar de observarlo con inseguridad.

"Bueno, considerando que según entiendo hasta hace poco pensabas que había muerto, lo tomare como un cumplido," Severus dijo, dándose la vuelta y haciendo un gesto que casi parecía una sonrisa. "Sin embargo, tu, te vez como lo había imaginado. Aunque admito, que verte a ti y a mi prometida con atuendos Muggle a juego es un poco alarmante. ¿No haremos un habito de esto, o si?" Severus pregunto, mirando con curiosidad a Jennifer.

"Espera un minuto, ¿Tu prometida?" Anna dijo, mirando a Jennifer. "¿Quieres decir que es el de quien me hablabas hace poco?"

"Anna, créeme, no tenia idea de que tu hermano era Severus o te lo hubiera dicho hace tiempo," Jennifer dijo.

"¿Exactamente que dijiste sobre mi?" Severus pregunto, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Nada malo," Jennifer dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

"Excepto que tus estudiantes te odian," Anna dijo, mirando a Jennifer. "¿Debo suponer que eso quiere decir que es profesor en Hogwarts?"

"Soy el Maestro de Pociones, y no todos mis estudiantes me odian," Severus fulmino con la mirada a Jennifer, "a algunos de ellos simplemente les desagrado en extremo."

"Anna es algo como un Buscador de Verdad sin magia, ¿Cómo les llaman?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Investigador de perfiles criminales," Anna suspiro. "De echo, una de mis primeras visitas fue para hacer el perfil de Sirius Black."

"Déjame decirte una cosa o dos acerca de Sirius Black…"

"¡Severus!"

"… En otro momento," termino, mirando a Jennifer con el ceño fruncido. Era muy evidente para Anna que cualquier cosa que el fuera a decir iba a ser no menos de poco amable. Pero por mas curiosidad que Anna tuviera los eventos del dia comenzaron a caer sobre ella y eso afectaba muchísimo su concentración.

"¿Te sientes bien, Anna?" Jennifer pregunto, estudiándola. Un rápido destello de preocupación paso por el rostro de Severus, desvaneciéndose en una expresión pensativa mientras observaba a su hermana.

"Estaré bien. Solo estoy, agotada, siempre que hago algo… mágico… me siento así, como protegerte hoy," admitió.

"Quizás pueda encontrar una poción para ayudarte. Estoy seguro que tengo algo que servirá," Severus ofreció.

"No gracias, probablemente solo necesite descansar," Anna dijo. "A sido un día muy loco."

"No tienes que repetirlo," Jennifer estuvo de acuerdo. "Creo que te dejare descansar," dijo poniéndose de pie.

"Si, también yo," Severus dijo rápidamente, mirando a Anna titubeante. "Es bueno tener la oportunidad de verte otra vez, Titiana," dijo rígidamente. Anna supo por su mirada que estaba siendo sincero, aun cuando no quisiera admitirlo.

"También es bueno verte," ella sonrió, sin sentirse mucho mas segura que el. Al menos, pensó mientras se retiraban, parecía cómodo con su relación con Jennifer, y Anna de alguna manera estaba muy segura de que cualquier dificultad por la que tuvieron que pasar para encontrarse de nuevo después de tantos años no podía compararse con lo que el había luchado para poder llegar hasta ese punto con Jennifer. Pero antes de cuestionarse por que sabía todo eso, Anna colapso en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Jennifer despertó tarde. Eran casi las once cuando salió de la cama y se cambio, observando su reloj. Viendo que Severus estaba en el bosque, decidió dejarlo solo con Anna, optando por ir a ver a Hagrid ya que se había perdido la cena de la noche anterior. Aun sintiéndose un poco adormilada, tomo el camino largo alrededor del lago, esperando que el aire fresco la hiciera despertar. Fue entonces cuando vio una figura caída cerca de la orilla y corrió a ver de quien se trataba, arrodillándose junto a el y dándole la vuelta. Remus despertó, mirando a Jennifer con los ojos nublados. El trato de enfocarla mientras se sentaba tambaleante, luchando por reconocer sus alrededores.

"Vaya, te pareces a la cola que se mordió el perro, no es así. ¿Puedes camina?" Jennifer pregunto ofreciéndole su brazo. Levantándose y apoyado en ella para mejor soporte, los dos caminaron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. "¿Cómo terminaste en este lado del árbol? Pensé que…"

"Cambio de planes por la nueva residente del bosque," Remus le explico. "No pude regresar a tiempo esta mañana."

"Bueno, todo esta bien ahora," Jennifer dijo tratando de animarlo. Hagrid estaba afuera cuando ellos llegaron, y rápidamente ayudo a Remus a entrar a la casa.

"Ven, aquí Lupin, descansa y te traeré un poco de te." Hagrid dijo. Sentaron a Lupin con cuidado en una gran silla, y rápidamente el se quedo dormido. Jennifer suprimió la necesidad de reírse cuando comenzó a roncar suavemente. "Oh, bueno, ya sabe lo que dicen acerca de dejar a los lobos dormir," Hagrid dijo. Sirvió dos tazas de te Mugwort y salieron por la puerta de atras. "Me pregunto que estaba haciendo, ayer en la noche."

"Por como se ve, estoy segura que no lo sabremos hasta dentro de unas horas," Jennifer dijo. "El pobre hombre. Es extraño verlo así… parece tan desvalido. Debías de haberlo visto el día que nos vimos en el tren, es como el día y la noche."

"Eh, bueno, debería de ver su otra cara. Aunque, probablemente seria mejor que no, no es algo bonito." Hagrid dijo. Un periódico cayo al suelo, seguido por una lechuza, a la que le dio unos cuantos knuts. "Ahora veamos, ¿Que estará pasando en el mundo el día de hoy?"

"El segundo juego de reclutamiento es mas tarde, ¿Iras?" pregunto ella.

"Por supuesto, no me lo perdería, es un juego de Gryffindor," dijo el.

"Y la mejor parte es, que no seré arbitro," Jennifer dijo sonriendo. "Tengo el día libre." Hagrid iba a decir otra cosa cuando abrió el periódico y le echo un vistazo, sus ojos se agrandaron y bajo su taza de te.

"Oh oh."

"¿Oh oh? ¿Oh oh que?" Jennifer dijo alarmada, leyendo en su rostro que era algo que la involucraba. "Sabia que algo la había retrasado, ayer, Profesora, pero no pensé que tuviera tantos problemas."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Jennifer pregunto, tratando de ver el titulo, y después la foto, con la boca abierta. "¡Santo cielo!" dijo, haciendo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta que los sucesos de ayer no habían terminado aun: _Inumerables Muggles ven a bruja lanzar un hechizo y llega a las noticias Muggle_, seguido de una foto suya empuñando su varita contra un oficial.

"Mire también los Muggles tienen fotos en sus periódicos."

"Oh cielos, estoy en tantos problemas," Jennifer gruño, sentándose y poniendo sus manos en su cabeza.

"Bueno, dice aquí que el Ministerio toma la responsabilidad, pero no dice por que. ¿Qué paso?" Hagrid preguntó. Jennifer de nuevo conto lo que paso el Sábado mientras terminaban su te, Hagrid negando y asintiendo mientras escuchaba. Severus salió del bosque y se acerco mientras ella terminaba de hablar, el los observaba pensativo.

"Por la manera en que Arthur hablo conmigo, pensé que todo estaba arreglado, pero cielos, creo que no fue así," Jennifer suspiro mientras Hagrid le mostraba el articulo a Severus. Severus sacudió su cabeza y también suspiro.

"Nunca dejas nada a medias, verdad," dijo.

"Que puedo decir, tengo talento," Jennifer murmuro.

"Iré a ver a Lupin antes del juego," Hagrid dijo, ofreciéndose a llevar la taza de Jennifer antes de irse.

"¿Esta aquí? Dile que mas tarde le traeré algo para que se recupere," Severus dijo.

"Si, Profesor. Nos vemos después entonces," Hagrid dijo. Severus y Jennifer comenzaron a caminar de regreso.

"Pensé que habías dicho que no te agradaba Remus," Jennifer dijo a manera de burla.

"Por supuesto que no me agrada, pero no podemos dejarlo semi-muerto o completamente loco todo el tiempo," Severus gruño, muy consiente de que Jennifer lo estaba probando. "Además no me gusta la manera en que te mira. Por cierto, nunca me dijiste quien fue el blanco de la poción que te dio Pettigrew."

"Severus," Jennifer rio, enganchando su brazo con el de el mientras se acercaban al estadio. "Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que estas celoso. Harry y Ron estuvieron con nosotros todo el tiempo y fui directamente con Poppy después de lo que paso. Además, tu sabes lo difícil que es luchar contra una poción." Jennifer fijo su mirada a lo lejos, sus pensamientos estaban conflictuados. En el pasado, siempre había visto a las pociones como una ayuda, y confiaba en ellas por sobre la magia común… eran mas dependientes de alguna manera, menos arriesgadas, y fáciles de controlar. Pero ahora las miraba con mas escepticismo, escepticismo y cautela que nunca antes había sentido. Severus observaba su rostro mientras caminaban en silencio, sospechando lo que pasaba por su mente.

"Creo que se como hacerte sentir mejor," dijo tranquilamente. "Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que odias no sentir que tienes el control de una situación tanto como yo. Si tan solo pudiera disuadirte de apresurarte a actuar como siempre lo haces y en lugar de eso usaras esa brillante mente que posees, quizás podríamos trabajar en algún plan para prevenir cualquier situación de ese tipo."

"¿Cómo cual?" Jennifer pregunto, mirando en sus ojos serenos.

"Vayamos a mi oficina después del juego," Severus dijo cuando llegaban al campo, "y hablaremos sobre eso."

"¡Profesora Craw!" Hermione corría desde la escuela, casi sin aliento. "Tengo que hablar con usted sobre algo importante."Jennifer leyó su rostro con cautela.

"Permíteme un momento, Severus," Jennifer dijo, acercándose a la chica. Hermione comenzó a hablar a toda velocidad, Severus entornó los ojos, tratando de discernir lo que decían.

"¿Profesor Snape?" Severus levanto la mira y saludo a Minerva, que se acercaba con Pummeler, sus ojos regresaron a Jennifer mientras Hermione le entregaba un pedazo de papel. "El Sr. Jasper esta aquí y nos encantaría que nos hablaras de los jugadores de tu casa durante el partido. ¿Supongo que tu y Jennifer querrán unírsenos en el palco de maestros?"

"Estoy especialmente interesado en los dos Buscadores. Escuche que el Sr. Malfoy es muy bueno, los mejores entrenadores y todo eso, y por supuesto el Sr. Potter es legendario," dijo Pummeler, pero rápidamente noto la distracción del otro hombre. "los Golpeadores de Slytherin también son muy buenos," agrego.

"Si, especialmente Amadeus Longbottom," Severus asintió ausente, "aunque solo es su tercer año, parece sobresalir en todo."

"En todo menos es su trabajo escolar," Minerva dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Severus estaba apunto de contestar que nunca había tenido problemas con el chico cuando Jennifer se acerco.

"Disculpen. Severus, necesito encargarme de algo. Aun así nos veremos después del juego ¿esta bien?" Jennifer dijo rápidamente. "Hola, Profesora McGonagall, Sr. Jasper."

"¿Algo que deba saber?" Severus pregunto, estudiándola con detenimiento.

"Te contare mas tarde," Jennifer prometió. "Diviértete en el partido."

Jennifer camino unos pasos para encontrarse de nuevo con Hermione y después las dos corrieron hacia el interior de la escuela. Severus y Minerva intercambiaron miradas.

"¿Nos vamos?" Pummeler pregunto.

"¿Y bien, Severus? ¿Confiaras en ella, o confiaras en tus instintos?" Minerva preguntó, esperando a que el hiciera algo. Asintiendo rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y partió con rumbo a la escuela, buscando algo en su bolsillo. "Vayamos a nuestros lugares Sr. Jasper. Estoy segura que puedo darle los detalles de los equipos por mi misma, usted sabe, solía jugar Quidditch," Minerva dijo, echando un vistazo rápido a la puerta antes de dirigirse a los palcos.

* * *

"No puedo creer que hicieran esto chicos, antes del juego y todo," Jennifer dijo, mirando la lista que Hermione le había dado. "Pero cielos, si que han estado ocupados. ¿Dónde rayos encontraron esto?"

"Es una larga historia. Estaba ayudando al Profesor Binns a desempolvar los libros de historia y…"

"Hermione, a los fantasmas no les molesta el polvo."

"Bueno, el Profesor Binns esta en negación," Hermione explico, "Como sea, estaba ahí estudiando cuando encontré unas viejas listas de asistencia. Fue ahí que encontré el tomo con el listado antiguo. Y después, cuando estaba en la oficina de la Profesora McGonagall tomando algunos libros para un examen, mire las primeras paginas de el Libro de nombres."

"¡Hermione! "

"Así fue como supimos que en efecto Janus Craw fue uno de los primeros estudiantes de Slytherin. De hecho, creemos que algunos de los alumnos mas antiguos en realidad eran sus aprendices como solía ser en el viejo sistema de enseñanza, y si lo que leí en Magos Obscuros es correcto, Mallus Craw es un descendiente directo, y usted es su descendiente directo, lo que la convierte en el Guardián de la Magia Obscura, ¿No es así? ¿Conoce cada hechizo obscuro hasta su generación?"

"Si, así es, Hermione, en eso tienes razón. Pero estoy segura de que Harry probablemente lo supo después de lo que paso el año anterior en el cementerio."

"Así fue como descubrí que todo estaba conectado… usted, la varita, la tumba, porque encontré un libro acerca de la leyenda de la tumba que decía; 'muchos rituales obscuros que no se utilizan en estos tiempos han sido preservados en la tumba." Hermione dijo.

"Bien, pero pudieron explicarme todo esto antes y decirme lo que planeaban hacer," Jennifer dijo de manera abrupta.

"¡No quiso escuchar!" Hermione protesto mientras llegaban al baño. "Esta aquí," explico apuntando hacia el agujero. "Vamos." El fantasma de una chica salió de uno de los baños, observándolas con curiosidad, sollozando mientras ellas bajaban.

Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió y Severus entro, con una expresión molesta en su rostro. Cerro la puerta detrás de el, esperando que eso evitara que otro estudiante se involucrara en cualquiera que fuera su descabellado plan esta vez. Ignorando las protestas de Myrtle que exigía saber que hacia ahí, se adentro en el pasaje.


	13. Jennifer C en la Cámara de los Secretos

**CAPITULO XIII**

**Jennifer Craw en la Cámara de los Secretos**

Jennifer se encontró a si misma recostada sobre el lodo al fondo de una de las tuberías mientras Hermione iluminaba el área, mostrándole el fondo de la caverna.

"Es por aquí," dijo Hermione, adentrándose en el lugar, con una mano en las viscosas paredes como si esperara sentir algo.

"¿Como se las arreglaron para encontrar este lugar la primera vez?" Jennifer pregunto después de un rato. Hermione alcanzo una abertura en una de las rocas y se las ingenio para pasar por el estrecho túnel. Jennifer la seguía con poca distancia de diferencia y pronto retomaron el paso, Hermione le contaba la extraña historia acerca de un diario y un antiguo basilisco. Aun cuando Jennifer estaba lejos de ser claustrofóbica, comenzó a inquietarse antes de que el largo túnel terminara. Trato de concentrarse en la historia que le contaban, intrigada cuando Hermione llego a la parte donde Harry peleaba con el basilisco. Era increíble por decir poco, pero Jennifer no dudo ni un segundo en que fuera verdad, especialmente cuando Fawkes llego a ayudarlo.

"Nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de revisar la Cámara, tenían que salvar a Ginny, y nunca vas volvieron a bajar. Supongo que creímos que Dumbledore la había sellado, pero no volvimos a pensar en eso después de ese año. Pero cuando todo este asunto de que Janus Craw era uno de los aprendices de Slytherin salió a la luz, nos dimos cuenta que quizás sus aprendices estuvieron aquí abajo buscándolo, y tal vez dejaron algo para señalar el camino hacia la tumba."

De repente Jennifer miro una luz, y entraron en una larga, y alta cámara con pilares con forma de serpiente y una gran e imponente estatua de un mago de aspecto extraño, observándolos desde arriba. La gran estatua, estaba mirando hacia un lado revelando la cámara detrás de ella. Sentada junto a la otra puerta estaba Ginny, poniéndose de pie con una expresión de alivio en su rostro.

"Están ahí dentro, Profesora, la encontramos ayer… tenga cuidado, hay trampas por todas partes."

"Por supuesto que hay trampas por todas partes. ¿No pensarías que este tu lugar estaría completamente desprotegido, o si?" Jennifer dijo molesta.

La segunda parte de la cámara más cercana tenia el piso de arena, seguida por un extraño y muy elaborado arco de obsidiana. En la cima del arco estaba cincelado el diseño de dos serpientes formando lo que parecía ser un ocho, mordiéndose las colas. Más allá había un piso de piedra obscura, cubierto por líneas y figuras geométricas dibujadas a la perfección con color rojo. A diferencia de la sección con arena que estaba cubierta de suciedad y piel de serpiente, la parte con pisos de piedra parecía inmaculada, pulida como cristal con reflejos borrosos del techo que aparecían a la luz de las lámparas. La habitación no tenia una forma perfecta, cortando en extraños ángulos y esquinas imperfectas, las suaves paredes negras subían hasta llegar a un techo con forma de domo irregular con los mismos extraños ángulos sin simetría o alguna razón aparente para estar diseñados de esa forma, adentrándose en las marcas de la superficie con extrañas formas que resultaban en líneas rectas y ángulos agudos.

La parte mas alejada de la habitación, había un sencillo pedestal cuadrado se mantenía de pie en un diagrama de formas combinadas que servían de sello protector. Llegar al pedestal debía de ser en lo que Harry y Ron trabajaron toda la noche. En lugar de eso, Harry estaba exactamente en el centro de la habitación, la trampa que lo había atrapado se había disparado en tres diseños dimensionales de luz mágica que se manifestaban en el aire sobre el, encarcelándolo en el centro de una compleja maya de líneas cruzadas en una meticulosamente calculada matriz. Ron, quien seguramente debía de haber tratado de ayudarlo, estaba a un lado, sentado en el medio de su celda con apariencia de cansancio y frustración.

"Hola, Profesora," Harry dijo cansado. "Parece que tenemos algunos problemas."

"Así parece," Jennifer dijo, tratando de controlar su enojo. "¿Cuánto tiempo han estado aquí chicos?"

"Toda la noche," Ron dijo con pesadez.

"Pensé que podía resolverlo ya que obviamente es una trampa matemática pero nada funciona," Hermione dijo frustrada.

"Eso es porque estas son paradojas, Hermione. No puedes encontrar la solución porque esta clase de trampas están diseñadas de manera que necesitas saber la respuesta del problema antes de despejar los ángulos. Nunca había visto nada así de complejo antes," Jennifer admitió frunciendo el ceño. La Aritmancia en ninguna de sus formas era su punto fuerte. "Esta clase de hechizos normalmente se usan para retener creaturas de otras dimensiones que no pueden ser controladas de otra forma…" Jennifer dijo pensativa. "¿Que era lo que intentaba hacer?" murmuro para si misma. Aun más importante, ¿Cómo iba a sacar a esos dos de ahí?

Mirando el pedestal, no pudo evitar preguntarse si el cofre que ahí estaba contenía la respuesta final de la paradoja, el número, que puesto en una formula especifica, desharía la trampa y le permitiría a cualquiera que haya caído en ella escapar. Ensayo y error les tomaría toda la vida. La única manera era conseguir la respuesta en si, y eso quería decir que necesitaría resolver los patrones en el suelo que llevaban hasta el pedestal. Jennifer los estudio cuidadosamente, pero muchos de los diseños parecían llegar al pedestal. ¿Cuál seria el correcto?

"¿Algo con lo que podamos ayudarla, Profesora?" Hermione pregunto.

"No, quizás sea mejor que tu y Ginny suban. Probablemente esto tomara un buen tiempo."

"No, nos quedamos. Alguien necesita quedarse en caso de que algo mas salga mal y tengamos que ir por mas ayuda." Hermione dijo de forma testaruda.

"No debieron de haber bajado aquí en primer lugar," Jennifer dijo, dejando salir el enojo y la frustración. "¿Cuántas veces les he advertido acerca de hacer este tipo de cosas sin pensar? No saben que es lo que hace cualquiera de estas trampas, o cuales son las consecuencias, fácilmente pudieron haber muerto con tan solo bajar aquí. ¿Por que rayos insisten en hacer estas cosas por si mismos?"

"Curioso, estaba apunto de hacerte exactamente las mismas preguntas," una voz molesta dijo justo detrás de ellos. Jennifer se dio la vuelta sorprendida para encontrarse con la dura mirada de Severus, que estaba de pie en la entrada de la cámara, con una expresión que hubiera causado que la mayoría de sus alumnos corrieran a buscar refugio si hubiera sido dirigida hacia ellos. "Siéntense, Weasley, Granger, no irán a ninguna parte. Y hagan lo que hagan, no toquen nada."

"¿Cómo nos encontraste?" Jennifer pregunto. El la observo por un largo rato.

"Tuve el presentimiento de que ibas a hacer algo como esto sin decírmelo, así que agregué una brújula a mi reloj cuando pedí que hicieran el tuyo así podría saber en que dirección ibas. No creas que podrás escapar de mi otra vez. Ahora ayúdame a encontrar la llave."

"¿La llave?" Ginny pregunto.

"Un numero o letra para la trampa," Hermione le explico.

"Silencio," Severus dijo, estudiando la habitación. Después de un momento miro al techo cuidadosamente, de nuevo bajo la vista al suelo. "Potter, ponte de pie y levanta tu linterna un momento."

Cansado Harry se levanto e hizo lo que le pidieron, observando a Snape. Harry pudo ver que por alguna razón el enojo se había desvanecido de su rostro por completo, siendo remplazado por una mira aguda y calculadora, mientras estudiaba las líneas y patrones del piso, completamente absorto en el problema a mano.

"Jennifer ¿mira la sutil reflexión de los ángulos en el techo? Las líneas parecen formar parte del diseño del suelo. Y muchas de esas líneas parecen no estar conectadas, terminan en donde inicia el suelo." Severus dijo.

Bueno, por supuesto que terminaban en el inicio del suelo, Jennifer pensó, el reflejo no puede verse en la arena. ¿Queria decir que las líneas incompletas eran intencionales? Mientras estudiaba una vez mas el suelo Jennifer comenzó a ver que era lo que quería decir con el patrón, las líneas del techo parecían delicadamente interconectadas con las que estaban en el suelo, complementando y juntando varios diseños que superficialmente parecían diferentes. Las líneas que se detenían en el arco se miraban aun más incompletas para ella, y no le encontraba mucha lógica, entretejiéndose fuera y dentro y cruzándose entre una y otras en todas direcciones de manera aparentemente aleatoria.

"Uno de estos tres patrones lleva al pedestal," Severus dijo con certeza, mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados y tratando de descubrir cual de los tres debían de elegir.

Fue entonces que Harry se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto antes; había comenzado a confiar en Severus Snape. Oh, quizás no en toda situación, definitivamente había un par de cosas que desearía decirle. Pero la mismo tiempo, sabia, de alguna manera, que podía confiar en el con su vida. Era un descubrimiento alarmante con tantas fricciones que se habían presentado a lo largo de los años; pero de alguna manera en ese momento, Harry pudo ver un poco del porque Dumbledore confiaba en el de la manera en que lo hacia.

"Muy bien, la encontré," Severus dijo al fin, haciendo una marca en la arena para señalar cual era la línea correcta. "Lo mas seguro es que el cofre este dispuesto para que solo ciertas personas lo abran, así que tienes que ir tu, Jennifer. Debió de haber sido diseñado pensando también en los descendientes de los aprendices. Además, tienes mas conocimientos en objetos hechizados que yo."

"¿Sabias acerca de Janus Craw?" Jennifer pregunto, algo molesta de que al parecer todos sabían mejor que ella lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Te sorprendería darte cuenta de todo lo que se. Es una pena que nunca quieras hablar conmigo," le dijo al oído, guiándola hacia la línea correcta. "Muy bien, asegúrate de permanecer en esta línea y no te salgas de ella," dijo en un tono de voz mas elevado. "Si te desvías hacia otra línea probablemente también termines atrapada, entonces si que tendríamos un verdadero problema. Me quedare aquí a cubrirte en caso de que algo salga mal."

Jennifer se paro sobre la línea, dando varios pasos antes de darse cuenta de que comenzaba a desaparecer frente a ella. Tuvo que detenerse: tratando de discernir que camino seguir.

"No puedo ver el reflejo desde aquí," dijo, "no hay suficiente luz."

"Bien, no hagas un hechizo de luz común, porque de hacerlo así veras el reflejo del techo y no de las líneas," Severus dijo, buscando entre sus bolsillos. "Creo que tengo algo que te ayudara." Saco una pequeña caja de velas, y encendiéndolas las hizo flotar sobre la cabeza de Jennifer, la luz centellaba en el suelo. El reflejo apareció instantáneamente, y Jennifer pudo retomar el paso otra vez.

"¿Hay algo que no tenga en sus bolsillos?" Ron pregunto.

"Creí haberte dicho que guardaras silencio," Severus le dijo impaciente, mirando el progreso de Jennifer tenso. Al fin había logrado salir del diseño más grande y estaba en camino hacia el pedestal, las velas aun la seguían. Finalmente dio un último paso y examino el cofre.

La caja estaba cubierta con símbolos ritualistas, delicadamente tallados en oro. No había cerraduras de ningún tipo a la vista, pero Jennifer no esperaba que hubiera alguna. Lo que más le preocupaba era la pequeña hendidura plateada en el centro de la caja, una serpiente inversa. Saco su varita un momento, la observo y después volvió a guardarla.

"¿Qué pasa?" Severus pregunto, mirando sus movimientos.

"Necesita sangre para abrirse," le dijo, "pero acabo de darme cuenta de que tratar de utilizar esta varita en particular para identificar maldiciones es una mala idea. Tengo el presentimiento de que se pondrá en contra de cualquier otro de los tres fundadores."

"Buen punto." Severus frunció el ceño pensativo. "Sera mejor que regreses para que pueda revisarla."

Mientras Jennifer daba un paso atrás sobre la línea, hubo una respuesta inmediata y la habitación entera comenzó a sacudirse, el sonido era casi ensordecedor. Jennifer se sostuvo del pedestal para no caer al suelo, pero el movimiento no se detuvo, y Jennifer no pudo evitar preguntarse si el techo caería por completo sobre ellos. Sin desperdiciar otro segundo, saco su abre cartas y lo transformo en una daga, enterrándolo en la palma de su mano y sosteniéndola sobre la hendidura. Mientras se mantenía con su mano sobre el cofre el sonido se detuvo lentamente. Cuando iba a tomar su varita, un sello apareció en el centro de la caja y esta se abrió, haciendo que Jennifer diera un cauteloso paso hacia atrás.

Pero el mundo ya no era el mismo que hace un momento.

Se encontraba de pie en la misma habitación, pero no había ninguna línea en el piso, y estaba unos pies atrás de su posición original. Cuatro figuras estaban cerca del cofre abierto, sus ropas eran extrañas para ella, cubriendo cada parte de su piel excepto por el rostro, fluyendo a su alrededor en un sobrio color gris, pero con diferentes escudos familiares.

"¿Godric sospecha lo que hemos hecho, Buscador?" pregunto el hombre de cabello rojizo con la túnica de Slytherin.

"No, no… nunca lo entendería," el hombre de cabello cano con las ropas de Gryffindor hablo lentamente. "El precio seria muy grande… incluso para el. Tenemos que hacerlo nosotros."

"¿Crees que habrá un tiempo en que esto termine?" una mujer usando la túnica de Hufflepuff pregunto. "Esta rivalidad… esta maldición. Vivirá más allá de nuestras propias vidas, quizás incluso más que nuestro legado. ¿Y que si nunca termina?"

"Terminara, Cazadora," el hombre de cabello obscuro con el escudo de Ravenclaw dijo. Su rostro tenía algunas cicatrices, y su voz se escuchaba más joven de lo que su físico representaba. "Nadie en nuestro tiempo sabrá quien fue mi padre, o que fui yo quien lo asesine. Tal vez pasen generaciones antes de que la verdad se descubra. Si somos afortunados, nunca saldrá a la luz. Y si esto es solo un capricho, dejen que la culpa caiga sobre mi, por lo que tal vez esto traiga al futuro de sus familias."

"¡Seguramente no pensaras adelantarte y acabar con tu propia familia, Golpeador! ¡No puedes culparlos por esto!" El Gryffindor protesto.

"¿Culparlos? Por supuesto que no. Solo culpo a mi padre," el hombre de cabello obscuro dijo, tomando la botella roja y poniéndola dentro del cofre. "Lo hare por amor, es la única manera en que podre soportarlo. Y respecto a mi hermano, con suerte estará muerto."

"¿Y si no lo esta?" pregunto el hombre de cabello rojizo. Que saco una jema de color claro grande y de forma extraña colocándola dentro de la caja. La mujer Hufflepuff agregó un pergamino, mirando el contenido de manera reflexiva.

"Por eso, Guardián, es porque debemos hacer esto, como ya lo sabes," el Ravenclaw dijo, mirando al hombre de Slytherin. "No envidio sus destinos."

"No creo que nadie nos envidie si tuviera idea de lo que estamos haciendo," el Buscador dijo, dejando un espejo en el cofre. "Pero lo que tiene que ser, será. Para salvar a la escuela, y el futuro, no me arrepiento de este pacto que ahora hacemos."

"Tampoco yo," los otros tres dijeron, con una débil sonrisa privada.

"Muy bien, hermanos y hermanas, cerremos esta caja con nuestras memorias y sellémosla… para siempre, o cuando surja una amenaza mayor, cualquiera que aparezca en nuestro camino."

"Por las brujas y magos de cualquier descendencia," dijo la Cazadora, colocando su mano sobre el cofre.

"Por conocimiento y sabiduría," dijo el Guardián, poniendo su mano sobre la otra.

"Por el futuro de todos, mágicos o Muggle," dijo el Buscador, sonriendo tristemente mientras se unía.

"Y por la preservación de Hogwarts," dijo el Golpeador, uniendo su mano para sellar el cofre.

Harry se puso de pie en cuanto el temblor paso, mirando alrededor. Ron observaba con cautela el techo como si esperara que este cayera sobre su cabeza mientras se sentaba, con un aspecto perfectamente miserable. Hermione y Ginny de alguna manera se las arreglaron para llegar a la entrada, y se sostenían del marco con aspecto preocupado, mientras Snape estaba de pie aferrándose a uno de los lados del arco, mirando en dirección al pedestal visiblemente consternado. Harry siguió su mirada hacia donde la Profesora Craw se encontraba inclinada sobre la caja con una herida sangrante en una mano y la daga en la otra. De repente, una luz salió del cofre, revelando el sello. La caja se abrió mientras ella daba un paso atrás y la luz cegadora se dirigió contra ella, golpeándola en el rostro con una enorme fuerza. Harry parpadeo y volvió a mirar, pero Jennifer estaba de pie quieta como estatua con los ojos cerrados, su mano manchaba el piso de sangre.

"¡Jennifer! ¡Jennifer, sal de ahí!" Snape grito. Mirando alrededor para ubicar a todos los estudiantes, estuvo a punto de seguir las líneas cuando ella se sacudió despertando, y cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien," tartamudeo, lentamente sacando su varita y vendando su mano. Después saco de caja una jema de forma extraña, contando con cuidado sus lados. "La respuesta es trece," dijo después de un momento. Aun tenía un aspecto deslumbrado en su rostro.

"Bien. Ven aquí antes de que tenga que ir y arrastrarte de regreso," dijo con repentina molestia. Rápidamente Jennifer guardo la jema en su bolsillo y tomo una botella, un pequeño pergamino y un espejo del cofre. Sacando su caja de seguridad del bolsillo de su blusa y expandiéndola, puso las tres cosas pensativa, cerrándola e ignorando la insistencia de Severus para que se apresurara.

"No te preocupes por mi. Comienza con esas formulas para que podamos sacar a esos dos de aquí," Jennifer dijo, caminando sobre la línea.

Harry miro como Snape apunto su varita hacia a el, murmurando un hechizo. Por un momento la trampa a su alrededor brillo, y de repente una brillante ecuación azul apareció frente a sus ojos, flotando como en un pizarrón invisible. Después de añadir el numero a la respuesta y revisándola por un momento, apunto de nuevo hacia la formula, dictando, y una línea apareció debajo de ella. Detrás de el, Hermione observaba con interés, incluso saco una libreta y apuntaba en silencio lo que el hacia. Harry, Ron y Ginny que habían optado por la clase de Adivinación, tenían muchos problemas para seguir el proceso y rápidamente perdieron el interés en mirar.

"¿Así que, que le sucedió, Profesora Craw? Cuando la caja se abrió, parecía que estaba en un trance." Ginny pregunto.

"El cofre estaba sellado con un recuerdo," Jennifer explico mientras, trabajaba en la trampa de Ron para que la formula apareciera. "Tenia un encantamiento para que cualquiera que abriera la caja pudiera ver los recuerdos de la ultima persona que la cerro." Jennifer observo la respuesta final de la ecuación por largo rato antes de agregar la siguiente línea, deteniéndose a revisar una docena de veces antes de intentar continuar.

"¿Y quien era?" Harry pregunto.

"¿Puede esperar hasta que salgamos de aquí?" Ron pregunto impaciente. "Ya tuve mas de lo que puedo tolerar de este lugar."

"También yo, y a menos de que lo hayan olvidado, se supone que había un partido de Quidditch con ustedes dos hace una hora." Snape dijo, agregando otra línea.

"Tendremos muchos problemas," dijo Ginny.

"Ya están en problemas," Jennifer les aseguro. "Especialmente considerando que tengo una de las siguientes detenciones." Hermione la toco en el hombro y en silencio le mostro un error, que Jennifer corrigió, y después continuo con la siguiente.

Snape, habiendo terminado lo que estaba seguro era la ultima línea, reviso todo con cuidado y después vio la matriz del diseño con determinación pura.

"_¡Equate!"_ La formula comenzó a caerse una línea a la vez, rompiendo por pedazos partes de la trampa mientras el código comenzaba a negarse a si mismo hasta que finalmente desapareció por completo. Harry agradecido camino sobre la línea que le indico, mientras Snape puso su atención en la formula en la que Jennifer estaba trabajando. Harry se encontró rápidamente en el medio de un abrazo cuando Ginny y Hermione fueron hacia el. En poco tiempo, Snape pudo terminar las ultimas líneas de la otra formula, y Ron también se encontró recibiendo abrazos a su alrededor.

"Muy bien, salgamos de aquí. Jennifer ¿Alguna razón por la que no podamos cerrar esta habitación?" Snape pregunto mientras se dirigían hacia la estatua.

"No, eso suena como una buena idea para mi," Jennifer estuvo de acuerdo. Alejándose de la estatua, los dos apuntaron sus varitas hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo, cerrándola con fuerza y llenándola de diferentes hechizos protectores, sellándola para que nadie pudiera entrar y marcándola con sus firmas mágicas. "¡Ahí esta, no mas trampas!" Jennifer dijo satisfecha guardando su varita.

"Wow, miren, no puedo creer que aun siga aquí. Es la pluma con la que escribía en el diario," Ginny dijo, acercándose para recogerla.

"¡Espera, ten cuidado por donde caminas!" Jennifer grito, notando el símbolo en forma de serpiente bajo sus pies. Severus atravesó la caverna hasta llegar a Ginny, empujándola justo cuando el símbolo desapareció. "¡Severus!" En pánico Jennifer trato de sujetarlo, cayendo después de el, mientras el sello reapareció sobre ellos.

El cieno cubría la tubería torcida, hacendó más difícil tratar de detenerse en las cerradas curvas mientras descendían. De repente la tubería se abrió en una caída en picada, Jennifer choco con algo de frente y sintió un brazo que la sostenía con fuerza, evitando que cayera.

"_¡Lumos!"_ Severus dijo, dándole la oportunidad a Jennifer de ver su predicamento.

El estaba colgando con un brazo alrededor de ella y el otro aferrándose a una soga larga que parecía suspendida en el aire justo afuera de la tubería que dejaba caer una materia verde y viscosa a un rio subterráneo que se encontraba debajo de ellos. Piel gigante de serpiente y huesos se encontraban por todas partes como evidencia de su antiguo habitante, que probablemente paso la mayoría de su tiempo en esas cavernas obscuras antes de ser llamado a la cámara sobre ellos.

"Bueno, esto va a complicar las cosas," Severus sonrió levemente. Jennifer lo fulmino con la mirada, tratando de aferrarse a su cintura.

"Oh, este es el momento perfecto para que decidas desarrollar tu sentido del humor. ¿De donde salió esa soga?" Jennifer pregunto.

"¿De donde crees? La saque de mi bolsillo."

"No se si eres extremadamente paranoico o simplemente brillante," Jennifer dijo sorprendida.

"¿Puedes alcanzar tu varita?" el pregunto.

"No sin soltarme," Jennifer admitió.

"Entonces trata de colocar tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para poder usar la mía. No te preocupes te tengo," el le aseguro, enredando su pierna al final de la cuerda para tener mejor apoyo. Fue entonces que escucharon gritos frenéticos que venían de arriba. "

"¡Profesores! ¡Descubrimos como mantenerla abierta! ¿Pueden escucharnos?" era la voz de Harry.

"¡QUEDENSE AHÍ!" Severus grito tan fuerte que Jennifer hizo una mueca. "Vamos, Jennifer, antes de que esos cuatro nos rescaten y tengamos mas problemas." Jennifer lentamente puso un brazo sobre su hombro, elevándose con cuidado lo suficiente para poder rodear su cuello con el otro brazo. "Muy bien, resiste, nos quitare peso en un momento," le advirtió mientras sacaba su varita, lanzando el hechizo primero sobre ella. Jennifer sintió como se elevaba, y rápidamente se ayudo a subir con las paredes de la tubería, encogiéndose cada que las tocaba. "Vamos, no es momento de ser delicados. Este hechizo no dura por siempre, sabes," Severus le grito impaciente flotando detrás de ella.

Al fin Jennifer vio una luz, y llego al final donde Harry le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla, haciendo una mueca al tocar su mano viscosa.

"Gracias Harry, oh, lamento eso," Jennifer dijo apenada.

"Me alegra que este bien. El sello se abría hablando parsel fue cuestión de encontrar la palabra indicada. ¿Que había allá abajo?"

"Solo hay que tener cuidado con la caída libre al final," dijo, mirando como Severus salía justo después de ella. Jennifer, que no había caído en cuenta de que estaba cubierta con cieno de la cabeza a los pies con un olor que podía despertar a los muertos, de repente rompió en risas al ver a Severus, tuvo que sostenerse de Harry para no salir volando por toda la habitación.

"¡Severus, parece que caíste en un barril de mucosidad de pantano!" Jennifer dijo, volviendo a reír mientras el hechizo término de repente y ella cayo al piso.

"Tu no te ves exactamente como un retoño de primavera en este momento," murmuro Severus, que no solo no encontraba nada particularmente divertido sino que también fulminaba con la mirada a los alumnos como si los retara a que se atreviesen a reír (Ron tuvo que darse la vuelta y fingir un ataque de tos). "Ya es suficiente. Salgamos de aquí antes de que encontremos otra sorpresa. Tu primero, Jennifer, el resto síganla. Me asegurare de que ninguno de ustedes salga de mi vista. Harry, asegúrate de que la puerta se cierre."

Harry se detuvo un momento mientras se iban, siseando algo en parsel para hacer que las puertas de la Cámara se cerraran. Severus lo apresuro para que se adelantara tan irritado como siempre mientras comenzaban el largo camino hacia la superficie.


	14. Minerva

**CAPITULO XIV**

**Minerva**

Cuando Jennifer llego a la superficie un gran gato rayado esperaba sentado, esto no le sorprendió. Tampoco a los cuatro estudiantes, aunque no parecían particularmente alegres de verlo, dando un quejido, estremeciéndose, gruñendo y haciendo una mueca de dolor respectivamente Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry flotaron hacia el baño, seguidos por Severus, que inmediatamente sello la tubería de la que acababan de salir.

"Parece que encontramos algunos alumnos perdidos, Profesora McGonagall," Jennifer dijo aclarando su garganta. Estaba intentando limpiarse con un hechizo, pero por alguna razón la suciedad no terminaba de desaparecer.

De repente pareció como si el gato se pusiera de pie, y dando un paso al frente creció en tamaño y forma, un instante después los seis estaban frente a una Minerva McGonagall no muy complacida.

"¿No estamos volviéndonos viejos para este tipo de cosas?" Minerva dijo, mirándolos con ojos acusatorios. "Después de ese patético partido de exhibición donde dos de los jugadores principales de Gryffindor misteriosamente no aparecieron, me encontré con que el resto de sus compañeros de casa no los habían visto esta mañana, aparentemente salieron de la cama temprano… ¿O puede ser que nunca llegaron a dormir?"

"No lo hicimos, Profesora. Aunque esperábamos regresar a tiempo, pero nos encontramos con algunos problemas," Harry respondió.

"Todo es mi culpa, Profesora McGonagall, fui yo quien insistió en que bajáramos," dijo Hermione. "Vera, en realidad nunca exploramos la Cámara, y pensamos que tal vez habría algo importante allá abajo."

"Buscaban pistas sobre la Tumba Prohibida," Jennifer agrego.

"¿Ellos _que_?"

"A pesar de muchos intentos de nuestra parte por desanimarlos," Severus dijo.

"Harry y Ron cayeron en una trampa paradójica, una de las mas complejas que haya visto. Hermione trato de sacarlos por ella misma pero se dio por vencida y me busco. No han comido ni dormido en horas," Jennifer dijo.

"¿Al menos podemos ir al baño?" Ron pregunto en tono lastimero. Minerva suspiro.

"Muy bien. Y después vayan a sus dormitorios por el resto del día, y será mejor que nada como esto se repita o irán directamente con Dumbledore. Espero que ustedes cuatro cumplan con dos detenciones, y Gryffindor tiene doscientos puntos menos por su obvia falta de consideración hacia las reglas. Me asegurare que todos sus compañeros sepan a quien agradecérselo." Minerva dijo, ordenándoles salir.

"Parece que Slytherin en realidad tendrá una oportunidad este año de ganar la copa, ¿No crees?" Jennifer le pregunto a Severus, inclinándose hacia el.

"Aun es pronto," le comento frunciendo el ceño. "Los he visto salir de peores agujeros." Minerva se dio la vuelta para observarlos justo cuando los estudiantes salieron, tratando de mantener una expresión seria a pesar de su apariencia.

"¿Puedo preguntar exactamente que les sucedió a ustedes dos?"

"Oh, bueno, caímos por una trampa hace unos momentos, pero Severus pudo sacarnos de ahí." dijo Jennifer. Detrás de ella, Severus hizo una mueca.

"¿Entonces estuvo bien que el haya ido a respaldarte aunque no se lo pidieras, verdad?" Minerva sonrió. "Por cierto, ¿Por que no me informaste al menos de lo que pasaba cuando lo descubriste, Jennifer?"

"Estabas con un invitado," Jennifer contestó rápidamente. "No quería hablar de asuntos escolares frente a un invitado."

"Bueno, la próxima vez que algo que involucre actividades estudiantiles de este tipo dentro de la escuela suceda, tienes mi autorización para interrumpir y decírmelo en privado. En realidad, insisto en que lo hagas," Minerva dijo, dirigiendo una mirada firme al otro profesor, la misma sonrisa sutil seguía en su rostro.

"Por supuesto, Minerva, te mantendré informada," Jennifer accedió, sonrojándose un poco.

"Bien, eso es todo lo que pido. Oh, otra cosa, Dumbledore regresara esta noche y me imagino que querrá hablar con ustedes dos sobre esto. Le diré que se reunirán con el después de la cena. ¡Pero no me miren así! No es mi culpa que hayan pasado el día husmeando debajo del castillo. Traten de disfrutar el resto de la tarde," Minerva agrego, dejando la habitación.

"¿Puedes creerlo?" Jennifer dijo molesta, mirando su reloj. "Eso nos deja, que, una hora y media antes de la cena. Me tomara ese tiempo tan solo quitarme esta cosa de encima."

"Entonces evitemos el Gran Comedor y cenemos en mi oficina," Severus sugirió. Jennifer acepto de inmediato, deteniéndose un momento cuando vieron al Sr. Filch recargado contra una pared afuera, esperando para reabrir el baño. El les sonrió cuando salieron, mirándolos de arriba abajo.

"Bueno, si que son una bonita imagen. ¿Qué hicieron, tropezaron allá dentro?"

"Algo así," Jennifer contesto, y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a Severus con el hombre.

* * *

Minerva entro al estudio de Albus Dumbledore, con un aspecto cansado.

"Ah, ahí estas, Minerva. Recibí tu nota. Parece que has tenido un día emocionante," Dumbledore le sonrió empático. "Por que no te sientes y te relajas un poco."

"Gracias, Albus, aunque dudo que pueda hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Jennifer y Severus estarán aquí pronto y estoy segura que tienen algo que contar."

"De eso no tengo dudas. ¿Como están los otros cuatro?"

"Satisfechos y descansando," Minerva suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza. Había tenido una charla extra larga con Hermione acerca de todo el asunto, y de las responsabilidades de un prefecto. Odiaba dar ese tipo de sermones, eso, y toda la actividad del día (evitar la catástrofe, detener peleas, y preocuparse por profesores persiguiendo estudiantes por las tuberías,) la habían dejado exhausta. "Debo admitir, Dumbledore, que hay momentos en que casi me alegra que Harry, Hermione, y Ron se gradúen este año."

"Oh, si, también a mi," Dumbledore sonrió. "Por supuesto, aun tienen mucho que aprender, pero me dará gusto cuando llegue el día en que pueda verlos solo como amigos en lugar de estudiantes."

"Si, pero siempre serás el Profesos Dumbledore para ellos," Minerva dijo sonriendo.

"Quizás, Quizás no," Dumbledore dijo pensativo.

Entonces se escucho que tocaban a la puerta. Dumbledore hizo una señal con las manos y estas se abrieron, dejando entrar a Jennifer y Severus. Mientras Jennifer buscaba su silla favorita, Severus siguió caminando directamente hacia el escritorio con una expresión nada feliz en su rostro.

"¿Por que no me hablaste de Anna?" Severus pregunto a Dumbledore en tono acusador de una manera en la que Minerva nunca había escuchado utilizar a Severus para dirigirse al director.

"No preguntaste," Dumbledore dijo sencillamente.

"¡Oh por favor! Tenia derecho a saber que la traerías aquí."

"Severus, te aseguro, que no hice ningún esfuerzo por ocultártelo. La misma Jennifer me ayudo a escoltarla aquí con el resto de los alumnos." Dumbledore dijo con calma.

"Tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo por decirme quien era ella. Lo único que menciono es que era su ahijada," Jennifer puntualizo.

"Ha entrado y salido de la escuela en muchas ocasiones desde que llego, y pasa gran parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca. Pensé que seria mucho mas fácil para ustedes dos si esto salía a la luz por si solo. No creo que un encuentro planeado fuera beneficioso para Anna." Dumbledore explico.

"Es cierto, pasa mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, incluso estaba en la ceremonia de Selección, ahora que lo pienso," Jennifer recordó.

"¿Exactamente de que lado estas tu?" Severus le pregunto irritado. Jennifer lo miro después a Dumbledore y de regreso a Severus.

"Estoy del lado de Anna," dijo al fin, "y esa es la postura que todos deberíamos tomar."

"Creo que tiene un buen punto ahí," Minerva opino, asintiendo hacia Jennifer. La joven profesora difícilmente quería elegir entre aquellos dos hombres en este asunto.

"Si, tienes mucha razón, Jennifer," Dumbledore dijo. "Lo importante ahora es que Anna tenga el apoyo y la guía que necesita para controlar sus talentos, y sin otro tipo de presiones," agrego, mirando a Severus. "Hay cosas que ella puede aprender de nosotros, y de igual manera hay una o dos cosas que ella puede enseñarnos," dijo, sonriéndole a Jennifer. "Estoy seguro que mientras le demos el espacio que necesita para redescubrirse a si misma, se ajustara a su peculiar posición sin mucho sufrimiento. Ahora que eso esta arreglado, ¿Quizás quieras sentarte?"

Severus frunció el ceño como si fuera a decir algo más antes de suspirar y sentarse junto a Jennifer, quien miro a su prometido con empatía. Minerva no pudo evitar sonreír por aquella muestra de apoyo. Pobre Jennifer, nadie miraba el mundo como ella lo hacia, Minerva estaba segura, y no era simplemente por sus habilidades como Buscadora de Verdad. Incluso después de dos años enseñando, casi muriendo mas de una vez y estando comprometida con alguien como Severus, nada de eso parecía hacer desaparecer su inocencia. Por supuesto, definitivamente había madurado en otros aspectos; parecía haber adquirido mucha mas confianza en si misma. En el salón de clases, Minerva había notado un estilo de enseñanza firme pero innegablemente cálido que parecía sacar los mejor de la mayoría de sus alumnos.

"Escuche que salvaron a unos estudiantes de un terrible destino el día de hoy, pero no me he enterado de muchos detalles aun, solo que terminaron siguiéndolos en la Cámara de los Secretos," Dumbledore les sonrió. "¿Quién quiere iluminarme?" Severus miro con expectativa a Jennifer.

"Bueno, en realidad, la mayor parte del tiempo no estuvimos en la Cámara. Mas bien en la habitación detrás de ella que fue construida por los antiguos aprendices de los cuatro fundadores justo después de que Slytherin fuera asesinado," Jennifer explico. Minerva no pudo contener una mirada de sorpresa por esa información, observando a Jennifer con asombro. Aparentemente, había mucho más en este asunto de lo que ella había pensado. Severus parecía medianamente sorprendido también.

"¿Oh, de verdad? ¿Como estas tan segura de quien la construyo?" Dumbledore pregunto intrigado.

"Bueno, cuando bajamos, Ron y Harry habían sido atrapados en una trampa de paradojas geométricas… la habitación entera parecía diseñada para eso. En el lado opuesto había un pedestal con un cofre en el. Afortunadamente Severus apareció y se dio cuenta de que había un segundo juego de líneas que se reflejaba desde el techo, así que fue capaz de encontrar un camino seguro para mi…"

"Fue bueno que te siguiera entonces," Dumbledore dijo con los ojos brillantes. Minerva miro a Dumbledore divertida, y Severus sonrió ligeramente. Jennifer se sonrojo. "Asumo que pudiste abrir la caja."

"Si, pero no fue exactamente lo que estaba esperando. Los alumnos pensaron, de que alguno de los aprendices tal vez había estado ahí abajo después de que el muriera dejando una pista para encontrar la Tumba esperando que el siguiente heredero la descubriera. Pero era totalmente lo opuesto; los que dejaron la caja esperaban proteger la escuela, de que alguien encontrara esa habitación si el heredero de Slytherin regresaba. Al mismo tiempo, la construyeron como una trampa, asique si alguien que no fuera el heredero la encontraba, seria atrapado por la paradoja, y si lograba que alguien bajara a ayudarlo, no podrían abrir la caja. Había ciertas condiciones para que esta fuera abierta, una de ellas era tener la sangre correcta. Por fortuna para todos los que estábamos allá abajo, yo la tengo por ser familiar de Janus Craw, al parecer, era mas leal a la escuela y al aprendiz de Ravenclaw que al mismo Slytherin." Jennifer se detuvo pensativa.

"Había cierto pacto, entre los aprendices de las diferentes casas… no utilizaban sus nombres, utilizaban las posiciones de Quidditch, y creo que eran profesores de la escuela. Es extraño, nunca creí que el titulo de Guardián tuviera que ver con el Quidditch. Solo pensé que se refería a Guardián de la magia obscura, que había sido delegado por generaciones al varón mayor de mi familia, y después a mí. Alguien dijo durante el recuerdo que cada familia tenía que pagar un precio para ayudar a resguardar la escuela. Supongo que mi familia lo pago con su legado obscuro. Por que, de eso no estoy segura. Por lo que entiendo los Craw pasaron cientos de años sin tener nada que ver con la escuela en ningún sentido."

"¿Qué sabes de los otros tres?" Dumbledore pregunto.

"Pues, el aprendiz de Gryffindor y el de Hufflepuff no dijeron mucho. El primero era el Buscador, era un hombre de cabello gris y aspecto reflexivo y por su rostro parecía ser leal tanto a Godric, que supongo que aun seguía con vida en ese momento, y al Golpeador, que era el aprendiz de Ravenclaw. La mujer, tenia ropas de Hufflepuff, era el Cazador, y parecía tener un gran compromiso con la escuela y mucha preocupación por el mundo en general. El Golpeador…"

La voz de Jennifer se apago de repente, su rostro parecía atribulado por algo. "Era el aprendiz de Ravenclaw, pero aun mas que eso. Los otros tres parecían respetarlo profundamente. Que desperdicio, que terrible desperdicio," dijo Jennifer, murmurando para ella misma y sacudiendo la cabeza. Minerva la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era poco probable que dijera mucho mas acerca del tema. Algo que vio la había tocado de alguna forma, había alcanzado una cuerda con la que Jennifer no estaba lista para tratar aun. En lugar de continuar, Jennifer saco su caja de seguridad, un contenedor especial con perillas escondidas y bisagras utilizado para proteger objetos mágicos. Ella saco una botella color rojo obscuro, lo suficientemente grande que abarcaba casi toda su mano.

"El Golpeador hizo esto con la sangre de Salazar, aunque no estoy segura que clase de poción es," Jennifer explico, entregándole la botella a Severus, que la miro con asombro y suspicacia. "Y esto es del Cazador, un pergamino encriptado, aunque las runas indican que tiene que ver con la transfiguración." Jennifer se lo dio a Minerva.

Ella sintió algo peculiar al tomar el pergamino, un escalofrió extraño que no parecía querer irse. Minerva lo observo con cuidado, preguntándose acerca del extraño sentimiento de deja vu que estaba experimentando. Ella utilizaba este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo incluso mas antiguas que venían desde los inicios de la escuela, pero de alguna forma esto era diferente… era algo casi personal. Minerva levanto la miraba y vio como Jennifer sacaba un elegante espejo no mas grande que dos palmas, acercándolo hacia Dumbledore, que lo tomo con suma reverencia.

"Y este es el espejo del Buscador, que creo le pertenece, sino me equivoco," Jennifer dijo, antes de sacar una extraña jema del tamaño de una mitad de manzana. Era clara, pero no precisamente un diamante, tampoco un cristal, Minerva pensó, aun así muy clara y en apariencia casi sin color. "Y esto era del Guardián, aunque no tengo idea de que es aun. Lo único que se es que estos cuatro objetos tienen el fin de proteger la escuela. Los sellaron con sus propias memorias, para asegurarse de que cayeran en las manos correctas." Jennifer miro a Dumbledore, aun sosteniendo la jema. "¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que hacen estas cosas?"

"Bueno, algunas sospechas, pero espero que hagamos una buena investigación antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas," Dumbledore dijo, bajando el espejo con cuidado. "Puedo adivinar quien era el aprendiz de Ravenclaw, el Golpeador. Era conocido como el Profesor Icarus el Loco, y tanto el como su familia sufrieron un cruel destino. Era el hijo adoptivo de Ravenclaw, me parece."

"No creo que estuviera loco," Jennifer dijo en voz baja. "Pero entiendo porque podrían pensar algo así."

"Esto aun nos deja con el problema de no saber donde esta la tumba," Severus puntualizo. "A menos que sea una de esas cosas que Dumbledore aun no nos ha contado."

"Lo único que se es que no esta en los terrenos de la escuela, Severus. Si tuviera conocimiento de su localización, debo asegurarte que la hubiera destruido antes de que Voldemort pudiera encontrarla. Aunque admito que en el pasado nunca hubiera deseado saberlo. Aun así, no hay duda de que hay muchas cosas, cosas poderosas, protegiendo el lugar en donde esta," dijo Dumbledore.

"Señor, necesitamos encontrarla pronto, antes de que sea tarde. No podemos dejar que Voldemort se apodere de ese conocimiento, sin mencionar el poder que yace ahí," Jennifer dijo, con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos.

"Si, estoy seguro que si alguien puede encontrarla, son tu y Severus. Tienen mi autorización para comenzar a buscarla en su tiempo libre."

"Eso dependerá de si algún día _tendremos _tiempo libre," Severus dijo, la irritación en su voz era inconfundible.

Jennifer lo miro nerviosa. Ella nunca lo hubiera dicho de esa manera, Minerva lo sabia, porque Jennifer cada vez parecía mas inquieta conforme los días avanzaban y ella la ayudaba en su oficina. Dumbledore se recargo en su silla, sus dedos entrelazados mientras observaba a Minerva cuestionándola con una sonrisa. Minerva asintió ligeramente, y después de manera más visible, mirando a los dos profesores.

" Muy bien, estoy seguro que ustedes dos ya han hecho ,mas que suficiente para pagar por sus multas y ese enfrentamiento con el consejo, aunque les advierto que si alguna vez hacen algo para alterar a esos magos de nuevo estaré mas que tentado a dejar que ustedes mismos se enfrenten a ellos. Tienen cosas más importantes que hacer que llenar papeles y perseguir ratas, o eso supongo. Hay otros que pueden hacer ese trabajo. Y el Ministerio parece estar tranquilo por el momento, si no es que un poco apenado por el incidente de Sirius este fin de semana. Además, Corey esta seguro en esta escuela, y su familia parece haberse adaptado muy bien a su lugar en nuestra sociedad. Creo que podemos olvidar este asunto." Dumbledore dijo sonriendo. El rostro de Jennifer se ilumino considerablemente, agradeciéndole. "Deben de tener cuidado con este nuevo proyecto, y manténganme informado de su progreso. Oh, y también del progreso con estos objetos," agrego.

"Si, Profesor," Jennifer dijo alegremente.

"El Sr. Jasper estará de regreso para el primer juego de la temporada en un par de semanas, así que no les sorprenda verlo de nuevo por aquí. Creo que estuvo un tanto decepcionado por el juego de exhibición del día de hoy," Dumbledore dijo, dirigiendo una mirada de burla a Minerva. Ella no encontró la gracia en su comentario. El no fue el que estuvo sentado ahí mientras Pummeler le decía una y otra vez que era una lastima que lo retuvieran así.

Se escucho un golpe en la puerta y una vez mas se abrió, esta vez para dejar entrar a Sirius Black, que tenia aspecto cansado. El se detuvo en seco, al ver a Jennifer y Severus ahí.

"Lo siento, ¿Estoy interrumpiendo?" pregunto, sonriendo apenado.

"Para nada, creo que hemos cubierto todos los puntos importantes ¿No es así?" Dumbledore pregunto, mirando a Jennifer que se ponía de pie. Severus hizo lo mismo, pero observaba a Sirius con el ceño fruncido. Jennifer se detuvo y estudio el rostro de Severus para luego rodar los ojos y dirigirse a la puerta.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Severus?" Sirius dijo al fin, sin deseos de averiguar que era lo que le pasaba ahora.

"¿Patrullaras el Bosque esta noche otra vez?" Severus pregunto.

"Remus sigue en cama," Sirius dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "Como seguramente ya lo sabes."

"No te preocupes, Severus, le pedí a Sirius que pusiera especial atención a Anna. Ella esta perfectamente segura," Dumbledore le animo con una sonrisa.

"Mmm Mientras guarde su distancia," Severus dijo en voz baja, con un tono amenazante.

"No temas, querido hermano, ella me desprecia profundamente. Debe de ser algo de familia," Sirius dijo, tratando de molestarlo.

"Severus, Sirius, es suficiente," Dumbledore intervino. "Estoy seguro de que Sirius estará gustoso de compartir los patrullajes nocturnos contigo una vez mas si es lo que te preocupa, aunque te aseguro que no tienes razón para hacerlo. Anna es tan capaz de cuidarse a si misma como Jennifer."

"Si, eso es precisamente lo que me inquieta," Severus dijo, lanzándole una ultima mirada a Sirius antes de salir detrás de Jennifer. Minerva rio para ella misma.

"Saben, en realidad creo estoy comenzando a agradarle," Sirius dijo bromeando, recargándose en una de las sillas. "Aunque parece que seria mejor que convenciera a Anna de hacer algo mas que cerrarme la puerta en la cara. Debo admitir, Dumbledore, que tengo celos de Jake."

"¿Jake, quien es Jake?" Minerva pregunto, mirando a Sirius con curiosidad.

"Soy yo," Sirius admitió. "Solo que ella no lo sabe. Cree que soy la mascota de alguien." Minerva lo observo fijamente.

"No vas a dejarla en la ignorancia con respecto a eso ¿Verdad? Nunca confiara en ti de nuevo si lo haces," Minerva le advirtió.

"Bueno, por ahora solo soy un asesino serial que de alguna forma utilizo magia para convencer a las autoridades de que no era culpable. Oh, no se si ella en realidad cree eso, pero la visita de Severus esta mañana no fue de mucha ayuda," murmuro.

"Tampoco nos escucha a nosotros, y usualmente hace caso de lo que digo," Dumbledore dijo pensativo, después sonrió. "Tengo una idea. El miércoles, por que no te las arreglas para estar por aquí, le pediré a Harry que hable con ella ¿Quizás una cena con Hagrid? Tengo el presentimiento que si te ve con Harry, las cosas mejoraran de algún modo."

"Muy bien, en este punto estoy dispuesto a todo. He pasado tanto tiempo en mi forma animal últimamente que casi extraño esa gran bolsa de croquetas que Severus me regalo la navidad anterior," Sirius gruño. Minerva rio un poco, mientras Dumbledore de alguna forma pudo mantener un aspecto serio.

"Minerva, recuérdame hablar con Severus acerca de eso uno de estos días," Dumbledore dijo.

"Oh, no te preocupes, Dumbledore," Sirius sonrió de manera traviesa. "Me lo merezco después de lo que le envié." Minerva tuvo temor de preguntar.

* * *

La semana se torno fría y lluviosa, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban de una manera tan persistente e incansable que parecían drenar los buenos ánimos de todos. Incluso la siempre imperiosa Jennifer parecía afectada, su ligereza de carácter tan común había sido remplazada por melancolía. Así que Minerva la invito a comer en su oficina, estrenando el juego de te que Jennifer le había regalado hace algunas navidades. Y mientras ella entraba y la saludaba con una débil sonrisa, Minerva confirmo que algo le pasaba. Parecía haberse perdido en el proceso de servir el te y sus mirada estaba muy lejos de ahí. Paso un buen tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de los ojos fijos de Minerva sobre ella.

"Lo siento," se sonrojo, enderezándose un poco. "No quise distraerme de esa manera."

"No estarás dejando que esas habladurías en el periódico te afecten, ¿O si? No es la primera vez que esa publicación trata de acorralar a alguien en esta escuela, y probablemente no sea la última. Es mejor solo ignorarlo," Minerva sugirió.

Desde el incidente Muggle, parecía que el Profeta se desvivía literalmente por encontrar información acerca de la Profesora Craw. Había sido la columna de chismes del lunes la que había creado las reacciones más interesantes; _Craw fotografiada con los brazos en otro hombre_, convenientemente un estudiante anónimo había dejado una copia del artículo en el escritorio de Severus. El rápidamente se disculpo y después de casi quince minutos regreso y decidido aplicarles un examen sorpresa, explicándoles que como al parecer tenían mucho tiempo libre para leer, quería decir que habían tenido tiempo suficiente para estudiar la ultima clase.

"Oh, los ignoro, Minerva. En realidad, cancele mi suscripción después del incidente del lunes. No puedo imaginar como consiguieron una foto de Remus y mía mientras lo ayudaba a llegar con Hagrid. Y los falsos testimonios del juicio el año anterior donde se decía que era una bruja obscura, bueno, es un poco tonto. En verdad eso no es lo que me esta molestando, es acerca de algo que Corey me pregunto el otro día," admitió.

"Oh, no, ¿Qué hizo esta vez?" Minerva pregunto molesta. "Aun le queda pendiente una detención."

"No, no es nada de eso," Jennifer le aseguro rápidamente, "el solo pregunto quien era Voldemort."

"Ah," Minerva dijo, mirando la expresión culpable en el rostro de Jennifer. "¿Y eso te sorprendió?"

"Nunca hubiera pensado que alguien no lo supiera," Jennifer admitió. " así que le pregunte a la clase y la mayoría de los hijos de Muggle de primer año no saben nada mas allá de que esta involucrado con el accidente del tren, y eso lo aprendieron de otros alumnos… fue horrendo. Comencé a verificar en mis otras clases, y los de segundo difícilmente tenían más información. Tercero y cuarto sabían lo suficiente como para darse una idea de lo que esta pasando pero aun así, había muchos rumores mesclados. Siento como si les hubiera fallado, Minerva, por nunca sacar el tema, por no cubrirlo en clase. Ellos debían de saber." Minerva la miro pensativa, por un momento.

"Jennifer ¿Después de enterarte de esto, que fue lo que hiciste al respecto?" pregunto.

"¿Mmm? Oh, eso es lo que quería explicarte. Retrase mi plan de clases algunos días para poder actualizarlos en eventos actuales y enseñarles la historia detrás de todo lo que esta pasando." Jennifer dijo, un poco avergonzada. Minerva le sonrió.

"Suena como una decisión razonable para mi. Sabes, una de las cosas que hace a un buen maestro es la habilidad de adaptarse a las necesidades de sus estudiantes. Eso es algo que siempre he notado en ti; si crees que es necesario enseñar algo que no esta en los libros, nunca has tenido reservas para hacerlo. Pensándolo bien, no recuerdo alguna vez que hayas seguido tus planes de clase al pie de la letra por mas de dos semanas," rio, mirándola directamente. "No es que no haya buenos maestros 'apegados al libro', pero la materia que impartes requiere de flexibilidad. Hiciste lo correcto, Jennifer. Pero no puedes culparte por no haberlo visto antes; aun los profesores podemos obviar algunas cosas. Por supuesto, deberías de tratar de disimular un poco con tus alumnos," Minerva le guiño un ojo, "sabes que siempre están buscando tomar ventaja." Jennifer tomo un poco de te, y volvió a ponerlo en su lugar lentamente.

"Minerva ¿Crees que soy una purista?" Jennifer pregunto en voz baja.

"Jennifer, creí que no hacías caso de los periódicos," ella frunció el ceño. "Los puristas normalmente no se arriesgan a perder su licencia por instruir en magia a un alumno Muggle menor."

"Supongo que no," dijo Jennifer, sonriendo ligeramente. "Increíble que no hayan hablado de ese asunto Muggle aun."

"Oh, dales tiempo," Minerva rio, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Me alegra que al menos lo estés tomando con ligereza."

"¿Qué mas puedo hacer?" Jennifer se encogió de hombros. "Honestamente, estoy un poco sorprendida de que Severus lo este manejando tan bien conociendo su carácter."

"Bueno, Severus también a tenido su parte en algunos de esos artículos retorcidos de vez en vez," Minerva le explico divertida.

"Es mucho mas difícil enseñar acerca de eventos actuales con ese tipo de mentiras saliendo en el periódico local," Jennifer dijo molesta, de repente levanto la mirada sonriendo. "Sabes, lo que hace falta es un poco de competencia decente." Minerva le dio una mirada suspicaz. "¿Qué opinas? ¿Qué tal un periódico escolar? Puedo tratar de hacer que algunos estudiantes y miembros del personal se ofrezcan como voluntarios y así podremos cubrir eventos escolares y noticias en general, ¿Quizás una sección Muggle también?"

"Creo que es una idea brillante, Jennifer, ¿Pero te das cuenta de todo el trabajo que un proyecto así requiere? Encontrar a las personas, organizarte, conseguir historias, editar…" Jennifer solo asentía y seguía sonriendo, y Minerva se dio cuenta que no podría hacer mucho para tratar de disuadirla así que acepto. "No puedes tratar de hacer esto tu sola. Seguramente pondrías a Severus al limite."

"¿Eso quiere decir que me ayudaras?" Jennifer pregunto dulcemente.

"Jennifer, estoy segura de que durante las ultimas dos semanas te diste cuenta las cantidades de trabajo que tengo," Minverva dijo seriamente. "Especialmente con Dumbledore saliendo de la escuela con tanta frecuencia."

"Aun así tienes tiempo para tus confecciones," Jennifer puntualizo.

"_Hago_ tiempo para mis confecciones," Minerva dijo.

"Y yo _hare_ tiempo para pasar con Severus. Y ayudarte con tus confecciones," Jennifer dijo. Minerva golpeo sus dedos contra el escritorio, mirándola.

"Muy bien, te ayudare y supervisare, pero eso es todo. Después de hablar con Dumbledore de esto, por supuesto," agrego.

"¡Gracias Minerva! Esto será divertido," Jennifer sonrió. "Y quizás un poco de información confiable por aquí pueda ayudar a que todos conozcan mejor que es lo que esta pasando." Minerva la miro pensativa, pensando en que era en lo que se había metido.


	15. Lata de Gusanos

**Capitulo Quince**

**Lata de Gusanos**

La terrible lluvia iba y venia durante las siguientes semanas, pero Jennifer estaba muy ocupada adentro como para notarlo. El anuncio en la cena acerca del periódico despertó interés de inmediato, Jennifer y Minerva rápidamente pudieron formar un equipo. Por desgracia, Severus expreso completo desinterés en el proyecto, pero Anna estaba mas que dispuesta a apoyarlas, ofreciéndose para escribir la columna Muggle junto con Lori Bates y Taylor Brittle, los dos de primer año de Ravenclaw. Dean Thomas pidió la sección de deportes sin perder un segundo, y Madame Trelawney se ofreció a hacer los horóscopos. Hermione, la editora en jefe de los alumnos, se las arreglo para convencer a Ron de que se uniera como reportero, junto con Neville y Amadeus Longbottom, ninguno de los dos particularmente emocionado por ver al otro ahí. Jennifer eligió a otros más de las diferentes casas, asegurándose que el número de miembros por casa fuera el mismo. Había intentado evitar a los jugadores de Quidditch ya que la mayor parte del trabajo se haría los domingos en el mismo horario de las prácticas, pero cuando Draco y Justin habían ofrecido su tiempo y sus cámaras para el trabajo, Jennifer no pudo negarse. Al menos, el trabajo en el Hechicero Veraz estaba en marcha, haciendo equipos y buscando temas para su primera edición, que según lo acordado saldría en Halloween.

Los Lunes por la mañana los pasaba en la biblioteca, buscando información acerca de Icarus, Janus, y los otros aprendices así como la historia de Mallus Craw, esperando encontrar algunas pistas. Severus regularmente se le unía durante el almuerzo, ayudándola a avanzar en su investigación.

"Me pregunto si el Cazador seria Caprica Dusthorn," Severus dijo pensativo.

"¿Ella fue uno de los primeros Directores, no es así? Tal vez allá alguna pintura por algún lugar. La reconoceré si puedo verla," Jennifer dijo. "Y el Buscador tuvo que ser dos de estas personas George de Mimsy el maestro de Encantamientos o Bedivere O'Laren de Simbología. Icarus era el Maestro de Pociones, no es una sorpresa, pero de acuerdo con esto, tenia un talento 'innato' para las visiones. Janus Craw enseño Artes Obscuras por casi cincuenta años antes de que cambiaran la agenda a Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, y rápidamente renunciara para no ser visto nunca mas en la escuela."

"Eso definitivamente suena como un Craw," Severus se burlo de ella. "Vamos, veamos si podemos encontrar esa pintura."

"Tal vez si le preguntamos a Filch," Jennifer sugirió mientras salían de la biblioteca.

"Buena idea. Por aquí," Severus asintió. "Sabes, cuando hable con tu padre ayer, el me dijo entre líneas que Audi había mencionado que había muchas reliquias familiares en tu bóveda, algunas de ellas de la época de Mallus Craw. Quizás sea momento de echar un vistazo." Jennifer lo miro pensativa. "Se que has tratado de evitar entrar ahí, pero la rapidez es un factor importante en esto, y si por alguna razón hay algo ahí dentro, deberíamos de buscarlo."

"Por supuesto, tienes razón. ¿Que tal si bajamos el Domingo antes del juego, a menos que tengas guardia durante el Sábado?"

"No, mi turno es esta noche y mañana. Así que, si quieres ir a caminar…" se detuvo al escuchar pasos detrás de ellos, y Corey llego corriendo y jadeando.

"¿Profesora Craw? ¿Lo compro?" preguntó casi sin aliento, pero emocionado.

"¿Eh? ¿De que hablas, Corey?" Jennifer pregunto confundida.

"Taylor estaba en la biblioteca cuando Hermione estaba platicando con Madame Pince, y ellos mencionaron Heaven's Bluff, y por supuesto Taylor sabe que yo vivo ahí, y ellas dijeron que la casa había sido comprada, así que me preguntaba si fue usted quien la compro."

"Corey Willowby, estoy segura que te he dicho una docena de veces acerca de los rumores en esta escuela," Jennifer dijo, poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

"Bueno, si, pero esto es personal. Casi. Quiero decir, es un vecino, y los vecinos son como de la familia ¿No?" Corey sonrió.

"No, Corey, no compre la casa," dijo. La cara del chico dejo ver una decepción evidente. "Y si pasaras la mitad del tiempo que utilizas en escuchar rumores haciendo tu tarea, estarías haciéndolo mucho mejor en mi clase."

"¿Tenemos tarea?" Corey pregunto distraído.

"Tienes un examen de precepciones mañana," Jennifer dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Oh si, pero no es como si no supiera todo eso ya. Ya lo leí una vez. Desearía que hubiera comprado la casa. Pero al menos la veré en la escuela," agrego, mirando el pasillo donde sus amigos lo esperaban. "Perdón por detenerlos, ¡Tengo que prepararme para la clase de Sprout!" Jennifer suspiro exasperada, mirando al chico correr por el pasillo.

"De verdad, el tiene toda esa energía y nada esta dirigido a su trabajo escolar. Sus tareas siempre están retrasadas. En realidad tengo que obligarlo si quiero que haga algo. Aunque sus hechizos son perfectos, solo que no le agrada el trabajo escrito." Jennifer se quejo mientras Severus retomaba el paso otra vez.

"Creo que tal vez esta aprovechándose de ti. Nunca he tenido problemas con el en mi clase," dijo.

"No soy consecuente con el en ningún aspecto," Jennifer dijo a la defensiva. "¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Encadenarlo al suelo hasta que termine su tarea?"

"Eso sería un comienzo," Severus sonrió. "Por cierto ¿Como es que nunca mencionaste que el Armario de Escobas estaba a la venta?" Jennifer lo miro, el iba un paso adelante, y ella trato de alcanzarlo.

"¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Importa?" Jennifer se encogió de hombros.

"Posiblemente," Severus dijo tranquilo. "Se lo duro que trabajaste para poner ese lugar en orden."

"Bueno, seguro, tenia que hacerlo habitable, después de todo. Pero se que solo era una renta, no es gran cosa. Además, se lo mucho que te desagradaba esa cabaña." Severus se dio la vuelta para mirarla, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Nunca dije que no me gustara. De echo, recuerdo haber comentado lo mucho que me agrado el sótano."

"Comentaste que el sótano era mas grande que la casa. Eso no fue exactamente un cumplido." Jennifer dijo molesta.

"Lo que quiero saber es como te sientes al respecto," pregunto igualmente molesto, golpeando sus dedos contra su brazo.

"Era una renta, no significa nada para mi, ¿Esta bien? ¿Ahora puedes dejar el tema?" Jennifer dijo, pasando por un lado de Severus para llegar a la oficina de Filch.

"Que sea a tu manera entonces. Simplemente lo pondré a la venta de nuevo," Severus dijo. Jennifer se dio la vuelta lentamente, estudiando su rostro sin poder creerlo.

"¿Tu lo compraste? Pensé que… ¿Cómo lo supiste?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Oh, puede que un alumno lo haya mencionado casualmente, es probable que lo haya hecho para congraciarse conmigo," dijo, haciendo un gesto de rechazo con la mano. "Por supuesto, si hubiera sabido que ibas a reaccionar de esta manera…"

Revisando los corredores rápidamente para asegurarse de que nadie estaba alrededor, Jennifer se puso de puntillas y lo beso tiernamente, recibiendo un cauteloso beso como respuesta. Fue justo entonces cuando la puerta de la oficina de Filch se abrió y el levanto la vista.

"Oh, vaya, ¿Qué desagradable? De por si es malo atrapar a los estudiantes haciendo eso, ¿No tienen el cuidado de no hacer esas cosas en los corredores también?" Filch pregunto mientras Jennifer oculto rápidamente su rostro, que estaba totalmente sonrojado por la vergüenza. "Al menos elijan el corredor de otra persona la próxima vez," el gruño, regresando a su oficina. De repente escucharon fuertes sonidos de besos seguidos por una risa maniaca.

"¡Snape y Craw se besan en el corredor!" Peeves canto, su ligera figura rápidamente se alejaba del lugar.

"La única vez que no estamos detrás de la puerta de una oficina y Peeves tiene que aparecer," Severus murmuro. "Nunca oiremos el fin de esto."

"Sin mencionar que tendremos que pasar por otra lección de comportamiento de parte de Minerva," Jennifer agrego en un suspiro.

"Ya puedo escucharlo," Severus hizo una mueca. "Al menos se que te alegra que haya comprado esa casa. Pero de verdad necesitamos encontrar esa pintura, si queremos hacerlo hoy no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de las siguientes clases."

"Claro," Jennifer estuvo de acuerdo, dirigiéndose de mala gana hacia la oficina de Filch.

De cualquier forma, Peeves, estaba lejos de dejar en paz el asunto. De hecho, después de dar un paseo por toda la escuela cantando su nueva canción en cada corredor y a cada persona que encontraba, regreso a donde ellos estaban en la habitación de trofeos junto a una de las pinturas, haciendo sonidos de besos. Severus se disculpo y salió por un momento, dejando a Jennifer que trataba de ignorar al poltergeist, mientras Filch sonreía.

"Es su culpa, sabe. Apuesto que McGonagall tendrá algunas cosas de decirle cuando se entere de todo," Filch comento.

"Oh vamos, Filch, relájese, ¿A caso nunca se ha enamorado, ni una sola vez?" Jennifer pregunto con las manos en la cintura. Filch le dio una mirada amenazante mientras Peeves se deshacía en carcajadas.

"¡Yo se! ¡Yo se!" Peeves dijo, "Nunca adivinara de quien estaba enamorado, era-"

"¡PEEVES!" una fuerte y profunda voz grito tan repentinamente que incluso hizo saltar a Jennifer. El Barón Sanguinario, fantasma de la casa de Slytherin y el único que podía mantener a Peeves a raya, apareció en horrible claridad atravesando la puerta, seguido por Severus. "¡Como te _atreves_ a molestar a la cabeza de la casa de Slytherin! ¿Has olvidado ya que fue lo que le sucedió al último que cometió ese error?" dijo, sus ojos centelleaban de furia. Peeves rápidamente salió de la habitación de trofeos con un quejido, seguido de cerca por el Barón. Severus entro con una expresión presumida en su rostro poniendo una mano en el rígido hombro de Jennifer. Filch volvió a sonreír.

"Bueno, eso lo detendrá por un tiempo," Severus dijo, mirando alrededor. "Es ella, ¿no es así?" Severus pregunto, señalando la pintura sobre la puerta.

"Sip, esa es. No se mueve mucho, esta bien dormida. Probablemente necesite reparaciones," Filch gruño.

Jennifer miro la pintura, inmediatamente reconociendo a la mujer. Parecía mucho mayor de lo que recordaba, por varios años, pero sus ojos no podían engañarla.

"Definitivamente es ella," Jennifer dijo asintiendo. "Entonces el único que no hemos identificado es el Gryffindor. Ni a George de Mimsy o Bedivere O'Laren."

"No se si los he visto, pero tal vez George pueda estar relacionado de alguna forma con Nicholas." Filch sugirió.

"Buena idea. Gracias por la ayuda Filch," Jennifer le dio una sonrisa cálida, mirando su reloj. Severus asintió y salieron del lugar.

"Cuando quieran. Buena suerte tratando de callar a Peeves," les contesto, mirando la pintura de Caprica pensativo.

Jennifer y Severus bajaron las escaleras traseras, llegando al segundo piso donde Jennifer se apresuro a llegar a su salón de clases para una sesión doble de Defensa. Rápidamente comenzó la clase en el capitulo de Dementores, apariciones y espectros, y a la mitad de la clase Peeves entro.

"La Profesora Craw estaba besándose en el corredor," cantaba una y otra vez. La clase comenzó a reír cuando Jennifer mirándolo molesta, le pidió a Julie que cerrara la puerta.

"Muy bien, clase, regresemos unos cuantos capítulos hasta la pagina ochenta y siete, vamos a practicar un poco," dijo, mientras los alumnos comenzaban a sonreír y regresaban al capitulo de los poltergeist. "Intentemos con el hechizo del fondo ¿Les parece? David ¿Por qué no lo intentas? A mi señal uno, dos,…"

"_¡Tetera reversus!"_ grito, apuntando al poltergeist. Una luz lo envolvió, pero aparentemente no paso nada.

Peeves rio, apuntando al chico, y dijo, "¡Peeves es un revoltoso!" Peeves parpadeo sorprendido y la clase comenzó a reir. "¡Peeves es un tonto ruidoso! ¡Peeves es un tonto ruidoso!" canto, comenzando a frustrarse cuando todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo. De repente libros comenzaron a salir volando de los escritorios de los alumnos, pero todos iban dirigidos al poltergeist. Gritando sorprendido, Peeves salió corriendo, logrando esquivar los libros justo cuando estos se estrellaron con la puerta, cayendo al suelo.

"Diez puntos para Hufflepuff, bien hecho, David," Jennifer rio satisfecha mientras con un movimiento de su mano la habitación estaba ordenada de nuevo.

El sábado la lluvia se convirtió en una miserable llovizna, terminando de caer para cuando Jennifer, Hermione y Ron habían terminado el diseño para la primera ediciones del periódico y se dirigían al campo de Quidditch para encontrarse con Harry y Ginny, llevando una copia del trabajo para que Anna pudiera verlo. El nivel del lago se había elevado con las lluvias y había muchos charcos de fango, pero Jennifer y los chicos pasaron sin problema con el hechizo de huellas, casi sin notar el caos excepto por un pequeño detalle.

"¡Mira los asientos! Están completamente cubierto, después de todo el trabajo que hicimos hace unas semanas limpiándolos," Ron dijo molesto. "¡Están peor ahora que cuando tuvimos ese castigo!"

"No me culpen, no es como si yo hubiera hecho llover después de que terminaron su trabajo. ¡Y en realidad hicieron un gran esfuerzo! Jennifer dijo sin ninguna expresión, tocando la puerta de la cabaña. No iba a burlarse de ellos, pero tampoco iba a demostrar simpatía. Los castigos se suponían que eran algo difícil.

Hagrid abrió la puerta animado y ellos entraron, saludando con calidez a Anna mientras se acomodaban, Hermione inmediatamente le entrego el periódico para que lo revisara.

"¿Cómo estas, Hagrid? ¿Me imagino que feliz de que la lluvia se detuviera?" Jennifer sonrió. La pequeña casa de Hagrid estaba llena de gatos eléctricos, que se habían negado completamente a irse y habían estropeado la cena anterior, electrocutando los tobillos de cualquiera que no accediera a sus demandas de comida.

"Bueno, no lo se me estaba acostumbrando a tenerlos aquí adentro, pero Fang no parecía muy contento, así que supongo que para el esta bien." Dijo Hagrid.

Anna no dijo nada, pero no podía evitar sentirse tranquila de que se hubieran ido, aunque no tenia problemas con las descargas eléctricas. Su obvio desagrado por los animales no se había disipado desde su llegada, aunque había creado cierta tolerancia a uno del cual no podía librarse. Jake era la única excepción a la regla, y aun así le tomo mucho tiempo adaptarse a el. Pero el perro simplemente no se iba, en ocasiones se quedaba ahí hasta muy entrada la noche, sin importar la lluvia torrencial. Finalmente se había dado por vencida y dejo al perro entrar a su casa, aliviada de tener a alguien con quien hablar que no respondiera. Lo que era extraño es que Jake siempre parecía escucharla, y algunas de sus reacciones rayaban en lo humano. Estaba segura que debía de haber algo mágico en el, pero no sabia exactamente que. Anna comenzaba a preguntarse si Jake tal vez sentía lo mismo por los humanos que ella por los animales cuando Remus o Dumbledore o Jennifer la visitaban, y siempre que Severus estaba ahí, el corría a esconderse. De cualquier forma, al fin había terminado por aceptarlo, al punto de extrañarlo ese día por no haberlo visto. No había tenido mucha suerte averiguando quien era su dueño, eso aun era un misterio. Incluso Harry no lo sabia, aunque el preguntaba por el perro con regularidad.

"¿Así que, que piensas?" Hermione le pregunto a Anna, trayéndola de regreso de sus pensamientos.

"Se ve muy bien para un periódico escolar," Anna comento, leyendo la primera pagina, que contenía un articulo llamado, _Periodistas de El Profeta y su Cuestionable Integridad_.

"¿Para un periódico escolar?" Hermione dijo molesta. "Pero necesita ser _mas_ que eso. Necesita se convincente."

"Entonces debes cambiar algunas palabras. No hay nada convincente en los errores gramaticales ¿tienes una pluma?" Anna comenzó a hacer unas cuantas notas, mientras Hermione observaba, y Jennifer se encontró escuchando la conversación de Harry y Hagrid.

"Bueno, no estoy seguro de lo que quiero hacer," Harry dijo, "Quiero decir, se supone que seria divertido estar en un equipo de Quidditch real, pero, de alguna forma, siento como si me estuviera engañando a mi mismo." Ron lo miro como si acabara de decir una locura. Jennifer también se dio cuenta de que el chico pensaba que en ocasiones las oportunidades se daban muy fácil para Harry, pero también consideraba un beneficio ser amigo de un jugador de Quidditch profesional. La idea de convertirse en su agente apareció en la mente del pelirrojo.

"Oh, vamos, Harry, sabes que quieres hacerlo, y serás famoso, quiero decir, mucho mas de lo que ya eres, también tendrás una fortuna," Ron dijo.

"Puede que eso este bien para Justin pero no creo que sea lo mejor para mi, especialmente con Voldemort…" Harry contesto.

"Harry, no puedes planear toda tu vida en base a si Voldemort vive o muere, es ridículo. ¿Que harás, dejar todo en espera durante lo que bien podrían ser años?" Ron le pregunto. Jennifer repentinamente comenzó a sentirse incomoda, mirando su anillo de compromiso, que mostraba su natural color azul. Ella y Severus habían hecho exactamente lo mismo de alguna manera, así que podía entender a Harry tanto como a Ron.

"Harry puede hacer cualquier cosa que quiera. Si quieres jugar, juega. Si no quieres hacerlo, no te sientas obligado. No es que alguien vaya a rechazarte sin importar el trabajo que elijas," Hagrid dijo, poniendo el caldero con el estofado en la mesa.

"Snape me dijo que creía que la única razón por la que me ofrecieron un contrato fue para llenar asientos por mi fama y que no tenia nada que ver con mi capacidad para jugar. Dijo que el reclutador ni siquiera estaba atento en el ultimo juego, estaba muy ocupado hablando con McGonagall." Harry comento.

"Oh, Harry, ¿No crees que eso es verdad, o si? Quiero decir, todos sabemos que eres el Buscador mas joven en cien años. Puedes volar alrededor de cualquiera haya afuera," Ginny protesto. Entonces alguien golpeo a la puerta.

"Harry, estoy de acuerdo con Hagrid y Ginny de que esta decisión solo te pertenece a ti," Jennifer dijo, levantándose para abrir la puerta. "Pero por mas que entienda porque la idea te entusiasma, tal vez deberías de preguntarte a ti mismo que es lo que en verdad importa."

Jennifer abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Sirius, y su sonrisa cálida y alegre aunque ella sabía que algo lo perturbaba. Entro antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, saludándola amistosamente.

"Buenas noches, Jennifer. ¿Cómo esta mi domadora de dragones favorita? Buenas noches Hagrid, Harry y compañía," Sirius dijo sonriéndole a Anna, quien se limito a asentir con la cabeza. "Te traje algunas cosas del pueblo, Hagrid, disculpa la demora," agrego, dejando las bolsas en el suelo y sentándose junto a Ginny y Harry. Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en Anna que aun trabajaba en el periódico con Hermione. Jennifer lo observaba con cuidado tratando de descifrar en que estaba pensando desde el momento en que cruzo la puerta, así que estaba consiente del anhelo detrás de esa profunda mirada. Anna levanto la vista, observándolo por un instante antes de regresar con Hermione. Jennifer noto que también había algo raro en sus ojos, como si estuviera discutiendo con si misma si debía o no confiar en ese hombre. Jennifer volteo a ver a Harry, que intentaba pensar en algo que decir para terminar con el repentino silencio.

"¿Cómo va el periódico chicas?" Jennifer pregunto a Hermione y Anna. Ellas le entregaron una hoja repleta de anotaciones, Jennifer la reviso asintiendo para después regresarla.

"Solo necesita unos ajustes," Anna dijo.

"Probablemente pasare todo el día de mañana arreglando esto," Hermione dijo pensativa, sin notar el gesto poco complacido de Ron. "Pero creo que tienes razón, esto se lee mucho mejor." De nuevo se escucho un golpe en la puerta.

"Yo abro, Hagrid. Es Severus," Jennifer dijo, levantándose y abriendo la puerta. Severus hecho un vistazo dentro de la casa, estudiando a los presentes. "Hola, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Se hace tarde. Pensé en venir a revisar," Severus dijo, mirando con el ceño fruncido a los estudiantes. "¿No crees que deberían de regresar? Y también tú. No olvides que necesitamos ir al Callejón mañana."

"Lo se, lo se, regresaremos en un momento," Jennifer le aseguro.

"Puedo acompañarte se quieres, Anna" Severus se ofreció, sus pensamientos revelaban que no creía que Sirius fuera capaz de hacerlo. Sirius simplemente sostuvo la mirada. Anna se levanto, abrazando a Hagrid y agradeciéndoles antes de salir por la puerta. Jennifer escondió una risa mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Sabes, Sirius," Jennifer dijo, sintiéndose valientemente traviesa, "ella es una Snape de corazón, pero si se parece a Severus, estoy segura que tarde o temprano comenzara a ceder." Sirius la observo. "No me veas así, soy una Buscadora de Verdad. Admítelo, te gusta. No se lo diré a Severus."

"Bueno, claro que me gusta pero antes que digas otra cosa, solo trato de ser su amigo para hacer mas fácil mi trabajo de protegerla." Sirius dijo a la defensiva.

"Pensé que de eso se trataba todo ese acto del perro," Jennifer continuo. Las miradas Hagrid, Harry y el resto de los chicos iban de uno a otro entre ellos dos. "A mi me parece que como ella no confía en ti, es mas fácil permanecer en esa forma para protegerla."

"Pues, así es, realmente, pero lo descubrirá en algún momento y preferiría que no me odiara para cuando se entere de la verdad," Sirius dijo irritado.

"¿Por qué?" Jennifer pregunto. "Quiero decir, nunca haces muchos esfuerzos para agradarle a alguien, te he observado. Simplemente te aceptan por quien eres o no. ¿Y como es que nunca coqueteas con ella cuando tu coqueteas con cualquier mujer que conoces? Para mi esto suena terriblemente serio."

Sirius la miro directamente a los ojos y permaneció así por un momento, consiente de que todos lo observaban esperando a que dijera algo.

"No le agrado. No confía en mí. Solo me soporta cuando Harry esta cerca. Bueno, a mi forma humana," agrego. "Así que a menos que creas que puedes indagar en esa cabecita suya y encontrar que es lo que pasa, no importa lo que yo piense o quiera."

"Creo que se porque no confía en ti," Harry dijo, mirando a Sirius. "Lo siento, iba a mencionarlo pero ella estaba aquí. La razón por la que ella vino a Bretaña en primer lugar fue para encontrarte… cuando estaba alojándome en el Caldero, fue cuando ella llego al Callejón Diagon, tratando de localizarte. Hizo toda clase de investigaciones para lograrlo," explico. "Creo que confía en su propio razonamiento antes de cualquier persona que quiera contradecir su opinión, sin importar quien sea."

"Severus también se comporta así," Jennifer estuvo de acuerdo. "Estoy segura que es eso. Necesitamos averiguar que es lo que los Muggle piensan de ti Sirius," Jennifer sugirió. "Estoy segura que así encontraremos respuestas."

"Pues ve y habla con ella. Ciertamente yo no puedo," Sirius dijo.

"No esta noche. Severus y yo saldremos mañana. Estamos buscando información sobre la Tumba," explico Jennifer. " Creemos que debe de haber algo en la bóveda de los Craw que puede darnos algunas pistas, o al menos darnos información acerca de los cuatro aprendices que estaban en la Tumba después de que el muriera." Los cuatro estudiantes se mostraron interesados en el tema.

"¿Que ha encontrado hasta ahora?" Hermione pregunto.

"No mucho, solo tres nombres, pero aun necesitamos encontrar al Buscador, solo tenemos dos opciones… George de Mimsy y Bedivere O'Laren." Admitió.

"¿Alguna relación con Nick Casi Decapitado?" Ginny pregunto.

"Aun no se lo preguntamos, nos falta tiempo," Jennifer admitió.

"Deje que nosotros lo hagamos entonces. Nos llevamos muy bien con el, incluso fuimos a su cumpleaños de Muerte," Harry se ofreció. Jennifer los miro por un momento.

"Muy bien, pero si Severus se entera, negare cualquier cosa."

"¿Quiénes eran los otros tres?" Hermione pregunto, en su rostro se dejaba ver la idea de otra cacería de libros.

"Caprica Dusthorn, ella fue Director, Janus Craw, por supuesto, e Icarus Ravenclaw."

"¿El Loco Ick? ¿El Loco Ick estuvo involucrado en la Cámara de los Secretos?" Sirius dijo, completamente sorprendido. "Debes de estar bromeando. ¡Es un terrible, y molesto pesimista!" Jennifer miro a Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Quiere decir que lo conoces?" Ella pregunto.

"Solo demasiado bien," Sirius dijo, su voz traicionada por su amargura. Sirius se sacudió el sentimiento, mirando de nuevo a Jennifer. "El es uno de los fantasmas de Azkaban. Pero si puedes sacar algo mas de ese espectro además de que el mundo va a acabar, estaré sorprendido."

"Eso suena como el Icarus correcto para mi," Jennifer dijo emocionada, mirando a Hagrid. "¿Supongo que no podrías tomar el patrullaje terrestre mañana a la hora del Quidditch?" Jennifer pregunto con una dulce sonrisa.

"Si promete cuidar a mis creaturas la semana que viene cuando salga fuera, como lo hizo el año anterior. Tengo que irme el Martes," Hagrid dijo. Jennifer asintió, con una idea de a donde se dirigía.

"Muy bien, trato hecho. Eso nos dará tiempo de ir a la prisión esta noche," Jennifer dijo.

"¿Entonces quien averiguara acerca de Anna?" Sirius pregunto, mirando alrededor.

"Déjalo en nuestras manos," Hermione dijo sonriendo. "Hablaremos con ella."

"Tendremos que llevarla a la escuela, saben que no pueden estar afuera sin una escolta. Vamos, regresemos," Jennifer dijo, sin darse cuenta de la mirada que los cuatro intercambiaron. "Vendré mañana por la tarde para que puedas informarme de los animales Hagrid."

"Muy bien. Buenas noches chicos," Hagrid se despido de los cinco mientras estos salían. Sirius cerro la puerta, concentrándose en los paquetes que había traído con el.


	16. Fantasmas y Duendes

**Capitulo XVI**

**Fantasmas y Duendes**

Jennifer no podía evitar sentirse un poco entusiasmada cuando se dirigían al banco Gringotts la mañana siguiente, su curiosidad estaba sacando lo mejor de ella. Su padre había sido muy vago con respecto al contenido de su bóveda, solo parecía un poco apenado de que no tuviera más que ofrecerle debido a las malas inversiones que había hecho con ayuda de Lucius Malfoy en el pasado. Pero Jennifer no estaba del todo interesada en las riquezas, las reliquias familiares que habían venían de su antigua casa era lo que captaba su interés. Sabia que habría objetos encantados algo a lo que le había tomado gusto desde muy pequeña. Muchas veces había soñado con hacer sus propios objetos encantados, diseño algunos buenos inventos en papel mientras iba creciendo, pero su extraña aversión a cualquier cosa que no fuera magia obscura puso un alto a sus ambiciones. Los objetos con maldiciones eran fascinantes, era muy interesante estudiarles y tratar de limpiarlos de todos sus conjuros, pero no era algo que ella estuviera dispuesta a hacer. Aun así, fue este interés lo que la llevo a enseñar pociones y objetos justo un año después de haber terminado la escuela, con una licencia de maestra en su mano. Si no hubiera sido por esos objetos, pensó, quizás nunca se hubiera convertido en profesora.

Severus saco la carta que el padre de Jennifer les había entregado para liberar la bóveda y ella saco la llave, mostrándoselas al duende que estaba en el escritorio el cual rápidamente los acompaño hasta los carros. Jennifer estaba feliz de saber que la bóveda estaba en uno de los niveles más bajos, amaba la sensación de la velocidad mientras viajaban por los túneles, tratando de mantenerse atenta al camino que habían tomado. Finalmente llegaron, al bajarse del carro Jennifer le entrego la llave al duende.

"Debe quedarse conmigo detrás de la puerta por favor. Esta bóveda esta hechizada y un Craw debe de entrar primero." Dijo el duende. Severus inmediatamente se hizo a un lado. Jennifer, estaba poco menos que entusiasta por ese comentario, y espero a que el duende abriera la bóveda.

Lo primero que vio fueron un par de ojos, observándola con sospecha.

Utilizando su linterna, se dio cuenta de que venían de una pintura sobre una pila de galeones que le llegaban al hombro… y no era la única pila. Recordándose a si misma que debía de respirar, Jennifer dio un paso hacia adelante, sin dejar de ver la pintura de Mallus Craw. Con cuidado la tomo y la puso de cara a la pared, mirando alrededor completamente sorprendida. Objetos llenaban la bóveda acomodados con poco cuidado, algunos se encontraban en las pilas de monedas, haciendo sentir a Jennifer como si estuviera en la guarida de un dragón. Si no fuera por el retrato de Mallus Craw, hubiera jurado que esa no podía ser su bóveda. ¿Esta era la idea que tenía su padre acerca de escases? Repentinamente recordó su propia bóveda de menor tamaño y la pequeña pila de sickles que estaba ahí, y sacudió su cabeza, recordando que Severus esperaba afuera.

"Es seguro… creo," Jennifer dijo, su voz era inusualmente temblorosa. El apareció en el arco de la puerta, mirando alrededor inexpresivo.

"Mmm Veo que esto se tomara un tiempo," dijo pensativo.

"¡Tu y tus subestimaciones!" Jennifer dijo, totalmente abrumada. "No tengo idea de donde comenzar." Severus se puso unos guantes, dejando su linterna junto a una pila de monedas.

"Bueno, cubre las pinturas y espejos, también los libros y saca tu caja de seguridad, veremos cuantas cosas podemos llevarnos con nosotros. Si vez algo que te parece familiar, tómalo." Severus dijo, sacando su varita.

"Cualquiera que haya dicho que la magia obscura no paga bien seguramente no conoció a mi familia," Jennifer murmuro, sacando algunas cosas de su Caja.

Les tomo una hora aproximadamente llenarla, minimizando con cuidado varias de las piezas de mayor tamaño después de asegurarse de que no causarían ningún daño al tocarlas. Libros, pergaminos, y papeles fueron lo primero, eran los lugares más obvios para ocultar pistas, con algunos objetos diversos después. El duende los fulminaba con la mirada impaciente pero no dijo nada, cerrando la puerta cuando ellos estuvieron afuera.

"Necesitamos hablar con Dumbledore acerca de donde guardar esto," Severus le comento después de que subieron al carro y estuvieron de nuevo sobre sus pies. "Hasta que no los hayamos investigado por completo no me siento seguro con ellos en nuestras habitaciones u oficinas."

"Tal vez Papá sabe que es lo que hacen algunas de estas cosas," Jennifer sugirió. "Quizás podamos convencer a Boltin de que nos deje verlo."

"Dejemos tu Caja en la el estudio de Dumbledore primero," Severus sugirió. "Puedo vernos tratando de pasar las revisiones de seguridad trayendo eso con nosotros." Jennifer no pudo evitar reír por el comentario.

* * *

Boltin no esperaba verlos esa semana, así que estaba bastante sorprendido cuando lo llamaron del puesto de seguridad para hablar con ellos.

"¿Creí que habías visitado a tu padre la semana pasada?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"En realidad, estamos aquí para ver a alguien mas," Jennifer dijo. "Aunque si de alguna manera pudiéramos ver a Papá, eso seria genial," agrego sonriendo. "Estamos aquí para ver a uno de sus fantasmas. ¿Alguna vez han escuchado de 'El Loco Ick'?" pregunto. Boltin hizo un gesto extraño.

"Si, todos lo conocen. Es un rayo de sol," Boltin dijo con la voz llena de sarcasmo. "¿Por qué alguien querría hablar con el? Es suficientemente malo que siga a las personas y les diga que todos estamos condenados sin necesidad de que alguien lo aliente."

Boltin los llevo a los niveles mas bajos de la fortaleza, siguiendo un extraño camino, que iba y venia entre mucha escaleras hasta llegar al nivel de las mazmorras. Era frio y húmedo, una extraña tristeza flotaba en el aire, como si la presencia de los Dementores nunca se hubiera ido de ahí.

"Esta es la cripta de las mazmorras, donde dejamos a los prisioneros que fallecen si nadie viene a reclamar sus cuerpos," Boltin les dijo. "El Loco Ick usualmente esta por aquí si no se encuentra causando problemas escaleras arriba. Dice que el ambiente lo anima," Boltin dijo echando un vistazo en las celdas individuales. Después de la cuarta, el apunto hacia adentro.

Sentado en un ataúd de piedra en el centro de la habitación había una aparición sombria, aparentemente leyendo los epitafios de las bóvedas. Aun vestía las túnicas de Ravenclaw que Jennifer había visto en el recuerdo, pero estaban un poco arrugadas y tenían una gran mancha de algún líquido en una de sus mangas.

"Icarus, hay un par de personas que quieren verte," Boltin le dijo al fantasma. Icarus levanto la mirada y volvió a bajarla.

"Estas personas están vivas. No estoy de humor para vivos el día de hoy. Me deprimen," dijo, suspirando dramáticamente para enfatizar lo ultimo. En realidad parecía algo deprimido, pero Jennifer no podía evitar sentir que todo era parte de su acto y en realidad estaba más interesado de lo que pretendía aparentar.

"Oh, vamos, los traje hasta este lugar solo para verte. Al menos puedes hablar con ellos. No es que no tengas tiempo libre." Boltin dijo, molestándolo de buena gana.

"Diles que regresen cuando estén muertos," Icarus dijo con un gruñido.

"Lo siento, Profesores, trate de advertírselos," Boltin dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Profesores?" Icarus pregunto, finalmente intrigado, "¿De Hogwarts?"

"El actual Golpeador y el Guardián, en realidad," Jennifer dijo, y el fantasma se levanto y floto hacia ellos, obervandolos con cautela.

"Ya veo," dijo al fin. "Tu, debes de ser Jennifer Craw, la hija de Thomas. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que un Craw fuera profesor de Hogwarts otra vez. Y si tu eres el Golpeador, me imagino que eres Severus Snape," dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Siempre supe que llegaríamos a esto, pero nadie escucha. No, nadie escucha al "Loco Ick", ahora tan solo soy un dolor de cabeza. Los vivos solo se preocupan por los vivos, sin importar que tan cerca estén de condenarse a si mismos a una eternidad de desesperación, no les interesa a menos que se vean forzados a escuchar las advertencias de lo que viene para sus vidas."

"Bueno, estamos escuchando," Jennifer dijo, tratando de no sonar impaciente. "¿Podrías decirnos donde esta la tumba de Salazar?" Icarus solo la miro.

"¿Qué quieres decir con donde esta? ¡Eres el Guardián! Se supone que tu la estas protegiendo ¿y no sabes donde esta?" pregunto en evidente pánico. "¡Esta es una completa catástrofe! Quiere decir que el ya debe de haberla encontrado… o no," Icarus dijo pensativo, "después de todo, aun hay un Guardián vivo, y eso ya es algo."

"Bueno no han sido pocos los intentos por corregir eso," Severus murmuro.

"Creo que estoy rodeada." Jennifer suspiro. "Mira, yo no lo se, y Papá tampoco, por lo que conozco no ha habido un Craw que lo sepa desde que Mallus Craw fue ejecutado. Seguro que sabes donde esta, considerando…"

"¿Considerando que?" Icarus dijo abruptamente, volando por sobre ellos tratando de intimidarlos.

"Eso no va a funcionar conmigo," dijo Jennifer. "Créeme, tenemos fantasmas mas impresionantes en Hogwarts. Abrí la caja, se todo lo que hiciste, nunca tendría miedo de alguien tan aterrorizado de si mismo que mato a todos los que se relacionaban con el para no enfrentar sus propios problemas."

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?" Icarus dio fulminándola con la mirada por la sorpresa. "Hablas de cosas de las que no sabes nada. No estabas ahí. No viste lo que yo vi, ni tuviste que tomar las decisiones."

"Aun así, nunca hubiera decidido lo que tu," Jennifer dijo fríamente. "y tampoco estoy aquí para escucharte regodearte en tu miseria. Quisiera encontrar esa tumba mucho antes de que el descendiente de tu padre lo haga. ¿Vas a ayudarnos o no?"

"Veo que ustedes los Craw no han cambiado mucho con los años; siempre juiciosos, siempre listos para hacer justicia por sus propios métodos," Icarus dijo, flotando hacia un lado pero con los ojos fijos en ella. "Es una maravilla que hayas sobrevivido tanto tiempo. Desafortunadamente para ti, aun cuando tuviera la disposición para ayudarte, tendría que explicarte que mi familia y yo fallecimos antes de que el cuerpo de mi Padre fuera encontrado. A tu familia se le asigno el cuidado de esa área, aparentemente fallaron miserablemente."

"Al menos mi familia tuvo la oportunidad de vivir para averiguarlo," Jennifer contesto con impaciencia. "Bien, si no lo sabes, nosotros la encontraremos, pero al menos puedes decirnos algo de los objetos que ustedes cuatro dejaron."

"No se porque debería de hacerlo, si aun sigues insultándome," dijo el fantasma, tratando de parecer indignado.

"No parece que te haya insultado. Te divierto y también crees que soy muy joven e idealista y que necesito un golpe de realidad. Pero a pesar de lo que piensas, no las arreglaremos, con o sin tu ayuda. Así que puedes quedarte aquí y sentir lastima por ti mismo si es lo que quieres, pero nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer," Jennifer dijo dando la vuelta con toda la intención de dejar el lugar.

"Un momento," Icarus dijo, acercándose, Jennifer volteo con una mirada severa y calculadora en sus ojos. "¿Ella siempre es así?" le pregunto a Severus.

"No," el contesto tranquilamente, "Solo cuando sabe que esta en lo correcto."

"Bueno, entonces me alegra por ti que eso no pase seguido," Icarus dijo, cruzando los brazos y mirando de nuevo a Jennifer. "La poción del Golpeador debe de ser ingerida por la persona en la que menos confía. Contiene un regalo, una protección, y un precio. La jema del Guardián es para que este lo utilice en sus momentos más obscuros. El espejo del Buscador tiene un secreto que vale la pena guardar, uno que vale la pena revelar y un secreto que vale la pena utilizar. El rollo del Cazador posee conocimiento perdido, que debe de ser transmitido, conocimiento que tiene que ser empleado. Ahora si no te molesta, veré si puedo suicidarme de nuevo. Sabia que no debía de hablar con los vivos hoy," dijo, y rápidamente atravesó las paredes.

"Les advertí que no seria de mucha ayuda," Boltin dijo mientras salían al corredor, "Pero si hubiera tenido idea de cómo se desarrollaría esa conversación, probablemente también se lo hubiera advertido a el."

"Creo que fui un poco impertinente," Jennifer admitió. "Pero tengo muy poca tolerancia para esa clase de personas." Severus la miro pensativo pero se mantuvo inusualmente callado mientras regresaban al piso principal.

Boltin, comprensivo pero estricto con los reglamentos, solo les dejo hablar con el padre de Jennifer por un momento, lo suficiente como para actualizarlo en sus últimos descubrimientos.

"La mayoría de esos objetos no te dañaran, Jennifer, las reliquias están hechas en mayor parte para acatar ordenes," Thomas le dijo, "Pero tendría mucho cuidado con la pintura. Si por alguna razón decides hablar con el, no trates de hacerlo estando sola. Ese retrato fue hecho en la cúspide de sus poderes, no confíes en el nunca." Armados con ese consejo, los dos salieron de la prisión y regresaron a la escuela.

Harry y Ginny tenían la misma suerte con Sir Nicholas, porque aunque el fantasma quería ayudarles parecía no tener la menor idea de un pacto secreto, lo que, el suponía, no era de sorprender, porque si un Gryffindor hacia un pacto secreto, lo mas probable es que así se mantuviera.

"Mi Tatarabuelo fue aprendiz el mismo Gryffindor. Enseñaba Encantamientos, me parece. De cualquier forma, no permaneció mucho en la escuela, verán, tomo un puesto en la corte mágica en esos viejos tiempos cuando aun se acostumbraba el folklore de nuestro mundo. Se caso con una mujer Muggle, de hecho, y todos terminamos aquí. Es una pena que yo no haya logrado seguir con la línea familiar," Nicholas dijo de manera sombría. "Escuche que todos ustedes se quedaran aquí para navidad ¿Es eso cierto? Será interesante tener a tantas personas aquí durante las vacaciones."

"He escuchado los rumores, pero no lo se," Harry contesto, "Creo que les preocupa la seguridad del tren."

"No es que tengas que preocuparte, Harry, Sirius siempre puede venir por ti. Y estoy segura de que Papá también vendrá por nosotros," Ginny comento. A ella no le agradaba mucho la idea de quedarse en la escuela durante las vacaciones y trataba de pensar en eso lo menos posible.

"Oh bueno, quizás es solo un rumor. Me asegurare de mantenerlos informados si se alguna otra cosa," Nick dijo educadamente y se fue de ahí flotando.

"Si, igual nosotros," Harry se despidió de el y volteo a ver a Ginny. "Vamos, creo que Hermione y Ron están en el periódico," dijo, y los dos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

La sala de redacción estaba dispuesta en un salón sin uso del segundo piso, con varios escritorios juntos que formaban una mesa grande y otros dispersados por el salón que servían para el personal principal. Hermione y Ron están sentados en un escritorio mientras Hermione con aspecto cansado terminaba por fin la primera edición.

"Hola, ustedes dos, ¿Alguna vez dejan este lugar?" Ginny pregunto mientras entraban.

"No recientemente," Ron dijo, mirando a Hermione. Que parecía un poco apenada.

"Bueno, ya termine, y prometo no volverlo a tocar hasta que este impreso. ¿Cómo estuvo el juego?" pregunto Hermione.

"Patético," Harry dijo apesadumbrado, "Sabia que seria así. Ravenclaw tenia demasiados jugadores buenos que se graduaron el año anterior. Slytherin barrio el suelo con ellos."

"Hablamos con Nicholas también," Ginny agrego, "Pero no pudo decirnos quien era el aprendiz, dijo que el profesor de Encantamientos se fue a trabajar en la corte mágica y así que no permaneció mucho en Hogwarts."

"Entre mas lo pienso, casi me convenzo de que probablemente fuera el profesor de Simbología," Hermione dijo pensativa. "Aun mas si el instructor de Encantamientos no paso mucho tiempo aquí. Estos aprendices parecen terriblemente dedicados a la escuela, y no creo que alguno se fuera sin una muy buena razón. Pero antes de eso, estaba pensando que era esta otra persona porque parece haber mucho trabajo de Simbología aquí… los títulos, un aprendiz para los cuatro… probablemente hay muchos mas símbolos que aun no descubrimos. Bastante fascinante en realidad, aun me sorprende que no tengamos esa materia en Hogwarts. Me pregunto por que," Hermione dijo pensativa. "Como sea, quizás debamos concentrarnos en el, estoy muy segura de que ese es el Gryffindor que buscamos. El punto es que creo que debe de haber algo en esta escuela relacionado con el para que podamos encontrarlo. Quiero decir, este lugar esta lleno de historia. Aun cuando no podamos encontrar una pintura tal vez podamos hallar una pista que lo vincule con el grupo."

"Aun si lo encontramos, no estoy seguro de que nos lleve a la Tumba," Harry dijo. "sabes, difícilmente he escuchado que alguien mencione Halloween este año y será la semana próxima. Después de lo que sucedió el año anterior, pensarías que se hablaría de la seguridad por todas partes."

"Dudo que Voldemort trate de hacer algo similar dos años seguidos," dijo Ron, "¿Qué puede intentar? ¿Envenenar todas las manzanas y calabazas de la escuela?"

Harry, Ginny y Hermione se miraron entre si.

"Oh, vamos chicos, saben que estoy bromeando," se quejo Ron.

"Es igual, no he hablado con Dobby en mucho tiempo. Tal vez le pregunte como va todo," Harry sugirió.

"Creo que es una idea maravillosa," Hermione dijo poniéndose de pie. "Quiero saber como le va tratando de convertir a los otros Elfos Domésticos en individuos libres." Ron recargo su cabeza en su mano, mirándola fijamente. ¿Algún día lograría que Hermione se detuviera un poco para poder hablar con ella?

Mientras eso ocurría, Severus y Jennifer no tuvieron oportunidad de revisar la Caja de Seguridad cuando regresaron. Llegando al palco de profesores para ver los últimos minutos del juego, Minerva les informo que tendrían una repentina reunión de personal después de la cena para hablar acerca de la seguridad en Halloween y las próximas vacaciones. Jennifer, que estaba un poco cansada de un fin de semana buscando pistas sin muy buen resultado, agradeció la oportunidad de volver a sus actividades normales.

Dumbledore le sonrió cálidamente a todos los presentes mientras entraban y el salón del personal se llenaba, esperando pacientemente a que todos encontraran un asiento y saludaran a los demás antes de comenzar la reunión.

"Como ya lo saben, Halloween es en unos cuantos días, y al parecer se ha convertido en una fecha un tanto turbulenta para nosotros en los últimos años. No espero que tengamos problemas dentro de la escuela, especialmente con las nuevas medidas de seguridad, y las pinturas que también están al tanto de los nuevos procedimientos. ¿Me parece que la mayoría de ustedes están informados de sus deberes este año? Jennifer, unos cuantos miembros de nuestra familia extendida estarán aquí, y también Anna así que por favor acompáñala cuando venga al castillo."

"Si, Profesor."

"Severus, si te parece, por favor ayuda a los fantasmas voluntarios con el patrullaje de los pasillos. Creo que puedes desanimar a cualquier estudiante de vagar por el castillo por la noche," Dumbledore dijo sonriendo ligeramente. Severus asintió. Dumbledore se recargo en el respaldo de su silla mirando alrededor. "Ahora, en otro asunto importante. Como la mayoría de ustedes saben una de las razones por las que me he ausentado este año es porque estoy trabajando con la compañía de trenes junto con Filius para resolver los problemas de seguridad en la ruta del tren y aunque creo que encontramos la solución es poco probable que este listo para Navidad. También considero, que dadas las presentes circunstancias y la amenaza contra todo el cuerpo estudiantil, deberíamos de hacer una fuerte sugerencia a los padres y el consejo para que nos permitan mantener a los estudiantes en el colegio durante las vacaciones. En verdad creo que tanto estudiantes como padres estarán mas seguros si ellos permanecen en Hogwarts."

Varios profesores intercambiaron miradas unos con otros. De repente Jennifer se sintió terrible. Recordó como los Willowby le pidieron que se asegurara de que Corey fuera a casa para Navidad, y ella prometió que así seria. Por supuesto, no podía prever lo que pasaría en el tren. Aun así, sentía que estaba quebrando una promesa. ¿Y que pasaría con todos los chicos? Seria una terrible navidad para ellos, atrapados en la escuela lejos de sus hogares sin nada que hacer.

"Aquellos Profesores que nos quedemos, estoy seguro que podremos pensar en algo para hacer de esto una experiencia placentera. Y hablando de eso, se que muchos de ustedes tienen otros compromisos, ¿Pero hay alguien que se ofrezca como voluntario para quedarse y ayudar?" Dumbledore preguntó. Mientras Jennifer se movía en su silla, Severus alcanzo su mano y la miro con el ceño fruncido. Jennifer lo observo por largo tiempo. Si, seria la primera vez desde que Severus compro la casa en que podrían visitarla, pero, ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso si Corey tenia que quedarse? Después de un largo intercambio de miradas, Severus suspiro con resignación y movió su mano, Jennifer inmediatamente se ofreció, seguida por un menos entusiasta Severus. "Ah, bien, estaba esperando que ustedes dos se ofrecieran," Dumbledore dijo casi brillando. "Poppy, gracias, y Filius, sabia que podía contar contigo. Enviare un aviso acerca de los arreglos que se tendrán que hacer y también escribiré algunas cartas explicando la situación."

* * *

Jennifer supo desde el principio que Halloween iba a ser un día largo, levantándose antes del amanecer para dirigirse a la sala de redacción donde Hermione y Ron estaban bostezando sobre dos pilas de copias; una ordenadamente acomodada para ser entregada a cada estudiante después del almuerzo, y una pila un poco mas desordenada con ejemplares enrollados para enviarlos a los padres. Jennifer rápidamente les ofreció una taza de te o café, dándoles un tiempo para que despertaran antes de revisar las copias para los padres y ayudarlos a llevarlas a la Lechuzeria.

"No puedo creerlo, ¡_El Hechicero Veraz _edición numero uno! Nunca creí que lo termináramos a tiempo."

"Bueno, nos tomo un mes hacer la primera edición bimestral, así que creo que tendremos problemas," Ron dijo mientras se dirigían a la torre. Jennifer les pidió que guardaran silencio, recordándoles que todos dormían aun.

"No se preocupen, el primero siempre tarda mucho mas. Tuvimos que organizar al personal, las historias y temas y hacer las ordenes… mientras todos tengan sus artículos para el final de la semana, creo que podemos tener todo editado y aprobado por McGonagall la noche antes de que salga de nuevo, así que estará en la lechuzeria pronto. No tengo intenciones de levantarme de nuevo a esta hora sin necesidad," Jennifer dijo mientras les sonreía.

"Entonces somos dos," Ron dijo.

"Tendrás que levantarte muy temprano si decides trabajar en el Ministerio," Hermione le recordó.

"No he decidido si eso es lo que quiero hacer," Ron contesto. "Y definitivamente no es una opción si piensan dejarme en el mismo departamento que Percy. Por cierto, ¿Sabes que Percy y Penélope están comprometidos? Se casaran en primavera."

"¿Por que le tomo tanto tiempo proponerlo? Han salido juntos por _eras_." Hermione dijo dejando una caja en el suelo.

"Bueno, no es algo que sea tan fácil, sabes. Probablemente una de las cosas mas inteligentes que hizo Percy fue esperar un año o dos," Ron dijo. Jennifer se aclaro la garganta.

"Muy bien, la caja de envíos locales esta aquí para nuestras lechuzas. La otra caja va hacia el correo, y su lechuza debe de llegar en cualquier momento, casi amanece. Ciérrenla para que pueda minimizarla," Jennifer dijo, sacando su varita. Con rapidez la encogió, y agregaron un cordel para que fuera más fácil cargarla para la lechuza. "Comencemos a enviar el resto. ¿Donde están nuestros voluntarios?" pregunto mirando hacia arriba. Muchas lechuzas bajaron y comenzaron a volar alrededor, aun somnolientas mientras les leían las direcciones a donde se dirigían.

"Despiertos junto con el sol ¿No es así?"

Jennifer se dio la vuelta para darle una mirada acusadora a Severus que estaba de pie en la puerta.

"¿Qué haces despierto?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Vi que estabas de pie y vine a asegurarme de que no bajaras por mas tuberías," Severus dijo tranquilamente. "¿Tienes un minuto?"

"Estaremos bien, Profesora," Hermione le aseguro. Jennifer siguió a Severus por la escalera.

De cualquier forma no fueron muy lejos, dando la vuelta para llegar a la puerta de la torre que los llevaría al parapeto, al abrirla sintieron el golpe de la fría mañana. Mientras Jennifer salía, se encontró a repentinamente sorprendida por el hermoso paisaje. El sol apenas comenzaba a salir por detrás de las colinas que se encontraban a distancia, pintando de rojo y dorado las nubes más bajas, mientras el castillo aun estaba debajo de un manto purpura, desapareciendo cada vez más y mas conforme el sol se elevaba en los cielos.

"¿No es hermoso?" Jennifer dijo en voz baja, acercándose a la pared.

"Si, muy hermoso," Severus dijo suavemente como contestación. Jennifer levanto la vista para encontrarse con su firme e inquebrantable mirada. Una extraña mezcla de emociones surcaba su rostro, como si recordara muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. El dio un paso hacia ella, recargándose contra la pared. "Sabes, no hace mucho tiempo ni siquiera hubiera pensando en ver atreves de las ventanas mientras caminaba por el castillo, mucho menos observar que había mas allá de ellas. Demasiado envuelto en mis problemas para siquiera considerar hacerlo."

"Eso suena a mi últimamente," Jennifer suspiro, se sentía culpable. "Me temo que he estado un poco preocupada, ¿No es así?" Severus acaricio su mejilla.

"Pues, si, pero a lo que me refiero va mucho mas allá. Mi preocupación era inducida por mi amargura, no por ser demasiado apasionado como es tu caso. En algún momento antes de que nos cacemos, quiero sentarme y explicarte algunas cosas que han sido un poco difíciles de hablar para mi."

"Si eso es lo que tu quieres," dijo Jennifer, con una mirada de profundo amor. "Siempre he sabido desde que nos conocimos que hay ciertos temas que te atormentan, cosas que no pudo leer en tu rostro, porque no se por donde empezar… cuidando el no entrometerme. Pero no importa que, nada puede disminuir mi amor por ti."

"Aunque sea así," Severus dijo, su voz era casi un susurro y su rostro se torno mas serio, "Preferiría que no hubiera barreras entre nosotros, y tienes todo el derecho de saber en que te estas metiendo."

"¿Yo?" Jennifer rio, "¿Y que tal tu? Mi Padre siempre ha dicho que requiere nervios de acero desposar a un Craw." Antes de que el pudiera contestar, se escucho un fuerte ulular que venia de arriba, y Jennifer recordó lo que estaba haciendo hace unos momentos. "Ese es Revere, tengo que irme," dijo, sin muchos deseos de hacerlo.

Severus rápidamente se inclino y la beso apasionadamente, dejándola totalmente fuera de balance mientras caminaba de mala gana hacia la puerta. Sus ojos nunca se alejaron de ella hasta que salió de ahí, para después mirar hacia el sol, ahora sobre el horizonte, antes de bajar las escaleras.


	17. El Halloween de Anna en Hogwarts

**Capitulo XVII**

**El Halloween de Anna en Hogwarts**

Después de eso todo el día pasó muy rápido para Jennifer mientras los exámenes eran calificados y comenzaba con nuevos capítulos en sus clases, distribuyendo el periódico, y observando como sus alumnos se volvían cada vez más inquietos esperando que sonara la campana. Finalmente había terminado, y Jennifer dejo sus libros en la oficina antes de dirigirse al Bosque Prohibido.

La briza arrastraba hojas secas y marrones por los campos mientras el sol se ponía en la colina justo detrás del castillo en el momento en que ella entro al bosque, sintiendo de inmediato la energía y vida salvaje que impregnaba los arboles. Jennifer había aprendido a respetar las fuerzas dentro del bosque. Era peligroso, si, quizás, muy arriesgado para algunos, pero Jennifer tenia poco que temer en ese lugar. Sus peores enemigos temían entrar, aprendiendo de primera mano que mal venia para aquellos que despertaran la ira de sus habitantes.

Escuchando atenta al susurro de los arboles mientras caminaba, Jennifer podía sentir el movimiento del bosque. Para ser Halloween parecía inusualmente tranquilo con la excepción de una prometedora luna llena. El recordar eso hizo que Jennifer apresurara el paso, saliéndose un poco del camino para llegar a la cabaña y tocando a la puerta. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí sin que Sirius estuviera vigilando los alrededores.

Anna la recibió con una sonrisa, y Jennifer no pudo evitar imitar el gesto. Ella llevaba el vestido brocado de color hueso que Minerva había hecho, su cabello estaba recogido en la parte de atrás de su cabeza con un extraño broche café, pero sin contar eso era la primera vez que la veía con una apariencia no tan Muggle.

"¡Wow, te ves muy bien! Nunca te había visto mejor. ¿Como es que mantienes tu piel tan bronceada en esta época del año?" Jennifer pregunto sorprendida.

"Salas de bronceado…mmm… en realidad, no creo que entendieras aunque tratara de explicártelo," le sonrió. "Pero, tengo un regalo para ti. Sirius me llevo a Londres este fin de semana y traje esto," dijo, entregándole una caja con botellas de Coca-Cola. Después de descubrir lo que eran, Jennifer sonrió.

"¡Gracias! Tal vez ahora pueda reproducir la formula," Jennifer dijo, haciendo una nota mental de apartar una botella solo para ese propósito. "¿Estas lista para ir a la escuela?"

"Sip," Anna dijo, llevando una bolsa con ella. Jennifer minimizo la bolsa y la caja guardándola en su bolsillo mientras comenzaban a caminar.

"Debo admitirlo, la magia puede resultar útil," Anna dijo, revisando que su bolsa estuviera segura dentro de su abrigo. "No se que me sorprende mas, cuan diferente es la sociedad aquí o lo similar que son en ocasiones."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Bueno es por una razón, su sistema de justicia ciertamente no es mucho mejor," Anna dijo. "Hable con Lunette Vallid hace un par de días, y suena como si…bueno, de alguna manera no es muy diferente del nuestro, pero también esta un poco atrasado."

"¿Cómo en que?" Jennifer pregunto con curiosidad.

"Bueno, como, no tener suficientes pruebas para demostrar que alguien es culpable, el caso de Sirius."

"Oh. Si, la justicia a mejorado ahora que el Ministerio esta en mejores manos. Supongo que no es un secreto que hay mucha corrupción," Jennifer suspiro. "De hecho, muchas personas que solían ser Mortifagos fueron exonerados, y desafortunadamente, han ayudado a poner a sus enemigos en la cárcel. Sirius fue uno de ellos."

"¿No fue la única victima?"

"Oh no, por lo que entiendo hay mas, el fue uno de los pocos que salió de Azkaban cuerdo, con todos esos Dementores ahí," justo entonces se escucho un relinchar, y Jennifer se detuvo, mirando alrededor. Un brillante Unicornio blanco la observaba directamente desde un arbusto, moviendo su melena. "Oh, lo siento, Keki, no quisimos alarmarte. No volveré a mencionar sus nombres otra vez," prometió, asintiendo con respeto hacia la bestia. Dos Unicornios mas aparecieron junto a ella y doblaron sus rodillas ante Jennifer, mirándola desde la distancia antes de desaparecer entre los arboles. El Unicornio grande asintió antes de hacer lo mismo. "No sabia que estaban siguiéndonos, jamás hubiera mencionado eso," Jennifer dijo apenada. "Los Unicornios odian a los antiguos guardianes de la prisión de Azkaban."

Anna se detuvo a observarlos, sus ojos permanecieron fijos aunque ya habían desaparecido. Con regularidad había visto algo blanco en los arboles alrededor de su casa, pero se convenció a si misma de que su imaginación estaba jugando con ella por el extraño ambiente. Pero cuando desaparecieron, Anna no pudo evitar sentirse más segura. Incluso antes de saber que todo eso existía, de alguna manera sabia que los Unicornios eran reales. Y estos, al parecer, no solo vigilaban la cabaña, también tenían un vínculo especial con Jennifer.

"¿Por que los odian?" Anna pregunto.

"Los guardianes de la prisión se alimentan de la desesperación y dolor de otros, como los vampiros que se alimentan de sangre, ellos lo hacen de tu espíritu. Incluso pueden destruir un alma devorándose la vida completamente, sin mas allá, simplemente se va para siempre. Pocos han visto sus rostros y vivido para contarlo, su beso es rápido y permanente. No tengo la menor idea de quien tuvo la brillante idea de enviarlos a Azkaban, pero creo que trataban de quitar las ambiciones y esperanzas de los prisioneros para que no pensaran en escapar. El lugar estaba lleno de ellos y el alimento constante que eran los prisioneros los hizo formidables enemigos. No es de sorprenderse que tantas personas atormentadas por sus incontables miedos hayan perdido la razón, probablemente era la única forma de sobrevivir," Jennifer dijo tristemente. "No estoy segura de cómo Sirius salió de ahí tan bien. Quizás en parte porque era inocente, y en parte porque es un Animago, y mas que nada quizás porque puede ser completamente necio en ocasiones," Jennifer sonrió.

"¿Animago?"

Jennifer repentinamente comenzó a dudar.

"Oh, solo una clase de mago. Lo importante es que escapo, y finalmente se probó su inocencia. De hecho, ayudo durante la Revuelta de Azkaban hace algunos años, cuando Voldemort-"Se escucho un preocupado ruido detrás de ellas. "Cuando tu- sabes- quien y sus seguidores se aliaron con los guardianes para liberar a su gente y destruir al resto de los prisioneros para después atacar a la escuela. Ahí fue cuando conocí a Keki," Jennifer dijo, recordando. "Aunque no sabia su nombre entonces; los centauros me lo dijeron después. Fui al bosque y pedí ayuda a los Unicornios, y Keki, la líder de la manada, me dejo montar en ella, y me ayudaron a pelear contra los guardianes cuando llegaron a la escuela. Es algo que nunca olvidare, aunque me avergüenza un poco cuando la gente lo comenta," Jennifer rio. "Es suficientemente malo ser la persona mas joven del personal sin que las personas comiencen con el tema de la 'inocencia'. No es que hablen de eso ahora… al menos no como antes. Los antiguos guardianes de Azkaban aun me odian. Se llevarían mi alma en un instante si pudieran. Ya lo han intentado muchas veces."

"¿Y no tienes miedo?"

"No, nunca les he temido, eso es una razón por la que me odian, creo," Jennifer dijo mientras salían del bosque para entrar a los campos de la escuela. Las luces comenzaron a encenderse en el castillo, y Jennifer saco una linterna de calabaza, en el último tramo antes de llegar a la puerta.

"¿Entonces a que le temes?" Anna pregunto. Jennifer se dio la vuelta y la miro un momento, debatiéndose en si debía contestar o no.

"A no ser lo suficientemente buena," dijo al fin, caminando por el patio.

"¿No ser buena en que?" Anna pregunto.

"Oh, en todo," Jennifer sonrió débilmente, abriendo la puerta para ella. De camino al Gran Comedor, se encontraron con Minerva, que insistió en que Anna se detuviera en su oficina para poder tomar una foto de ella en su vestido nuevo. "Siempre hace esto," Jennifer le susurro a Anna. "Minerva, llegaremos tarde."

"Tonterías, no van a comenzar sin nosotras y solo me tomara un momento," Minerva dijo. "Sabes que me gusta guardar una colección personal de estas cosas."

"¿En que estas trabajando ahora, Minerva? No has pedido mi ayuda en dos semanas," Jennifer se quejo. Minerva sonrió enigmáticamente mientras abría su oficina.

"Si, lo se. No quiero que veas lo que hago," dijo, permitiéndoles entrar.

"¿Cosas para Navidad?" Jennifer pregunto, dejándose llevar por su curiosidad. Minerva la ignoró, buscando su cámara, dirigiéndose a Anna. Después de tomar una foto de Anna, continuo con una foto de ellas tres juntas. "¿Cosas para la boda?" Jennifer pregunto. Minerva le dio la espalda rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente como para que Jennifer no pudiera ver su rostro. "¡Estas haciendo una túnica formal para Severus! ¡Oh, Wow, Minerva, sabes que nunca lograras que use una túnica formal, quiero verla!"

"No, no, no, y apreciaría que fueras discreta con este asunto," Minerva rio. "Tu y tu molesto talento Jennifer. No quería decírtelo. Y por obligarlo a que la use, creo que le dejaremos ese asunto a Dumbledore. Fue una decisión en conjunto hacer de esto algo publico así que tendrán que afrontar las consecuencias. Vamos, no hagamos esperar a los demás. Anna espero que Sirius te haya reservado un lugar en la mesa de profesores."

Anna se vio rodeada a los pocos minutos de entrar al Comedor. Dumbledore se acerco a recibirla. Sirius lo siguió rápidamente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y dándole una cálida sonrisa, haciendo un comentario educado acerca de su vestido. Pronto Severus llego y se puso a un lado de el, frunciendo el ceño antes de preguntarle por su caminata hasta el castillo. Jennifer se dirigió a su asiento, tomando un momento para hablar con Filius.

"Creo que algunos de los que nos quedamos debemos de reunirnos para hablar acerca de Navidad," Filius dijo, "planear algunas actividades y hacer las cosas mas entretenidas para ellos."

"No podría estar mas de acuerdo," Jennifer asintió. "Aunque no estoy segura de que podríamos hacer para que esto sea mas fácil. Pero con gusto ayudare, por supuesto. ¿Que clase de actividades tienes en mente?"

"Bueno, podríamos tener un baile de Víspera de Navidad, un intercambio de regalos y…"

"Espera un minuto Filius, olvidas que estos chicos no han tenido oportunidad de ir Hogsmeade. No podrán hacer sus compras navideñas," Jennifer puntualizo.

"Oh, no, tienes razón. Oh cielos, me siento mal por los negocios de Hogsmeade también. Gran parte de sus ganancias vienen de las ventas navideñas de los alumnos," Filius suspiro. Jennifer levanto la vista para ver a Dumbledore que se dirigía a su respectivo lugar. Mirando de nuevo a Filius, ella lo intercepto.

"Profesor, como los estudiantes van a quedarse aquí, ¿Podríamos organizar un viaje a Hogsmeade? No es tan lejos…" Jennifer comenzó, pero instantáneamente recibió una comprensiva, pero firme mirada de Dumbledore.

"Lo siento, Jennifer, bajo las circunstancias, no puedo permitirlo."

"Bien, entonces, ¿Qué tal traer Hogsmeade a Hogwarts?" Jennifer sugirió. "Es poco ortodoxo, ¿Pero que no lo ha sido este año? Sabemos en quien podemos confiar en el pueblo, ¿Por que no los invitamos a que pongan sus establecimientos en los patios y hacemos un festival de invierno? Así los chicos pueden hacer sus compras, y las tiendas no sufrirán por la su ausencia, seria algo especial para los alumnos también. "Filius aplaudió instantáneamente para apoyar la idea de Jennifer, mirando a Dumbledore antes de verbalizar su emoción. El miro a Filius, y después a Jennifer.

"No quiero que la seguridad se vea comprometida por esto," Dumbledore les recordó en un tono que les hizo saber que tenían su aprobación. Jennifer sonrió ampliamente.

"No, por supuesto que no, Profesor," Jennifer dijo.

"¡Creo que es una idea brillante! No puedo esperar para planearlo," Filius dijo, sonriéndole a Jennifer.

"Bien, porque creo que estarás al frente del comité organizador, Filius, ya que Jennifer esta comprometida con el periódico. Jennifer, serás la encargada de preparar a los comerciantes. Debes de hablar primero con Rosmerta… quiero que la lista de personas que asistirán sea supervisada por ella y por mi antes de que se haga cualquier invitación," dijo Dumbledore.

"Si, Profesor," Jennifer asintió y rápidamente tomo su lugar, aun sonriendo. Severus, que ahora estaba a su lado los observaba con suspicacia.

"Oh, y Severus, estarás a cargo de la seguridad," Dumbledore agrego sonriendo, mirando hacia los estudiantes que estaban sentados hablando entre ellos.

"¿Seguridad de que?" Severus pregunto, mirando a Jennifer. Ella, que apenas caía en cuenta de en lo que se había metido, trataba de buscar una respuesta suave cuando Dumbledore les pidió a los alumnos que guardaran silencio.

"Tengo un par de anuncios muy importantes que hacer. Primero que nada, no olviden que se reunirán con sus compañeros de casa en sus salas comunes inmediatamente después de la cena, donde, por lo que se, cada casa tendrá diferentes actividades para esta noche. Quiero enfatizar que todos deben de permanecer en sus salas una vez que lleguen ahí," Dumbledore dijo mirando directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor. "Y cualquier estudiante que sea encontrado vagando con o sin una buena razón será llevado a mi oficina. Si alguien tiene alguna queja puede hacérselo saber al Profesor Snape, quien estará a cargo de monitorear los pasillos esta noche.

"El otro asunto que quiero mencionar es que dado a las medidas de seguridad en relación con el tren, el sistema no estará disponible para las vacaciones." Un murmullo de sorpresa se escucho entre todas las personas presentes, pero Dumbledore levanto su mano. "Se que es algo difícil para todos. Sus padres y guardianes ya están enterados, y les pedimos a todos los estudiantes que permanezcan en Hogwarts. De cualquier forma, se planean eventos especiales incluyendo un festival de invierno, estoy seguro de que todos los disfrutaran. "Jennifer sintió una mirada sobre ella pero no se atrevió a voltear. " Así que, sin mas retraso, les deseo un feliz Halloween."

Platos de helado con forma de linterna de calabaza aparecieron en el centro de las mesas, rodeados por dulces, manzanas, rosetas de maíz, y Jennifer no pudo evitar buscar a Anna con la mirada para ver su reacción ante un banquete de ese tipo pero Anna parecía no haberlo notado. De hecho, parecía muy molesta, más bien furiosa, y aun a distancia Jennifer sabia que todo eso era dirigido a Sirius que estaba haciendo un valiente intento de ser amable mientras descubría que era lo que la tenia tan molesta.

"Dime ¿Por que tengo la idea de que este festival de invierno del que Dumbledore hablo fue tu idea?" Severus le pregunto en voz baja.

"¿Lograría algo si trato de negarlo?" Jennifer rio un tanto nerviosa, volteando para encontrarse con su firme mirada.

"No, considerando que las únicas personas que no parecen sorprendidas por la noticia son tu y Flitwick," dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Oye ¿Que es lo que molesta tanto a Anna? ¿Tienes alguna idea? Parecía bien hace un momento," Jennifer pregunto. Severus parpadeo, mirando hacia la otra mesa.

"Bueno, ella parecía un poco preocupada. Solo le pregunte acerca de la caminata hasta aquí y ella menciono haber visto Unicornios, después de la nada pregunto que era un Animago."

"Oh oh," Jennifer dijo, tratando de no entrar en pánico, viendo como Anna y Sirius discutían. Jennifer repentinamente hizo un movimiento para levantarse pero fue muy tarde. Anna se puso de pie furiosa como una tormenta, Sirius trato de levantarse de su silla, con las manos arriba en un intento por calmarla.

"¡No te atrevas a acercarte! ¡Es increíble que te permitiera entrar en mi casa! ¡Ni siquiera me gustan los animales, pero no, me diste lastima por la tormenta! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE DEJE DORMIR AL PIE DE MI CAMA!" Anna grito, arrojando su helado sobre Sirius. Cuando ella trato de alejarse el tomo su brazo y Anna trato de patearlo, los dos desaparecieron. La sorpresa se desato como un incendio en el Gran Comedor y el pánico comenzó a escucharse entre los estudiantes. ¡Se suponía que nadie podía desaparecer así dentro de Hogwarts! Jennifer se reprendió en silencio mientras varios profesores se levantaron de sus asientos y tratando de alcanzar a Severus antes de que llegara a la puerta.

"¡Todos deténganse!" Dumbledore dijo con un tono de voz que no admitía discusiones. Severus se detuvo observando al Director y luego fulmino con la mirada a Jennifer, que apenas llegaba a su lado. Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza, mirándolos. "Jennifer ¿Podrías revisar que nuestros invitados llegaron a su destino por medio de la sala de profesores y regresar? Severus ¿Podrías esperarme en la sala de profesores, por favor? Estaré ahí en un momento."

Jennifer salió del Comedor, Desapareciendo rápidamente antes de que Severus pudiera alcanzarla. El saco su reloj, y frunció el ceño al ver que apuntaba a "Otro lugar" y la brujula simplemente giraba, después de eso comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

"Minerva, parece que tendrás el placer de hacer que todos regresen a sus propios asuntos de nuevo," Dumbledore dijo con una sonrisa débil, mirando a los estudiantes, que rápidamente comenzaron a fingir que comían.

"Sabíamos que esto pasaría," Minerva dijo, tratando de mantener una expresión seria.

"Si ¿Pero tenia que suceder frente a _toda_ la escuela?" Dumbledore pregunto.

* * *

Severus caminaba por la sala de profesores como una pantera enjaulada tratando de mantener la calma pero fallando miserablemente. Se detuvo cuando Dumbledore entro, dándole una fría mirada antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

"¡Tu lo sabias!" Severus dijo, deteniéndose al fondo de la habitación y cruzándose de brazos, sin la intención de voltear a verlo.

"Si, lo sabia," Dumbledore dijo tomando asiento. "No hay necesidad de que te preocupes. Estoy seguro que ella esta a salvo."

"¿A salvo? Desapareció del Gran Comedor frente a todos y esta en solo Merlín sabe donde con Sirius Black, que al parecer estaba jugando al cachorro feliz con mi hermana. ¡Y tu lo sabias!" Severus dijo, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

"Sirius cuida el bosque en su forma animal, eso ya lo sabes. Y cuando fue claro que a pesar de sus intentos ella tenia problemas aceptando su forma humana, naturalmente decidió que seria mas fácil para los dos si permanecía como un perro mientras cuidaba de ella."

"¡Bien, tal vez no debió de cuidar de ella en primer lugar!" Severus grito molesto.

"Vamos, Severus. No puedes vigilarla todo el tiempo. Tienes otras responsabilidades en las cuales pensar, y conoces tan bien como yo las razones por las que no puede quedarse aquí. La Cabaña del Bosque era la solución perfecta; estaria rodeada de su propio tipo de magia y los Centauros vigilan de cerca la zona. Sirius y Remus han estado a cargo de la seguridad desde hace años como ya lo sabes, y era lo mas lógico que protegieran a Anna también. Sin mencionar que el esta capacitado para ayudarla a ajustarse dado que se siente cómodo en nuestro mundo y en el Muggle, es algo que ella necesita aprender."

Jennifer entro a la habitación observando primero a Severus y luego a Dumbledore.

"Están seguros por el momento," le dijo, y el asintió.

"Olvida eso ¿Exactamente donde están?" Severus dijo, caminando hacia Jennifer.

"No te lo diré," Jennifer dijo en calma pero con firmeza. "No en tu estado actual. Va en contra de la ética de un guardián de secretos decirle la localización de una persona a alguien que quiere causarle daño físico a dicha persona."

"¿Así que tu también sabias de este asunto del perro? ¿Por que no me dijiste que era lo que estaba pasando?" Severus demando saber.

"Severus, le pedí que no hablara, así que si quieres gritarle a alguien que sea a mi, no a Jennifer," Dumbledore interrumpió. Jennifer volteo a verlo completamente sorprendida pero Severus se alejo, mirándolo y volviendo a caminar. "Ahora, Jennifer, quisiera darles un par de minutos, y después ¿Podrías de manera educada interrumpirlos y traerla de regreso? Estoy seguro de que Anna estará molesta pero se que puedes ayudarla con eso. Si necesita hablar conmigo e insiste en hacerlo, llévala a mi estudio. Severus te sugiero que sigas mi ejemplo y te mantengas al margen. Cuando Anna este lista para hablar con nosotros, lo hará. Después de todo, esto es algo entre ella y Sirius y nosotros solo somos observadores preocupados. Dejémosla decidir cuando es nuestro momento de interferir."

Jennifer miro al Director con repentino asombro y un nuevo nivel de respeto ante la ética de Dumbledore para entrometerse. No pudo evitar pensar en su primer año en Hogwarts con todas esas subidas y bajadas para ella, y de repente sonrió, asintiendo. Severus observo de reojo a Dumbledore aun dudando, asintiendo pero sin una pizca de felicidad. Cuando Jennifer Desapareció, Severus suspiro.

"Deben de estar por terminar de comer, así que si ya terminaste conmigo, iré a prepararme para mi primer turno." Severus dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Sabes, las olas siempre crecen conforme se acercan a la orilla," Dumbledore le dijo sonriendo, recordándole a Severus una conversación que tuvieron hace mucho tiempo.

"Oh, de verdad. Entonces como es que aun siento que me ahogo," Severus murmuro antes de salir. Dumbledore rio para el mismo.

* * *

"¿_Romeo era un idiota_? ¿Que clase de contraseña es esa?" Anna preguntó mientras Jennifer le mostraba su habitación.

"Es mejor que_ el sacerdote de Julieta necesita un mejor proveedor_, esa es la de tu hermano," Jennifer sonrió. "Siempre son similares desde que nos comprometimos así podríamos actuar rápido en caso de una emergencia. Ven, siéntate aquí y relájate," Jennifer le sugirió, acercándole una charola que se lleno de sándwiches y te. "No me gustan mucho los dulces. Es bueno que los Elfos preparen esta comida para los profesores después del festín."

"¿Elfos?"

"Si, Elfos Domésticos que manejan la cocina, regularmente tienen charolas preparadas para los profesores durante las noches, ¡Eso también es bueno! Moriría de hambre en Halloween si no lo hicieran," Jennifer admitió. Anna estaba de pie junto al sofá, pero en lugar de tomar asiento estaba ocupada observando al murciélago dormido que colgaba de cabeza en un perchero para lechuzas, "Esa es mi mascota, Raftly, es un murciélago frutero."

"¿Ese esa es tu mascota? ¿Un murciélago?" Anna pregunto, decidiendo que seria mejor sentarse en la silla ya que estaba mas lejos del perchero.

"Bueno, supongo que es un poco inusual para las mascotas que se ven en Hogwarts, pero es un gran mensajero, aun cuando es un poco perezoso. Mi Padre me lo dio antes de que me graduara. El odiaba mi conejo blanco. 'Un Craw nunca se ha rebajado a tener un simple conejo,' dijo, así que cuando salí de esa escuela de magia blanca, inmediatamente me dio una mascota obscura," Jennifer rio. "Mamá estaba muy molesta, pero amo a Raftly. El puede sentir cosas, se da cuenta cuando lo necesito, y percibe el peligro. Mi conejo nunca hizo nada mas que esconderse y verse lindo." Jennifer se sentó en el sofá, mirando a Anna pensativa. "Supongo que seria grosero preguntar que paso antes de que te encontrara."

"Aggh, no quiero siquiera pensar en eso. Oye ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Sirius era un perro?" Anna quiso saber, preguntando en un tono acusatorio.

"Dumbledore me pidió que no dijera nada," Jennifer dijo rápidamente, sintiéndose culpable de hacerlo. La primera vez que escuchó a Dumbledore decirlo fue cuando el se lo dijo a Severus hace unos minutos, pero sintió que respaldar su decisión no haría ningún daño. "Y en realidad, Sirius no es un perro, es un Animago."

"En lo que a mi concierne en este momento el es una bestia," Anna dijo. "Debí de haber sabido que no se puede confiar en un animal. Debí de haber escuchado a Severus cuando me advirtió que me alejara de el."

"Bueno, no se realmente que dijo Severus, pero el y Sirius han tenido fricciones por años. Tengo el presentimiento de que el lo culpa de ser una de las causas por las que se involucro con Voldemort de alguna forma, aunque nunca me ha dicho nada al respecto," Jennifer admitió. "No me mal interpretes, Sirius tiene sus fallas, pero definitivamente tiene cualidades también. No muchas personas pueden durar tanto tiempo dentro de Azkaban y aun tener la fuerza para escapar, sin mencionar arriesgar todo por cuidar a Harry. Además de Dumbledore, no conozco otra persona que haya hecho algo así," Jennifer dijo reflexionando. "Y después tratar de unir los pedazos de su vida y tener siempre una sonrisa en su rostro, es bastante increíble. De hecho, yo hubiera salido con el de no haber conocido antes a Severus." La mente de Jennifer comenzó a divagar mientras pensaba en su primer año. De repente se dio cuenta de que Anna la estaba observando y parpadeo, concentrándose de nuevo.

"Aclaremos una cosa en este preciso momento, Jennifer. No se que es lo que pretendes, pero si tratas de implicar que estoy interesada en Sirius Black, estas totalmente equivocada. De hecho, no tengo intenciones de hablarle de nuevo." Anna dijo.

"Si, yo intente hacer lo mismo con Severus. Pero creo que no funciono," Jennifer dijo.

"¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?" Anna preguntó molesta. Justo entonces una expresión sombría surco el rostro de Jennifer, y Anna frunció el ceño. "¿Qué fue eso?" Jennifer ladeo su cabeza confundida.

"Es extraño, por un momento, creí escuchar que alguien susurraba mi nombre," Jennifer admitió, escuchando.

_Jennifer Craw_. El susurro se escucho una vez más. Ahora no dudo. Alguien, o algo, había dicho su nombre. Ella miro a Anna, que estaba observándola con aspecto preocupado.

"Tu rostro cambio otra vez. Y percibo algo. Algo maligno," Anna dijo. "Lo que sea que es, esta dentro de la escuela."

"¿Y que hacemos aquí sentadas? Vamos a buscarlo," Jennifer dijo poniéndose de pie. "Si vemos a Severus, debemos de traerlo con nosotras," agrego, mirando su reloj. "Parece que está en los pasillos." Jennifer se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta y tomo algunas pociones, guardándolas en su bolsillo.

"¿Para que son esas?" Anna preguntó, un paso detrás de ella.

"Emergencias," Jennifer le explico, abriendo la puerta. "Vamos."


	18. Apariencias Engañosas

**Capitulo XVIII**

**Apariencias Engañosas**

Jennifer se detuvo un momento, escuchando, después camino hacia escalera principal, mirando alrededor. Anna pasó por un lado y comenzó a subir.

"¿A dónde vas?" Jennifer pregunto sorprendida.

"Es por aquí," Anna dijo. "Solo no me preguntes como es que lo se."

"Muy bien, arriba entonces," Jennifer dijo, siguiéndola y mirando su reloj de vez en vez mientras subían. No paso mucho sin que se preguntara a donde iban hasta que no cabía duda de cual era su destino. "Parece que viene del estudio de Dumbledore. De hecho, se lo que es. Pero es imposible," dijo, mientras dejaban atrás la pintura del Fénix. "No hay un hechizo tan fuerte que pueda atravesar mi caja de seguridad, sin mencionar el estudio en si. Vamos. Dumbledore dijo que estaría abierto en caso de que quisieras hablar con el."

Anna la siguió con cautela, percatándose del sentimiento de pesadez que penetraba el área. ¿Donde estaba Dumbledore? Hubiera pensado que el no estaría muy lejos por si algo se presentaba en su estudio.

Jennifer ubico su Caja dentro de un compartimiento de vidrio, mirándola pensativa, justo entonces su nombre se escucho otra vez. El susurro fue lo suficiente potente para provocar una sensación desagradable a lo largo de su espalda, ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Viene de la caja, estoy segura." Anna dijo asintiendo.

"Bien, mientras permanezca en ahí, no creo que cause ningún daño," Jennifer dijo, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada. No tenia conocimiento de que algo pudiera comunicarse a través de la Caja. "¿Me pregunto donde esta Dumbledore?"

"¿No vas a abrirla, verdad?"

"No sin un escudero, no," Jennifer dijo. "Algo debió despertar algún objeto hechizado, o puede ser tan simple como el hecho de que es Halloween. Papá dijo que ninguna de las reliquias podía herirme excepto el retrato de Mallus Craw, y no estoy dispuesta a darle la oportunidad a esa pintura. Busquemos a Severus."

En el momento en que Jennifer se dio la vuelta, dio un salto hacia atrás por la sorpresa y Anna hizo lo mismo. Severus de alguna forma se las arreglo para llegar ahí y estaba de pie detrás de ellas. El sonrió un poco, mirando a las dos mujeres.

"Lo siento," dijo entretenido, sin una gota de arrepentimiento en su voz. "Eso sucede mucho en esta oficina. ¿Qué pasa? Los fantasmas dijeron que escucharon una voz extraña en este lugar."

"Es una de las reliquias que trajimos de la Bóveda. De alguna forma traspaso las protecciones en el compartimiento y la Caja," Jennifer dijo.

"No dejaba de llamarla por su nombre, y su rostro se vuelve extraño cada vez que lo hace." Anna agrego. "Pero ya no ha dicho nada. Lo que sea que es, tiene mucha maldad, eso no lo dudo." Severus entrecerró los ojos mientras pensaba, al mismo tiempo que miraba el rostro de Jennifer.

"Ya que estos objetos están directamente conectados con su familia, es muy posible que si alguno tiene la inteligencia o cualquier poder, probablemente haya encontrado la forma de utilizarla como algún tipo de conducto…" justo entonces, Jennifer escucho su nombre otra vez, y otro escalofrió la recorrió. El rostro de Severus paso de la concentración a la preocupación cuando vio la obscuridad pasar por su rostro como Anna lo había dicho. "Si, creo que es eso lo que estamos viendo."

"Entonces esperar mas tiempo puede ser una mala idea," Jennifer dijo. "Le dará a lo que sea que esta ahí dentro mas tiempo para crecer. Necesitamos encontrarlo y anularlo."

"De acuerdo." Severus dijo, mirando a su hermana. "Anna, será mejor que te hagas a un lado, quizás allá, cerca de la puerta. Si algo sale mal, busca a Minerva. Considerando que Dumbledore no esta aquí por el momento y Fawkes tampoco lo mas probable es que no se encuentre en el castillo."

"¿Deberíamos de cambiar de lugar la Caja?" Jennifer pregunto, sintiéndose un poco incomoda en el estudio del Director sin el.

"No, probablemente este es lugar mas seguro por ahora," Severus dijo, sacando su varita mientras Jennifer sacaba la caja y la colocaba en el suelo, abriendo el complicado juego de cerraduras. Se detuvo para ponerse sus guantes e introdujo sus manos, de repente sintió una poderosa descarga eléctrica al entrar en contacto con la pintura, pasando a través de la tela especial para controlar la magia como si no estuviera ahí. Haciendo un gesto de dolor retiro su mano y dio un paso atrás, decidiendo que lo mejor seria sacar el cuadro con su varita, la pequeña pintura salió volando, y rápidamente la convirtió a su tamaño original, aun cubierta por una manta.

"Definitivamente es la pintura," Jennifer dijo, frotando su brazo con cuidado.

"Si, la presencia viene de ahí," Anna dijo. Los tres la observaron por un momento.

"Tal vez deberías de ver hacia otro lado, Anna, solo para estar seguros," Jennifer dijo. Anna pretendió voltear mientras Jennifer miro a Severus, quien simplemente asintió, con cuidado ella descubrió el retrato de Mallus Craw. Aun conservaba la misma mirada suspicaz, pero su rostro parecía aun mas frio que la vez anterior, de alguna forma parecía más peligroso.

"Así que. Esta es mi descendiente," Mallus Craw dijo en una voz que a Jennifer le pareció tan familiar como la suya propia. Estaba segura de haberla escuchado muchísimas veces, pero nunca tan clara. "Por su propia admisión, la ultima de los Craw. Deberías de sentirte honrada, querida nieta. Eres el primer individuo con sangre corrompida que me ha visto a la cara y vive para contarlo. Aun así, tu Padre ayudo con la purificación ¿no es así? Pero al parecer, no por el honor de la familia, sino por la aceptación dentro del seno de un enemigo."

"Las pinturas deben de ser vistas no escuchadas," Jennifer dijo, tratando de concentrarse en una serie de hechizos de identificación que había hecho sobre el retrato. "Típica pintura, pero mira la inscripción en el marco. Es mas como un hechizo para un espejo," Jennifer comento, dando un paso para acercarse a un costado del marco y poder observar mejor. Mallus entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

"Soy mucho mas que una pintura, niña, y mucho mas que una maldición. Tengo la capacidad de desatar poder en ti que ni siquiera conoces, y enseñarte secretos del legado Craw que ni siquiera tu padre sabe. Secretos que me lleve a la tumba."

"Muy bien," Jennifer se detuvo, mirando a la pintura. "¿Dónde esta la tumba de Salazar?"

"Jennifer, no hables con el, solo haz tu trabajo. Recuerda lo que dijo tu padre," Severus le advirtió, golpeando su varita impacientemente mientras la observaba.

"Ese no debería de ser un gran secreto para ti si es que tu padre te heredo lo que por derecho te pertenece. My varita te guiara a ese lugar," Mallus dijo, mirando la mano de Jennifer. Ella suspiro.

"Debí de imaginarlo," murmuro y de nuevo trato de descifrar las marcas. La primera parecía algún tipo de trampa, frunció el ceño pensativo. ¿Podría ser que el alama de Mallus Craw estuviera atrapada en esa pintura?

"¿Dónde esta mi varita?" Mallus pregunto, su rostro obscuro y amenazador. Ya no parecía una pintura. Las pinceladas habían desapareció y Jennifer se dio cuenta de que la pintura completa había sido hecha sobre la superficie de un espejo.

"¡Jennifer, aléjate de la pintura!" Anna grito de repente.

"¡Un hechizo de posesión!" Jennifer dijo mientras veía como la niebla obscura salía del cuadro y dos destellos de luz pasaban sobre ella. Sintió una sacudida repentina y la sensación de ser arrastrada con fuerza hacia la superficie del espejo. Después de un momento de desorientación, se encontró a si misma mirando a traves de la pintura mientras escucho que algo golpeaba contra la superficie de esta. Eran la varita de Ravenclaw y su anillo de Corazón de Dragón, rechazando el espíritu que había tomado su lugar. Hubo otro destello de luz cuando Severus le lanzo un hechizo… o más bien a su cuerpo, y colapso mientras Anna estaba de pie en estado de shock, mirando la figura caída de Jennifer y a la pintura.

"Y por eso, clase, es que siempre debemos de tener un escudero," dijo la voz de Jennifer, el retrato de Mallus Craw sonrió levemente. "¿Todo esta bien allá afuera?"

"Esta dormido," Severus asintió.

"¿Estas atrapada en una pintura y nos preguntas a nosotros si estamos bien?" Anna la miro consternada.

"En realidad, es un espejo que aparenta ser una pintura. Debí de notarlo desde el principio," Jennifer explico. "creo que es seguro retirar la pintura, Severus. Creo que solo era para esconder al fantasma de Mallus en el espejo." Severus hizo un hechizo y la pintura comenzó a disolverse, revolviéndose una con otra y formando extraños colores antes de desaparecer completamente, dejando una clara imagen de Jennifer en la superficie. "Eso esta mejor, ahora puedo ver. ¿Qué tal luzco?"

"Como si estuvieras lista para ser enmarcada," Severus dijo secamente.

"Severus, creo que me agradabas mas cuando no habías desarrollado sentido del humor," Jennifer le dijo burlándose.

"¿Podrían dejar de bromear ustedes dos?" Anna dijo frustrada por no poder hacer nada. "No se mucho acerca de estas cosas, ¡Pero se que esto es serio! Eso que esta en su cuerpo es definitivamente malvado, y creo que dejarlo ahí dentro es mala idea."

"Lo sabemos, Anna, tranquilizare, déjame pensar," Jennifer dijo.

"Creo que puedo entrar ahí y sacarla," Anna dijo, mirando al espejo.

"¡No! Titiana, no, tu magia no funciona igual que la nuestra. Si ese espejo se rompe y el espíritu de Jennifer no tiene a donde ir, la matara," Severus dijo agitado. "Y no toques el cuerpo tampoco. No estoy seguro de que pasaría si lo hicieras."

"Un hechizo de reversa común no funcionara, porque Mallus de alguna manera tenia un vinculo exterior conmigo. Si tratamos de revertirlo, el vínculo podría contrarrestar el hechizo. Tendremos que encontrar una forma de romper la conexión para que yo pueda salir unos segundos antes de que el deje mi cuerpo," Jennifer dijo, mirando su propio cuerpo, y después a Severus. "Mi espejo… esta en el bolsillo derecho de mi túnica. Podemos tratar de triangularlo así llegare primero a el. Cuando Mallus este en su espejo, debemos de retenerlo lo suficiente para desaparecerlo."

"Muy bien. Capturamos el reflejo, desaparecemos el espejo, y después contrarrestamos el primer hechizo," Severus dijo, arrodillándose para sacar el espejo de Jennifer.

"Bien. Y si el desaparecerlo no funciona… ¿Conoces el hechizo de muerte por separación, verdad?" Jennifer pregunto. Severus pareció asustado por un momento, pero después asintió.

"Esperen, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Que planean hacer?" Anna pregunto. Severus levanto la vista hacia ella. Un extraño brillo blanco comenzó a aparecer alrededor de Anna, y el dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Estas brillando," le dijo con tono acusatorio. "¿Qué intentas hacer?"

"¡No intento hacer nada excepto averiguar que es lo que pasa! ¿Y que con la reluciente espada?" Anna pregunto, mirando a un lado, percatándose de algo en el estudio que no había visto antes. Estaba pulsando; recordándole a un sistema de alarma.

Severus, que no podía ver nada, centro su atención en el espejo, que comenzaba a nublarse detrás de Jennifer. Anna hizo lo mismo, viendo la nube obscura detrás de ella, percibiendo una intensa maldad. Formas comenzaron a aparecer, rostros, pensó Anna. "¡Sácala de ahí! ¡Tienes que sacarla de ahí!"

Apresurándose, Severus comenzó a invocar un hechizo que Jennifer reconoció como un encantamiento de médium. El rostro de Severus se obscureció y parecía haber caído en un trance mientras sostenía su mano frente a el tratando de tocar la superficie del espejo. Pensando que esa era una terrible idea pero sin muchas opciones, Jennifer estiro su mano hasta tocar la de el, inmediatamente sintió como la sacaban del espejo que había caído violentamente mientras Severus cayo de espaldas, sacudiendo su cabeza un poco al sentirse desorientado mientras los pensamientos de Jennifer se mezclaban con los suyos.

Abrumado con emociones, apenas se percataron cuando Anna se introdujo en el espejo como si no hubiera barreras que la detuvieran. De repente hubo un destello brillante mientras aparecía un ave roja que salió del Sombrero Seleccionador, apresurándose a tomar a la chica, antes de que el espejo se rompiera en mil pedazos, cubriendo a Anna y el Fénix con trozos de cristal.

Severus y Jennifer, los dos en el cuerpo del primero, se pusieron de pie para acercarse a Anna pero se dieron cuenta de que no eran los únicos despiertos Mallus con la forma de Jennifer también estaba de pie y observaba molesto el espejo roto. Volteo para encararlos, y Jennifer vio que tenía su daga… la daga familiar, en su mano.

"Tontos ¿Creen que rompiendo el espejo van a detenerme? Solo han liberado mi poder ¡Ahora una nueva generación será testigo de mi ira!" exclamo mientras hilos obscuros se formaban en el aire atando las manos de Severus y haciéndolo soltar su varita. Un aura obscura apareció alrededor del cuerpo de Jennifer al momento de lanzar la daga directamente al corazón de Severus.

Pero a solo unos centímetros de el, la daga se detuvo en el aire y cayo al suelo. Mallus dio un paso al frente sorprendido, Severus-Jennifer y Anna se dieron la vuelta consternados al ver que la silla en el escritorio de Dumbledore giraba hacia ellos. Dumbledore se levanto, y saco su varita.

"Veo que Jennifer tiene un invitado no deseado. Creo que es tiempo de que Mallus Craw aprenda que le sucede cuando alguien no es bienvenido en este castillo," Dumbledore dijo.

Fue ahí cuando muchas cosas sucedieron a la vez. Los hilos negros desaparecieron en la nada, y el aura alrededor del cuerpo de Jennifer comenzó a centellar y pequeños hilos de luz tan delgados como una telaraña aparecieron de una extraña neblina blanca. Parecían viajar a cada persona en esa habitación en diferentes colores, pero también había muchos que se dirigían al espejo roto. De repente un estruendo como un trueno se escucho desde donde Dumbledore se encontraba y una de las líneas se rompió. Dumbledore inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y conjuro un rayo de luz que envolvió el cuerpo de Jennifer. Este cayo sin vida al suelo y algo comenzó a salir de el… una obscura y horrible forma que grito de cólera. Pero la luz simplemente brillo aun más envolviendo completamente al fantasma, y cegando a todos en la habitación hasta que el grito se desvaneció en silencio. La poderosa luz se apago como si se tratara de una vela y la habitación volvió a la normalidad.

Fawkes, que sobrevolaba de manera protectora a Anna, de repente froto su cabeza contra ella antes de saltar de nuevo a su percha, con aspecto cansado. Anna aun estaba sentada en el mismo lugar donde el espejo se había roto, pero sus heridas habían sanado aunque su vestido estaba manchado y roto, mirando a Dumbledore con una expresión un tanto aturdida en su rostro. El caminaba hacia donde Severus estaba, mirándolo por sobre el marco de sus anteojos.

"Ahora, probablemente esto duela," Dumbledore les advirtió con delicadeza, y levanto su mano para tocar el pecho de Severus, cerrando su puño y dejando un dedo afuera en forma de percha. "Vamos, Jennifer, no puedes quedarte aquí. Tienes trabajo que hacer, y muchas mas cosas que vivir." Al simple toque de la mano de Dumbledore, Jennifer sintió como salía y entro en pánico, al no querer dejar ese lugar. "No, no, nada de eso," Dumbledore dijo, animándola a salir. Se encontró a si misma moviendo sus alas en la forma de una paloma, descansando en la mano de Dumbledore, sintiéndose desorientada y muy sola. Inmediatamente comenzó a extrañar escuchar los pensamientos de Severus, sin importar lo confusos que fueran, no podía evitar extrañar la cercanía. Ella canto con pesar mientras Dumbledore le decía que todo estaría bien, arrodillándose al lado de su cuerpo. Se detuvo un momento para tomar una de sus manos. Al fin sonrió y sostuvo la paloma sobre su pecho hasta que esta desapareció, y Jennifer abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con el rostro de Dumbledore.

"Ahí esta, mucho mejor. Es bueno verte donde perteneces, Jennifer," el sonrió levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Anna, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. "¿Estas bien, Anna? Ven, siéntate un momento, has tenido un día muy largo. Pensándolo bien, todos lo hemos tenido ¿No es así? Por supuesto, no siempre tengo que desaparecer espíritus malignos en mi estudio."

"Lo sentimos, Profesor, no esperábamos que la situación se saliera de nuestras manos," Severus dijo tranquilamente, ayudando a Jennifer a levantarse. Ella se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban y levanto la vista para observarlo, encontrando el mismo sentimiento de perdida en sus ojos que ella acababa de experimentar.

"Esta bien, estas cosas suceden de vez en cuando," Dumbledore dijo, recogiendo la Caja del suelo y revisándola casualmente.

"¿Estas cosas suceden?" Anna repitió de repente, parecía molesta. Todos voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo. "¿Que clase de mundo es este, en donde 'estas cosas suceden'?" dijo, poniéndose de pie. "¿Gente perseguida por ratas asesinas, que después se convierten en perros, pinturas que hablan pero en realidad son fantasmas malvados en los espejos? ¿Espadas brillantes y aves que lloran? ¡Me voy de aquí antes de que alguien me de una botella que diga 'Bébeme'!" dijo Desapareciendo rápidamente. La boca de Jennifer se abrió por la sorpresa. Nunca había visto a nadie Desaparecer del estudio antes. Miro a Dumbledore con curiosidad, pero el parecía preocupado en vez de sorprendido.

"Así que, parece que mi día aun no ha terminado," suspiro apesadumbrado. "Iré a hablar con ella. Tengo una buena idea de a donde fue. ¿Severus, podrías llevar a Jennifer a su habitación antes de regresar a tus labores? Definitivamente necesitara descansar, y," Agrego, asegurándose de hacer contacto visual con Severus, "es muy importante que Jennifer tenga tiempo a solas esta noche para que pueda ser Jennifer de nuevo." Severus asintió lentamente y miro a Jennifer, que lo siguió hacia la puerta, mirando una última vez a la Caja de Seguridad para asegurarse por el mismo que no había ningún otro objeto poseído, Dumbledore cerró la Caja y la coloco en el estante antes de ir en busca de Anna.

* * *

Severus y Jennifer pasaron la mitad de sus horas de comida de la siguiente semana probando algunos otros de los objetos, separando los más inofensivos en una pila especial para su clase de Defensa.

"Bueno, al menos no tendré que regresar a Knockturn por un tiempo," Jennifer dijo sombríamente agregando un pluma hechizada a la pila. "Pero no puedo creer que la única pista que exista estaba en la varita." Severus, que revisaba uno de los libros asintió.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero sabes tan bien como yo todo lo que había en la bóveda. Esto nos tomara un tiempo," dijo. Alguien toco a la puerta y los dos levantaron la vista para observar a Minerva.

"¿Aun con eso?" Minerva dijo sonriéndoles. "Severus ¿Estarás con Anna esta noche?"

"Si, le prestare algunos libros de herbolaria básica."

"Bien, eso suena prometedor. ¿Jennifer, tu iras a Hogsmeade mañana?"

"Si, tengo que hablar con Rosmerta acerca del festival," Jennifer asintió.

"Bueno, Dumbledore quisiera que llevaras a Anna contigo. Estoy segura de que disfrutara salir de la cabaña por un rato después de toda la compañía que ha recibido esta semana," Minerva dijo, con tono divertido. Jennifer entendió exactamente que quiso decir. Dumbledore había convocado una "red de seguridad" alrededor de Anna, algo que se reservaba normalmente para miembros del personal en tiempos difíciles. De hecho, Jennifer recordaba con cariño la vez que esta "red" fue utilizada para ella, aunque en el momento no lo había notado. Usualmente involucraba mantener a la persona ocupada, muchos ojos atentos, y oídos dispuestos a escuchar hasta que el problema, cualquiera que este fuera, se resolviera por completo. La mejor parte de esta ocasión era que Jennifer no estaba en el lugar del receptor.

Severus levanto la mirada con el ceño fruncido, Jennifer sabia que era lo que se avecinaba aun antes de que el lo dijera.

"¿Estas segura de que esa es un buena idea?"

"Severus, no fue mi idea, es de Dumbledore, así que espero que sea buena," Minerva dijo secamente. "Ademas, estoy segura de que Jennifer puede manejar cualquier posible problema." Severus decidió sabiamente no decir nada mas, pero Jennifer observo su rostro y se puso de pie, arrojando sus cosas en su Caja de Seguridad.

"Tengo una reunión con Hermione en la mañana. Puedo pasar por ella en la tarde si es que quiere ir," Jennifer dijo, ignorando la expresión de interrogación en el rostro de Severus.

"Bien, me dirigía hacia allá así que le hare la invitación por ti," dijo Minerva con una sonrisa.

"¡Genial! ¿Te molesta que te acompañe un momento? Puede que sea muy riesgoso para mí caminar a mi salón yo sola. Tal vez me encuentre con una mosca y no sea capaz de defenderme," Jennifer murmuró, siguiendo a Minerva. Ella simplemente rio.

"Vamos, Jennifer, entiendo como te siente pero tienes que admitirlo, has tenido algunas experiencias desagradables en los últimos años."

"También he salvado a mas de una persona de esas experiencias desagradables," Jennifer puntualizo. "Además, soy la profesora de Defensa. Estar a punto de morir una vez al año es parte de la descripción del puesto." Minerva volvió a reír mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Detras de ellas, Severus estaba recargado contra la puerta, golpeando sus dedos con una expresión sumamente seria.

Resulto ser, que Anna, había decidió asistir a la reunión del periódico en la mañana, y ya estaba revisando la nueva copia con Hermione cuando Jennifer llego. Mientras hablaban acerca de los cambios, Jennifer sugirió que la siguiente edición presentara algunos de los planes que se tenían para el festival. Una vez que explico que iría a Hogsmeade y probablemente tendría una lista de los comerciantes aprobados para el fin de semana, Hermione rápidamente se intereso, y encontró una oportunidad para pedirle que comprara algunas cosas por ella. Jennifer se rehusó, diciendo que no quería despertar rumores de favoritismo, pero Anna, sin esa preocupación se ofreció a hacer las compras de la chica.

Hermione se disculpo un momento, y regreso acompañada de Harry, Ron, y Ginny, que tenían sus listas y dinero en mano. Jennifer, notando que seria imposible seguir trabajando, le recordó a Hermione que entregara una copia final a Minerva el miércoles, y espero por Anna para dirigirse al pueblo.

"Honeydukes, Honeydukes, Honeydukes y Honeydukes," Anna leyó, revisando las listas antes de llegar ahí. Jennifer rio por la elección de tiendas. "Supongo por estas listas que es la dulcería local. Aquí dice ranas de chocolate y grajeas de todos sabores."

"Si, pero primero veremos a Rosmerta. Después iremos ahí. Honeydukes es una de las mejores tiendas de dulces mágicos que existen, pero nadie pasa por Las Tres Escobas sin entrar," Jennifer dijo como si fuera un pecado siquiera pensarlo.

Mientras se dirigían a la taberna, Jennifer vagamente se percato de la gente que se detenía a observarlas, y murmuraba entre ellos. Desde hace mucho tiempo, se sentía constantemente bajo el escrutinio intenso de las personas… casi desde que fue nombrada profesora. Pero en las Escobas todos les sonrieron al entrar y Jennifer sintió inmediatamente como la frialdad se iba mientras caminaban por establecimiento. Sus ojos inspeccionaron el lugar, finalmente haciendo contacto visual con una de las meseras y levanto dos dedos, después uno y al final extendió toda la mano, la chica asintió dejándole saber que había entendido la seña.

"Siempre esta lleno. En realidad es uno de los mejores lugares para relajarlae y puedes enterarte de lo que esta pasando en el mundo… lo que _realmente_ esta pasando," Jennifer le explico mientras tomaban asiento.

"¡Jennifer! ¡Hola!" Ella y Anna levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con la cálida, y eterna sonrisa de Rosmerta. Estaba cargando una charola con bebidas, que dejo en una mesa. "Las Cervezas de Mantequilla son por cuenta de la casa ya que trabajaremos juntas hoy. ¿Y a quien tenemos aquí? Te he visto antes, de eso estoy muy segura," Rosmerta dijo sonriéndole a Anna.

"Es probable, ella es Anna Hughes, pero quizás la conociste como Titiana. Es la hermana de Severus," Jennifer dijo. El rostro de Rosmerta se ilumino.

"¡Debí de haber adivinado! ¡Escuche que regresaste a casa! Cielos, no te había visto desde que apenas y podías asomar tu cabeza por sobre las mesas. Te pareces tanto a tu madre, excepto quizás por esos ojos, ahí hay un poco del porte de tu padre, de eso no hay duda," Rosmerta guiño un ojo. "Soy Rosmerta, por supuesto. Tomate la libertad de pasar por aquí y visitarme cuando quieras, me fascinaría conocerte mejor, soy buena escuchando."

"Tampoco se pierde de nada," Jennifer sonrió y asintió hacia Anna. "Confió en ella completamente. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien que no sea de la escuela, este es un excelente lugar para hacerlo."

"Me halagas, aunque tengas razón," Rosmerta sonrió. "Tengo una lista para ti de mis recomendados para el festival, debo decir que amo esta idea, Jennifer, es la solución perfecta."

"Mientras tu seas feliz, los estudiantes sean felices, y Dumbledore sea feliz," Jennifer rio revisando la lista. "Oh, que bien, me alegra que este Honeydukes, creo que habría una revuelta de no ser así."

"Oh, por supuesto. Honeydukes ha sido aliado de la escuela por muchos años," Rosmerta le aseguro. "Todos estos lo son. No debes de tener problemas con ellos. De hecho, la escuela probablemente este mejor con algunos de estos alrededor. No es que espere ningún disturbio, pero con tu-sabes-quien suelto, nunca se sabe. Es una pena lo que sucedió con el tren. ¿Escuche que todo estaría listo para la primavera?"

"Si, todo va acorde a lo planeado, es solo cuestión de tener tiempo de hacer los hechizos y terminar de arreglarlo. Una cosa es segura, nadie podrá siquiera acercarse lo suficiente como para sabotear ese tren otra vez," Jennifer dijo, tomando un sorbo de su Cerveza de Mantequilla. Rosmerta la observo pensativa.

"No podemos proteger todo, sin importar que tanto lo intentemos, siempre es mas fácil arreglar las cosas que prevenirlas. Pero una cosa puedo decirte, y es que aun queda mucha obscuridad en nuestro futuro, y se acerca cada vez mas mientras hablamos," Rosmerta dijo.

"Hemos llegado hasta aquí," Jennifer dijo.

"Solo porque aun tenemos todas nuestras piezas, no quiere decir que ganemos el juego de ajedrez," Rosmerta dijo, mirando fijamente a Jennifer. Ella asintió y la mujer volvió a sonreír señalando la lista de tiendas. "Apégate a la lista. Y dile a Albus que no tarde tanto en venir a visitarme ¿si?" Rosmerta guiño un ojo, y se puso de pie. "Mucho gusto, Anna." Jennifer volteo a ver a Anna, que tenia una expresión distraída, mientras hacia círculos con su tarro.

Honeydukes estaba inusualmente tranquila cuando los alumnos estaban en la escuela, así que las dos mujeres se tomaron su tiempo para recorrer e inspeccionar la tienda. Jennifer termino ayudando a Anna con su lista, mostrándole donde se encontraba todo, mientras tomaba una bolsa de dulces de anís para Severus y algunas ranas para ella. Después se dirigieron a la tienda de bromas (donde Anna no pudo evitar comprar algunas cosas para ella misma), y la tienda de Adivinación, en la que Anna parecía particularmente interesada. Jennifer entro con un poco mas de cautela, preguntándose porque no había sido incluida en la lista de Rosmerta. Una mujer con aspecto gitano estaba en el mostrador, sonriéndoles mientras ellas entraban, y Anna fue hacia la vitrina de cristal.

"Aunque no lo creas, tenemos tiendas como estas en el otro lado," Anna le conto a Jennifer. "Supongo que algunas formas de magia aun coexisten en los dos mundos."

"Bueno siempre ha causado polémica si esto puede ser considerado verdadera magia," Jennifer murmuro en el oído de Anna. "¿Pero quien quiere arriesgarse? Estoy segura que todos tenemos algún amuleto de buena suerte o dos. Como esas pequeñas pociones de ahí; se supone que traen buena suerte en las relaciones amorosas. Fueron muy populares el año anterior."

Pero Anna no parecía muy interesada en las botellas. En lugar de eso sus ojos se fijaron en una gran jema azul verde de forma circular que era exhibida en una base dorada y rodeada de terciopelo morado detrás de un cristal.

"Esa es nuestra piedra de aura mas fina, el Ojo de Serpiente," le dijo la mujer gitana a Anna cuando pregunto por ella. "Se la compramos a un recolector que la encontró en las profundidades del océano cerca de la Isla de Man. Es muy tranquilizante, irradia magia pacifica y puede protegerla de presencias malignas mientras duerme." Jennifer la observo, nada sorprendida.

"Tiene un corte muy hermoso, Anna. Es una gema que tiene un poco de esencia mágica, pero en realidad no hace nada."

"Las piedras de Aura están hechas para absorber, son herramientas pasivas para elevar tus niveles de meditación agregando un poco de resonancia al aire," la mujer explico, ignorando a Jennifer. "Siento un fuerte perturbación en ti. Estoy segura de que será perfecta para calmar tu mente. Y a un precio razonable; quince galeones por esta preciosa joya."

"¿Quince galeones? Debe de estar bromeando. ¿Por esa piedra?" Jennifer dijo sin poder creerlo aunque Anna contaba los galeones y se los entregaba a la vendedora.

"Me gusta, así que la comprare. Además ¿Todo debe de tener una función? Tengo muchísimas joyas que no hacen nada más que verse bien. Se supone que para eso es la joyería," Anna dijo, mirando como la mujer envolvía con cuidado la piedra y la ponía en un paquete ajustado. "¡Gracias!" Jennifer negó con la cabeza mientras las dos salían de la tienda, y Anna no pudo evitar molestarse un poco. "Vamos, Jennifer. No puedes decirme que no tienes algo que no "haga" nada. ¿Que hay de todas esas cadenas que llevas? ¿Y tu anillo de compromiso?"

"Este anillo probablemente vale mas que todas mis posesiones combinadas, es un diamante de Corazón de Dragón," Jennifer dijo. "Son legendarios, sabes. Puedo saber que es lo que Severus siente por el color de la piedra." Jennifer la miro, frunciendo el ceño un poco por el amarillo grisáceo que usualmente significaba que estaba preocupado por algo. Anna miro a Jennifer pero no dijo nada. "Sabes lo que hace el reloj, y las otras dos cadenas son mi llave del banco y, bueno, una de esas pequeñas pociones," Jennifer admitió avergonzada. "Pero te aseguro que no pague quince galeones por esa."

De repente Jennifer se detuvo en medio de la calle, pálida como una hoja de papel. Anna la miro con curiosidad, y siguió su mirada mas adelante para encontrarse con Sirius y Remus que conversaban con Severus, quien caminaba hacia ellas por la dirección contraria. Pero Jennifer debió de haber visto algo que ella no porque salió corriendo, y sacando su varita entono, _"¡Estupefacto!"_

La figura de Severus recibió el golpe directamente mientras Sirius y Remus apuntaban sus varitas hacia ella, completamente sorprendidos de ver a Jennifer ahí.

"¡Cuidado, es Pettigrew!" Jennifer grito. Remus inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, acercándose hacia donde Jennifer había disparado, pero el cuerpo de Severus ya no estaba ahí.

"Jennifer, saca a Anna de aquí, lo encontraremos," Sirius dijo, mirando hacia la colina y después a Remus. Sobre dicha colina había una vieja cabaña, que desde hace mucho había sido rodeada por hechizos protectores. Pero por alguna razón, en ese momento estaba desprotegida, y Jennifer repentinamente comenzó a tener una sensación de tristeza reconociendo inmediatamente la fuente.

"Dementores, y muchos. No estoy segura de que el pueblo pueda manejarlos," Jennifer dijo preocupada. "¡Pero necesitamos advertirles!" Jennifer corrió hacia algunas de las tiendas, Anna le gritaba que se detuviera para poder alcanzarla.

Ella sintió algo también… hambre… una abrumadora hambre de miedo y desesperación que se dirigía hacia ellos como un velo de muerte y desesperanza. Y entonces sintió el enojo crecer dentro de ella, una molestia que no podía explicar muy bien, hasta que se encontró frente a un grupo de cuatro figuras obscuras que venían hacia ellas separando se de un gran grupo que salía de la cabaña en la colina.

"_¡Expecto Patronum!"_ Jennifer grito y apunto hacia la figura que se acercaba a ella. Un gran Unicornio blanco salió de su varita, atacando a la figura encapuchada. Pero los otros se habían reunido a su alrededor aun cuando el otro gritaba de dolor, removiendo sus capucha en un intento por destruir a su enemiga.

Sin pensarlo, Anna corrió hacia Jennifer mientras una luz blanca comenzaba a brillar a su alrededor, cubriendo a Jennifer también. De repente Anna dejo ir una enorme cantidad de energía, golpeando a los Dementores con una fuerza imparable y destruyéndolos en un instante. Jennifer se había cubierto los ojos por instinto, tardando un poco en recuperar la visión. A su lado, Anna cayó sobre sus rodillas, con una expresión exhausta y deslumbrada.

"Eso fue increíble. ¿Todos los Aethermagos pueden hacer eso? Olvídalo, no hay tiempo. Puedo sentir a mas de ellos, muchos mas," Jennifer dijo, poniéndose de pie. "Tengo que ayudar."

"Espera, estoy exhausta, no estoy segura de lo que acaba de pasar," Anna dijo, tratando de levantarse. "¡No es posible que nos encarguemos de mas!"

"Ja, he derrotado a un ejercito completo de Dementores, puedo encargarme," dijo Jennifer con seguridad. "Bueno, admito que podía cabalgar un Unicornio en ese tiempo eso también ayudo, pero seguro no dejaremos que tomen el control de este pueblo."

"¿El control del pueblo?" Anna dijo. "No, no podeos dejarlos. Déjame ayudar…"

"Anna, ni siquiera parece que puedas ponerte de pie no hablemos de repetir lo que acabas de hacer ¿Por que no vas a las Tres Escobas? Estarás segura ahí," Jennifer insistió, mirando hacia la colina. Hubo un resplandor, y Jennifer escucho el llanto de un Dementor y los ladridos de un perro. "¡Debo ir!" dijo, volteando a ver a Anna para rogarle que se fuera. Cualquier cosa que pensara decir para convencerla murió en sus labios al ver al Unicornio blanco. "¡Santo cielo! ¿Anna? ¿Eres un Animago? ¿Y eres un Unicornio?" Jennifer preguntó sorprendida. "¿Cómo es posible que sepas hacer eso?"

_No lo se, ya lo he hecho antes, pero olvida eso, ¿Ahora que se supone que haga?_ Jennifer escucho en su mente, viniendo de los ojos suplicantes del Unicornio. Respirando profundo y sintiéndose extremadamente incomoda pero determinada, Jennifer subió a su lomo, tomando la melena del Unicornio en sus manos como lo había hecho hace dos años en esa batalla. _¡Estas jalando mi cabello!_

"Coopera conmigo por favor, se que eres nueva en esto y no planeaba exactamente cabalgar otra vez," Jennifer dijo, tratando de mantenerse arriba a pesar de los incansables intentos de Anna por hacerla bajar. "¡Vamos, derrotemos a esos Dementores! Solo mantén tu cabeza al frente," Jennifer dijo, inclinándose mientras Anna galopaba insegura colina arriba. Fue entonces cuando vieron al grupo más grande descender sobre Remus, el encantamiento Patronus volaba tratando de alejarlos y el perro rápidamente se convirtió en Sirius para tratar de ayudarlo.

Anna apresuro el paso mientras un hechizo era lanzado por sobre su cabeza, y la colina rápidamente se lleno de Unicornios, algunos habían salido de la varita de Jennifer y otros eran reales. Jennifer comenzó a sentir esa unión especial, muy similar a cuando cabalgaba sobre Keki. Aunque en pensamiento o emoción no era tan intima, Jennifer y Anna rápidamente se acoplaron, rodeando a los Dementores tan pronto como aparecían, destruyéndolos y ahuyentando a los que pudieran. Jennifer llego hasta Sirius y Remus, sus varitas aun afuera listos para lo que sea que pasara.

"¿Dónde esta Pettigrew?" Jennifer pregunto cuando estuvo con ellos.

"Esta por aquí, creo," Remus dijo. "Lo perseguimos hasta aquí cuando la ola de Dementores nos ataco."

"¿Dónde esta Anna, esta segura?" Sirius pregunto. Jennifer le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Por qué, estas preocupado por ella?" le pregunto a manera de burla.

"Jennifer, acabamos de luchar contra una docena de Dementores, no estoy de humor para juegos. ¿Dónde esta?" Sirius contesto enojado.

"Justo aquí," Jennifer dijo, bajando del Unicornio. "Y ustedes dos probablemente serian comida de perro si no fuera por nosotras, así que lo menos que merecemos es su agradecimiento."

Fue entonces que una extraña expresión apareció en el rostro de Sirius, incredulidad y sorpresa, mientras miraba como Anna regresaba a su forma normal. Jennifer se dio cuenta de que había visto un eco de esa mirada dirigida hacia ella en otra situación cuando lidero a los Unicornios en la batalla contra los Dementores. Ahora al fin ella entendió que era lo que el había estado buscando, y estaba segura de que en esta ocasión lo había encontrado. Era la misma mirada que había en los ojos de Severus la primera vez que bailaron, cuando el admitió que Jennifer era la persona con la que quería estar.

"Gracias, especialmente por la advertencia, Jennifer. Nos hubiera asesinado si no lo descubres," Remus dijo, sacando a Jennifer de sus pensamientos. "Pero ahora se ha escapado de nuevo."

"¿Estas seguro de que no esta adentro?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Espera un minuto, Jennifer, recuerda lo que sucedió la ultima vez que seguimos a Pettigrew a un lugar como ese," Remus dijo. "No queremos caer en una trampa de nuevo."

"No podemos dejarlo ir," Jennifer dijo, "Especialmente con esa poción Multjugos. No sabemos en que clase de situaciones vaya a involucrarse. ¿Cómo rayos consiguió los ingredientes para hacer algo así?"

"Quisiera saberlo también, al igual que el origen de las otras pociones que ha utilizado," Remus estuvo de acuerdo, "y esta implica que viene directamente de la escuela." Jennifer y Remus intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Anna, ignoro la forma tan desesperante en que Sirius la contemplaba, ella observo el bosque al lado de la colina.

"Hay mas Dementores ahí," dijo e inmediatamente comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque. Jennifer la siguió y también Remus, Sirius regreso a su forma animal y se apresuro corriendo unos pasos frente a Anna. Después de adentrarse un poco, Sirius se detuvo y comenzó a gruñir. Cinco Dementores mas aparecieron, Jennifer y Remus dirigieron sus Patronus hacia dos de ellos. Fue entonces cuando Remus y Sirius fueron testigos de lo que Jennifer había visto hace unos momentos cuando Anna corrió, mientras una luz cegadora se formaba a su alrededor mientras se acercaba a los Dementores. Ellos trataron de escapar cuando la luz comenzó a alcanzarlos, pero era demasiado tarde, el estallido los hizo desaparecer en el olvido.

"Que…" Remus comenzó a decir sorprendido, regresando en si, "… efectivo." Repentinamente Sirius cambio de forma justo a tiempo para sostener a Anna que había colapsado por el cansancio.

"¡Aggh! Lo olvide, paso lo mismo la otra vez," Jennifer dijo apenada, acercándose a donde Sirius la había recostado. "Es mi culpa, me sorprendí cuando cambiaste de forma…"

"No me sentía tan mal siendo un Unicornio, al menos… puedo tener un poco de control al atacarlos." Remus y Sirius compartieron una mirada.

"Sera mejor que tomas tu otra apariencia hasta que regresemos," Remus sugirió. "El limite del bosque no esta muy lejos de aquí, estarás segura una vez que lleguemos ahí. No se atreven a entrar a ese lugar."

"¿Qué hay de Pettigrew?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Iré a buscarlo," Sirius dijo, transformándose y corriendo antes de que Remus pudiera detenerlo. El suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

"Era demasiado pedir que permaneciéramos justo. Vamos, es hora de regresar," Remus insistió. Anna lentamente se convirtió en Unicornio. Remus las guio, Anna y Jennifer iban no muy lejos de el mientras llegaban a las tres colinas que marcaban la frontera del bosque entre Hogwarts y Hogsmeade. Fue justo cuando alcanzaban la orilla de la primera colina que Anna relincho y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Que pasa, Anna? ¿Algo anda mal?" Jennifer pregunto.

_Mal, algo malvado, debemos regresar_, Anna pensó, y comenzó a galopar hacia el pueblo.

"¡Espera! ¡Espera, no tan rápido!" Jennifer dijo, y después bufo exasperada. "¡Santo cielo! ¿Ahora que?" Remus suspiro, con la misma expresión exasperada.

"Vamos por ella. No es que tengamos otra opción ¿O si?" Remus dijo, dando la vuelta. "Creo que puedo encontrar un atajo, sígueme." Los dos corrieron por un costado, siguiendo un camino que alguna vez estuvo lleno de arboles y plantas pero ahora estaba completamente limpio para que nada impidiera el paso. Quizás debieron ser más cuidadosos, porque seria más fácil ubicarlos. Eso no se les ocurrió hasta que alcanzaron la parte baja de la colina, donde recargado contra un árbol con los brazos cruzados estaba la figura de Severus Snape.

"Pero si es Jennifer Craw, que agradable sorpresa. Haces hasta lo imposible para llamar mi atención ¿No es así? Derribándome de esa manera, apresurándote para vencer a mis sirvientes, y aun cabalgando un Unicornio después de todo este tiempo ¡Bastante impresionante! Pero claro, siempre has sido impresionante, ¿No crees?" Pettigrew dijo despreocupado, ignorarno las varitas que apuntaban hacia el. "Hola de nuevo, Lunático. ¿Nunca se rendirán tú y Canuto de perseguirme? No tiene caso, sabes."

"No pararemos hasta que estés muerto," Remus dijo en algo que más bien pareció un gruñido.

"Bueno, mátame entonces. Como puedes ver, no tengo mi varita. Estoy seguro de que pocos me extrañaran, excepto quizás por aquellos a quien sirvo. ¿Qué esperas?" pregunto, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Date la vuelta, Jennifer," Remus dijo con prisa, sus ojos nunca dejaron al transformado Pettigrew. Jennifer lo observo con cuidado. Entonces era eso, Remus no quería que ella lo viera matar a su prometido, aunque no fuera real, por miedo a su reacción después de hacerlo. Pero al mismo tiempo, Jennifer sabia que Pettigrew jugaba con ellos, el no les temía, tampoco a la muerte.

"No lo hagas, Remus, aléjate," Jennifer siseo, mirando de nuevo a Pettigrew y tratando de discernir lo que aquel hombre tenia en mente.

"No tienes nada que temer, cariño. No tengo intenciones de lastimarte. Desafortunadamente, nuestro querido Lunático morirá a manos de Severus Snape, cuando lo atrapo tratando de robarle a su prometida… quien al parecer desapareció misteriosamente después de ese incidente. Es una pena," Pettigrew sonrió dejando caer algo de su mano.

Una nube de humo purpura exploto a sus pies, y no le tomo mucho tiempo descubrir de que se trataba después de escuchar el grito de dolor a su lado.

"¡Polvo de Aullido!" Jennifer grito asustada. La desagradable mezcla de polen tenía un efecto inmediato de adrenalina, induciendo el cambio inmediato de Remus a su forma de licántropo.

"No te preocupes, no vivirá lo suficiente para sentir dolor," Pettigrew le aseguro a través de la neblina. "Tiene que estar en esa forma para que la formula funcione pero confió que será casi instantáneo."

"_¡Mist repel!"_ Jennifer convoco, una briza para tratar de despejar el humo. Fue cuando Remus se ponía de pie después de su transformación que Jennifer vio que arrojaban un frasco. Gritando por la sorpresa, apuntó su varita hacia el frasco y lo detuvo en el aire, para después arrojarlo hacia el bosque donde exploto.

El hombre lobo se abalanzo repentinamente contra Pettigrew y le dio un terrible golpe. Jennifer retrocedió, buscando entre sus bolsillos hasta que encontró la poción que buscaba. Ella escucho un rugido de cólera y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con que Pettigrew se aferraba al brazo del licántropo con su mano plateada, con una fuerza descomunal.

"_¡Accio!"_ Jennifer conjuro, haciendo un hechizo para debilitar a Pettigrew que lo envolvió en una luz verde enfermiza. El hombre lobo lo tomo, luchando por liberar su otra garra. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y en un movimiento tan rápido como un rayo, las mandíbulas de Remus se clavaron justo arriba del brazo de Pettigrew que grito por el terrible dolor. Jennifer, aterrorizada por ver la pelea, se paralizo, cerrando los ojos y tratando de protegerse de la imagen, sabiendo que debería hacer algo, cualquier cosa, incluso correr seria mejor que ser testigo de lo que estaba sucediendo. Fue solo después de que los gritos cesaron que volvió a sentirse alerta, abriendo los ojos para ver al hombre lobo en el suelo, confundido por haber perdido a su ahora desaparecida presa. El levanto la mirada como si viera a Jennifer por primera vez, y ella se forzó a reaccionar, arrojando un frasco a suelo, que se rompió al golpear una roca y del cual salió una lluvia de arena. Ella se cubrió, temiendo que pudiera contaminarse con un poco del polvo. Fue entonces cuando escucho que algo caía al suelo mientras el hombre lobo golpeaba el piso. Con suerte, ahora estaría dormido y se quedaría así por un tiempo.

Jennifer se recostó sobre su espalda, descansando un momento, organizando sus pensamientos y frotándose los ojos. Sabía que había sido Pettigrew, ella lo sabía. ¿Por que no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Severus siendo atacado? De hecho, se dio cuenta que esa fue la razón por la que ella no lo ataco cuando volvió a aparecer. Es por eso que ella estaba dispuesta, indudablemente dispuesta, a quedarse ahí de pie y dejar que Remus, probablemente apenas consiente de lo que estaba haciendo, terminara con esa rata. ¿En realidad fue la imagen de Severus lo que la detuvo? O era lo mismo que siempre la detenía, se pregunto. En cualquier caso, se sentía culpable por como salieron las cosas, y ahora Pettigrew…Pettigrew era mas peligroso que nunca.

"¿Jennifer?" escucho que la llamaban y que alguien se acercaba, pero no se molesto en levantarse, parpadeo un poco por estar viendo al sol de manera directa mientras trataba de enfocarse en el origen de la voz. "¡Por Dios! ¡Remus! ¿Jennifer, estas bien?"

"Estoy bien, no lo toques, Sirius, esta cubierto con arena para dormir y es sumamente potente. Tú también terminaras dormido. No te preocupes por la sangre, no es suya. Es de Pettigrew."

"¿Dónde esta?"

"Escapo después de que lo mordió," Jennifer suspiro. Sirius se detuvo en seco y la observo. Ella asintió con una expresión sombría. "Y si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme aquí por un minuto y tratar de persuadir a mi mente de pensar en lo que acaba de pasar." Sirius se dejo caer al suelo observando a Remus mientras dormía y la piscina de sangre bajo el.

"Quizás no sobreviva. Parece que fue muy grave," Sirius dijo esperanzado.

"No se que tan grave fue, no pude mirar," Jennifer admitió tranquilamente. "La enfermedad quizás lo mate antes de que algo suceda, desafortunadamente." Ella se dio la vuelta, sin importar el suelo rocoso sobre el que estaba para poder observarlos. "Iba a asesinar a Remus y tratar de acusar a Severus por su muerte," Jennifer dijo en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Algunas personas nunca aprenden."

"Es bueno que estuvieras aquí para darte cuenta. No nos hubiéramos percatado hasta que fuera muy tarde," Sirius dijo. "Sabes, creo que en realidad me buscaba a mi, y Remus era el plan B. Nadie dudaría si despertaran una mañana y escuchara que Severus Snape me asesino. No es que no tenga motivos."

"¿Cómo cual?" Jennifer dijo, sentándose rápidamente para tratar de ver su rostro. Pero Sirius fue más rápido al ponerse de pie.

"Sera mejor que lo llevemos a un lugar seguro. ¿Cuanto tiempo pasara antes de que vuelva a cambiar?" Sirius pregunto.

"No mucho, después de todo fue por efecto de la magia y no de la luna. Dormirá por mas tiempo con los polvos para dormir de Severus." Jennifer dijo, observando a Remus.

"Anna esta con Madame Rosmerta. Ella le dio algo para que se sintiera mejor. ¿Por que no voy por ella y después llevamos a Remus a mi casa? Después las acompañare al castillo. ¿Estarás bien si te dejo un momento?" Sirius pregunto.

"Si, dudo que despierte pronto," Jennifer asintió. "Ah, y Sirius…"

"Dime."

"¿Podemos no mencionarle esto a Severus por el momento?" Jennifer sugirió. Lo ultimo que necesitaba escuchar en ese momento era otra conversación de como el no debía de dejarla salir sola.

"Veamos, Colagusano tratando de hacerse pasar por el, su hermana se convirtió en un Unicornio y lucho contra los Dementores mientras su prometida era su jinete, otra vez su prometida se enfrento a Colagusano y un lobo furioso ella sola… no, definitivamente no escuchara nada de esto de mi boca," Sirius dijo. "De hecho, tengo todas las intenciones de estar muy, muy lejos cuando el se entere," rio mientras se dirigía a buscar a Anna.


	19. Limitantes

**Capitulo XIX**

**Limitantes**

Tan solo era la hora del desayuno ese domingo mientras Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny comenzaban a charlar acerca de sus planes para el día en que el periódico saliera. Cuando de repente una expresión de sorpresa se escucho por todo el Gran Comedor y el sonido de la puerta chocando contra la pared se escucho.

Dean Thomas entro corriendo, parecía que no tenia aliento como si acabara de huir de su perdición, acercándose a la mesa de Gryffindor.

"¿Qué pasa, Dean?" Ron pregunto cuando el chico pasó para hablar con Seamus.

"Snape esta de mal humor otra vez. En realidad, no lo había visto así en mucho tiempo. Salió de la sala de profesores atravesando el corredor, con el periódico en una mano y el reloj en la otra. La puerta no sobrevivió. Tendremos que darle un funeral apropiado."

"Oh no, ¿Dijiste con el reloj?" Hermione pregunto, después se inclino para alcanzar un diario. Ron y Harry también tomaron el suyo.

"_Famosa Profesora de Hogwarts Salva a Hogsmeade de una Presunta Invasión de Dementores._ Te lo dije. Pasamos todo el día trabajando en nuestro propio diario, mientras ella sale a crear historias para la competencia," Ron dijo.

"Oh, vamos, Ron, sabes que ese diario solo publica tonterías acerca de ella."

"¡Si, pero esta vez hay una foto! Al menos eso desmentirá todos esos rumores acerca de ella en la columna de chismes," Ron dijo, dejando el periódico en la mesa. Hermione se inclino para ver.

"¡Wow, esa es una foto increíble! ¡Y que hermoso Unicornio!" dijo la chica. La fotografía capturaba a Craw y el Unicornio a la mitad de un ataque, y mientras la observaban galopaban hacia un grupo de figuras obscuras en la colina cerca de una conocida cabaña. Harry miro de cerca, distinguiendo dos figuras familiares entre los Dementores. Escrito en la parte baja del periódico estaban las palabras: _Fotografía cortesía de Madame Rosmerta de Hogsmeade._

"¡Esos son Sirius y Remus! ¡Estoy seguro! Me preguntaba porque no estuvieron con Hagrid ayer por la noche," Harry dijo.

"No veo a Anna en ninguna parte. ¿Creí que iría a comprar nuestras cosas?" Ginny le pregunto a Hermione.

"¿Qué dice acerca de Anna, Ron?" ¡Dame eso!" Hermione dijo, tratando de alcanzar el periódico antes de que el lo alejara.

"¡Aun no termino! No veo nada acerca de ella. Dice que los Dementores aparecieron de alguna forma en esa condenada casa, y que Craw con ayuda de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin pudieron detenerlos. Otros dicen que miraron a los tres tener una confrontación con el Profesor Snape unos minutos antes pero no afirma que los incidentes estuvieran relacionados. Ver en la columna de rumores para más información. ¿Eso no suena como ellos? Cada que publican algo acerca de ella hacen que las personas lean de alguna forma la columna de rumores," Ron dijo, inmediatamente buscando la pagina. "¡Wow, mira esta foto! ¡Genial! ¡Esto no puede ser real!" Ron dijo, con una expresión de sorpresa. "Amigos, tengo que enmarcar esto." Hermione le quito el periódico de las manos molesta y no pudo evitar abrir la boca por la sorpresa.

"Bueno, ahora sabes porque Snape se enfureció cuando leyó el periódico," dijo con una mueca de dolor.

"¡No lo acaparen, déjame ver!" Ginny dijo molesta. Harry doblo el periódico y lo puso sobre la mesa, mirándolo con una expresión confundida. Ahí en la fotografía estaba la Profesora Craw, de pie junto a Anna a la mitad de la calle principal de Hogsmeade con su varita afuera como si acabara de lanzar un conjuro, mientras Severus Snape era arrojado hacia atrás frente a un sorprendido Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. El encabezado decía, _Snape Atacado Por Furiosa Prometida, ¿Este Será Su Ultimo Duelo?_

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido," Harry dijo negando con la cabeza. "Snape estuvo aquí todo el día de ayer."

"Hay maneras," Hermione le recordó, hablaba del Gira Tiempo que había usado hace algunos años. De hecho, ese objeto había terminado salvando la vida de Sirius Black.

"Si, se que hay formas, pero esto no puede ser correcto. No hay manera de que Craw haga algo como eso."

"Tienes razón, Harry. Será mejor que descubramos que es lo que realmente esta pasando aquí," Hermione dijo levantando rápidamente sus libros. Ron y Ginny intercambiaron miradas, pero no dijeron nada.

"¡Hey chicos!" Corey Willowby grito desde el pasillo, haciendo que Ron gruñera. Harry no podía evitar pensar que Corey era algo parecido a una peste, pero así era. Ron había dicho en una ocasión que el podía ser tan problemático como sus hermanos gemelos pero en una sola persona. "¿Han visto a Snape? Vaya, creo que llego a un 7.2 en la escala de Richter," sonrió. "Ire a ver a donde fue."

"Sera mejor no molestarlo por ahora, Corey. Tiene problemas con Craw," Harry le dijo. Corey parecía aun más entusiasmado.

"¡Ahora definitivamente no me lo perderé! Espero que estén en su oficina. Quiero probar mi nuevo juguete," dijo, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño vaso de cristal con el fondo plano.

"¿Corey, de donde sacaste eso? No esta permitido en Hogwarts. Si Filch te descubre, estarás en problemas," Hermione le advirtió. "De hecho, creo que te delatare."

"No seas tan exagerada, Hermione," Corey dijo exasperado. "Quiero escuchar como destroza a Snape."

"¿Querrás decir a Craw?" Ginny preguntó.

"No, para nada, ella lo tiene comiendo de su mano como no te imaginas. Los veo después," dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta trasera.

"¡Espera, Corey!" Hermione dijo, tratando de sonar firme.

"Espera un momento, Corey, yo también voy," Ron dijo, siguiéndolos.

"Sera mejor que vayamos por ellos antes de que nos metan en problemas," Harry le dijo a los demás. "Creo que podríamos encontrar mas respuestas si habláramos con Sirius. Ginny, cuando los alcancemos, trata de convencer a Corey de no meterse en este asunto, normalmente te escucha."

"En eso tienes razón," Ginny estuvo de acuerdo. De hecho, Harry sospechaba que el chico estaba un poco enamorado de ella. Los encontraron subiendo las escaleras cuando venían de las mazmorras, con una expresión de decepción.

"No hay señal de ellos. Pero están en la habitación de Craw," Corey dijo.

"Bueno, definitivamente no iras a espiarlos allá." Hermione dijo.

"Si, tengo algunas tareas que entregar, así que subiré y tocare su puerta," dijo Corey sonriendo.

"Eso puede esperar. ¿No crees que necesitan un poco de espacio?" Ginny dijo, cruzándose de brazos y observándolo.

"¿Qué hay de malo con un poco de curiosidad sana? Por lo que he escuchado ustedes no siempre se mantienen al margen de las cosas tampoco," Corey dijo desafiándolos. "Vamos, de verdad, ¿No quieren saber que es lo que esta pasando?"

"Tal vez debamos llevarlo con nosotros, se meterá en problemas si lo dejamos solo," Ginny dijo.

"¡Si! ¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunto Corey con interés.

"No, el no tiene permiso de ir a ninguna parte. Corey ¿Por qué no vas buscas a Taylor y Doug? Estoy segura que ellos tienen cosas mucho mas interesantes que hacer," Hermione dijo.

"No lo creo, están en detención," Corey explico. "Yo apenas si me escape. Pero estoy completamente libre, ¿Puedo estar con ustedes muchachos?"

Justo entonces escucharon pasos en las escaleras, y Corey rápidamente escondió su artefacto para espiar en sus bolsillos, mirándolos expectante. Ron que estaba detrás de Corey sacudía la cabeza con ojos de suplica hacia Harry. Hermione tampoco parecía muy emocionada con la idea. Pero antes de que Harry pudiera decir cualquier cosa Snape apareció en las escaleras, seguido de cerca por Craw. Se detuvo en seco cuando los vio con Craw un escalón mas arriba mirando por sobre su hombro pensativa.

"¿Y ustedes Gryffindors que hacen vagando por las escaleras? ¿No tienen anda mejor que hacer?" Snape le dijo, su voz llena de pura irritación.

"Estaba buscando a la Profesora Craw. Termine mi tarea, Profesora," Corey dijo rápidamente, sacando un papel maltratado de sus bolsillos y reparándolo con un hechizo. Craw suspiro, pasando a un lado de Snape para alcanzar la el pergamino.

"Bueno, ya era hora. Sabes, si sigues así vas a arruinar todas las oportunidades de Gryffindor de ganar este año," Craw le reprendió, extendiendo su mano para tomar el papel. Se tomo un momento para estudiar todos los rostros antes de regresar con Corey. "¿En realidad que es lo que tramas?" pregunto, si dejar de verlo.

"Nada, solo estoy pasando tiempo con los de séptimo," Corey dijo alegremente. Jennifer extendió su otra mano, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"Tu sabes que. Dámelo en este instante, Corey, o Flitwick tendrá otro ayudante el día de hoy," Craw demando, su rostro inusualmente serio. De mala gana, Corey le entrego su vaso fisgón. Ella inmediatamente se lo entrego a Snape, quien al tomarlo fulmino con la mirada a los chicos. "¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"

"Se lo compre a Amadeus Longbottom," Corey admitió. Craw y Snape intercambiaron miradas.

"Tendremos una larga charla acerca de esto después," Craw le dijo de manera seca, retomando su camino.

"¿Por qué no ahora?" Corey pregunto con curiosidad. "Tengo tiempo."

"Esta tal vez sea una gran sorpresa para usted, Sr. Willowby, pero el mundo no gira alrededor de su existencia," Snape dijo, "y si fuera usted, estaría agradecido de ese hecho en este momento, o si no tendría algunas palabras que decirle también. Potter, como obviamente no estas haciendo algo productivo, ¿Te importaría bajar a mi oficina?"

"Oh, eh…seguro," Harry dijo, preguntándose como se había involucrado en eso.

"¿Algo en que pueda ayudar?" Corey pregunto.

"No, Corey, solo quédate con Hermione ¿esta bien?" Craw dijo, tratando de ocultar su exasperación. "Hermione, intenta mantenerlo fuera de problemas por un tiempo si es posible."

Snape volteo a verlos como una expresión que dejaba ver que dudaba por completo de sus habilidades para mantenerse fuera de problemas, pero no dijo nada mientras seguía a Craw hacia las mazmorras.

"Regreso pronto, chicos. Los veo en el patio, y trataremos de contactar a Sirius desde ahí," Harry susurro antes de bajar las escaleras.

"Lo juro. El tiene toda la suerte ¿No es así? Puede hacer lo que el quiera," Corey dijo después de que se fueron.

"En realidad, dudo mucho que el quisiera bajar, y si tienes un poco de sentido común, tampoco tu querrías," Ron dijo mientras caminaban. "¿Para que crees que quieren a Harry? Es evidente que fue una decisión de momento."

"Estoy segura de que pronto lo sabremos," Ginny dijo. Mientras salían del castillo, no esperaron mucho antes de que Harry regresara, con aspecto pensativo.

"¿Así que, de que se trataba todo eso?" Corey pregunto antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo.

"Oh, el quería que hablara con Rasputín. Parece que están preocupados porque hay personas que podrían estar entrando en la oficina de Snape," Harry dijo. "También me detuve para enviar a Hedwig en busca de Sirius. Si esta en casa o en el bosque, lo sabremos pronto."

"Wow, ¿Quieres decir en el Bosque Prohibido? Creí que no estaba permitido," Corey dijo emocionado.

"Tu no iras. De hecho, quizás deberías de quedarte aquí," Hermione le dijo a Corey.

"Noup, la Profesora Craw dijo que me quedara con ustedes y eso es lo que hare," Corey sonrió.

"¿Desde cuando eres aficionado a hacer lo que te dicen?" Ron le pregunto.

"Bueno, no quiero tener mas problemas de los que ya tengo," Corey explico.

Hedwig apareció entonces y Harry estiro su brazo, acariciándola con cariño mientras aceptaba la nota.

"Esta en casa. Vamos, busquemos un lugar tranquilo donde podamos irnos," Harry dijo.

"¿Qué hay de Corey?" Ginny pregunto.

"Craw nos dio una mirada horrible. Estoy seguro de que sabe que es lo que planeamos, así que supongo que esta bien," Harry dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Ella debe de tener sus razones." Se dirigieron a las puertas del castillo y se alejaron del patio, después de asegurarse de que nadie los observaba todos tocaron a Harry mientras el sacaba su llave.

Los alrededores se derritieron, y Corey se encontró en una pequeña casa construida entre las montañas. No había caminos, ni siquiera una vereda. Exceptuando eso, no parecía un lugar interesante; bastante hogareño en apariencia. Justo entonces se abrió la puerta y Sirius Black se asomo sonriéndole cálidamente a Harry y pidiéndoles que enteraran, deteniéndose a observar con curiosidad a Corey.

"Sirius, este es Corey Willowby," Harry los presento, "es un amigo de la Profesora Craw y nuestro."

"Ah, si, he escuchado de ti," Sirius dijo divertido. "¿Tu eres al que McGonagall llama el _Rey del Terror de Gryffindor_, no es así?"

"Si, no creo que le agrade mucho," Corey admitió. "Este es el primer fin de semana desde que la escuela comenzó en el que no he tenido castigos. Afortunadamente, estaba cumpliendo con mis detenciones la semana pasada cuando Taylor y Doug se metieron en problemas, así que me escape," el explico, complacido con el mismo.

"Un verdadero estudiante de Hogwarts como yo," Sirius dijo. Mientras entraban, Corey miro a otro hombre en la habitación. Sentado en una confortable silla aunque con un aspecto cansado y desaliñado se encontraba otro mago, con una extraña mirada distante en sus ojos mientras observaba el contenido de su taza de te. "Los niños están aquí, Remus, te dije que no les tomaría mucho darse cuenta de que algo pasaba. Y este es Corey Willowby, un amigo de Jennifer." Corey no podía evitar preguntarse porque se referían hacia el como un amigo de ella, sin entender que importancia tenía. Pero Remus levanto la mirada y le dio una débil pero cálida sonrisa.

"¿Así que de que trata lo del periódico, Sirius? Sabemos que definitivamente no cuenta toda la historia." Harry pregunto.

"¿Periódico? ¿Que hay en el periódico?" Sirius pregunto, repentinamente preocupado. Remus también parecía extremadamente consternado, mirando como Harry les entregaba un diario.

"¿Nada acerca de... apariciones inusuales de... hombres lobo?" Remus pregunto.

"No," Harry dijo, mirándolo extrañado. ¿Que la luna aun no estaba en la fase correcta? "Mas que nada habla acerca de la Profesora Craw. Y esperaba que pudieras explicarme de que se trata la foto y el articulo de la columna de rumores, porque tengo el presentimiento de que ese no era Snape."

"Espera, espera," Sirius dijo, leyendo la primera historia y apresurándose a encontrar la segunda. Haciendo un gesto de dolor, se la entrego a Remus. "No, Harry, ese no era Snape. Era Pettigrew. Mira la segunda foto, Lunático. Tienen una buena foto de Anna, también."

"¿Crees que alguien hará la conexión?" Remus dijo pensativo mientras observaba las fotos antes de leer los artículos.

"No lo se. Deberíamos de hablar con Dumbledore de esto," Sirius suspiro, tomando asiento.

"¿De que conexión hablan?" Harry pregunto. Remus y Sirius intercambiaron miradas.

"Anna es el Unicornio en la pagina frontal, Harry," Sirius dijo. "Pero preferiría que eso no fuera de conocimiento publico hasta que sepamos que opina Dumbledore. Se supone que no se debe saber que ella esta aquí. Estoy seguro que querrá mantener esto en silencio."

"No te preocupes, no diremos nada," Harry dijo, y los demás (Incluyendo a Corey que solo la había visto en la escuela de vez en cuando y en realidad no la conocía) estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Sin embargo, explica muchas cosas. Me preguntaba como era posible que Craw montara un Unicornio de nuevo," Corey dijo antes de ser golpeado en el costado por Ginny quien estaba a su lado.

"Bueno, al menos Rosmerta se las arreglo para que escribieran una historia complementaria sobre ella," Remus dijo, "Aunque con todo el daño que se ha hecho hasta ahora, no estoy seguro si eso hará una gran diferencia."

"¿Entonces, la persona en la otra foto es Pettigrew? ¿Cómo si hubiera tomado una poción Multijugos?" Hermione pregunto.

"Si, se acerco a preguntarnos si ya habíamos encontrado a Pettigrew, y sugirió que buscáramos en la cabaña cuando Jennifer salió, lo detecto y después lo aturdió. Después desapareció cuando el hechizo lo golpeo de lleno," Sirius suspiro.

"Eso fue lo que ocurrió en las cavernas," Harry asintió.

"Debe de tener algún tipo de objeto que lo cambia de posición si lo golpean," Hermione dijo.

"Probablemente. Como quiera que sea, es bastante molesto. Podríamos haberlo atrapado desde hace mucho tiempo." Sirius murmuro.

"Y ahora, gracias a mi, será mas difícil que nunca deshacerse de el," Remus dijo, con un tono amargo.

"No, al único que debemos de culpar es al mismo Pettigrew," Sirius dijo. "Es el responsable por lo que paso haya fuera." De repente noto cinco pares de ojos que lo observaban con curiosidad y decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente. "Saben, debemos averiguar como es que llego a ese punto."

"¿Crees que fue alguien de la escuela quien lo ayudo?" pregunto Ginny.

"Es el lugar mas probable, si lo piensas bien," Hermione dijo. "Quiero decir, ¿A dónde mas va Snape?"

"Usualmente cuando sale es en compañía de Jennifer, Dumbledore o mía," Sirius dijo. "Desde que dejo a los Mortifagos de manera definitiva ha sido extremadamente cauteloso."

"Snape nunca bajaría la guardia fuera de Hogwarts, solo o acompañado. Tiene que haber sido alguien de la escuela," Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Entonces un estudiante?" Hermione pregunto. "Porque si el mismo estudiante hizo las otras pociones también, tiene que ser alguien muy avanzado. La Profesora Craw dio a entender que se trataban de pociones que están lejos de lo básico."

"Quien sea también tiene acceso a algunos ingredientes poco comunes," Remus agrego.

"Bueno, eso explica porque la Profesora Craw y Snape estaban preocupados por su oficina," Harry dijo.

"Craw tiene muchos ingredientes raros en su almacén privado también," Hermione puntualizo. " Y hay algunos lugares en la escuela donde encontrarlos, eso si esta persona no tiene sus propios recursos o es alguien fuera del colegio, pero puede entrar y salir del castillo y así tener contacto con Snape." Sirius los observo pensativo.

"Estoy seguro que Craw y Snape están analizando las mismas pistas que ustedes. Aun así… chicos si tratan de ser relativamente discretos, no me opondría por completo a un poco de espionaje solo para asegurarnos de que no se trata de un alumno. Por mas fe que tenga en Craw, puede que ustedes tengan mas suerte descubriendo algo."

"¿Me pregunto si será alguien de la clase especial de Snape?" Corey dijo con seriedad.

"¿Clase especial? ¿Qué clase especial?" Ron pregunto.

"Snape tiene un grupo de avanzados para sus alumnos mas 'prometedores' durante una de sus conferencias. Es por eso que nunca se aparece en el salón de Craw como lo hacia el año anterior," Hermione dijo. "Pero la mayoría son estudiantes de Slytherin, es por eso que no estoy ahí."

"Yo entre," Corey dijo. "Así que tal vez pueda ayudar a investigar como se encuentran las coas ahí." Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"¿Eres de primer año y estas en su clase mas avanzada?" Hermione pregunto.

"Snape sabia que me estaba aburriendo. Su clase es muy fácil," Corey dijo alzando los hombros. "Así que cuando lo propuso, acepte."

"Eso es fantástico, Corey, estoy segura que serás de mucha ayuda," Ginny se apresuro a decir ante el silencio amenazante. Hermione, Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas.

Seguramente no podía tratarse de Corey.

* * *

Corey no podía esperar a regresar a la escuela para el almuerzo, inventando excusas para adelantarse, literalmente deslizándose por el piso, deteniéndose a susurrarle algo a Taylor antes de sentarse junto a Doug.

"¿Que tan malo fue?" Corey pregunto.

"Si que tienes agallas, considerando que fue tu idea la que nos metió en problemas," Doug gruño. "Pero en realidad, no estuvo tan mal. No como McGonagall la semana pasada. Tuvimos que limpiar los salones de clase, desempolvar y limpiar los techos. Usamos magia, en realidad fue algo divertido."

"Wow. Entonces tienen suerte. Tendrías que haber visto lo que hice con la Profesora Sprout, quitando mala hierba, mis dedos sangraban…" Corey comenzó a contar.

"Oh, vamos, Corey. Esa clase te gusta casi tanto como pociones y lo sabes. No fue tan malo como lo haces parecer."

"Bueno, creo que hay castigos, y hay _castigos_," Corey explico, profundizando su voz dramáticamente en la ultima parte. "Escuche que la ultima vez que Harry y los demás bajaron por las tuberías, terminaron limpiando los asientos del Campo de Quidditch a mano. Oh, y adivina que… pase toda la mañana con ellos mientras ustedes estaban en detención."

"¿Si? ¿Qué hicieron?"

"No mucho, solo conocí a Sirius Black," Corey sonrió.

"¡Genial! ¿Le preguntaste de que se trataba lo del helado?" Doug pregunto. Corey se golpeo a si mismo.

"Oh, no, ¡Estaba pasándola tan bien que me olvide de eso! Se lo preguntare la próxima vez, tengo el presentimiento de que lo volveré a ver," Corey dijo, sonriendo traviesamente.

"Estas planeando algo, ¿no es así? Será mejor que no nos metas en problemas otra vez. Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Seamus que nos haría si Gryffindor perdía mas puntos por nuestra culpa."

"Bah, no le temo a Seamus, no importa lo grande que crea que es. Además, tengo alguna información de el y Susan," Corey sonrió.

"¿Entonces tu vaso para espiar funciono?" Doug sonrió.

"Si, desafortunadamente Craw se entero y ya lo perdí," Corey suspiro.

"¿No te metiste en problemas por eso?"

"No aun, estaba ocupada. Así que si la ves a ella o a Snape, avísame para que pueda alejarme gasta que eso quede olvidado," Corey dijo.

"Craw no lo olvidara," Doug dijo negando con la cabeza. "De hecho, aquí viene."

Era demasiado tarde para ocultarse, porque la Profesora Craw; vestida elegantemente en su vestido de montar y listones de seda negra, caminaba directamente hacia Corey.

"Wow, Profesora, se ve impresionante hoy, ¿No lo crees Doug?" Corey dijo rápidamente. Doug asintió, tratando de no observarla de manera obvia. Siempre era difícil no notar lo bonita que era, pero no seria tan arrojado como Corey.

"Gracias, Corey, pero eso no va a funcionar. Quiero verte en mi oficina después de que termines, y no tardes todo el día. En media hora máximo," dijo, después se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin. Corey miro como le decía algo a Amadeus. Mientras ella salía, pudo sentir un par de ojos que lo miraban directamente. Desde la mesa de séptimo año un estudiante le lanzaba una mirada que bien podría haber hecho que sus otros compañeros de clase salieran corriendo. En lugar de eso, Corey se intereso por comer el almuerzo que apareció frente a el. Doug en cambio, sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, y miro preocupado a su amigo y a sus compañeros, para inclinarse hacia Corey.

"Corey, esto esta mal. ¿Viste los ojos de ese chico? Será mejor que cuides tu espalda." Doug susurro, extremadamente preocupado.

"Oh, vamos, Doug, no le temo a Draco Malfoy, ni a ningún Slytherin. Esta en mi clase avanzada. ¿Ya te lo había contado, recuerdas?"

"Si, no has sido el mismo desde que comenzaste con esa clase. Cualquier cosa que estén obligándote a hacer, simplemente es para utilizarte, Corey. Son puristas, ellos no ven a los nacidos de Muggle como algo mas que basura," Doug le contesto.

"Te preocupas demasiado. Tengo más cerebro que todos ellos juntos. Puedo manejarlos. Además, creo que antes de que el juego termine, tendré la Snitch de mi lado del campo," Corey sonrió, mirando de nuevo hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde varios estudiantes lo veían con ojos reprobatorios.

* * *

Cuando la Profesora Craw los tuvo juntos, fue breve pero poco agradable. Amadeus había negado cualquier relación con el vaso, y quizás se hubiera salido con la suya de haber sido cualquier otro profesor además de Jennifer Craw. Ella rápidamente les hizo saber que no necesitaba de un certificado para utilizar sus habilidades en la escuela, y rápidamente le quito cuarenta puntos y le prometió enviar una nota del suceso a sus padres. Después de dejar ir a Amadeus hablo a solas con Corey.

"Corey, quiero hablar acerca de tu trabajo escolar," Craw suspiro. "Mira, déjame ser franca. Se lo que eres capaz de hacer. Eres inteligente, tienes una memoria perfecta, y además eres un Lanzador Mágico. Aun así parece que tienes mucho tiempo para meterte en problemas, y nunca terminas tus tareas. Aciertas cada pregunta técnica, pero tus notas se desploman por tus ensayos y el no entregar tus deberes. ¿Que pasa, Corey, no quieres ser un buen mago?" Corey recargo su cabeza en su mano y la miro.

"Profesora, ¿Puedo hacer cualquier hechizo que me enseñe con solo practicarlo una vez, no es así?" pregunto.

"Bueno, si, pero eso…"

"¿Y cada vez que me evalúa en algo sin ensayos, todo esta correcto, verdad?"

"Corey, se trata de algo mas que solo tarea. En primer lugar, los ensayos me permiten conocer como es que vez las cosas, que tan bien entiendes lo que estoy diciendo, y me ayuda a decidir como enseñarte mejor…"

"Pero, Profesora, usted puede mirar a la gente y saber todo lo que piensan, ¿por que no puede usar eso para calificar lo que hago?"

"Corey," la Profesora Craw suspiro. "los estudiantes tienen muchas cosas mas en su cabeza cuando vienen aquí, además, me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para evaluarlo todo. La tarea también nos ayuda a crear cierto nivel de disciplina que necesitaras mas tarde en tu vida si planeas tener éxito en algo."

"No creo que el no entregar mis tares me limite a no ser un buen mago," Corey dijo decidido. "Usted lo dijo, aprendo cada hechizo con solo leerlo…"

"Corey, mi clase no es solo para aprender hechizos. Se trata de aprender cuando utilizarlos y cuando no y eso es lo que me preocupa que no entiendas. Y la disciplina, obviamente, es algo en lo que no estas interesado. Si no te pones al corriente, iré con la Profesora McGonagall y le diré que te prohíba todas tus actividades hasta que alcances al resto de la clase. Y definitivamente le escribiré a tu madre si continúas así. No hay excusas para esto."

Se escucho un golpe suave en la puerta y el Profesor Snape se asomo, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Sigues aquí? Llegaras tarde," le dijo a Craw, que inmediatamente miro el reloj y después a Corey.

"Muy bien, eso es todo por ahora, Corey, solo trata de mejorar, ¿Esta bien?" dijo exasperada, tomando su capa.

Severus observo a Jennifer pensativo mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta. Era más que obvio que la situación con Corey le molestaba en extremo, más que cualquier otro problema en el pasado.

"¿Quieres que hable con el?" Severus le dijo con cuidado. Jennifer le dio una fría y molesta mirada mientras pasaba junto a el, caminando por el pasillo. "¿Jennifer?" cerro la puerta de su oficina y trato de alcanzarla.

"Es mi clase y es mi problema, ¿De acuerdo? Yo lo resolveré," Jennifer dijo. "Te veré mas tarde. Saludare a Papá por ti."

"Sabes, no tienes nada que probar, Jennifer, especialmente a mi. No te mataría aceptar una oferta de ayuda de vez en cuando. Algunos estudiantes simplemente no responden bien a ciertos profesores," Severus dijo.

Jennifer se detuvo un momento, sin mirar atrás, y después siguió caminando sin responder. Severus se quedo en su lugar y se recargo contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos y golpeando con los dedos molesto. ¿Que era lo que estaba causando ese creciente problema de comunicación? Ella se encontraba renuente a hablar con el y mucho mas a escucharlo. Aunque, el sabia que últimamente había estado bajo mucha presión, y quizás este era el resultado de todo eso.

Mientras se daba la vuelta, su atención fue capturada por un pequeño grupo de estudiantes en su mayoría Slytherin. Sospechando algo, decidió esperar en una esquina.

"No es como si pudiera ocultarlo. Por supuesto que lo intente," Corey le explico al grupo. "Pero sabes como es Craw con eso de ser una Buscadora de Verdad. Además, nunca me pregunto para que era. Solo hablo de mis tareas, así que nadie resulto dañado."

"El daño que se hizo lo decidimos nosotros, no tu, Willowby," Draco dijo, mirando al chico con evidente desprecio. "Te sugiero que seas mas cuidadoso en el futuro. Te aseguro, que no seré tan tolerante la próxima vez. Crabbe ¿Por que no acompañas a nuestro sucio amigo a la biblioteca? Toma el camino largo" agrego. Amadeus llamo la atención de Draco desde el otro lado.

"Viene alguien," Amadeus les advirtió, y el grupo vio como Snape se acercaba.

"Buenas tarde," Snape dijo tranquilamente. "Es bueno ver que mis mejores estudiantes… se llevan bien," dijo, mirando a Draco a los ojos. Ninguno de los Slytherin paso por alto ese detalle. Snape quería saber que interés podía encontrar Draco en un nacido de Muggles, mas si se trataba de Corey.

"Profesor Snape, ¿Podría ayudarme a conseguir un libro de pociones avanzadas? Madame Pince dice que los de primer año no podemos ver esos libros pero necesito revisar algunos ingredientes para la clase Avanzada," Corey pregunto rápidamente, alejándose sutil mente del resto del grupo.

"Muy bien. Iba hacia allá de cualquier forma," Snape dijo sin ninguna expresión, " vamos de una vez, no tengo todo el día."

"¡Si, señor!" Corey dijo animado, caminando al lado del Profesor y despidiéndose de los otros chicos con la mano. "Los veré en clase," dijo.

"Si, quizás antes," Draco dijo, sonriendo fríamente. Snape asintió mientras caminaban por el pasillo, mirando con curiosidad la expresión de alivio en el rostro de Corey.

"¿Cómo te va en tus otras clases, Corey?" Snape pregunto repentinamente, haciendo que Corey lo mirara sorprendido.

"¿Otras clases?"

"Si, considerando que eres sobresaliente en la mía, asumo que la situación es similar en otras materias," Snape dijo con calma.

"Bueno, algo así," Corey dijo.

"¿Qué me dices de la clase de la Profesora Craw? Estas prestándole atención especial a la clase de defensa, de eso estoy seguro. Al menos, eso espero."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, de alguna manera esta dirigida hacia estudiantes que tienen la tendencia a descontrolarse y no saberlo hasta que es demasiado tarde," Snape dijo. "Aunque no conozco a alguien que pueda pertenecer a esa categoría. ¿y tu?"

Corey alzo los hombros inocentemente y negó con la cabeza sonriendo, apresurando un poco el paso para entrar a la librería antes que el Profesor. Snape lo observo con el ceño fruncido, agregando a Corey a la lista de personas a las que debía vigilar.


	20. Duelo de Quidditch

**Capitulo XX**

**Encuentro de Quidditch**

La nieve comenzó a caer la cuarta semana de Noviembre, deslizándose perezosamente por los campos e inspirando a Jennifer con pensamientos acerca del festival Navideño próximo a llegar. Armada con ideas, fue a la sala de maestros, esperando encontrar a alguien pasando el frio fin de semana dentro del castillo.

"¡Hola, Jennifer!" Rolanda dijo cálidamente mientras entraba. "¿No trabajo de seguridad?"

"No, tengo el día libre," Jennifer respondió.

"Ah, se lo que es eso. Me gane uno o dos para mi alguna vez. ¿Entonces que has hecho todo el día?"

"Planes para el festival," Jennifer admitió, mostrándole sus notas.

"¿Tienes el día libre y lo desperdicias trabajando en un proyecto escolar? Típico," Rolanda rio.

"Bueno, este es trabajo divertido," Jennifer dijo en su defensa, abriendo la puerta del armario para ver el horario que estaba en la parte de atrás de de esta. "¿De quien es la escoba?" se pregunto en voz alta al ver la extraña y grande escoba de carreras de apariencia amenazante dentro. Rolanda hecho un vistazo y miro a Jennifer divertida.

"No es una escoba. Eso es un boggart."

"Oh." Jennifer cerró la puerta, mirando su reloj antes de sentarse en la mesa.

"Comenzaba a preguntarme si regresaría, se fue por un buen tiempo. Humphrey siempre ha preferido ese armario," Rolanda rio. "Bueno, hasta hace unos años."

Jennifer se sirvió un poco de te escuchando entretenida la historia de cuando Remus quiso enseñarle a su clase acerca de esas creaturas, y Jennifer rio incontrolablemente cuando Rolanda llego a la parte en la que el boggart, que cambiaba su forma en lo que mas temiera la persona que lo observaba, se transformo en Snape cuando fue el turno de Neville y como el chico lo imagino en la ropa de su abuela.

"Desearía haber estado ahí para verlo," Rolanda dijo mientras reía. "Sin embargo no es de sorprenderse que se fuera por tanto tiempo. Remus era un buen profesor. Desearía que se hubiera quedado."

"Suena como un buen maestro," Jennifer sonrió, asintiendo. "Pero seré egoísta y diré que me alegra que se haya ido, de no ser así nunca habría llegado aquí."

"Tienes razón, y has sido de gran ayuda para la escuela, de eso no hay duda," Rolanda dijo, mirando sus notas. "Además, Remus no se fue realmente, solo cambio de posición. Pero ese es Dumbledore. Si una persona pertenece a la escuela, real y verdaderamente, el buscara la manera de asegurarse de que esa persona se quede, sin importar que. No creo que la mitad del personal siguiera aquí sin la ayuda del Director de alguna manera u otra. Aun así todos dicen que Hogwarts esta mejor que nunca."

Jennifer sonrió pensando en esas palabras y no podía estar más de acuerdo. Tenía muchísima suerte de estar ahí, y aun con los problemas y dificultades en las que se había visto en vuelta durante esos tres años, no desearía estar en otro lugar.

"¡Jennifer algunas de estas ideas son geniales! Y si, tienes razón sobre las Ruedas de Colores, definitivamente necesitamos un puesto para eso. ¿Crees que puedas convencer a Severus de sentarse en el tanque de pintura?" Rolanda sonrió traviesamente.

"Sinceramente lo dudo," Jennifer rio. "Pero yo lo hare, al menos. Aunque tengo el presentimiento que Corey tratara de aprovecharse como lo hace en clase con sus preguntas ininteligentes."

"¿sigue con eso? Escuche que fue con Poppy el otro día, quería saber porque si era tan buena sanadora Harry, Minerva y Dumbledore usaban anteojos, ya que incluso los Muggles tenían cirugías para corregir eso. Ella estaba bastante molesta. ¡Hey, carreras de escobas, que gran idea! Hazlas el día de Navidad así cualquiera que reciba una nueva podrá usarla. En realidad, ¿Qué tal si agregamos algunos eventos de nieve y escobas ya que estamos en eso?"

Filius Flitwick entro a la habitación y rápidamente comenzó a aportar ideas, emocionado mientras revisaba las notas y haciendo observaciones en los eventos y horarios para poder organizarse mejor. Jennifer, que tenia toda la intención de regresar a su habitación después de que Severus terminara su ronda de patrullaje, perdió completamente la noción del tiempo mientras Filius traía un mapa de los jardines de la escuela y comenzaban a acomodar los eventos que estaban ya planeados.

"Debí saberlo," Severus dijo cuando entro y miro las notas de Jennifer, con aspecto molesto. "¿No mencionaste que este seria un día tranquilo? ¿No ibas a permanecer en tu habitación?"

"Santo cielo, Severus, ni siquiera están casados aun. ¿No es muy pronto para querer dirigir su vida?" Rolanda dijo. "Además, siendo encargado de seguridad, podrías venir y ayudarnos un poco con esto."

Dando un gran suspiro de molestia, Severus fue a dejar su capa en el armario, encontrándose con su propia imagen observándolo al abrir la puerta. Rápidamente la cerró. "Por cierto, Severus, Humphrey esta de regreso," Rolanda agrego, sin siquiera voltear a verlo. "¿Qué tal esquiar con escobas, Filius?"

"Tendremos que preguntarle a Poppy por eso, tal vez le de mucho trabajo," guiño el ojo. "Además, espero que los juegos mecánicos que estoy preparando los mantengan ocupados."

Severus dejo su capa en el respaldo de una silla mientras se dirigía a tomar asiento, viendo a través de la mesa a Jennifer quien estaba estudiándolo a conciencia, intrigada, olvidándose de las otras dos personas que estaban en medio de otra lluvia de ideas. Severus desvió la mirada y trato de tomar interés en la planeación, comenzando a hablar sobre algunas de las ideas mas descabelladas en la mesa.

Fue entonces que Minerva entro a la sala de maestros, exasperada. Los demás la observaron con curiosidad mientras habría la puerta del armario solo lo suficiente para tomar el horario antes de cerrarla de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasa, Minerva?" Jennifer pregunto.

"Oh, tu sabes lo molesta que ha estado Anna desde lo que paso en Halloween, y después de lo de Hogsmeade decidió ir a casa por ese festejo americano, ¿Verdad?" Minerva dijo.

"Si, hablamos de eso, Dumbledore la envió con Audi y Vallid," Severus dijo. De hecho, esa fue la única forma en que el accedió a dejarla ir. Jennifer asintió.

"Bueno, Sirius no lo supo hasta que ella se fue, y el cree que Anna no regresara así que fue a buscarla," Minerva suspiro. Severus salto por la sorpresa, sus ojos tenían una mirada peligrosa. "Dumbledore trato de convencerlo, pero no escucho. Tomo un avión Muggle. Ahora la vigilancia del Bosque Prohibido no está cubierta."

"Cielos," Rolanda dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Anna a estado muy alterada últimamente," Jennifer admitió. "Pero Dumbledore dijo que no nos preocupáramos y le diéramos tiempo para superarlo. Sirius solo va a empeorar las cosas. Ella ha estado muy molesta desde ese incidente del Animago. Si el la encuentra, no va a ser algo lindo." Severus dijo mientras volvía a tomar su lugar.

"Bueno, están muy lejos ahora para hacer cualquier cosa. Estoy segura que Vallid se encargara si las cosas se salen de control," Minerva dijo, "Pero alguien tendrá que tomar mas turnos en el bosque."

"Puedo tomar algunas noches si es necesario, Minerva," Jennifer se ofreció.

"Oh, no lo harás. Absolutamente no. No quiero que pases toda la noche sola en ese bosque," Severus dijo. Rolanda, Filius y Minerva lo observaron. "Tomare cualquier turno extra que sea necesario."

"¿Entonces lo que dices es que no me crees capaz de encargarme de un patrullaje?" Jennifer pregunto poniéndose de pie.

"No, lo que dije fue, que no quiero que estés sola en el bosque de noche. Hay muchas personas que te quieren muerta."

"Las mismas personas que te quieren muerto a ti, y aun así vas a hacerlo. Mira, Severus, entiendo todo eso de querer saber que es lo que estoy haciendo, pero no necesito tu protección. Soy más que capaz de cuidarme a mi misma. Soy la profesora de Defensa de esta escuela, ¿O ya lo olvidaste?" Jennifer dijo molesta.

"Profesores, quizás debamos de discutir esto en mi-"Minerva comenzó a decir.

"¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!"

"¡Por todos los cielos que tiene que ver, siempre tiene que ver con eso!"

"Se que eres mas que capaz de cuidar de ti misma, pero no hay razón para tomar riesgos innecesarios." Severus dijo tranquilamente.

"¡Esto no es innecesario, es un asunto de seguridad! Puedo proteger esta escuela tanto como tu," Jennifer contesto furiosa.

"Claro, solo prefiero que lo hagas dentro de los terrenos del colegio como el resto de las brujas para que no te arriesgues demasiado."

Toda la habitación quedo en silencio. Minerva, que estaba tratando de forzarlos físicamente a salir de la sala de maestros se detuvo y lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados. Rolanda que estaba sentada comiendo palomitas repentinamente se detuvo y lo fulmino con la mirada, y Filius lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Esta es una maldita conspiración," Jennifer dijo, Severus parecía incomodo. "Así que pon a Minerva y Sinistra a cargo del castillo, Rolanda, Pomona y Sybil en la puerta, y a mi y a Rolanda en los juegos y la parte aérea de los terrenos, todas convenientemente fuera del camino en caso de que una emergencia 'real' se presente, ¿No es así?"

"Jennifer, ¿No crees que es intencional, o si?" Minerva dijo, pero algo en su voz le dijo a Jennifer que ella ya sabia la respuesta. Jennifer vio a Severus y después a Filius antes de voltear con Minerva.

"Es intencional, y si estoy leyendo esto correctamente, parece que fue a sugerencia de Severus," Jennifer lo observo.

"Estas medidas de seguridad se decidieron un verano antes de que llegaras aquí, Jennifer," Minerva puntualizo.

"Así que no es dirigido hacia mi personalmente ¡Pero lo tomare como algo personal! Puedo hacer cualquier cosa que tu hagas, Severus Snape, e incluso ser mejor que tu en la mayoría. Si quiero tomar un patrullaje, es mi decisión y no tuya."

"Actúas como una niña, Jennifer. Si crees que te dejare ir sola, estas muy equivocada."

"Te reto a un ajuste de cuentas… un combate a duelo, y si gano, me dejaras en paz y podre decidir que hacer por mi misma. ¡Estoy cansada de tu sobreprotección!" Severus la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, apretando los dientes.

"Bien. Pero si tu eres la retadora, seré yo quien elija el evento," dijo el.

"Bien," contesto ella, cruzándose de brazos.

"Quidditch," el sonrió triunfante dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí. Jennifer lo observo completamente furiosa. Lo había elegido porque esperaba que ella no aceptara.

"¡Por supuesto, estoy dentro!" dijo justo cuando Severus alcanzo la puerta. El se dio la vuelta para verla.

"Oh, vamos, no puedes decirlo en serio. Ni siquiera puedes usar tu automática para flotar," dijo.

"Un equipo de brujas de mi elección, personal y estudiantes, contra un equipo de tu elección. Podemos hacerlo un evento previo a las vacaciones," Jennifer dijo.

"Minerva, ¿Podrías hacerla razonar y decirle que la escuela no apoyara esa clase de eventos? ¿Di algo?" Severus comento, rodando los ojos.

"Si esta escuela va apoyar o no en este caso, creo, que eso se lo dejare a Dumbledore," dijo tranquilamente. "Pero si el acepta, cuenta conmigo," Minerva sonrió levemente.

"Oh, definitivamente estoy dentro," Rolanda acepto también, tomando un puñado de palomitas de maíz completamente entretenida. Severus sacudió la cabeza molesto y sin poder creerlo.

"Bien. Que se haga como tú quieres. El juego habrá terminado antes de que puedas parpadear," dijo, saliendo de manera intempestiva de la sala de maestros.

Después de rechazar educadamente la propuesta de Severus de unirse a su equipo, Dumbledore se ofreció como arbitro, a lo que los dos equipos accedieron rápidamente. Una vez que era obvio que el 'fiasco' iba a llevarse acabo, Severus no perdió tiempo para conformar su equipo. Fue directamente con Harry Potter antes que con cualquier otro, aunque las brujas hacían apuestas acerca de si el chico jugaría o no. Fue Jennifer quien perdió esa batalla ya que Harry acepto jugar solo si Ron también participaba, después de esto Jennifer recluto a Ginny y Hermione.

El día del partido era frio y claro, pero sin viento. Jennifer miro nerviosa a su equipo. Minerva y Rolanda asignaron su puesto a cada integrante y planearon una estrategia. Jennifer seria el Guardián (Tratando de que volara lo menos posible,) Rolanda y Hermione serian los Golpeadores, Ginny Weasley el Buscador, y Minerva, Julie Brim, y Susan Bones los Cazadores. El corazón de Jennifer dio un vuelco cuando vio al otro equipo, y les dio una mirada nerviosa. Severus seria el Golpeador, eligiendo a Corey como el otro (lo que sorprendió realmente a Jennifer, considerando que Amadeus era uno de los mejores golpeadores que habían tenido en algunos años,) Harry era el Buscador, Draco Malfoy el Guardián y Filius, Justin Finch-Fletchley, y Ron Weasley los cazadores.

"¿Harry, Justin y Draco? Estamos en muchos problemas," Jennifer murmuro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Craw, regresa aquí," Rolanda dijo, tratando de llamar su atención. "Muy bien, Profesora Craw, si ellos se acercan a un aro diferente al que estas protegiendo y crees que no puedes alcanzarlos, no lo intentes. Solo déjalos pasar, y has tu mejor esfuerzo. Nuestra ventaja esta en nuestros Cazadores y Golpeadores, así que necesitamos trabajar con eso. Nosotros trataremos de detener a Harry y Justin ya que son nuestras amenazas mas grandes allá afuera, y también protegeremos a nuestro Buscador, por supuesto. Pero los mas importante de todo, hay que divertirnos ¿De acuerdo?" Rolanda dijo, y la respuesta fue un silencio total. "Muy bien, tal vez no sea solo por diversión, pero también debemos de divertirnos," dijo mientras reía. "¡En posiciones! Jennifer no te molestes en dar toda la vuelta con nosotros solo ve directamente a los aros, ¿bien?"

Jennifer suspiro audiblemente y asintió, encontrándole sentido a esa instrucción. Aun estaba un poco molesta con Severus por haber elegido ese juego, algo en lo que el sabia que ella era terrible.

Ahora tendría que apoyarse en su equipo para probar su punto. Mientras salían, una audiencia de estudiantes gritaba "¡Vamos, brujas!" y "¡Vamos, magos!" Jennifer sonrió nerviosa y los saludo con la mano, deteniéndose frente a los aros, deseando que todo terminara pronto. Desde ahí podía ver a los equipos formar un círculo mientras esperaban por la pelota, y observo como Dumbledore, con apariencia casi cómica por su túnica de árbitro y los lentes en la cabeza, caminaba por el campo. En el aire volaron la Snitch y las Bludgers, un momento después les siguió la Quaffle. Justin de manera perfecta la atrapo justo un segundo después de Susan, y antes de que Jennifer se diera cuenta los dos equipos se dirigían hacia ella. Moviéndose frenéticamente mientras la Quaffle venia hacia su posición, Jennifer de alguna forma logro desviarla. Ron la atrapo rápidamente, lanzándola al aro mas bajo.

"Tendrá que hacer que esa escoba se mueva mas rápido, Profesora Craw," Filius dijo con afán de molestarla mientras pasaba a su lado. Minerva había capturado la pelota del otro lado del aro y se lanzo a una velocidad alarmante hacia el otro extremo del campo. Justin estaba justo detrás de ella, pero en el ultimo momento Minerva se dio la vuelta completa dirigiéndose hacia el suelo, dando vueltas y volviendo a tomar altura antes de que Malfoy siquiera pudiera reaccionar. Jennifer trato de aplaudir y casi se cae de su escoba, decidiendo que seria mejor preocuparse por el equipo que ahora venia hacia donde ella estaba.

Pero mientras Jennifer se preparaba para cubrir su posición, una Bludger se dirigió hacia los jugadores y golpeo a Justin, provocando que casi soltara la pelota. El la arrojo hacia Filius pero Julie se interpuso entre ellos, tomándola y elevándose rápidamente hacia el lado contrario del campo. Jennifer se relajo, observando todo mientras sonreía. Si las cosas seguían así, su victoria seria segura.

Del otro lado del campo, Severus estaba todo menos complacido. Minerva estaba dando muestras de ser casi tan rápida como Justin en su escoba, y sus maniobras expertas les estaban dando una ventaja definitiva, sin mencionar la puntería perfecta de Rolanda con el bate. Volando cerca de Corey, Severus llamo su atención.

"Trata de derribar a McGonagall," le dijo y entro de nuevo al juego justo cuando Malfoy atrapaba la Quaffle y se la lanzaba a Justin. Susan la intercepto, diciéndole algo a Justin mientras regresaba. Ella fingió lanzar el balón hacia el tercer aro, y mientras Draco se movía para bloquearlo Susan lanzo hacia Minerva quien anoto en el aro que estaba debajo de ellos antes de que el pudiera hacer algo para detenerla. Cuando se dio la vuelta, fue atacada repentinamente por una Bludger que logro esquivar, y mientras giraba alguien llego por un costado y se llevo la pelota de sus manos. Filius rápidamente se la paso a Justin y se dio un respiro mientras Justin se adelantaba por la parte de atrás, seguido por McGonagall, que al mismo tiempo trataba de esquivar otra Bludger. Hooch no se había perdido la carnicería en contra de su Cazador estrella, así que decidió volar a su lado, esperando a que llegara el siguiente golpe. Pero mientras se acercaban a los aros, las Bludgers parecían haber desaparecido. Justin voló al aro más alto y anoto, Minerva rápidamente atrapo la bola del otro lado y la lanzo hacia Julie para luego dirigirse al otro lado del campo. Justo en ese momento, una Bludger apareció de nuevo y Corey impacto a McGonagall directamente. Hermione, que estaba del otro lado trato de golpear la Bludger en dirección a Justin.

"Hermione," Rolanda voló sobre la chica mientras observaba a los demás y como Minerva atravesaba el aro mas bajo con la Quaffle, "¿Soy solo yo, o esas Bludgers no pasan de nuestro lado del estadio?"

"No, creo que tiene razón. ¿Que cree que estén planeando?"

"Tengo una corazonada, sígueme," Rolanda le dijo y regresaron a su lado del campo justo cuando Ron hacia lo mismo con la Quaffle en mano. Con un poco mas de fuerza de lo normal, Rolanda golpeo una de las Bludgers y esta paso por sobre la cabeza de Ron y se dirigió hacia los anillos, justo cuando Jennifer volaba hacia el aro del centro para protegerlo. Severus, llegando medio segundo antes que Corey, se encontró con la Bludger y la golpeo en dirección contraria sin ningún objetivo en particular, y Corey la golpeo unos segundos antes de que también atravesara uno de los aros, enviándola hacia la posición de Susan quien se acercaba por atrás.

Rolanda dio una vuelta para tomar la pelota que Corey había golpeado, dirigiéndola de nuevo hacia Jennifer, que estaba distraída viendo como Ron anotaba en el aro mas bajo. Ella levanto la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Severus a su lado bateando la Bludger mientras Minerva pasaba con la Quaffle.

"Así que alguien tiene miedo de que Jennifer no pueda esquivar la Bludger, ¿No es así? Bueno, entonces será fácil mantenerlos ocupados." Rolanda se acerco a Hermione y le dijo algo. Sonriendo las dos se separaron.

Jennifer no podía creer lo bien que lo estaban haciendo. El marcador era 120 – 30 a favor de las Brujas, extrañamente aun no había señales de la Snitch. Harry y Ginny aun estaban volando sobre ellos, mirando, mientras prestaban atención al juego, y Minerva estaba probando ser una digna rival en los aros.

Draco, aunque era un Buscador decente, no tenia mucha madera de Guardián (no es que Jennifer fuera mejor, pero al menos lo había hecho muy bien en dos ocasiones), y Justin había enfrentado un constante ataque de Bludgers desde que el partido inicio y había recibido algunos golpes. Pero incluso Jennifer no estaba ciega al hecho de que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo con los Golpeadores del equipo de los Magos, porque aunque habían apuntado muchas veces contra Minerva, Susan y Julie, parecía que tenían problemas para mantener las Bludger en movimiento. Rolanda, por otra parte, no dudaba en golpearlas con todas sus fuerzas. Jennifer escucho una ronda de aplausos cuando Minerva le lanzo la Quaffle a Susan cerca del aro mas bajo y ella lo atravesó. Jennifer rio. Si los chicos no anotaban algunos puntos pronto, tendrían una de las peores derrotas de la historia. Unas cuantas anotaciones mas como esa e incluso Harry no podría ayudarlos.

Harry, volando mas arriba cerca del centro del campo, sacudía su cabeza pensando exactamente lo mismo. Filius paso debajo de el con el balón, lanzándolo hacia Ron quien se apresuro hacia el anillo mas alto. Rolanda y Hermione, se cruzaron tratando de golpear a Justin con las Bludger una vez mas, después antes de que Corey o Severus pudieran reaccionar enviaron una justo a los aros de las Brujas. Afortunadamente, su puntería fallo por mucho, pasando debajo de Ron, y de repente Harry se dio cuenta de que se dirigía directamente hasta Jennifer, quien flotaba entre el anillo medio y el superior. Corey se apresuro a golpear una y enviarla hacia los Cazadores, mientras Severus lanzo la otra hacia Hooch.

"¿Que rayos crees que estas haciendo, Hooch, te quedaste ciega?" le grito Severus. Jennifer tenía poco tiempo para observar, volando hacia Ron que dejo caer la Quaffle. Usando sus habilidades de Buscadora, Julie dio una vuelta y voló en picada para alcanzar la Quaffle antes de que tocara el suelo.

"¡Puedo preguntarte lo mismo, Snape! ¿En que equipo estas?" Hooch dijo burlándose mientras bateaba una Bludger hacia Filius que trataba de interponerse en el pase de Julie hacia Minerva. Pero justo antes de que Severus pudiera virar y adentrarse en el campo, otra Bludger apareció cerca de los aros, y Severus se detuvo para regresarla hacia los Cazadores.

Jennifer se encontró de nuevo en el centro de la acción mientras Justin volaba de regreso con la pelota, y ella se inclino un poco en su escoba, esperando a descifrar que dirección tomaría el chico. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que dos Bludger venían hacia ella y forzó su escoba hacia arriba, apenas esquivando una mientras Corey golpeaba a la otra. Jennifer dijo una maldición en voz baja cuando vio a Justin tratando de atravesar el aro mas bajo con la Quaffle y con dificultad trato de hacer a su escoba cooperar, determinada a no perder más puntos de ventaja. Apenas si lo logro, afortunadamente Minerva estaba ahí, así que mientras Jennifer bloqueaba la entrada de la pelota con su pierna Minerva la atrapo antes de que cualquiera se adelantara. Severus siguió una Bludger y la lanzo hacia Corey quien al no tener a Jennifer a la vista la golpeo con dirección a Minerva. La Bludger golpeo la escoba de Minerva haciéndola perder el control por un momento, pero escucho a Susan al frente y le lanzo la Quaffle. Se detuvo para revisar el daño, silbando suavemente al ver una pequeña grieta en el mango. Tendría que bajar de intensidad ahora, pensó, mirando como Susan hacia otra anotación.

Hooch estaba divirtiéndose como hace mucho no lo hacia mientras bateaba Bludgers hacia donde estaba Jennifer otra vez, riendo mientras escuchaba la campana y se daba cuenta de que el marcador era 180-30. Probablemente debieron haber elegido reservas, Hooch pensó, porque no había manera de que Harry pudiera ganar atrapando la Snitch. Una anotación mas y la victoria seria para las chicas sin importar quien la encontrara primero, y una derrota humillante como esa era algo con lo que molestaría a Severus sin piedad, no podía esperar a que sucediera. En ese momento, vio algo por el rabillo del ojo, y volteo al escuchar el aleteo de unas alas, Harry y Ginny pasaron a toda velocidad a su lado mientras seguían la Snitch. Justo cuando Jennifer tenía otra precaria intervención y Minerva llevaba el balón en sus manos. Corey, entendiendo la importancia de esa ultima anotación atrapo una Bludger y la lanzo hacía Minerva, con una expresión de desesperación. Rolanda sonrió y la golpeo, enviándola una vez más hacia Jennifer.

"¡Snape, Idiota! ¡Deja de jugar con tu novia y detén a Ginny antes de que atrape la Snitch y perdamos!" Corey grito molesto.

El grupo de estudiantes que estaban en los asientos lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo hicieron una expresión de sorpresa al escuchar su tono, preguntándose cuantos puntos acababa de perder por ese comentario. Pero Severus, pareció, que solo lo observó por un momento y después vio como Ginny y Harry pasaron junto a Jennifer haciendo círculos mientras perseguían la Snitch. Las Bludger pasaron volando, y Jennifer, un poco distraída por los dos Buscadores, fue de nueva cuenta un blanco humano, forzando su escoba hacia arriba y hacia abajo para evitar las dos Bludger, aferrándose de manera extraña a ella, su escoba peleaba mientras ella trataba de enderezarla. Desde donde estaba pudo ver a Ginny y Harry volando cerca del suelo, y escucho un bate golpeando algo detrás mientras una Bludger se dirigía hacia ella y hacia los dos chicos. Dando un grito de sorpresa, Jennifer se alejo del camino de la Bludger que era seguida por Severus, quien paso debajo de ella mientras el se dirigía al centro del campo. Jennifer, finalmente pudo regresar su atención al juego, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que algo debía de haber pasado en los aros contrarios, ya que mientras se aceraban a ella Minerva permanecía atrás, su escoba actuaba extraño como si tuviera problemas para sostenerse en el aire. Eso quería decir que su mejor Cazador estaba inhabilitado, pensó, y ahora Justin se acercaba hacia ella a una velocidad de miedo.

Ginny apenas si esquivo las dos Bludgers que pasaron junto a ella tratando desesperadamente de mantenerse a la par de Harry. Ahora dependía de ellos, y mientras atravesaban el centro del campo apenas si notaron a los equipos volando al lado contrario hacia los aros de los Magos y a Minerva detrás de ellos, aplaudiendo y gritando su nombre. Fue entonces cuando Ginny supo que tenía que lograrlo. Un momento más y los chicos probablemente ganarían, ella sabia que Harry también estaba al tanto de eso. Fue entonces cuando se sorprendió al ver que el se inclinaba un poco mas sobre su escoba llevándola hasta los limites para conseguir ese centímetro extra y apoderarse de la Snitch.

Jennifer forzó su escoba para que subiera hasta el anillo más alto, sabiendo que no había forma de alcanzarlo a tiempo. Con un último estirón, la escoba automática supero su límite de velocidad mientras ella hacia un intento desesperado por detener la Quaffle que pasaba sobre su cabeza hacia el interior del aro, cuando un silbato sonó. Jennifer y el resto del equipo de brujas se congelaron del terror, preguntándose si en ese último segundo la victoria les había sido arrebatada de las manos. Después de todo un juego superando el campo, ¿Iban a perder solo porque Jennifer no llego a tiempo? Su corazón se contrajo por la revelación, mirando como el resto del equipo se dirigía al centro del campo donde estaba Dumbledore, escuchando por los altavoces que Harry había capturado la Snitch. Pero Dumbledore levantó una mano, captando la atención de todos, su voz estaba magnificada para que todos pudieran escucharlo.

"La Snitch fue atrapada por Harry Potter un segundo antes de que la Quaffle pasara por el aro, por lo tanto no es valido. El marcador oficial es de 180 a 180, ¡El primer empate en este campo de Quidditch en doscientos años! ¡Declaro a los dos equipos ganadores!" Dumbledore grito, y un rugido se escucho en las gradas. Alivio y estupefacción se disperso por los dos equipos y Jennifer abrazo a Justin Finch-Fletchley en el aire antes de que bajaran con los demás que estaban rodeando a Harry y Ginny. Rápidamente se vio atrapada entre abrazos y apretones de manos de estudiantes y profesores además de un muy orgulloso arbitro, que estaba riendo para si mismo y felicitándolos. Jennifer vio a Minerva quien asintió y le sonrió, y después a Severus, que estaba de pie fuera del grupo, y fue a abrazarlo cálidamente.

"Gran juego, aunque debo de admitir, que hubiera estado bien que pusieras atención en el Cazador, Harry, podríamos haber ganado, sabes," Ron dijo cuando las cosas comenzaron a calmarse.

" Lo se, Ron, Lo vi," Harry admitió. "Pero después de lo que tramamos no merecíamos ganar. Además, este juego no se trataba de buscar al mejor sino de demostrar que todos somos igualmente capaces, creo que ese punto se probo."

"Lamento lo de su escoba, Profesora McGonagall," Corey dijo apenado.

"Oh, esta bien. Es parte del juego, además ya era tiempo de buscar una nueva," dijo, sonriéndole. "Y debo admitir que fue lo mas divertido que he hecho en eras. ¿Que dicen si todos vamos a la sala de personal a celebrar?"

"Una idea esplendida," Dumbledore rio. Los alumnos emocionados iban un paso atrás de Minerva, Rolanda y Filius, Dumbledore espero a Jennifer y Severus que se habían quedado atrás. "Y bien ¿Los dos aprendieron algo de esto?" pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Supongo que aprendí a que no tengo que hacerlo todo sola," Jennifer dijo. "no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad si no fuera por el equipo. Trabajar juntos ayuda a combatir mis inseguridades y une las fuerzas de todos."

"Aprendí que Rolanda es un Golpeador brutal," Severus murmuro.

"¿Y?" Dumbledore continúo.

"Y que no puedo proteger a Jennifer de todo y hacer mi trabajo al mismo tiempo. ¿Podemos terminar con esto?" dijo Severus frunciendo el ceño.

"Me siento como una estudiante de nuevo," Jennifer dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y dirigiéndose a Dumbledore. "¿Cuándo dejara de enseñar?"

"Cuando ustedes se den cuenta de que están educándose a si mismos," Dumbledore dijo tranquilamente, entrando al castillo.


	21. Un Festival en Hogwarts

**Capitulo XXI**

**Un Festival en Hogwarts.**

El tiempo volaba para Jennifer mientras el festival se acercaba, absorta entre preparar exámenes, hacer acuerdos con los comerciantes, y supervisar el periódico, mientras se las arreglaba para tener un poco de tiempo los Viernes para ayudar a Minerva con los vestidos de las damas y uno más para Navidad. Minerva estuvo positivamente emocionada cuando Jennifer le pidió que fuera su dama de honor, pensando en que seria más probable que se lo preguntara a Anna o incluso a Rolanda. Pero para Jennifer siempre había sido fácil recurrir a Minerva sobre todo con respecto a Severus, sabiendo que obtendría un consejo razonable de ella, profesional y personalmente. A cambio de esto Minerva había tomado a Jennifer bajo sus alas desde el inicio, motivando su actitud propositiva mientras le ayudaba a ver los aspectos lógicos que siempre parecían retener la espontaneidad de Jennifer. Minerva, acepto, ofreciéndose inmediatamente a confeccionar los vestidos, y ellas dos se pusieron a trabajar como si no hubiera tiempo que perder. Jennifer no podía entender porque Minerva quería terminarlos con tanta prisa, pero ella solo le dijo que era una buena forma de relajarse y siguió marcando y midiendo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando tuvieron la Navidad sobre ellas, y Jennifer trato de convencer a sus estudiantes de que centraran su atención en sus exámenes y no en las ventanas desde donde podían ver tiendas, casetas, y establecimientos aparecer en la última tarde de clases.

Inesperadamente Severus apareció en la puerta, con una apariencia que expresaba todo menos felicidad. Jennifer tranquilamente salió por la puerta, tratando de mantener un ojo sobre su clase.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto en voz baja.

"Alguien esta preparando una tienda para Francis Pyther, y se que no estaba en la lista de vendedores. ¿Alguien se da cuenta de lo peligroso que es eso?" Severus pregunto irritado. Jennifer lo miro confundida.

"En realidad, Dumbledore lo invito para que pintara algunos retratos, y Rosmerta lo sabe. Supongo que debí de advertirte…"

"¿Advertirme? ¡Debiste detenerlo! De hecho, tengo toda la intención de echarlo fuera de aquí en el momento en que llegue," dijo mientras Jennifer trataba de hacerlo bajar la voz.

"Sera mejor que hables con Dumbledore antes de hacerlo. Es su invitado," Jennifer enfatizo una vez mas. "Confía en el. Sabes que ha hecho muchas pinturas para la escuela en los últimos quinientos…"

"Fuera de los terrenos de la escuela, donde no puede convertir al colegio en su banquete," Severus murmuro.

"Veras, sabes que yo… un segundo," Jennifer se detuvo después de ver varios ojos curiosos, amenazando con terminar el examen si alguien estaba copiando. Raftly entro por la ventana y se paro en el escritorio, molesto por tener que ser el niñero. Jennifer y Severus se retiraron unos pasos.

"Se lo mal que te sientes por esto, Severus, y no te culpo. Al mismo tiempo, estoy segura de que Dumbledore nunca, nunca lo hubiera invitado si por un momento lo considerara un peligro para cualquiera. Eso lo sabes," Jennifer dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. El estaba completamente quieto. "Aun así, si quieres hablar con Dumbledore para que lo reconsidere, te apoyare. No vale la pena que estés preocupado toda la semana."

Severus suspiro, extremadamente infeliz pero sabiendo que seria inútil tratar de convencer a Dumbledore de hacer lo contrario, aun con los dos del mismo lado. Pero tenia toda intención de dejarle muy claro su descontento por la situación.

"No dejes que se te acerque…" Severus le advirtió.

"Severus, tengo que hacer mi trabajo, ya lo sabes," Jennifer le recordó, pero vio la expresión de su rostro. "muy bien, muy bien, prometo que no me acercare a el a menos que otro miembro del personal este conmigo. Como si no pudiera hacerme cargo de uno de ellos yo sola," Jennifer gruño en voz baja. Antes de que Severus pudiera decir algo, Raftly comenzó a chillar y Jennifer se vio forzada a atender a su clase mientras uno de los estudiantes trataba de asomarse por la puerta.

Jennifer ceno en su salón de clases, esperando poder adelantar un poco de trabajo revisando los últimos ensayos para poder publicar las calificaciones. Severus estaba en el Gran comedor verificando algunas de las reglas para las festividades y entregando los horarios. Minerva llego justo después de la cena, con una lista de los estudiantes que tenían un permiso especial para ir a casa durante las vacaciones. No eran muchos; de hecho, la lista se había vuelto mas pequeña conforme el festival se acercaba y los alumnos convencían a sus padres de permitirles quedarse en el castillo.

"Parece que estamos listos," Minerva sonrió, emocionada a pesar de su semblante. "Y debo decir que se ve fantástico haya afuera. Deberías de dar un paseo por el patio antes de ir a dormir. Los estudiantes están lívidos, no les hemos permitido salir aun, pero estoy segura de que veras las ventanas llenas de cabezas cuando salgas," agrego divertida. "¿Pudiste hacer una cita con el Sr. Pyther?"

"Si, tengo la segunda cita del día 23. Pero Minerva, Severus no parecía muy feliz cuando descubrió que Pyther vendría. No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea."

"¿No fue idea de Dumbledore?" Minerva pregunto.

"Lo se, lo se, si fue una idea de Dumbledore espero que sea buena. Severus me hizo prometer que no me acercaría a el sin alguien que me escoltara," Jennifer dijo.

"Bueno, eso no será un problema. Se que Dumbledore tiene la primera cita del 23, y había dicho que le interesaba acompañarte en tu sesión si era el mismo día. Me asegurare de que Severus este ocupado en lo que terminan tu pintura. Estoy segura de que cuando reciba tu regalo en Navidad estará mas que complacido," Minerva trato de animarla.

"Bueno, ya lo veremos," Jennifer dijo, acercándose a la puerta para pegar las calificaciones. "¡Ahí están! Todo esta hecho, que comiencen los juegos," dijo riendo.

Corey, que en ese momento corría por las escaleras traseras, no podría haber estado más de acuerdo si la hubiera escuchado, aunque los juegos que tenía en mente no eran de la clase que la Profesora Craw aprobaría. El trato de contenerse un poco y evitar que el cristal sonara en sus bolsillos, su túnica estaba llena con una preciosa carga pensó mientras entraba a un corredor abandonado donde un grupo de estudiantes lo esperaban frunciendo el ceño cuando lo vieron llegar.

"Ya era hora. Casi te mando a buscar," Draco dijo, mirándolo. "Así que ¿Lo conseguiste?" Corey asintió rápidamente, tratando de tomar un poco de aire. "¿Te vio alguien?"

"No, por supuesto que no," Corey dijo, mirando sus ropas. Había separado cuidadosamente los frascos antes de llegar ahí, y con el mismo cuidado saco cada uno entregándole uno a cada chico, dejando el último para Draco. "Aquí tienen, todos y cada uno." Draco miro la botella por un momento, y después vio a Corey. "No te preocupes, funcionara."

"Solo para estar seguros, ¿Por qué no lo tomas primero tu, Corey? Después de todo, esto es para probar tus lealtades. No deberías de tener ningún problema para tomar tu poción, toma la mía," Draco sugirió, regresándole el frasco.

"Muy bien," Corey dijo tranquilamente destapándolo y bebiéndolo por completo. Sintió un cosquilleo y observo sus manos, de repente estas desaparecieron de su vista, junto con el resto de su cuerpo, su túnica parecía caminar por si sola. "Wow, ¿si que funciona, verdad?" Corey dijo, sacando otro frasco que floto hacia Draco. El lo tomo dejándolo a un lado, y Corey comenzó a desvestirse, haciendo un hechizo para protegerse del frio antes de deshacerse del resto de sus ropas. "¿Ven? Trabaja perfecto. El libro decía que duraría por seis horas así que tienen mucho tiempo para hacer lo que quieran." Dijo animado.

"Bien hecho, Willowby. Te veré en unas horas," Draco asintió hacia sus compañeros y estos empezaron a dejar la habitación. "Y no hagas ninguna tontería o te dejes llevar. No te cubriremos si te atrapan."

Corey espero unos minutos, buscando alrededor un lugar donde esconder sus pertenencias antes de encontrar un guardarropa, ponerlo todo ahí y salir corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor. Antes de llegar muy lejos se encontró con Taylor y Doug, que hablaban tranquilamente.

"Shh cuidado con lo que dices, no olvides que puede haber otros por aquí," Corey dijo, haciéndolos saltar de la sorpresa. "Aquí, estoy jalando tu manga, Taylor, vamos," dijo, y con cuidado se ocultaron. Taylor y Doug miraron un montón de ropas caer, y dos frascos salieron, flotando hasta ellos "Bueno, no se queden ahí parados, tómenlos y guárdenlos en sus bolsillos por ahora. Después regresen a nuestra habitación y tómenselo. Rápido, antes de que se acabe la cena."

"¿Podemos comer primero?" Doug pregunto.

"¿Te parece que estoy en posición de comer? Malfoy me hizo tomar una de las pociones."

"¿Cuál?" Taylor pregunto.

"¡Sshh! Basta de preguntas, hay que hacerlo ahora. ¡No me metí en todos estos problemas para perderme la diversión! " Corey dijo. Los otros dos chicos fueron a sus dormitorios, y Corey fácilmente paso sin ser visto por la Señora Gorda con ellos. En poco tiempo los dos chicos habían tomado la poción y se habían desvestido mientras Corey hacia el hechizo para que no sintieran frio.

"No se olviden de regresar a media noche," Corey susurro. "el efecto se terminara poco después de esa hora."

"¿Y que de las revisiones?" Doug susurro.

"Bueno, si insisten tanto siempre pueden regresar mas temprano, pero yo no me iré hasta ver si mi plan funciono," Corey dijo. "Esperemos a que alguien salga y después lo seguimos." Los tres esperaron impacientemente junto a la puerta. Finamente se abrió mientras Ginny y Harry entraban, seguidos por Ron y Hermione.

"Solo ten cuidado de que no te atrapen, Harry. Sabes que Snape va estar vigilando el patio esta noche, y si se entera seguro te castigara."

"No te preocupes, solo será una salida rápida en los campos y estaré de regreso antes de que alguien me extrañe," Harry prometió. Rápidamente los tres estudiantes menores contuvieron su aliento y pasaron a un lado de los chicos, directo hacia las escalares.

"¿Ven? No somos los únicos," Corey susurro, esperando que los dos estuvieran lo suficiente cerca para escucharlo.

"Solo esperemos que no seamos a los que atrapan," Doug contesto.

No paso mucho antes de que pisaran la nieve, mirando alrededor sorprendidos por la transformación. Desde la fuente central hasta la puerta, puestos y tiendas de colores estaban por todo el camino, la mayoría cubiertas por la noche, las luces reflejaban las sombras de los comerciantes que se preparaban para el día siguiente. Del lado izquierdo de la puerta entre el espacio de la pared interior y la exterior había muchos juegos como toboganes y una casa de la risa. A la derecha había mesas y una gran área de comida, con un toldo que serviría para proteger a los comensales de la nieve. Puestos con diferentes juegos estaban por todas partes, mientras fuera de las puertas un camino de paredes de hielo conducía alrededor del campo de Quidditch, Corey no estaba seguro de donde mirar primero, todo parecía interesante. Pero su nariz le recordó lo hambriento que estaba, y siguió el olor de la comida hasta su lugar de origen.

Un establecimiento abierto estaba acondicionado con mesas y sillas, y una extraña barra de madera, muy bien pulida y lista para las enormes cantidades de bebidas que se servirían al día siguiente. El diseño de la barra estaba tallado de manera laboriosa con diseños de rosas y espinas, y en el centro había tres escobas que se cruzaban a la altura del mango. Corey, que nunca había ido a Hogsmeade, nunca habría hecho la conexión, y tampoco había reconocido a Rosmerta que estaba ocupada acomodando las mesas sobre el piso de hielo. Ella se dio la vuelta de manera repentina mirando hacia el suelo por un momento, después se dirigió hacia la barra, buscando algo detrás de ella. Saco un plato con rollos de carne calientes de manera tan casual como si esperara compañía, dejándolos al final de la barra dentro del establecimiento.

"Solo una palabra de sabiduría al aire," dijo, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. "Un estomago vacio es un estomago ruidoso." Ella se ocupo detrás de la barra pretendiendo no darse cuenta de como Corey se llenaba la boca con comida, tratando de no quemarse en el proceso. Rosmerta decidió dejar el plato ahí por un tiempo, solo en caso de tener más visitantes.

Sintiéndose mejor por haber comido y con mucha más disposición para explorar, Corey comenzó a caminar, mirando con curiosidad al interior de las tiendas. Mientras se acercaba a las atracciones, choco con algo y cayo de espaldas en la nieve levantándose rápidamente.

"¿Quién esta ahí?" Susurro con cautela.

"Taylor," dijo el otro chico. "¿Eres tu, Corey? Creo que Malfoy y su pandilla están en la resbaladilla. Mira, ¿Ves como se mueven los toboganes?"

"Bien, prefiero saber en donde están. Cielos, van a enfadarse tanto, · Corey dijo, tratando de encontrar el brazo del otro chico. "¿Has comido algo? Hay comida para nosotros."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Una mujer en el bar dejo un plato con rollos de carne. ¡Muy buenos! Vamos, te mostrare," el susurro, llevando a Taylor con el. La mujer estaba sentada sosteniendo una bebida humeante, dejando otro tarro frente a ella. De repente apareció una mano y tomo la bebida para después desaparecer.

"No creo que debas de preocuparte tanto. Si va a funcionar, va a funcionar. Y si no es así, confía en mi, el lo superara. Santo cielo, Harry, el hombre sobrevivió mas de diez años en Azkaban, el regresara," le aseguro al espacio vacio que estaba frente a ella.

"Sin embargo, nunca lo había visto tan mal. No lo entiendo. Quiero decir, parecía feliz de que ella hubiera regresado, y aun así la evita como a la plaga, y después se deprime por lo mismo," dijo la voz de Harry.

"Si, suena a amor para mi," Rosmerta sonrió. Después se dio la vuelta para ver a una mesa lejana donde otros dos rollos de carne comenzaron a flotar y después desaparecieron. Regreso a su posición original, y sostuvo su cabeza con su mano. "De verdad necesito hablar con Albus acerca de la seguridad."

Corey y Taylor regresaron a los juegos, silenciándose uno al otro hasta que Corey abrió uno de los puestos y pudieron entrar.

"Wow, ¿Es un tanque de agua?" Corey pregunto. Cinco extrañas ruedas de colores colgaban debajo de un gran tanque de cristal, muy similar a algo que él ya había visto en el mundo Muggle.

"No, no en este clima," Taylor rio. "Es una Rueda de los Colores. Alguien se sube ahí, y la persona que juega tiene que golpear las cinco ruedas, y después quien sea que esta ahí arriba es roseado con colores mágicos que no desaparecen en horas."

"¡Genial! Solo jugare este juego," Corey dijo.

"Sshh, escucho a alguien," Taylor dijo de repente. La tienda se levanto y volvió a bajar.

"¿Hay alguien aquí?" Doug susurro.

"¡Hola Doug, ven a ver esto!" Corey dijo.

"No, no, tenemos que salir de aquí. Snape esta haciendo su ronda, y de verdad parece que sabe algo. Tenemos que salir de aquí," Doug dijo. Corey sintió una mano sobre su rostro.

"¡Hey! ¡Cuidado!"

"Lo siento, Corey, pero es en serio, salgamos de aquí. Malfoy y Amadeus acaban de subir a la Montaña Flotadora, y si Snape ve que no esta el carro seguro que nos descubrirá."

"¿Montaña Flotadora? No mire ninguna montaña. ¿Es como una Montaña Rusa?" Corey pregunto.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, Corey, definitivamente nos atraparan," Taylor le advirtió. "Doug tiene razón, probablemente será mejor que salgamos de aquí."

"Ustedes dos adelántense, no quiero meterlos en problemas, "Corey susurro.

"¿Y tu que? No creo que McGonagall este muy feliz si terminas de nuevo en su oficina," Doug contesto.

"No. No me iré hasta que la bomba explote. No se preocupen, no tardara mucho, adelántense," Corey insistió.

"Vamos, Doug, no me arriesgare con Snape aquí afuera," Taylor dijo. La cortina volvió a levantarse, y Corey estaba algo aliviado de encontrarse solo de nuevo. Salió un momento después, tratando de cerrar la entrada al puesto. Fue cuando se dirigía a los juegos que vio a Severus Snape acercarse, mirando pensativo el lugar del que Corey acababa de salir, Snape estaba a punto de ir en la misma dirección cuando escucho que lo llamaban, y se dio la vuelta para ver a Jennifer. Corey salió corriendo hacia las resbaladillas.

"¡Wow, mira todo esto, no puedo creer todos las atracciones que Filius creo! Debe de estar por allá porque creo que vi la el carro de la Montaña elevarse," Jennifer comento.

"¿Oh, de verdad?" Severus dijo. Miro con los ojos entrecerrados al carro con forma de dragón que estaba sobre unos cortos rieles. El riel hacia un curva hacia arriba y después terminaba, solo era para mantener los carros en su lugar. La magia se encargaba de lo demás. "¿No has estado ahí?"

"No, aun no. Bueno no creo que nadie pueda convencerme de subirme a esa cosa."

"Definitivamente no," Severus estuvo de acuerdo. "Jennifer ¿has visto… o mas bien, no has visto a Potter por aquí?" Jennifer lo miro pensativa.

"No, para nada. ¿Por que, crees que pueda estar merodeando?"

"Bueno, alguien lo esta haciendo. Mi cadena sigue calentándose, y hay cientos de huellas sin dueño. Vamos," Severus dijo, caminando hacia el carrusel. Los animales del carrusel los miraron al pasar con ojos somnolientos pero no molestos, y la casa de la risa estaba completamente cerrada. Fue cuando se dirigieron a las resbaladillas.

La sincronía, en la opinión de Corey, no podía haber sido más perfecta. Había pasado justamente una hora desde que los Slytherin tomaron la poción, y Corey, de pie junto a los toboganes fuera del camino, observo con silencioso deleite como su poción experimental hecha con sumo cuidado perdía el efecto. Afortunadamente, Corey tuvo el presentimiento de que Malfoy lo haría beber una, y de último minuto la cambio por una de las pociones fuertes cuidando de que Draco tuviera la de efecto más cortó. Así que cuando Snape y Craw se dieron cuenta de que varios toboganes estaban siendo usados por aparentemente nadie, Crabbe y Amadeus aparecieron repentinamente, deslizándose hasta el fondo en todo su desnudo esplendor. Corey mordió su mano para no reírse mientras Jennifer grito por la sorpresa y Snape parpadeo. Bowyer y Casper trataron de ocultar en la nieve sus cuerpos desnudos cerca de la Montaña. Craw saco su varita y comenzó a lanzar ropas sobre las cabezas de los chicos mientras Snape les gritaba para que bajaran.

"Deberías de dejar que caminaran tal y como están, quizás así aprendan algo," Severus gruño, gritándole a Casper para que se apresurara.

"No gracias, puedo vivir sin ese espectáculo," Craw dijo, su voz tenia un tinte de molestia. "muy bien, ¿Quién quiere explicar esto?" ella exigió. Snape miraba alrededor.

"Vigila a estos, veré si puedo encontrar a alguien mas, "dijo, tocando su cuello. Ella asintió y se concentro en los chicos que estaban con ella, mirando directamente hacia Malfoy cuando los otros chicos voltearon a verlo. Malfoy, como ella se dio cuenta, estaba lívido de enojo. También descubrió que ese enojo estaba dirigido hacia Corey.

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Snape, Corey comenzó a sentirse ansioso. Seguramente no sospecharía que estaba metido en esto. Especialmente cuando Snape sabia que sus pociones no se terminaban…bueno, de manera no intencional. Pero mientras Malfoy comenzaba a relatar una distorsionada versión de la verdad de cómo Corey les había sugerido el recorrido y pidiendo que lo buscaran en su habitación donde seguramente no estaba, Corey realmente se puso nervioso. Tendría que ganarles a los profesores, eso lo sabía. Retrocediendo unos pasos, Corey salió corriendo por el patio directamente hacia la puerta. Pero desafortunadamente, había olvidado el detalle del que se dio cuenta Snape hace unos momentos, y mientras el Profesor observaba como las huellas comenzaban a aparecer sobre la nieve, se adelanto cortándole el camino y llegando primero a la puerta. Corey choco con el, cayendo de espaldas en la nieve dando un quejido. Snape no se movió, su expresión tampoco cambio mientras Corey lo observaba cuidadosamente, esperando que estallara. En lugar de eso, el se mantuvo de pie y apretó los dientes por un momento, mirando un punto en la distancia.

"Solo diré esto una vez," Snape dijo en un tono bajo, frio y peligroso. "si cierto Gryffindor de primer año no se encuentra en la puerta de mi oficina cuando llegue ahí dentro de cinco minutos, no vera el exterior de su habitación excepto para ir a clases hasta el final del año escolar. Y eso incluye Navidad." Después acomodo su capa alrededor y dio unos cuantos pasos para despejar la entrada. Corey sabia que lo mejor era no desobedecer, y sabia muy bien que Snape no era conocido por hacer amenazas vacías. También sabia, mientras entraba al castillo, que esto no iba a tener un resultado placentero.

Jennifer fue uno de los primeros profesores en llegar al festival cuando este abrió, sintiéndose casi tan emocionada como los estudiantes mientras observaba los puestos descubiertos y los mercaderes listos justo después del desayuno. De hecho, inmediatamente se dirigió a la rueda de los colores para charlar con el elfo vestido con coloridas ropas, ofreciéndose voluntariamente a ser el primer blanco.

"¡Vengan todos a la Rueda de Colores! ¡Golpeen cinco blancos, pinten a la victima y obtengan un premio! Elijan sus colores, cinco Knuts por un color y cinco lanzamientos! ¡Cinco knuts por cada color extra o por dos lanzamientos mas!" el Elfo dijo mientras algunos estudiantes caminaban cerca. Jennifer tenía una gran vista del festival y de los asistentes, y muy pronto comenzó a alentar a los estudiantes, provocándoles con apodos y algunas burlas, hasta el punto que el encargado solo tenía que explicar las reglas y recibir el dinero.

"Vamos Julie, ¡Puedes lanzar mejor que eso! ¿Jack te quedaras ahí, o tendré que ir por ti?" Jennifer sonrió, disfrutando el molestarlos sin que resultaran ofendidos.

"Bueno, yo tengo una queja contra usted así que tal vez tenga que venir por mi, Profesora," Seamus dijo, dando un paso al frente sonriendo, pagando por colores extra mientras el elfo se los entregaba.

"Muéstrale a esos niños de que esta hecho, Prefecto," Jennifer rio. "¿Y que queja tienes contra mi de cualquier forma?"

"Ir y comprometerse con alguien como Severus Snape en lugar de esperar unos años por mi," dijo en tono claro e indignado. Jennifer y el resto de los estudiantes rieron, viendo como golpeaba el primer blanco, y después el segundo, pero fallando el tercero. "Ratas, sabia que debía comprar mas tiros en lugar de colores."

"Mala suerte, Seamus, es bueno que hayas acertado mas de dos en tu ultimo examen," Jennifer dijo para molestarlo. Cinco alumnos de segundo año de Slytherin jugaron, mientras ella trataba de distraerlos, riendo cuando fallaban, pidiéndoles que mejor se dedicaran al club de duelos. Fue cuando el quinto termino que Jennifer se dio cuenta de algunos rostros conocidos entre la gente.

"¡Anna!" Jennifer saludo alegremente mientras ella, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny caminaban hacia el puesto entre la gente. "Inténtenlo muchachos, Slytherin simplemente no puede hacerlo. Hey, Hermione, ¿Supongo que no has leído algún libro acerca de cómo lanzar, o si? Ginny, tu puedes atrapar tal vez puedas acercarte un poco al blanco de vez en cuando."

"Escuchen, ella no esta provocando a los chicos," Ron dijo. "Bueno, yo lo haré. ¡Quiero vengarme por el hecho de que es la única Profesora que nos da tarea en el primer día de clases!" Dijo, poniendo su dinero sobre la mesa. "Y quiero morado, verde, y naranja," agrego, mirando el gesto que Jennifer hacia por la elección de colores.

"Bueno, no me preocupo, ni siquiera podrás golpear uno," Jennifer dijo, "¡Nunca has tenido un examen perfecto en tu vida, tampoco tendrás lanzamientos perfectos!"

"Sin lanzamientos extra, por favor," dijo. "Bueno, eso ya lo veremos," y golpeo el primer blanco directamente. Varios de los estudiantes comenzaron a apoyarlo. Después rozo el segundo, pero fue suficiente el blanco cayo.

"Nada mal, nada mal," Jennifer rio, "¡Pero tu suerte se terminara en cualquier momento!" dijo, justo cuando Ron golpeo el tercer blanco. "¿Oye, Seamus, ya viste? Ron esta tratando de ridiculizarte otra vez…" ella sintió un pequeño escalofrió cuando Ron golpeo el cuarto, parpadeando, miro al chico pensativa. "Ron, ¿Podría convencerte de cambiar el naranja por un color mas acorde a mi piel?"

Un grito de ánimo se levanto mientras Ron golpeaba el quinto blanco y color salió disparado en todas direcciones sobre Jennifer, cubriéndola de pies a cabeza con los tres colores. El verde terminó siendo el dominante, con parte de su rostro y ropas de morado brillante y la otra parte de su rostro, mangas y manos de naranja. Ella bajo riendo de buena gana, mientras el encargado le entregaba a Ron un osito de felpa, el cual inmediatamente regalo a Hermione, el osito comenzó a abrazar cariñosamente a la chica. Filius, que había estado observando todo desde hace tiempo, tomo el lugar de Jennifer, copiando su estilo para provocar a los estudiantes a jugar. Jennifer camino hacia Anna aun sonriendo, tomándose un momento para saludar a Ron y darle un apretón de manos.

"Espero que eso no sea permanente." Anna pregunto, sonriendo por los salvajes colores.

"Nah, desaparece con el tiempo y no es toxico. ¡En realidad es divertido!" sonrió. "¿Alguien ha subido al tobogán?"

"Aun no hemos subido a nada, pero quisiera ir a la Montaña Flotadora primero," Ginny dijo.

"También yo, nunca he visto una," Harry comento.

"¿Estamos seguros de que esa cosa es segura, verdad?" Hermione pregunto mirando el juego de manera pensativa.

"Bueno, si se suben a eso, yo no los acompañare. Esa cosa hace que las escobas de carreras parezcan indefensas," Jennifer dijo. Justo en es momento vieron cómo el carro, que tenia una forma similar a la de un dragón chino, salió disparado dejando los rieles tras el, haciendo un giro rápido antes de dar la vuelta y flotar en espiral alrededor del castillo y descendiendo mientras hacia otro giro, regresando un poco para dar otra vuelta alrededor del colegio antes de regresar a su posición inicial.

"¡Wow, muy bien, quiero probar esa!" Anna dijo, tomando a Harry y Jennifer, quien luchaba por soltarse.

"¡Yo no iré! Prefiero el tobogán, parece mucho mas tranquilo," Jennifer protesto.

"¡No tocare esa resbaladilla, no después de lo que Malfoy y su pandilla hicieron anoche!" Ron dijo con disgusto. Jennifer se detuvo y puso sus manos en la cintura.

"¿Y exactamente como sabes eso?" Pregunto, mirando acusadoramente a Harry. El hizo un gesto, sabiendo que no podría ocultar el hecho de que había estado afuera de la escuela. "Solo agradece que Snape no te descubrió," Jennifer dijo frunciendo el ceño en señal de molestia. "Sin mencionarme a mi."

"Tenia que hablar con Madame Rosmerta de algo importante," Harry explico rápidamente. Pero antes de que Jennifer tuviera oportunidad de hacer mas preguntas ellos subieron a la montaña, y Jennifer se alejo de ahí con rumbo al tobogán. Taylor y Doug estaban justo frente a ella hablando, pero rápidamente se callaron cuando ella paso, Jennifer sacudió la cabeza cuando leyó en sus rostros acerca de lo que hablaban.

"¡Oh no, no ustedes dos también! Santo cielo, sabia que hubo fugas, pero esto es ridículo," Jennifer murmuro. "¿Y que media, escuela también estaba aquí afuera ayer?"

"Eh, Profesora, vera…"

"No, no, sálvense a si mismos y no digan nada," Jennifer les advirtió. Ellos exhalaron aliviados cuando se dieron cuenta que lo dejaría pasar. "Pero les juro que será mejor que no los atrape haciendo algo como eso otra vez." Varios estudiantes estaban detrás de ella y Jennifer decidió no decir nada mas, subiendo las escaleras en espiral hasta la cima de la rampa congelada, y deslizándose cómicamente boca abajo por el tobogán hasta el fondo de la helada rampa. Cayendo en el cojín de nieve, Jennifer giro riendo y se puso de pie para sacudirse, saludando a Filius que llevaba los colores rosa, azul y blanco. "¡Eso fue genial! ¡Filius estos juegos son sorprendentes! Subiré al carrusel después si es que encuentro uno que no trate de derribarme."

"¿Qué, no habrá Montaña Flotadora? Me tomo semanas prepararla, sabes, de hecho, voy para allá ahora, ¡Vamos!" El trato de animarla.

"Claro que no," Ella le sonrió. "¿Quién esta en la rueda?"

"Rolanda, con la mitad de todos los equipos de Quidditch de la escuela tratando de pintarla de los colores de su casa," Filius rio.

"¡Iré a verla!" Jennifer sonrió. Rolanda estaba pasándola bien ya que nadie había logrado golpear los blancos, y estaba riendo de manera casi descontrolada, sobre todo de los Cazadores, burlándose ya que ninguno era capaz de hacer un buen lanzamiento. "¿Dónde esta Justin?" Jennifer pregunto después de que ninguno de los chicos pudo pasar del tercer blanco, "Apuesto que el puede bajarla de esa percha."

"¡Hey, Jennifer! Nadie dijo que el personal no podía jugar, ¿O lanzas como manejas tu escoba?" Rolanda dijo, disfrutando demasiado la situación.

"Bien, me atrapaste," Jennifer rio, caminando hacia el puesto. "Azul y bronce por favor, en honor a mi madre. Y solo cinco tiros, me gustan los retos."

"¡Oh! ¿Fue así como terminaste con Snape?" Rolanda dijo riendo.

"Eso es todo, ella es mía," Jennifer también rio, y lanzo la primera bola acertando. El equipo de Ravenclaw la animo mientras hacia su segundo tiro, pegando directamente.

"¡Wow, puede lanzar y ni siquiera tiene que mirarse en su espejo para hacerlo, estoy muy impresionada!" Rolanda dijo.

"¡Rolanda, lo prometo, si no te detienes o voy a golpearte o no podre lanzar de la risa!" Jennifer dijo golpeando el tercero.

"¡Falta! ¡Falta! ¡Falta por tirar después de la línea! Vamos, ¿Si la vieron?" Rolanda dijo apuntando de manera acusadora a Jennifer.

"¡Ja! ¡Eso lo dice alguien que no ha logrado controlar un solo partido en todo el año!" Jennifer rio. " ¡De verdad necesitas limpiar tus lentes de vez en cuando así podrás diferenciar entre una Snitch y una mancha de lodo!" Jennifer contesto.

"¡Al menos se como esquivar una Bludger! ¿Cuántas velocidades tiene esa escoba automática? ¿Lenta, súper lenta, e híper lenta?" Rolanda pregunto cuando Jennifer golpeo el cuarto blanco. "¡Ven! ¿Lo vieron? ¡La bola va más rápido que la escoba de Jennifer! ¡Tal vez puedas lanzarla en lugar de conducirla, llegarías mas lejos!" Jennifer miro a Rolanda y las dos rompieron en un ataque de risa hasta el punto que la última pelota cayó al suelo y rodo hasta la orilla del puesto después de que Jennifer perdió el control del lanzamiento. "¡Parece que la Profesora Craw cayo en picada otra vez! ¿Quién sigue?"

Afortunadamente para ese momento Justin había sido encontrado, y el chico compro los siete tiros, sin ninguna intención de fallar. Pero en realidad no tenia de que preocuparse. A una velocidad de rayo golpeo los blancos mientras Rolanda, aun tratando de recuperarse de su pelea con Jennifer, pensaba en cosas que decirle antes de que el amarillo y negro la cubrieran, dejando su parte superior amarilla y la parte baja blanca con manchones de los otros dos colores, el equipo de Hufflepuff aplaudió fuertemente, y todos le dieron a Justin una palmada en la espalda mientras se alejaba.

"Muero de hambre. Jennifer, ¿Por que no dejamos que el encargado se tome un descanso para almorzar? Estoy de animo para rollos de carne y una cerveza de mantequilla," Rolanda le dijo sonriendo. Aceptando lo que sonaba como un plan para comer, el encargado del puesto cerro por un momento mientras las chicas se dirigían a las Tres Escobas. Estaba lleno cuando llegaron ahí, pero Jennifer pudo ver a Dumbledore y a Severus en una mesa en la parte de atrás del local y se dirigió hacia ellos. Dumbledore rio por su colorida apariencia.

"Ah, aquí vienen dos de mis mas pintorescas profesoras. ¡Siéntense! Veo que las dos ya tomaron sus turnos en la Rueda, ¿No es así?" Dumbledore sonrió. Jennifer se sentó junto a Severus, mientras el sonreía al ver su rostro morado.

"Fui la primera en subir," Jennifer dijo alegremente. "¡Es muy divertido! Ron fue el que lo hizo. Deberías de entrar, Severus."

"Por supuesto que no."

"Tiene razón, Jennifer. Solo piénsalo, perderíamos a todo el cuerpo estudiantil después de que cayeran en coma por el shock de verlo usar algo que no sea negro," Rolanda sonrió.

"Oh, vamos, Severus, ¿Dónde esta tu espíritu navideño? Y seguro eso te hará muy popular," Jennifer dijo de manera coqueta.

"Me ahorrare la fama," Severus dijo, tratando de ignorar a Jennifer.

"Bueno, creo que todos deben de meterse a esa cosa al menos una vez," Rolanda dijo, "Dumbledore, ¿Puedes convencerlo de que lo haga? Estoy segura de que los estudiantes la pasaran bien."

"Hare un trato contigo, Severus," Dumbledore dijo, con un brillo travieso en los ojos. "Subiré ahí y me quedare por media hora, si tu subes por cinco minutos."

"¿Cinco minutos? Pero eso no es nada, Dumbledore, tardaron una hora en sacarme de ahí," Rolanda protesto.

"¿Ves? Las probabilidades dicen que es posible que ni siquiera te toquen, pero deberías de darles aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad," Jennifer dijo tratando de animarlo. Severus fulmino con la mirada a Dumbledore y después a Jennifer, luego Rolanda y de nuevo a Dumbledore.

"Bien. Cinco minutos, pero solo Dumbledore va primero así no encontrara una excusa para huir de ahí." Severus dijo. "No puedo creer que acceda a esto." Murmuro para si mismo.

Para cuando terminaron su almuerzo, Jennifer había vuelto a su color normal, y Dumbledore fiel a su palabra subió a la plataforma. Una enorme multitud inmediatamente se reunió frente al puesto cuando se dieron cuenta de quien estaba ahí, aunque nadie parecía hacer el intento de lanzar.

"Oh, vamos, muchachos hicieron hasta lo imposible por lanzar conmigo," Jennifer dijo ante el nerviosismo de los estudiantes y poniendo en el mostrador algunos knuts y eligiendo colores. De manera extraña todos sus tiros fallaron por mucho, no fue capaz de golpear ni siquiera el primer blanco. "Bueno, eso es raro," murmuro, sabiendo muy bien que podía haber acertado por lo menos un tiro. Mientras estaba ahí se dio cuenta de que alguien más se acercaba para intentarlo, y sonrió al ver que Harry dejaba algunas monedas. Se dio la vuelta para saludar a sus tres acompañantes, y después a Anna, que estaba de pie junto a Severus. Harry desafortunadamente, tuvo tan mala suerte como ella, Ron también intento… pero fallo de igual manera, y tampoco Justin lo logro, aunque Jennifer sabía que ambos chicos realizaron tiros increíblemente buenos. Dumbledore sonrió y asintió a cada persona en turno, pero no se burlo de ellos en ningún momento, en lugar de eso saco un libro de su bolsillo y comenzó a leer.

"¡Hace trampa! Tiene que ser eso," Severus dijo, lanzándole una mirada acusadora al Director. Anna, que pensaba igual que su hermano, dio un paso al frente, pagando los knuts, tomando una pelota y lanzándola, no apuntando al blanco sino a un costado. Esta golpeo el objetivo, haciendo que Dumbledore se interesara de nuevo, dejando el libro a un lado y mirándola intensamente. Anna, pensando que había descubierto el truco, trato el mismo método en el siguiente lanzamiento, pero este fallo una vez más. Intento apuntar directamente al blanco, pero tampoco así funciono. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que necesitaría mas pelotas de las que había comprado. No importaba lo que hiciera no podía golpear el segundo blanco. Finalmente dio un paso atrás y Hermione se acerco a ella.

"¿Cómo acertaste el primero?" Hermione preguntó.

"Tratando de lanzar hacia un lado," Anna dijo. "Pero no funciono en el segundo." Hermione decidió intentarlo también, y usando el mismo método de Anna acertó el primer lanzamiento, pero no el segundo. De repente tuvo una idea, y le entregó una de las pelotas a Anna.

"Es un acertijo, estoy segura. Tal vez se necesita más de una persona. Toma, trata de golpear el segundo cuando yo lancé contra el primer blanco," Hermione sugirió. Pero el intento de Anna fue fallido otra vez. Y aun así, había algo correcto en el razonamiento de Hermione, Anna lo sabía.

"Hermione, ¿Una persona puede golpear el primer blando tratando de no acertar, pero no es igual con el segundo, verdad?"

"Si, por eso creí que otra persona podía ayudar," Hermione dijo.

"Pero si golpeas un blanco ese se convierte en el primero sin importar donde este acomodado. Una vez que aciertas el primero no puedes golpearlo otra vez," Anna dijo.

"¿Tal vez se necesitan cinco personas lanzando al mismo tiempo?" Hermione dijo.

"Apuesto que se trata de eso," Anna estuvo de acuerdo, y fue hacia la mesa. Poniendo algunos sickles en el mostrador, eligiendo sus olores y tomando cinco pelotas que le entrego a Hermione, Harry, Ginny y Ron. "A la cuenta de tres muchachos. ¿Listos?"

"Listos," Contestaron sonriendo.

"No traten de golpear los blancos, solo lancen al mismo tiempo," Hermione les recordó. "¡Muy bien, Anna!"

A la cuenta de tres hicieron sus lanzamientos golpeando los cinco blancos al mismo tiempo mientras una explosión de color cayo sobre el Director y una multitud comenzaba a gritar. Después de que la pintura cayo todos comenzaron a reír al ver a Dumbledore con líneas de arcoíris de pies a cabeza, incluso su barba había sido pintada. Con cuidado se quito los lentes y los limpio volviéndoselos a colocar y bajando de la plataforma, mientras les sonreía cálidamente a los cinco.

"Increíble lo que pueden lograr cuando trabajan juntos, ¿No es así?" Dumbledore dijo divertido.

"Hey ¿A quien debo de darle el premio?" dijo el encargado.

"¿Puedo?" Dumbledore pregunto, y los cinco asintieron cuando el tomo el oso. De repente se convirtió en cinco osos más pequeños con los colores del arcoíris que cayeron en las manos de los chicos. Finalmente Dumbledore se giro para ver a Severus, quien intentaba retroceder entre la multitud y escapar del ojos de Dumbledore.

"Su turno, Profesor Snape. Un trato es un trato," dijo, haciendo que de alguna forma su voz tranquila se escuchara por sobre la multitud. Jennifer que no había notado que Severus se escapaba a sus espaldas, rápidamente lo localizo, y se cruzo de brazos. Los alumnos comenzaron a gritar de emoción una vez mas mientras Severus de mala gana caminaba hacia el frente, mirándolos como si estuviera amenazando a cualquiera que considerara siquiera dar un paso en dirección del mostrador.

"Cinco minutos," Severus dijo, "y después me dejaras en paz por el resto del festival."

"De acuerdo," Dumbledore dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Solo cinco minutos? Pero casi nadie podrá participar, tal vez dos o tres personas," Ron dijo. Seamus dio dos pasos hacia ataras.

"Yo no lo hare, aun no publica las calificaciones del examen de pociones," Seamus dijo riendo. Varios estudiantes mas, pensando en esa razón, decidieron alejarse.

"¡Bueno, alguien inténtelo!" Jennifer dijo, mientras Severus miraba su reloj, "¡Solo estará ahí cinco minutos!" Ella miro hacia la multitud y después se adentro en ella mientras Dumbledore la miraba entretenido antes de voltear a ver a Julie Brim, que se había convencido de participar. Rápidamente se vio rodeada de palabras de ánimo mientras lanzaba, y logro golpear dos blancos antes de fallar los demás. Después siguió Parvati Patil, la novia Gryffindor de Draco, quien logro golpear tres. Justo entonces Jennifer se acerco hacia el mostrador arrastrando a alguien, entregando el dinero y poniendo una pelota en la mano del chico.

"No te muevas, Severus, el pago antes de que pasaran los cinco minutos." Jennifer dijo. "Escoge los colores, Neville."

A Neville Longbottom nunca le agrado particularmente el profesor de pociones… de hecho, siempre le había temido. Fue ese miedo el que lo llevó a su elección de colores, una sonrisa genuina se formo en su rostro mientras pensaba en el atuendo usual de su abuela. Rápidamente antes de que perdiera todo su valor hizo sus lanzamientos, golpeando con tanta precisión que no se podía evitar pensar en que otra fuerza estaba involucrada en esos tiros mientras Severus era rociado con la pintura. De repente Neville se encontró rodeado de estudiantes felices y animados que reían y lo felicitaban, llevándolo en hombros a modo de celebración.

Severus bajo casi completamente verde, con algo de café en sus piernas y manchas rojas en la parte superior que lo hacían ver, como un alto pino navideño. Jennifer no pudo evitar reír mientras el se acercaba a Dumbledore y le decía unas cuantas palabras, quien se las ingenio para mostrar solo una sonrisa controlada. Jennifer trato de detenerse pero no pudo hacer nada, así que no se sorprendió mucho cuando Severus la tomo en brazos, cargándola hasta la plataforma, para después dirigirse al mostrador. Tampoco le sorprendió que él no fallara ninguno de sus tiros.

Después de la experiencia de usar rosa brillante durante toda la noche, Jennifer decidió no volver a subir a la rueda, tampoco. El día siguiente era su turno de vigilar los juegos y ayudar con la seguridad, y después de ese día tenia una cita con Francis Pyther.

Francis, a quien ya había conocido con anterioridad, era un delgado hombre, pálido y de cabello negro que la había recibido con una encantadora y gentil sonrisa y profundos ojos rojos, instantáneamente complacido de enterarse que ella modelaría para el. Casi había tomado su mano para besarla, cuando fueron presentados, pero Minerva dijo que ella era la prometida de Severus, y el rápidamente soltó su mano y simplemente hizo una inclinación. Jennifer no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la reacción, notando en el rostro del pintor que ya había intercambiado algunas palabras con Severus al llegar al castillo. De cualquier manera, fiel a su promesa, Minerva lo había enviado a realizar algunos trabajos la noche de su cita, y Jennifer pudo vestirse con su nuevo vestido de terciopelo azul con elegantes mangas anchas y un corsé ajustado, con una falda que fluía de manera elegante. Mientras se inspeccionaba en el espejo se dio cuenta de que su cuello estaba demasiado desnudo y opto por usar una gargantilla de perlas blancas que había pertenecido a su madre.

La recepcionista del Sr. Pyther le dio la bienvenida y le mostro la sala donde Pyther estaba intensamente absorto poniendo los detalles finales en su retrato de Dumbledore. El Director que estaba sentado del otro lado de la tienda le sonrió cálidamente cuando Jennifer estuvo dentro, y Pyther se detuvo mirando a Dumbledore.

"Ahí esta, ¡Esa es la mirada que necesitaba! Una cálida, y un tanto orgullosa mirada… definitivamente tengo que poner eso aquí," Pyther dijo decididamente. Jennifer miro sobre el hombro del pintor sorprendida por el nivel de maestría y precisión en los colores de la pintura. No podía imaginarse que en realidad le faltara algo; la pintura tenia muchísimo de Dumbledore, incluso había capturado el brillo que de vez en cuando aparecía en sus ojos. De repente la pintura levanto la mirada y le guiño el ojo, y Jennifer rio un poco, haciendo que Pyther se diera la vuelta asustado.

"Su trabajo es impresionante, Sr. Pyther." Jennifer dijo, sonriendo apenada por haberlo asustado.

"¡Bueno! Ahora se de donde venia esa sonrisa. Profesora Craw, usted es poesía en movimiento. Verla es como tener una visión de la primavera que se rehúsa a convertirse en invierno. Por favor póngase cómoda. No tardare mucho."

"Has dicho eso desde hace horas," Dumbledore le dijo de buena gana. "Por supuesto planeaba quedarme de cualquier manera, así que no importa." Con fluidos, y exagerados movimientos, Pyther puso los toques finales, y giro la pintura para que Dumbledore la inspeccionara.

"Francis definitivamente eres uno de los artistas mas talentosos en el mundo, de eso no hay duda. ¿Qué opinas Jennifer?" Dumbledore pregunto. Jennifer miro la pintura, que sonreía cálidamente.

"Es perfecta," Jennifer dijo sonriendo. Francis hizo una reverencia para los dos.

"Me siento muy honrado, por la oportunidad tanto como por los halagos," sonrió. Después puso la pintura a secar y fue por un lienzo en blanco mientras Dumbledore y Jennifer cambiaban de lugares. Su paleta estaba llena con pintura blanca y el tomo una aguja, pero mientras se acercaba Pyther dudo. Jennifer, mirando su incomodidad, tomo la aguja ella misma y pincho su dedo, dejando que unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeran en la pintura que después se separo para igualar sus tonos principales. Sonriendo y agradecido, el pintor se dirigió al lienzo.

Jennifer rápidamente comenzó a hablarle un poco acerca de ella misma para que pudiera tener una mejor idea de su personalidad y emociones, y el parecía interesado en todo, desde su niñez hasta su trabajo escolar, incluso su miedo a montar escobas, y su experiencia como jinete de Unicornios. De ves en cuando llegaban a un punto donde ella dudaba pero Dumbledore siempre sonreía tratando de animarla y Jennifer continuaba. Fue después de saber que la pintura era para Severus que sus preguntas tomaron un giro dramático, volviéndose mas difíciles mientras el le pedía que le contara como se conocieron y de que manera terminaron juntos.

Fue en ese punto que Dumbledore tomo la conversación, recordándole el Baile del Ministerio, y la noche que despertó de su Sueño Cósmico, y el año pasado cuando anunciaron su compromiso la mañana de Navidad. Incluso les conto un poco de cómo había sido la propuesta, y por solicitud de Dumbledore, les dijo lo que realmente había pasado el día que Peeves decidió molestarlos por toda la escuela. Jennifer, que no se había enterado aun que Peeves paseo por toda la escuela cantando acerca de ellos, se ruborizo notablemente, disculpándose enfáticamente con Dumbledore por los problemas causados, a lo que el simplemente no hizo caso.

"Tonterías, Jennifer. No creo que ustedes dos hayan sido indiscretos, y todos en la escuela saben que Peeves hace estas cosas para meter a las personas en problemas. No te preocupes por eso. Ten la seguridad de que si Minerva y yo dudáramos de su discreción ya lo sabrían." Dumbledore dijo.

"Pero antes, se que los profesores que estaban casados, tenían que mantenerlo en secreto." Jennifer dijo.

"No todos ellos. Y las razones de los que lo hacían, te aseguro que eran mucho mas complicadas que solo la imagen del colegio. Como las razones de Severus y tuyas para hacerlo publico también fueron complicadas, y no es algo que tomaron a la ligera. Por todos los cielos, no sabia que ustedes no hacían nada sino lo discutían con meses de anticipación, o incluso sin consultarme. De hecho, y no te atrevas a decirle que lo mencioné, Severus vino a mi para hablar acerca de su discusión de tener o no hijos."

"¡Profesor!" Jennifer dijo, en estado de shock antes de sonrojarse completamente.

"Y, mientras estamos en ese tema, quisiera calmar tu mente con respecto a un asunto que se que te molesta desde hace tiempo. Si ustedes dos encuentran una manera razonable de manejar su familia y sus responsabilidades laborales, de lo cual no tengo duda, tengo todas las intenciones de apoyarlos si deciden tener hijos. No perderé a una de mis mejores profesoras solo porque ella quiere ser madre, y reto a cualquier miembro del consejo a que me convenza de lo contrario," Dumbledore dijo con tanta seguridad que el rostro de Jennifer se ilumino lleno de alivio y gozo, tomándose un momento para abrazar al Director. El palmeo su espalda sonriendo. "Sera mejor que regreses ahí para que Francis pueda terminar el retrato, sabes."

"Santo cielo, ¡Lo olvide por completo!" Jennifer dijo, apenada y disculpándose mientras secaba las lágrimas de su rostro y Francis reía.

"Esta bien, entre más emociones pueda ver será mejor la pintura. Y tu, querida, eres un diamante de emociones, con tantas facetas, y aun así tan clara como el cristal y tan brillante como el fuego."

"¿Eres un pintor o un poeta?" Jennifer rio, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

"¡Ambos! Es increíble lo que quinientos años pueden hacer para desarrollar la habilidad de hacer dos cosas a la vez. ¿Lo ves? Incluso puedo pintar y hablar al mismo tiempo. ¿Que de bueno hay en estar condenado sino puedo recibir algo a cambio de la miseria en la que vivo?" pregunto casualmente. "Si no fuera por el arte, probablemente me hubiera convertido en uno como los otros de mi especie, frio y sin corazón, mas un monstruo que un hombre. Pero soy quien soy, he aprendido a estar contento con eso, a pesar de los desafíos a los que pueda enfrentarme."

"Dime, Francis," Dumbledore preguntó, "¿Tu padre no era también un pintor?"

"Si, por supuesto. Bastante famoso de hecho, y también un hombre famoso en general. Hizo muchas de las pinturas de la escuela, como ya lo sabe. Solía quedarme en su estudio y mirarlo trabajar. Siempre supe que era eso lo que quería hacer cuando fuera mayor… hacer imágenes, capturar el alma y corazón de las personas de manera tan clara que después de cientos y cientos de años quien lo viera pudiera sentir que conoce a quien esta en el retrato… no creo que me haya interesado otra cosa. Era lo que estaba destinado a ser. No debes de pelear contra el destino cuando te ve directamente a los ojos, puede ser un cruel enemigo. Mejor tenerlo como un amigo cauteloso," dijo sonriendo.

"Muy cierto," Dumbledore asintió. "Y si, he visto el trabajo de tu padre. Me preguntaba ¿recordaras o sabes si Mallus Craw fue alguna vez uno de sus modelos?"

"Oh, cielos, si, nunca olvidare esa sesión, aun cuando era un pequeño niño," Francis asintió, sorprendiéndose por la fría expresión de Jennifer.

"Bueno, esa si que es una nueva expresión. Ah, pero claro, ¿el era pariente suyo, no es así Profesora? Si, supongo que todos los Craw lo son. El me aterraba cuando era un niño. Estaba seguro de que seria su próxima victima. Era un maestro en la magia obscura, pero también del sonido… el Gritador, lo llamaban, ¿O era el Grito? Pero era conocido por mucho más que su grito de banshee, si por mucho más, el llanto de la sirena, el llamado del alma perdida…ah, no hay duda de que era el mago más poderoso de su tiempo. Quizás no tan poderoso como Ustedes Saben Quien, pero bastante similar. Y el también odiaba a los Muggles con pasión. Puede ser que no tanto como a los que tienen la sangre de Salazar; a ellos también los odiaba. Era algo acerca de una antigua pelea entre las dos familias obscuras… no estoy seguro de que… solo se que había odio entre ellos. De cualquier forma. Mallus comenzó a atacar villas Muggle por toda Europa, haciéndose pasar por una banshee para cubrir sus huellas, aun cuando todos los que lo conocían sabían que era lo que estaba haciendo. Fue hasta que trajo la plaga a un pueblo y capturo a sus niños, asesinándolos como si se tratara de ganado, que finalmente murió. Era un terrible, y horroroso mago. Tienen mucha suerte de no haberlo conocido."

"En realidad conocimos una parte de el justo en mi oficina hace dos meses, aunque no lo creas," Dumbledore dijo. "Su fantasma fue capturado en el espejo detrás de su retrato." Pyther miro a Jennifer y a Dumbledore.

"¡Estoy terriblemente apenado! ¡No estaba al tanto de que eso sucedería, o definitivamente les hubiera advertido en el momento en que me entere de que había un Craw en Hogwarts! ¡Santo cielo, espero que no lograra liberarse!"

"No te preocupes, el se ha ido," Dumbledore le aseguro, y Pyther se relajo visiblemente. "Solo lo menciono porque Jennifer esta buscando la Tumba Prohibida, Voldemort también quiere encontrarla."

"La tumba de Salazar. ¡El no debe de encontrarla!" Pyther dijo haciendo una pausa en su pintura.

"¿Crees que el lugar donde Mallus Craw fue enterrado pueda tener alguna pista? Porque veras, yo se donde esta. Es en Alemania. Estaré feliz de mostrarles si eso sirve de ayuda."

"Eso serviría de mucho," Dumbledore dijo después de ver a Jennifer asentir. "¿Quizás podrías escoltar a Jennifer y al Profesor Snape hasta ese lugar después de Navidad antes de que las clases inicien?" Pyther se congelo, con un miedo evidente en sus ojos.

"Señor, no, ni siquiera puedo considerarlo. Por mucho que quiera ayudar a esta buena causa, no puede pedirme que vaya a ninguna parte con el Profesor Snape."

"Jennifer estaría contigo. Estoy seguro que ella podrá hacer que ustedes dos se comporten civilizadamente," Dumbledore dijo amablemente.

"Profesor, realmente creo que esto seria llevar las cosas a los extremos. No puede pedirle a Severus que lo haga, usted sabe como se pone con los del tipo de Pyther," Jennifer dijo.

"Vampiros, Jennifer, solo dilo, por favor," Dumbledore respondió. "Y te aseguro, Francis, que el se siente contigo de la misma manera en que tu te sientes con el. Pero la realidad es que si Jennifer tiene que ir a ese lugar tú debes llevarla, y dudo seriamente que Severus la deje ir a solas contigo. Además, ahora que lo has visto a través de los ojos de Jennifer, ¿Aun no crees que el no es una mala persona, de verdad, después de todo?" Dumbledore preguntó. El se levanto, mirando el retrato de Jennifer sobre el hombro del pintor. Asintió hacia la pintura, y también hacia ella, que aun parecía extremadamente preocupada por la idea. "Tu lo sabes, Pyther. Esta en tu pintura. Y estoy cansado de que evadas la escuela y hagas todo por medio de Rosmerta a causa del miedo. De verdad creo que debes de continuar con tu oferta y ayudar a Jennifer a encontrar lo que busca. Y Jennifer, Severus nunca podrá confiar en si mismo si no supera esto. Tiene que iniciar con algo," Dumbledore dijo, sentándose de nuevo. Jennifer miro a Pyther fijamente y el pintor también la vio antes de cambiar la conversación a un tema más alegre para poder terminar su trabajo.

* * *

**_N/T.-_**! Feliz 2013! Bueno, yo se que casi es mitad de Enero pero nunca es tarde para desearle a alguien que tenga un buen año ¿ O si? Espero que este 2013 sea cientos de veces mejor de lo que fue su 2012. Y bien, esta es la primera actualización del año. Se que tardo muchísimo pero es un capitulo considerablemente largo así que espero que eso lo compense aunque sea un poco. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, de nueva cuenta les agradezco los comentarios y simple hecho de que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia.

_**Biffy316**_


End file.
